DragonBall After Future
by Son Goshin87
Summary: Follow the story of Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. on their quest to find their missing parents as they attempt to save the universe as we know it. ::Now updated weekly! New chapters!::
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I don't own DragonBall, but am an avid, writing fan. More recent chapters of the story can be found on my homepage. Any missing chapters on my home page will be put back on there once I am finished uploading them onto this site. This story continues from the last episode of DragonBall GT and chronicles the adventures of Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr._

**DragonBall After Future**

_Our story takes place 100 years after Goku was taken by Shenlong, at the World Tournament, right after Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.'s spectacular battle._

"Wow, Vegeta," said Goku Jr. "I never knew you had an attack like that!"

"Eh, it was something my grandma picked up from her dad." said Vegeta Jr. "But you did pretty good yourself."

"Thanks!" Just then Pan walked up to the two boys who were just getting out of the locker room. Pan was now an old woman and had lived with Goku Jr. ever since his parents disappeared.

"Both you boys did great today!" she said. "Goku, you remind me so much of my grandfather when you're out there.

"Well I've always hoped to be just as strong as him one day," smiled Goku.

"Well I have an idea. Why don't we all go out and celebrate with some ice cream. Your grandmother's already waiting in the car Vegeta, so let's go!"

"Oh boy ice cream!" yelled Goku.

Soon the four arrived at the ice cream parlor and were ready to dig in to their treats.

"Hey, Vegeta," said Bra, Vegeta Jr's grandma, "can you let me have a scoop of your ice cream, I don't want to get a whole big one."

"Heck no! Get your own!" he replied.

"Uhhhh, I swear Vegeta, you're just like your father."

"Great," sighed Vegeta, "here we go again."

"Well it's true Vegeta," replied Bra. "You know what they say about father and son."

"But I don't know!" snapped back Vegeta, a bit agitated. "You throw in little details about my father, yet you never tell me the whole story! It's like your teasing me on purpose. Why can't you and Pan ever tell me and Goku what really happened to our parents?"

Vegeta Jr.'s parents had disappeared around the same time as Goku Jr.'s and ever since then, the two old women tried not to say much about it.

"We'll talk about this later, Vegeta," Bra answered curtly.

"But he does have a point," added Goku. "It just seems... well, we've been left in the dark about all this it seems some times." Pan tried to not meet Goku's gazing eyes.

"I think it'd be best to talk about all this later," said Bra.

"This is getting irritating," grunted Vegeta. He got up from his seat and walked towards the exit, Bra quickly got up and followed. "See ya guys later. I'll call you tomorrow Goku, maybe we'll go sparring or something."

"Sure!" said Goku giving him a thumb's up.

Later that night, Goku felt it was time to ask his grandmother some important questions. He never really knew his parents at all since he was only about two at the time of their disappearance. Now with Vegeta bringing up the subject again, he felt he couldn't let his concerns go on any longer.

"Grandma," asked Goku, "I've been wondering lately, whatever happened to my parents?"

"Oh, Goku," Pan said, "I've dreaded this day for a long time. But, you do have a right to know." She walked into the back room and brought out a large photo album. She opened it up, and there on the first page was a picture with Goku and Vegeta's parents. "The truth is I don't know what became of them. When my daughter, your mother, and your father disappeared 12 years ago, I was devastated. That night they decided to go on a night on the town with Vegeta's parents. We never saw them again. I couldn't even sense their ki anymore. Luckily you with me that day and nothing bad happened to you. If there were just some way to find them... I... I..." Pan was trying to choke back her tears but Goku could see she was distressed.

"There's absolutely no one that knew where they went?"

"Nobody," Pan answered somberly. "We called the police, hired a private investigator, all to no avail. I suppose we'll really never know what happened to them Goku, I'm sorry."

"But, grandma," said Goku, "What about the story of the legendary Dragon Balls you told me about? Couldn't we call forth the eternal dragon? Maybe we could wish to know the location of me and Vegeta's parents."

"Oh but Goku, the Dragon said no wishes could be made for 100 years after your great-great grandfather defeated the evil Shenlong. By my calculations, it's been 95 years since then."

"Oh," said Goku a bit disheartened. "But it would've been a good idea. Well, good night grandma."

"Good night, Goku."

The next day Goku went over to Capsule Corp to visit with Vegeta. Soon, Goku was telling Vegeta about the idea he had right when Bra walked into the room."...but she said only 95 years have passed so we can't make a wish yet." said Goku, finishing the story.

"Wait a minute," said Bra, "what is your grandma talking about Goku? It HAS been 100 years! I bet if we turn on my mother's dragon radar right now, we could get a signal!"

"Really Grandma!" asked Vegeta. "That's great!"

"Oh, Mrs. Briefs, could my Grandma please come here too to see this?" asked Goku excitedly.

"Sure!" said Bra. "Tell her to get here quick so we can all find out if this works!"

Pan soon arrived and was in disbelief. "I don't believe this is happening! I guess I'm getting a bit senile in my old age!"

"Well I would have the sharper brain since I'm still younger," laughed Bra.

"Very funny," replied Pan. "Now come on, hurry and turn it on Bra, let's see if we get a signal!"

"Right!" and with that Bra clicked the radar on. _Beep Beep Beep _Seven dots appeared across the screen and the boys jumped for joy!

"It worked! I don't believe it! Now we can find our parents Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku. "Grandma, can me and Vegeta look for the Dragon Balls, just like you and your grandpa did?"

"Yeah, please Grandma?" chimed in Vegeta.

"What do you think Pan?" asked Bra. "Should we let them?"

"Well, I guess so," she said. "But I think you both should go to Master Roshi's and get some advice from him. He may be a perv, but he's pretty wise and maybe he can show you a thing or two.

"Aw, do we have to," complained Vegeta. "He smells bad and looks like a turtle."

"But you'll be trekking alone and you two will need some guidance," said Pan.

"It's amazing he's still alive though," said Bra.

"My grandpa said he had an immortal phoenix and it gave him eternal life or something, I don't really know," said Pan. "But kids, we'll leave tomorrow so rest up, because tomorrow's gonna be a big day!"

"The next day, Turtle was relaxing outside Master Roshi's front porch when he saw a Capsule Corp plane coming out of the sky.

"Master!" bellowed Turtle. "We have visitors!"

"...and one, and two. And three and four! That's good keep it up ladies!" These were the voices coming from Master Roshi's TV.

"Heh heh! Oh yeah! That's what I like!" said Master Roshi.

"Oh Master," said Turtle to himself.

_So what can old Master Roshi teach the two young Saiyans while watching aerobics? Will Goku and Vegeta be successful in their journey for the Dragon Balls? Find out all this and more in the next installment of DragonBall AF! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on DragonBall AF, young Goku and Vegeta Jr. had just finished fighting at the World Tournament. Soon after the boys began to inquire what happened to their missing parents. After much thinking, Goku Jr. decided that the Dragon Balls should be gathered in order to wish him and Vegeta's parents back! Now our heroes have traveled to Master Roshi's island for guidance, but what can he teach a couple of Super Saiyans?_

"Master!" yelled Turtle. "We have visitors!"

Master Roshi came to the door fuming. "How many times to I have to tell you not to bother me while I'm watching TV!" answered Roshi.

"But Master," replied Turtle, "Goku and Vegeta's relatives have come all this way to see you!"

"Oh I see!" exclaimed the old hermit. The ship had just landed and Goku was the first one out.

"Hi, I'm Goku Jr. Me and Vegeta's grandma's wanted us to come see you and get guidance before we look for the Dragon Balls, but we thought it would be a waste of time since we're stronger than you but now I've changed my mind! Do you have any food cause I'm hungry."

Master Roshi just stood there dumbfounded. "Dragon Balls...guidance...food?"

"Yea!" answered Goku.

"Well," said Roshi, "I've got some food but when you two boys told your grandmothers I couldn't help you, gulp, uh, I think you were right."

"What!" shouted Pan. And soon everyone had fallen onto the ground in shock.

"Well how about this," said Roshi, "you come in and tell me what's going on and we'll talk. But if you still want me to assist them, there may be one technique I can show them..."

"...and that's why we're looking for the Dragon Balls, Roshi," finished Pan. "Now would you mind telling us what this technique you've been talking about is?"

"Well first," said Roshi, "I'll need the boys to step outside with me to see if they're ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Vegeta. "Ready to help you look for your dirty magazines?"

"No, but if you come outside you'll see," replied Roshi. Now outside, Roshi started talking to the boys. "I want both of you to go to your maximum powers, as strong as you can get."

"All right," said Vegeta in a cocky tone, "but be warned, me and Goku are probably too much for you to handle! Let's go! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boys turned into Super Saiyans and their power was steadily rising. After a minute, they were at their peaks.

"Bra," said Pan, "I've never seen our grandsons so beefed up before in my life."

"You're telling me."

"Amazing," marveled Roshi. "They're both stronger then Trunks and Goten were. You two can power down. Boys, I think you're ready for the Fusion dance!"

"What? said Vegeta. "What the hell is that?"

"Watch your mouth young man or you'll eat soap!" scolded Bra.

"Whatever," said Vegeta.

"So what is this Fusion dance?" asked Bra.

"Oh, wait, I think I know what it is!" exclaimed Pan. "I saw your father and my grandpa doing it before Bra. It greatly increases your strength and combines two people into one new body!"

"Exactly," said Master Roshi. "I picked it up from Goku and Piccolo when they were training Goten and Trunks for the fight against Majin Buu. They fought a fierce battle, I even heard they broke a dimensional rip, all thanks to Fusion. You boy might need this technique to face off against some bad guys. Weird aliens are migrating to Earth, ever since interstellar travel began about 50 years back, and who knows how powerful they are."

"Oh, I know someone like that," said Goku. "he's in my class and has two huge horns sticking out of his head! But Master Roshi, I'm ready to do this, I want to be real strong!"

"All right," said Roshi, "let's start now then!"

"..and two and three, come on ladies, doing good!"

Master Roshi had forgotten to turn his TV off. "Wow, hold on!" yelled Master Roshi. "Maybe after my TV show!"

"Ugh!" screamed Pan. "You pervert!" and with that she smacked Roshi upside the head.

Unbeknownst to anyone on the island, a secret organization was making plans to also look for what are heroes are searching for.

"All right men! We have our new radar, the Dragon Balls will be found easily now! We will crush all opposition, return our army into the glory it experienced years before, and now one will defeat us with our secret weapon! Long live the Red Ribbon Army!"

"Long live the Red Ribbon Army" echoed the troops.

"Now, let us begin our search for the DragonBalls!"

"OK, boys," said Roshi, "I'm ready now. Pan, Bra, you wait inside, this may take a while. Boys, are you ready?"

"Yes!" they answered."

"All right," said Roshi, "this is what you do. You start on opposite sides, then you raise your arms, like this. Then you bend your knees- CRACK- OWWWWW! My knees! Damn it!"

"Uh, you okay sir?" asked Goku.

"Of course I am!" yelled Roshi. "Now, back to business. Next you take three steps with your knees bent and moving your arms to the other side saying 'Fuuuuu', like this. Think of it as if you're looking at each other through a mirror. Now do a quarter turn saying 'sion' and then bend your pointer fingers out saying 'HA'. And remember, you're power levels must be equal. And that's how you do the Fusion. Any questions? Yes, Vegeta."

"Um, uh, could you start from the part where you began?"

"Uhhhhhhh," sighed Master Roshi, "this is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Commander Red, Commander Red, come in. This is General Gold, do you copy, over!"

"Yea, I hear ya, what do ya want?"

"Sir," replied General Gold, "we just uncovered the four star ball deep inside this jungle, but many of my men have caught some virus and are in need of medical assistance!"

"We've no time for weaklings, Gold," said Commander Red, "leave them and bring me the ball!"

"But, Commander, I can just-"

"Maybe you didn't hear me right," growled Commander Red, "I said bring the ball back...now!"

"Yes sir, right away sir! General Gold out!"

"Eh, good help is so hard to find these days..."

**3 Days Later**

"Well boys," said Master Roshi, "we may've ran into a few problems-"

"Yea," giggled Goku, "we were fat!"

"Yes you were," replied Roshi, "but I think we're now ready to present the fusion to your grandmothers."

"Well, Bra, this should be good," said Pan.

"I wonder what his name will be?" pondered Bra.

"Oh, don't worry," said Roshi, "he comes with his own name. Now boys, are you ready?"

"Yes!" they answered.

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Roshi.

"Fuuuuuuuu... sionnnnnnn... HAAAAAAA!

Light started emanating from where the boys were standing and everyone was blinded. Then, something started to emerge from the light.

"Wow! He did it!" said Turtle."

Amazing," said Bra. "He looks more like Vegeta, but the hair is definitely Goku's."

"So ya got a name there?" asked Pan.

"Gogeta Jr.," he answered sharply.

"Well Gogeta Jr.," said Roshi, "you've done good, why don't you go have a snack or something."

"How 'bout not?" he retorted.

"Hey, mind your manners young man!" said Bra. "Sorry, grandma," said Gogeta, "but I feel like fighting. I'm gonna face the most powerful guy I can sense. Mmmmmm. Ah ha! There we go!" And with that he flew off.

"No, wait, come back!" yelled Roshi. "Eh, they're too immature to handle the Fusion. Same thing happened with Gotenks. But he'll be back, I hope."

_Goku and Vegeta Jr. have succeeded in performing the Fusion dance, but with two children sharing the same body, they've now become full of themselves! And what is this power that Gogeta Jr. has flown off to find. And with the Red Ribbon Army already hot on the Dragon Ball's tail, what threat will they be to our heroes? Find out in the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku and Vegeta Jr. had just perfected the Fusion dance. Unfortunately, with two small children fusing, they became too immature and full of themselves. Now the young Gogeta Jr. has blindly flown off to fight someone who he thinks is the strongest next to him. What will Gogeta find, and will he be able to stand up against this power?_

"Gogeta!" yelled Pan. "Get back here! Gogeta!"

"It's no use," said Roshi, "they're going to have to realize their error for themselves. They only have 30 minutes anyways. I guess I should've told them that before they flew off."

"What!" exclaimed Bra. "You bonehead! What if the Fusion were to wear off in the middle of the fight?"

"Hmmmm," said Roshi, "I never considered that, but they should be all right!"

"Better hope so," answered Pan.

Soon Gogeta had flown overhead a giant army base. This was the place where Gogeta sensed the immense level of energy.

"Here we go! Hmmmm, Red Ribbon HQ. I wonder what that is? Oh well, I'll knock out whoever gets in my way. Huh?"

Just then a siren went off and soldiers started to surround Gogeta. "Stop right there! No outsiders allowed!"

"Oh yea!" said Gogeta. "Eat this!" He then threw a giant ki blast straight at the guards and wiped them out. Gogeta then rushed threw enemy lines knocking out anyone that got in his way. Soon he came to the exact location of the power source. It just so happened it was inside Commander Red's office, and fortunately was unguarded. Gogeta broke down the door to see Commander Red seated in his chair, almost as if he were waiting for Gogeta to come.

"I know there's a fighter in here, show him!"

"Very well," replied Commander Red. "But be aware that the difference between your two powers are vast and you will be annihilated."

"Heh," laughed Gogeta, "we'll see old man."

A door from behind the Commander opened up. It was too dark to see anything except the silhouette of a small person. Suddenly, a radiant yellow light burst forth. And Gogeta could now clearly see the fighter he was so worked up about.

"Wha- wha- what is this?" said Gogeta. "How can this be? I thought I was the only one with this sort of power! I can't stand up to this, not now! I'm outta here!"

And then as fast as he could, Gogeta flew out of the Commander's office and flew all the way back to the island with the Commander's maniacal laughter ringing in his ears. "HAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU, YOU HAD NO CHANCE, NO ONE CAN DEFEAT OUR SECRET WEAPON!"

"Oh," worried Pan, "where could he be, it's been over 30 minutes!"

"Wait," yelled Bra, "I see them! Vegeta! What happened to you boys?"

"I honestly can't tell you," said Vegeta. "I have almost no recollection of what happened."

"I guess I also should've told you boys that you tend to forget what happens when you're fused. The more you do it, the more you'll remember," said Roshi.

"Well," said Goku, "all I remember is a blinding light and someone was just standing there. The rest is just a blank."

"Well," said Pan, "why don't you boys get something to eat and rest up, you'll need your strength when you start your hunt for the Dragon Balls tomorrow. You mind if we spend the night here Roshi?"

"What? Sure, you two ladies can sleep in my room, heh-heh!"

"You really gross me out," said Bra and she slapped him in the face.

"Ohhh," groaned Roshi, "I'm so lonely."

The next morning, the boys got up early, excited about their adventure that was about to start. "All right boys," said Roshi, "one last piece of advice: only use the Fusion dance as a last resort, you two are very young to be handling Fusion and I want you to only use it against your strongest opponents, understand?"

"Yes, sir," they answered.

"Oh, Goku," said Pan, "please be careful and come back in one piece. I'll miss you."

"Ya don't need to worry, grandma, I'll be fine," answered Goku.

"Good luck, Vegeta!" said Bra. "Do well on your quest, and don't get yourself killed, OK?"

"Don't worry, grandma," replied Vegeta, "I promise! Well, ya ready Goku?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! Goodbye everybody! See you soon!" And with that the two young Saiyans flew into the morning sunrise off on their adventure.

"Be safe, boys," whispered Pan to herself.

"Now Gold, explain to me how a child could do such a thing to the Red Ribbon Army!" thundered Red.

"Well, uh, sir, my men were unprepared. We had just returned and were caught off guard!"

"Well, you have one last chance to redeem yourself, or I'll have our secret weapon obliterate you. He tells me that the child that attacked us is also on a search for the Dragon Balls. The one closest to them is on an island near the southwest. I want you to intercept them, and kill them!"

"Understood sir!" replied General Gold. "I'll get my men ready now!"

"Wait just a minute there," said Red. "You're not bringing your troops. You will be going alone. I want to see if you're actually strong enough to take down one child. If you can't, well, you know what will happen!"

gulp "Uh, yes sir!" And Gold ran out of the office into his plane to intercept the boys.

"Heh, such an idiot," said Commander Red. "I know he can't defeat this child, he's much too strong, but not strong enough to take down my weapon. I'll have him fight the child so I can see for myself what powers he does possess. And I can also get that blubbering fool out of here before he blunders anymore! HAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, what's the radar say, Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"It says the closest DragonBall is 50 miles due east. It looks like it's on a small island, not like Roshi's though. Shouldn't be too tough to find it. Come on, I'll race you!"

"OK," smiled Goku, "but I'm gonna beat you!" And with that the boys powered up and flew off to get to the DragonBall. About 20 minutes later, the boys were on the island and began looking around for it.

"Hmmm, it should be just in this wooded area," said Vegeta.

"Hey," yelled Goku, "I found it!" Goku had found the 2-star ball and it was in his hands.

"Yes!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Our first DragonBall!" The two boys began jumping and dancing with joy, but that happiness was soon to be interrupted.

_OK_ thought Gold to himself, _I've gotta look tough. I can't let this kid see that I'm scared. I know martial arts, but if this kid took out over a hundred of my men, what chance do I stand? Well, here goes nothing!_ Gold then stepped out of the shadows where he was hiding and soon was facing the boys.

_There's two of them! Oh great, well time to put up my act! _"Excuse me children!" boomed Gold, "But I believe that DragonBall belongs to the Red Ribbon Army! Hand it here and I promise you won't get hurt, much!"

"Screw you!" answered Vegeta. "It's ours, if you want it you gotta fight me for it!"

"Hey," said Goku, "I wanna fight!"

"I saw him first Goku. If we come across anyone else, you can deal with them. So ya hear that army dude, it's time the great Vegeta opens a can of whoopass!"

_The boys have finally began for their search of the Dragon Balls, but will the Red Ribbon Army pose a threat to our heroes? From the looks of it, it doesn't seem General Gold will! But what about the strange person that Gogeta encountered? What secret could he hold? Find out these answers and more, next time on DragonBall AF!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Gogeta Jr. finally came face to face with the power he was looking for. He soon realized though that even he wasn't strong enough to take him on and he flew away instead of fighting. But after the boys diffused they couldn't remember much and now were concentrating on finding the Dragon Balls. The boys have already found one but the inept General Gold stands in their way. Will Vegeta be able to take down Gold?_

"Hahaha!" laughed General Gold. "You think that you, a child has what it takes to defeat me? Just try me kid!"

"I'm ready," snickered Vegeta. Then Vegeta led off with the first attack and punched Gold in the stomach. This knocked the wind out of him and Gold started chocking on his own blood.

_Damn! How can this kid be so strong? I've gotta do something quick!_

"Behind you!" yelled Vegeta and he raised his arms over his head and slammed them on Gold's back knocking him towards the ground. "Heh, I don't even have to use my full strength on you," said Vegeta. "I'm only going easy on you cause I don't want you to die... just yet!"

"That's it!" yelled Gold. "You shouldn't have got me mad! Now see what I'm made of!" Then Gold rose to the sky and he started concentrating. Then his muscles started to bulge and a white aura started to glow around him.

"What's happening to him?" yelled Goku.

"Don't worry about it," said Vegeta. "Even if this dude possesses some power, he's still not strong enough to take me on!"

"I'm tired of you talking about me!" growled Gold. "Now you shall see my true power! I guess I forgot to mention this, but I was the last pupil of a very famous martial artist, the Crane Master! You boys have probably never heard of him, but before he died twenty years ago, he taught me his ultimate move! Enjoy! DODONPA!" A long ki blast then emerged from his extended finger and just nicked Vegeta's left shoulder.

"Ahhhh! That burns!" screamed Vegeta. The beam didn't hurt Vegeta much, but it did leave a nice sized gash on him. "Now I'm no longer going to go easy on you. You should escape while you can!" Then Vegeta started to power up. "Ahhhhh! AHHHHH!" In a matter of seconds, Vegeta had turned Super Saiyan. Vegeta then flew up to where Gold was floating and before he even realized it, Vegeta punched him square in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

_This can't be!_ thought Gold. _I'll try one more Dodonpa, if that doesn't work I'll escape and quit the Red Ribbon Army! The only reason I was even chosen for this position was because of the Dodonpa! It would've helped if I would've trained in the last ten years, but now all I need is diversion and I can finally flee!_

"I think that's enough time to let you contemplate your inevitable defeat," said Vegeta.

Just then, Gold rose to the sky. "I will finish you for good now! DODONPA!"

"Heh, you are fool," said Vegeta. He then lifted his arms for an attack of his own. "Final Shine! HA!" The two ki blasts collided in mid-air and both fighters were struggling to keep the upper hand. Soon, Vegeta had gained the edge and Gold was being drained of his energy.

_No! I can't break free! If I try to escape, I'll be blown away! It's all over! _"NOOOO!"

"Goodbye!" yelled Vegeta, and with one last surge of energy, he broke through Gold's beam and enveloped him with his own ki. Gold was blown into oblivion.

"Yea! You got him Vegeta!" cheered Goku. Vegeta then powered down and landed next to Goku. "I knew you'd do it Vegeta. Now we continue searching for the Dragon Balls!"

"Yea," replied Vegeta. "I just hope this Red Ribbon Army doesn't return. Come on, let's get outta here.

"WHAT!" yelled Commander Red. "Gold lost? Oh well, I should've known he'd lose. I would've ended up killing him anyway. Take that tape with you colonel, and make sure that spycam follows the boys everywhere they go."

"Yes, sir!" replied the colonel.

"Wait, before you go," said Red, "I want you to call Generals Blue and Yellow to my office. Tell them I have an assignment for them to take care off!"

Vegeta had settled into a small-town diner to grab some food and just after they had finished, the Dragon Radar started to beep.

BEEP BEEP "Vegeta," said Goku, "the radar's going off."

"So it is," answered Vegeta. he picked up and saw that the next DragonBall was in the vicinity. "Whoa! It says the Dragon Ball's right near here! It must've been the one we seen all the way to the north this morning!"

"But how could it travel here in a manner of a few hours?" asked Goku.

"I dunno, but now it's really going crazy!" answered Vegeta. Just then, an old man walked in to the diner with a huge knapsack. Vegeta looked at the radar. "It's comin' from that old geezer."

"Oh!" said Goku. "I'll get it!"

"No, wait-" stuttered Vegeta.

"Hey mister," called Goku. "Do you have a DragonBall by any chance?"

"A what?" replied the old man. "A wagonfall?"

"No! A DragonBall! It's orange and has stars in the middle."

"Well, I dunno," he answered. "I picked up this strange colored rock. I can't really see it, my eyes are goin bad."

"That ain't all that's going bad," murmured Vegeta. The old man then pulled the 3-star ball out of his knapsack.

"Hey that's it!" yelled Goku. "Could we please have it sir?

"Sure, it isn't any value to me," he said. "I find all sorts of things on my travels around the world. Today was my fastest time ever from region to region, 7 hours. Came all the way from up north. Reminds me of a time..."

"Sorry, old man, but we don't got time for old war stories," said Vegeta. "We gotta go. Come on Goku."

"Fine. Bye mister!" yelled Goku.

"You called us, sir?" asked General Blue.

"Yes," answered Red. "Blue, Yellow, I have a mission for you. I need you to hunt down these two boys." A picture of them showed up on the TV screen. "They are also hunting for the Dragon Balls and I was just informed that they now possess two of the balls. Your job is to locate these boys and take their Dragon Balls. If you need to kill them, so be it. Any further questions?"

"No sir," answered Blue. "We'll get right on it."

"Good and remember these kids now how to fight, so use your special technique if you have to."

"Of course sir," answered Blue with a smirk.

Vegeta and Goku used the dinocaps they received from Bra and popped out a trailer for them to sleep in. "I think I'm going to bed early today, Vegeta," said Goku. "I'll see ya in the morning."

"Sure," replied Vegeta. An hour later, Vegeta was reading magazine when suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be way out here?" he wondered. When Vegeta went to open the door he saw two towering beings. They both had blue skin, and didn't look too muscular, but they were definitely aliens. "Who the hell are you?"

"We are Generals Blue and Yellow from the Red Ribbon Army," answered Blue. "I will ask you once nicely, give us your Dragon Balls or else we will have to use force."

"Bring it on, you guys look weaker than the last one." Just then Goku walked down the stairs, ready and awake.

"Don't underestimate them Vegeta," he said bluntly, "these guys are hiding something. We'll fight you, and if you can beat us then you can have our Dragon Balls."

"Very well then," replied Yellow. "Let's step outside then. I enjoy killing in open spaces." Vegeta had decided to take on Blue and Goku was ready to take on Yellow. Goku quickly turned Super Saiyan, because he knew there was more to these two generals. Vegeta still thought he was in no danger, and didn't power up. Then with out warning, Yellow lunged at Vegeta.

"Nope, too slow," said Vegeta. But then from behind, Yellow came back and struck Vegeta in his unprotected back. "AHHHH!" Vegeta was sent to the ground in pain. Goku and Blue had already started fighting too. Goku was matching Blue blow for blow.

"So, you fight well don't you," commented Blue. "Well, it's about to get one-sided now!" Blue then attempted to kick Goku in his knee, but Goku saw it coming and kicked Blue first. Then, still unguarded, Goku came back and elbowed Blue in his chest. "COUGH! HACK!" blood started trickling down Blue's face, but then he looked up at Goku in anger. "That's it!" he flew towards Goku and hit him directly in the cheek. Goku was sent back a bit but soon recovered. Before Blue could make another move, Goku started charging up an attack.

"I'm ending this now!" he yelled. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" Goku shot the wave directly at Blue and sent him hurtling through the sky and when hen he hit the ground became unconscious. Yellow had the upper hand on Vegeta but stopped when he saw Blue hit the ground.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed. While Yellow was gawking, Vegeta caught him off guard.

"Now's a good of chance if any," he whispered. He quickly went Super Saiyan and flew at Yellow with fantastic speed and clocked him square in the face. Yellow ended up right by Blue and was in agony. Then Blue stood up, glowing with an immense power."

"That's it," he muttered, "all I needed was a few extra seconds to get ready for our technique. Yellow, stand up, we will perform our ultimate move." Yellow stood up and quickly Blue and Yellow moved away from each other. "I doubt you've heard of us," said Blue, "but we are of a race called the Metamorese. We have a special technique of our own, one you'll never see again! Let's go Yellow!" They both raised their arms and began to chant. "Fuuuu- sionnn- HAAA!"

"NOOOOO!" yelled Goku. "I won't let you finish!" Goku flew straight at them but a blinding light appeared and stopped Goku dead in his tracks. A few moments later, one person stood where the two generals once did.

"Now you are finished! Introducing, General Green, your worst nightmare!"

_What's this! Generals Blue and Yellow have performed the Fusion Dance! How will our young heroes be able to stand up against the much stronger General Green? Find out in the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_On the last episode of DragonBall AF, Vegeta and General Gold had finally begun, and ended, their fight. But not before learning that Gold was the last student of the Crane Master. After a furious battle, Vegeta and Goku stopped at a local diner and while eating found the 3-star ball. Later, the boys received a visit from Generals Blue and Yellow and it was revealed that they were both Metamorese. A battle soon ensued, but was stopped temporarily when the two generals fused to become General Green! How will our young heroes be able to stand up against this new warrior?_

"No," muttered Goku, "this can't be. THIS CAN'T BE!" Goku then charged blindly again toward General Green but was quickly hit in the face and knocked out of the way.

"Goku!" yelled Vegeta. Vegeta ran to him to see if he was hurt. "You all right there, bud?"

"Yea," answered Goku, "just caught off guard. How do these things know the Fusion technique?" General Green had overheard them.

"Did you not hear us, you ignorant child? We Metamorese invented this move. Our strength has increased two-fold, and I will defeat you. The only letdown is that it lasts only 30 of your minutes, but I'm positive it'll be enough to take you two down." Then Green sat down and started to speak again. "In fact, I'm so confident we'll win, I'll give you boys exactly one minute to come up with a strategy. Then, I will wipe the ground with your faces!"

"Damn it!" yelled Vegeta. "Goku, we gotta use the Fusion technique ourselves! It's the only-"

"No!" exclaimed Goku. "We can't. We were way too immature the last time we did it, besides we're only supposed to use it against our strongest opponents, and I think we're just getting warmed up!"

"Got that right!" said Vegeta.

"But if worse comes to worse," replied Goku, "we'll have to use the technique."

"TIME!" hollered Green, and then he started to fly straight towards the boys.

"Split up!" yelled Goku, and they did just that. Green followed Goku while Vegeta waited for the right moment to attack.

"I've got you now!" yelled Green, and with a burst of speed was right in front of Goku. "Here's one of my special attacks, Fist of the Shark!" A bright blue ball of energy formed in Green's hand, he absorbed it, causing his hand to glow, and then punched Goku in the face sending him flying a 100 feet behind him. Goku then caught himself and wiped the blood trickling from his nose.

"AHHHHH!" Goku then flew right back at Green and went to punch him, but it was blocked. Goku then threw a flurry of punches and kicks only to be blocked by Green. Vegeta was looking onward and decided it was a good time to jump in. He then flew up to where the two were fighting. Goku sensed him and quickly moved to the right while Vegeta came up behind Green and kicked him in the back.

"Yea! Got him!" yelled Vegeta. But then, as if the kick didn't affect him at all, Green turned around and looked right at Vegeta.

"Close, but no cigar!" Then he was about to give Vegeta a right to the face when Goku quickly raced by and got Vegeta out of the way.

"All right, Vegeta," said Goku, "we'll both take him on now. If we start losing, you know what to do."

"Right!" The two boys then charged right up to Green and started giving him a barrage of punches and kicks, but Green was still blocking them.

"Boys, boys, you might as well give up!" laughed Green. "It's no use!" Then, right after saying this, Vegeta caught him off guard and his kick connected right into Green's stomach.

HUCK! Green then started to choke on his own blood and before he could regain himself, Goku quickly kicked him in the head to send him sprawling towards the ground. _That's_ _it, _thought Green. _Now I will unlock my true potential and kill them in one blow!_ Green then flew straight up towards the boys and stared them down. "Now... die! Double Fist of the Shark!"

"What!" exclaimed Goku. And before they could react, Green punched them both and knocked the wind out of both boys sending them tumbling to the ground.

"Now to finish the job!" Green held his hands high above his head and began charging up a massive ki blast.

"Hey Goku," said Vegeta. "I think now's as a good a time as any."

"Right," said Goku, "let's go!" The two boys then stood up and held their arms away from each other. "Fuuuuuuu..."

"What are those boys doing down there?" wondered Green aloud.

"...sionnnnn..."

"WHAT!" yelled Green, and he stopped his attack and started barreling towards the boys.

"...HAAAAAA!" Green was just about to reach where the boys were standing but was blown away by the immense power coming from them. Soon, the light and dust cleared, and where Goku and Vegeta once stood, was now Gogeta Jr.

"How? Why!" yelled Green.

"I've got connections!" snickered Gogeta. "Now are you ready for round 2?"

"Don't mock me!" screamed Green and flew straight towards the lone Saiyan. Then suddenly, Gogeta disappeared. "How did he do that?" said Green.

"Look above you, clown!" yelled Gogeta and then he took both his fists and came straight down and Green's head.

"Ahhhhh!" Green was now had his face in the dirt.

"Who's mopping the floor with whose face now?" laughed Gogeta. "Unlike the last two guys ya faced, I don't show much mercy." Gogeta then picked up Green by his head and stuck his hand right in front of his face, charging up a ki blast. "See ya!"

"Wait, no!" yelled Green, but it was too late. Gogeta released the blast and it exploded in his face at point-blank range.

"That'll show that no-good bastard!" said Gogeta. Gogeta then began walking away and then laid down. "Well, might as well take a nap, this guy's dead."

Pan and Bra had already left Master Roshi's house and were now continuing with their normal lives. But they couldn't help feeling worried about their grandsons. Bra invited Pan over to talk of their troubles. "Pan, maybe we shouldn't worry so much," said Bra. "They are both Super Saiyans, and they've learned the Fusion technique."

"That's what I'm really scared of!" answered Pan. "They are too young to handle the fusion. They ignore the obvious, and don't realize what they're getting into after they fuse. I hope they don't have to use it..."

About 15 minutes after Gogeta had taken out Green, a huge explosion was heard and woke up Gogeta. "What was that? Huh!" To his disbelief, he saw Green, bloody and mangled, flying straight towards him.

"You thought you finished me boy? You're wrong! We Metamorese also have the ability to heal quickly, and that time to heal is doubled when we fuse! This is the end!" Green then flew straight towards Gogeta and started punching him everywhere. They were all connecting but didn't have much effect. Soon, Gogeta started to power up and blew Green away with his power.

"You got one thing right," said Gogeta, "this is the end. For you! Here's a brand new attack, just for you! Final KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" A bright bluish yellow wave emanated from Gogeta's hand and flew directly towards Green. Green tried to block it, but before he could he suddenly diffused and was now off guard.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Blue and Yellow, and in a matter of seconds they were consumed by the wave and were finished.

Gogeta then slowly floated to the ground. "Whew! That was tougher than I thought! Well, might as well rest for a moment, ain't got nothing else better to do!'

Five minutes later, Gogeta diffused and this time Vegeta and Goku remembered a little more of their Fusion.

"Vegeta, this was not good, we could've been killed!"

"How do we lose our senses like that?" asked Vegeta.

"I don't know," answered Goku, "but from now on, we cannot do this. Only in the face of an impossible opponent, agreed?"

"Yea!" said Vegeta.

_Our heroes have finally triumphed over General Green, but now realize that the Fusion technique may prove too costly to ever use again. Find out what will happen to the boys next time on DragonBall AF!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_On the last episode of DragonBall AF, Generals Yellow and Blue of the Red Ribbon Army appeared at our heroes' door. They demanded the Dragon Balls that they had in their possession, but they wouldn't give them up without a fight. A few minutes into the battle, the boys proved too much for the Generals to handle, so they revealed their ultimate move, Fusion! As General Green, the tide of the battle turned and soon the boys in turn used their fusion and formed Gogeta Jr. once again. Gogeta eventually triumphed, but the boys realized that fusing again could prove costly._

After the fight with Generals Blue and Yellow, Goku was unable to sleep. He knew how close they had come to defeat, and he wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. Vegeta had come into the kitchen after a full night's rest and saw that Goku was very unhappy.

"Come on, man," said Vegeta, "it's all right, we kicked that guy's ass. Besides, we won't use the Fusion anymore, unless we really need it."

"Don't you get it Vegeta!" snapped Goku. "That wasn't even a top general. Can't you imagine what other people might be like in this army? The higher we get, the more challenging it'll become, it's common sense! You know we'll have to use the Fusion again, and when that day comes... I don't know what will happen."

"Man, Goku, you're never this serious. Ya know, I think I'm gonna go take a walk," said Vegeta, "I'll give you some 'alone time'." Vegeta then walked out the door and left Goku to himself.

"Why? Why must this be happening?" asked Commander Red. "I send out two of my most prized Generals, and they lose because two stupid children know their fusion technique!"

"Well sir," answered General Orange, "I'm sure I could handle them."

"Damn it Orange," yelled Red, "you know very well you can't stand up to that! You're a spy, not a fighter!"

"Ah, but sir," answered Orange, "that's were the good part comes in. I could use my ability to throw them off track, and they'll never know what's coming!"

"I'll have to think about it," mumbled Red. "I'll call you back into my office within an hour or so."

"Yes sir," answered Orange and he walked out of the office. Commander Red then got up and went into the door in the back corner of his office. It was dark, and not a sound to be heard.

"Don't worry," Red said into the darkness, "it's only me. I need your help again." Soon a noise was heard and a small figure appeared in front of Red, but it was so dark that they could hardly see each other.

"What is it this time?" the person muttered.

"It's those boys again. It turns out that they know the fusion tech-"

"I know. Do you forget what I am capable of?"

"N-no, of course not!" stuttered Red. "I just forget how powerful your mind-reading abilities are at times. But anyway, how do the boys feel now, full of courage, discouraged perhaps?"

"Hm, I sense hardly anything from the one called Vegeta Jr. But the one called Goku Jr., he is deeply discouraged. He knows stronger fighters are coming, and he is scared."

"I see," pondered Red. "What if I were to send someone not as strong to fight him, weaker than even perhaps Gold? Would that give them a false sense of security?"

"Yes I believe it would."

"Excellent!" Red said triumphantly. "I suppose we have one too many Generals hanging around, if you catch my drift!"

"I could care less," snapped the shadowed person. "Just remember to keep your end of the deal. You now I can bring this whole army to beg for my mercy in a matter of seconds."

"Of course, of course! I haven't forgotten! We're just a tad behind schedule," answered Red with a nervous tone. "You'll get your fight, I promise!" And with that the figure went back into the darkness and Red walked out and locked the door behind him. He went to his desk and pressed his pager. "Send General Orange to my office immediately. I have an assignment for him."

Goku had finally calmed down and him and Vegeta were on the path once again to collect the DragonBalls.

"So where's the next one?" asked Goku.

"Well, it's a few kilometers to the east. We've been flying for about a half an hour already so I think we should be there in about a couple minutes or so," said Vegeta.

"OK," answered Goku. Soon the boys knew where the signal was coming from and they touched down near a stream.

"Well," said Vegeta, "the signal's coming from the stream so I guess one of us has to dive in." Vegeta turned and smiled at Goku.

"Oh no!" yelled Goku. "Don't get any ideas! I'm not getting wet, you're going!"

"No, I insist," Vegeta answered, "you go in. I'm a horrible swimmer."

"You liar, you swim a lot better than me!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to throw you in!" laughed Vegeta. Then Vegeta moved fastly to get behind Goku and kicked him just enough to make him trip.

"Aw crap!" yelled Goku. SPLOOSH

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Vegeta. "Oh man, ha, you're totally soaked! Haha! I got you good!"

"Very funny, Vegeta," muttered Goku. "Well, as long as I'm in here, give me the radar so I can find it."

"Hahaha! Oh man," sighed Vegeta. "If I could've only seen the look on your face! Here, take the radar! Haha!" Vegeta threw Goku the radar and he dived under. _Mmmm, know where_ _is_ _it?_ thought Goku to himself. Goku than saw a cavern coming up, and the signal continued to grow stronger. _Well, it must be in here._ Goku went inside and to his surprise he saw dozens of fish with dazzling colors. _Wow! Look at all the fish! They look pretty good! But I better stay on_ _task and find that DragonBall._ Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something glistening. It was the seven-star ball. _All right! Got it! That's three down, four to go._

Back on the surface, Vegeta was resting in the shade of the tree and began to grow drowsy. Then, for a split second, he saw something cross by, but he couldn't make out what it was, it moved too fast. Vegeta then stood up. "Who's out there?" he yelled. "Come on, show yourself!" A rustling was heard from the bushes behind him, and when Vegeta turned around, a wolf with amazing speed pounced on him before he could move. "AGH! Get off me!" The wolf attempted to bite Vegeta's neck, but Vegeta moved at the last second, but the wolf sunk its fangs into his shoulder.

"Ahh," Vegeta let out a weak yell from the back of his throat. Then, Vegeta saw the wolf's head change shape, almost serpent like, and the fangs dug even more into his flesh, and a poison was released from it. Vegeta then lost consciousness and lay on the ground bleeding.

"Yes, one down!" the wolf said. Then, it's body started to change, and now was a human, dressed in a Red Ribbon Army uniform. He was tall, and quite muscular. He had long black hair and a full beard, and his eyes were very large and seemed as if they could peer inside your thoughts. "Now," he said, "to wait for the other."

Goku, with DragonBall in tow, was now making hi way back to the surface. Just when he was about to emerge, he sensed Vegeta's power falling sharply. _What just happened! Is_ _Vegeta hurt? I got get up there quick! _Goku then emerged and threw his breathing device to the side, and he stood face to face with Vegeta's attacker.

"Another one of you Red Ribbon Army guys huh?" asked Goku.

"Yes, I go by General Orange," he answered.

"What have you done to my friend!" yelled Goku.

"Oh, don't worry," replied Orange. "I missed the jugular, I'm pretty sure he won't bleed to death."

"You freak!" remarked Goku. "Why would you bite someone!"

"You'll know soon enough. Go ahead and see if you're friend is alright. I feel compassionate today." Goku ran by Vegeta and took off his headband and wrapped it around the wound.

"Rest easy," whispered Goku, "I'll take care of this guy." Goku walked back over to Orange. "If it's a fight you want," shouted Goku, "then you got one!"

"I wouldn't call it that," answered Orange, "it's more like who can live the longest."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Goku.

"You see," admitted Orange, "I'm not the best fighter you'll see, I'm more of a stealth strategist. I have amazing speed and a spectacular ability. I am able to shape-shift into anything I want. Animals, ordinary objects, even humans. And I can shape-shift at will for 20 minutes straight, after that, I must wait 20 minutes until I can change again."

"Why are you telling me your strengths, and your weaknesses?" said Goku.

"Because it makes it more exciting!" answered Orange. "You now know that I have 20 minutes to defeat you, and if that time runs out, then I myself am beaten. So all you have to do, is stay alive for 20 minutes, and then, I'll be as helpless as a baby!"

"You're bluffing," said Goku.

"Of course not," laughed Orange. "Now shall we begin?" Orange then quickly disappeared out of sight and left Goku wondering where he went.

_OK_, Goku thought, _I got stay calm. He'll come to me, and I'll be ready._

Orange was up in a tree looking down on Goku. Then, he started changing. His arms began to grow outward and feathers started to grow. His nose started to become longer and skinnier and formed into a beak. After a few more seconds, Orange had changed into a giant falcon, 2 times the size of an ordinary one. _There's one thing I didn't tell that boy_ thought Orange. _My ki is absolutely masked whenever I change!_ "SKREEEEE!"

Orange then flew from the tree and was ready to drive his talons into Goku's unsuspecting skull. Vegeta then groggily awoke and saw him coming. "Goku!" yelled Vegeta. "Above you!"

_Goku is now in quite a predicament. With Vegeta injured and Orange flying straight towards him, how will Goku be able to succeed in defeating Orange without sensing his ki? Find out on the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Commander Red was pondering his next move to find the Dragon Balls and sought the help of the shadowed figure that was inside his office, the same person that Gogeta Jr. had planned to fight. After consulting him, Red decided to deploy General Orange, although his fighting skills are limited. Meanwhile, the two young Saiyans discovered the 7-star ball, but not before Orange ambushed Vegeta and knocked him out. Orange's technique is espionage and the ability to transform himself into almost anything! How will Goku stand up to this foe... without even sensing his ki!_

"Goku! Above you!" Vegeta attempted to warn Goku of Orange who was coming from directly above him.

"What!" replied Goku and saw a giant falcon coming from the sky.

"Too late!" laughed Orange. Goku tried to dodge out of the way but at the last second, Orange's talons gripped into Goku's left arm.

"AHHHHH!" Goku then threw a ki blast with his good arm right into Orange's stomach causing the giant falcon to release him. Goku landed on the ground and was holding his arm tight so as to stop the blood gushing out. Vegeta attempted to get up but he was still feeling very weak.

"Goku, are you...all right?"

"I think so," Goku answered. Orange was now flying around in the sky, waiting for Goku to make the next move. "You stupid freak! I'll still beat you! AHHHHHH!" Goku then transformed into a Super Saiyan and soared up to where Orange was.

"What speed!" and right after he said that, Goku slammed him in the face and then kicked him to the ground. Orange then changed back to his human form. "Well, well, that was impressive," he remarked. "But I still hold the advantage. I can change into many more things, things beyond your wildest dreams. I'll take you down before these 15 minutes are up."

_15 minutes?_ thought Goku. _This guy seems to be pretty full of himself. If I can get him to_ _talk some more, it'll kill some time and let my wound stop bleeding._ "Let me ask you something before we continue," stated Goku. "How does an ordinary human like you even have these powers, to change into anything at will?"

"Hm, I was hoping you'd ask that!" replied Orange. "You see I'm not 100 human. My mother was human, but my father was a Shalkian. You may have seen these people before, they've been on Earth for the past 35 to 40 years. They look very much like humans except their eyes are slanted downwards and their skin is a much paler white. But the thing about the Shalkian blood inside me is that our DNA is very, let's say easy to manipulate. Geneticists on the home world modeled their people into a super race through genetic manipulation.

"But anyways, when I was a teen, I became lost in a strange town. No humans lived there, just the strange animals you see every now and then, bears, pigs, cats, and so on. Well, while I was there, I came across a shape-shifting school. Animals were the only things capable of this, up until I enrolled. With my genes already susceptible to altering, the class was a breeze and I was the best in the class and could stay transformed for the longest period of time. I've now put this art together with my espionage capabilities and have become almost untouchable!"

"Yea," answered Goku, "almost. I know I can defeat you. Let's finish this, cause I know you don't got much time left." Goku grinned and waited for his opponents move.

"Hahaha!" laughed Orange. "Try me. Now for my next transformation!" Orange started to run and was circling Goku at high speeds. His skin began to change into a type of fur and dark spots began to appear. His ears receded into his head and new ones grew at the top. Soon, he had changed into a cheetah, and was still running around Goku. "I'll keep circling you, and strike when you least expect it!"

"Stay calm, Goku!" encouraged Vegeta from afar.

"Focus, focus," concentrated Goku. Suddenly, the circling stopped and Orange lunged at Goku. He came too quickly, and with Goku not able to feel his ki, Orange easily knocked Goku to the ground and started to claw at his face.

"Get off me!" yelled Goku, and with a sudden burst of energy he blew Orange off of him and he stood up with his aura bigger than ever before. "I don't believe I'm losing to you!" he bellowed. "All you do is run away and use cheap tricks to defeat your opponents. But what you lack is the most important thing, strength!"

"Must I tell you again?" sighed Orange. "This is my style of combat. I excel at it. And if it's enough to defeat you, then maybe you're too weak after all, just like your poor friend!"

"Leave him out of this!" shouted Goku.

"No, don't worry," replied Orange. "I can finish him off whenever. You are the one I must focus on now. As a matter of fact, I have the perfect way to focus on you." Orange began to change back into his human form.

_He's unguarded now!_ thought Goku. He went to take out Orange but before he could reach him, Orange quickly molded his hand into a large gun with a scouter on the top.

"Freeze," Orange said calmly. "I've locked on to you now, Goku. All I have to do is will this bullet to fire, and it will blow your skull to pieces."

"Dang you," grunted Goku. "You're a... you're a prick! You aren't a man, or whatever you call yourself!"

Orange's face then turned into a menacing glare. "Don't ever call me a prick again you little sonofabitch!" Orange then took the gun that was his arm and pistol whipped Goku across the face. "You have ten seconds, and then I am going to fire. This bullet is heat-sensitive and will keep following you until it connects. I know you're strong, but you won't be able to survive a bullet that I myself have made. 1..."

"Damn!" muttered Goku. "I can't see!" Goku was hit across his entire face and it had swelled and he couldn't see past the blood and sweat mixing in his eyes.

"2...3...4," continued Orange. Goku got up but still was unable to see.

_Why? Why is this happening? I'm a Super Saiyan for Christ's sake! Human-alien hybrids must have a knack for being fast or something. If I don't kill him now, I'm finished!_

"NINE... TEN!" Orange finished counting and released the bullet. Goku heard the gunshot and immediately got up and started flying blindly.

_I'm not that good at fighting blind! _Goku thought. _I haven't perfected my ki ability for_ _this yet! Wait a minute! I can sense something following me! Is that the bullet! It must be! If it's coming from INSIDE him, it must have his life-force, and that's what I'm sensing_! Goku kept on flying trying to escape the bullet, then he brought his hands together and prepared for a final move. "Ka...me...ha...me..." Goku then quickly turned to face the bullet and released the wave. "HAAAAAA!" The Kamehameha blast ripped through the bullet and now was homing in onto Orange.

"What is that thing!" he wondered aloud. He quickly transformed into the falcon again and tried to out fly the blast. "DAMN YOU, KID!" he bellowed. After about 30 seconds of trying to outrun the blast, he felt his wings grow shorter, and the feathers began to disappear.

"No, no! NOT NOW!" he screamed. His 20 minutes had run out and he was now as helpless as a baby. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Vegeta.

"Your done now! Your luck's run out!" And before Orange could retort back, the Kamehameha engulfed him and he was finally defeated.

Goku, exhausted of all his energy, lost his Super Saiyan ability and dropped to the ground. Vegeta was now feeling a bit better and ran to aid Goku. "Goku! Goku! Speak to me!" Goku was out cold, but he had a small smirk on his face because he knew that he defeated his opponent. "I'll get ya some help, Goku! Just don't die on me!" said Vegeta.

An hour later, Red received news of what had happened. "What a surprise," he answered. "Well sir," said the general in his office, "maybe we should let them collect the rest of the balls before anything else bad happens."

"You know #10, I like the way you think," answered Red. "We'll do just that. We'll get that last ball that General Bronze is on the trail of and then we'll wait for those kids to come here to get them. And you, will be the one greeting them!"

"Great!" answered #10. "I finally get my chance to pummel someone!"

_Goku has triumphed in defeating General Orange, but now has injuries of his own. How will Vegeta be able to help Goku, since he has his own wounds to think of. And will Commander Red's plan work to fool the boy's into the trap he's setting. Find out, next time, on DragonBall AF!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku started his fight against General Orange. He had the power to shape-shift, and hide his ki. He had already almost killed Vegeta, and now was after Goku. After a long, brutal game to stay alive, Goku defeated Orange with a Kamehameha wave. But now with Goku exhausted, and Vegeta still not in top condition, how will our young heroes survive?_

"Goku...Goku!" yelled Vegeta. "Come on buddy, I'll get ya some help, just don't die on me now!" Vegeta, although the bleeding had stopped, was still suffering from his shoulder wound. The affects of the poison were wearing off, but he still felt a little dizzy. "All right, Goku, we're goin for help." Vegeta lifted Goku unto his good shoulder and tried to fly.

"Whoa!" Vegeta was still wobbly and he couldn't concentrate enough on his flying. "Well, I guess it's walking for a little while. Hey, I wonder what that is?" Far in the distance was a giant tower that went through the sky and beyond, so far that Vegeta couldn't see the top. "Maybe I can find some help there." And with that, he started in the direction of the tower.

BEEP "Commander Red, General Bronze is ready to come in your office," announced the secretary.

"Thank you. Send him in at once." The door opened and in walked General Bronze. He was of average height, very muscular and tan. He had at one time been the World Wrestling champion, a main reason he was recruited by Red for the Red Ribbon Army.

"Sir, I have obtained the 1 star ball, we reported no casualties," stated Bronze.

"Excellent!" remarked Red. "Great job, Bronze. That's all the help we'll need with finding Dragon Balls now. We'll have to begin preparing the army for when those menacing boys come. I'm going to award you with temporary second in command since #10 will be facing these boys first."

"Sir," said Bronze, "there's no need to prepare the entire army if we have #10 handling them. He'll easily kill these two children."

"Don't be so sure," answered Red grimly. "They've already taken out 4 of our top generals, well, 3 really. But that's beside the point. The point is, that we can't underestimate them. I believe that #10 can exterminate them, but if he fails, we'll be ready." All Bronze could do was stare in horror and disbelief.

"Sir," Bronze gulped, "who...who did these bastards kill?"

"I don't see why I should tell you," answered Red, "but I guess I can do you one favor since you got me the DragonBall. Generals Blue, Yellow, Orange, and Gold have all been terminated."

"What!" shouted Bronze. "Gold is dead! He...he was my closest friend here. Why? How? How can two boys do this!"

"Keep your tone down," retorted Red, "these boys aren't ordinary. They possess the power to use their ki to a much greater degree than most our generals."

"I'll kill them!" exclaimed Bronze. "I'll kill them with my brute strength and keen eye!"

"You will not!" bellowed Red. "You don't have the power to wield your own ki. I recruited you for other reasons. There is no way you'll be taking them on. You will follow the orders I have given you. You're dismissed."

"Humph," grunted Bronze. "Yes, sir." And Bronze left the room giving Red a mock salute. _Screw the Commander!_ thought Bronze to himself. _As soon as I get some more ammo, I'll_ _be paying these kids a visit, orders or not!_

Vegeta was now nearing the giant tower. As he got closer, he could see a small village at the foot of the tower. He was very tired, and he hoped these people would help him. "Oh man, I can't take it anymore. Can I even reach that village? It's only a few feet away and yet it seems...so...far." Vegeta then passed out and fell to the ground right in front of the small Indian village. A small Indian boy saw the Saiyans lying on the ground.

"Papa! Papa! Come quick!" he yelled.

"Oooooh," groaned Goku. "My aching head. Where am I?"

"You are with friends," answered a voice, "Son Goku."

"What?" Goku answered. He sat up in the bed he was in and around him were three Indian men and next to him was Vegeta, still knocked out. "Did you call me Son Goku?"

"Yes," answered the Indian. "My name is Juno. You look just as my people have described in the stories, eternally youthful."

"Juno," answered Goku, "you must be talking of my ancestor. He was my great-great grandfather. My name is Goku Jr."

"Oh!" exclaimed Juno. "I apologize for my mistake. But any relative of Son Goku's is an honored guest."

"Thank you!" smiled Goku. "But why am I here?"

"Your friend beside you was found outside our village. He had obviously been carrying you. Did something happen to you boys?"

"Well," said Goku, "we did get into a little trouble with some guy, but I guess I'm fine now. How is my friend doing?"

"I'm sorry to say Goku Jr.," answered Juno, "that you're friend has had major blood loss. Myself and the other two medics have tried to help him, but we're afraid he may have exhausted himself further from assisting you. Unfortunately, there is not a hospital in this area for many miles."

"What?" replied Goku. "Isn't- isn't there someway to help him?"

"Well," answered Juno, "considering you are the descendent of Son Goku, there may be something you can do."

"Anything!" said Goku. "Vegeta is my best friend, and if he helped me out, then I'll help him out!"

"Very well," remarked Juno. "Why don't you come outside then." Soon, Goku and Juno were outside and were standing at the foot of the tower. "This is Korin's Tower," declared Juno. "At the top is a very old martial arts master. He possess many things, but the one you're looking for, is the Senzu bean. One bean will instantly heal you of all wounds and fill your stomach for up to a week. The way to do this is..."

"Great!" exclaimed Goku. "Thanks for your help, I'll be back soon!" Goku then jumped into the air and started flying up towards the tower.

"No!" yelled Juno. "Wait Goku Jr! The only way to properly do this is climb the tower! Oh, it's no use, he can't hear me now. Hopefully Lord Korin will realize who this boy is."

Goku was already half way up the tower and was growing anxious. "Wow! This is a huge tower! I wonder if my great ancestor once climbed this. It seems like all those people down there recognized him. He must've been a great guy, to bad I couldn't meet him." About 2 minutes later, Goku had finally reached the top of Korin's Tower.

"Hm," he pondered, "I guess I should go up these stairs." Goku touched down and began climbing the stairs. When he reached the top, he saw an old man. He was fat and had long gray hair. He was very short and wore an orange vest. "Ahem," coughed Goku.

"Uhhhhhh," grunted the old man, "Korin's not here right now, and I'm eating my breaktis right now so you're gonna have to- WHAT! GOKU!"

"Wait, hold on!" remarked Goku.

"I can't believe it's you Goku! It's your old buddy Yajirobe! You recognize me right!"

"Um, sorry Mr. Yajirobe, but I'm not Goku. I'm Goku Jr., his great-great grandson."

"Really!" answered Yajirobe, downtrodden. "Oh, I was hoping that he had come back."

"Hey," said Goku, "I thought all the people my dad knew were pretty much dead!"

"Hey kid," retorted Yajirobe, "I may be old but I ain't dead! When you've been living on Senzu beans the past 100 years, your life span begins to grow!"

"Wait," replied Goku, "did you say Senzu beans? That's why I came here, my friend, Vegeta Jr. is very hurt and he needs help!"

"WAH? Vegeta Jr! Oh man, I didn't know Vegeta's family was still around! You'd better watch your back kid, because..."

"Enough, Yajirobe," answered someone nearby. Up the stairs there was a small white cat making his way, with a pot in his hand.

"Korin, you're back!" exclaimed Yajirobe. "Um, and in case you're wondering, I didn't break your favorite ceramic jar, that was the wind."

"Oh would you be quiet already!" quipped Korin. "We have a special guest here. Goku Jr., I am Master Korin. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"No sir," answered Goku as he shook his paw, "the pleasure is all mine! I was wondering if you could assist me with something."

"Of course!" answered Korin. "You're in need of Senzu beans for your friend, correct? Because I just got a new shipment in today!" Korin then took off the top of the pot he was carrying and inside were a whole slew of Senzu beans.

"Whoa!" marveled Goku, "look at them all! This should be very helpful!"

"Finally," muttered Yajirobe, "I get to eat some food."

_It seems Goku has been introduced to some old friends, who are more than happy to assist him. Now with what is needed to aid Vegeta, our heroes can soon begin their trek for the Dragon Balls again. But with yet another General looming in the darkness waiting for a perfect chance to exact revenge on the two boys, will they be able to defeat him once he comes? Find out in the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_On the last episode of DragonBall AF, Vegeta was searching for someone to help Goku and himself after their fierce battle with General Orange. The two young Saiyans eventually ended up in the land of an Indian tribe, a tribe that knew of Son Goku. Soon, Goku was revitalized and decided to climb Korin's Tower to obtain a Senzu bean for Vegeta. When he got there, he found what he was looking for, and a couple of old friends._

"Wow, there's enough beans in here to last us for months!" marveled Goku.

"Yes, your probably right," said Korin. "I'll make you a bag of about 15 for you to carry on your quest. I'll have it ready in a few minutes."

"Hey let me get some beans, I need some dinner!" yelled Yajirobe.

"What? Didn't you just eat the last of the beans right before I came up here?" replied Korin.

"That was my breaktis!" answered Yajirobe.

"You know-," started Korin, "never mind! Go ahead eat. I swear Goku, that man is going senile!"

"Hey," said Yajirobe as he was stuffing his face, "I heard that!"

"Would you stop eating so much! You'll blow up like a balloon!" yelled Korin. "Why do I even try? Come on kid, let's get those beans ready for ya."

General Bronze was riding in his Jeep towards the boys location, but he was still very far away. "This Jeep is so slow, it'll take me another day to get to those little bastards. At least this stolen Dragon Radar will help me out though. I'm sure Red won't mind me borrowing it! Hahahahaha! I'm coming for you boys, and this time your blood will be the one that spills!"

"...14, and 15. There we go. You're all set, kid," said Korin.

"Wow, 15 Senzu beans!" declared Goku. "This will really help us a lot Master Korin! I appreciate it! I'll see you guys later then!"

"One more thing before ya go, Goku," called Korin. "While picking the Senzu beans, I also unearthed this." Korin reached into his fur, as if there was a pocket, and pulled out the 5-star Dragon Ball.

"Whoa! A Dragon Ball!" said Goku surprised. "What's even more surprising is how that came out of your hip!"

"There's a lot of things that should be left unanswered kid," said Yajirobe bluntly.

"Would ya stop butting in!" yelled Korin. "But Goku, I figured ya might need this, so I picked it up."

"Thank you so much!" said Goku. "We only need three more now, and we'll have all of them!"

"Well, I hope it works out for you," answered Korin.

"Thanks!" replied Goku. "I'll see you later!" And with that, he jumped off the tower and flew quickly towards the ground to help Vegeta.

"Wow," uttered Korin, "that kid was an exact duplicate of Goku. It's times like this where I wish I could see him one last time..."

Soon, Goku had reached the earth and quickly ran to give Vegeta the Senzu bean.

"Oh, Goku Jr., you have returned!" said Juno. "You should hurry and give Vegeta the Senzu, he is not doing well."

"What?" Goku answered. He then got right up to Vegeta and slipped the bean into his mouth. "Just chew it Vegeta, it'll help you get better." Vegeta then began to chew slowly, and then he swallowed it. Almost immediately, his eyes opened and he sat up with a jerk.

"Whoa!" spoke Vegeta. "I feel.. I feel... awesome! I've never felt so revitalized in all my life!" And he got out of the bed and started jumping around and doing exercises.

"Haha!" giggled Goku. "I'm glad you're better now, and here's something that will make you even more happier." Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out the five-star Dragon Ball.

"Holy crap!" answered Vegeta. "You found a Dragon Ball while I was out!"

"Actually, someone else found it," replied Goku, "but they knew my ancestor so they let me have it."

"Awesome!" remarked Vegeta. "Now that we're a little ahead of ourselves, I think we should take a brake for a couple of days."

"I'm all up for it, but all our Capsules got damaged while we're fighting Orange."

"Goku Jr.," said Juno, "it would be an honor if you and Vegeta Jr. could stay as our guests for a few days!

"Really! How about it Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Sure, that'd be great!" he replied.

"Excellent!" remarked Juno. "We will have a big feast in your boys' honor tonight!"

"Oh, well, for some reason," muttered Vegeta, "I don't feel too hungry."

That night the boys enjoyed the huge feast, even though Vegeta was a little full, and had a pleasant night's sleep. The following morning, Goku awoke first and decided to take a look at the Dragon Radar.

"Let's see, we got two Dragon Balls directly next to each other, and another not too far away. The Red Ribbon Army must have possession of the two Dragon Balls next to each other. Hmmmmm." A few minutes later, Vegeta also woke up.

"Aw man, I had a great night's sleep! How bout you Goku?"

"Fine, fine," he answered. "But take a look at this. These last three Dragon Balls are all in about a 150 mile radius of each other, and these two here are obviously together."

"It must be the Red Ribbon Army right?" asked Vegeta.

"I think so," replied Goku. "We better get the one that's not close to it yet, and then deal with the Army."

"Wait a minute," said Vegeta. "I think we should just go and take the Army on now instead of waiting."

"No Vegeta," answered Goku, "we should try to avoid them as long as possible."

"Look at the facts, Goku," remarked Vegeta, "either way there'll be a conflict. This ball must be real hard to find or something cause it's right near them. Sooner or later they'll get it, and I'm thinking it's sooner. If we go there, we'll be attacked by a whole bunch of soldiers anyways. We should take out the headquarters and then get this last ball because by then, all the soldiers that were there will probably go into hiding considering they no longer have a leader."

"I didn't look at it that way," said Goku. "And I didn't think you had enough brains to come up with a strategy! Haha!"

"Why you...!"said Vegeta, and he smacked Goku upside the head.

"Hey, I'm just jokin!" laughed Goku. "We should probably head out soon then."

"Yea, you're right," answered Vegeta. "Let's start getting ready." In about an hour, the boys had gotten everything together, and were ready to leave the tribe.

"Juno, thanks a lot for letting us stay here with you," said Goku.

"It was no problem," answered Juno. "Come back and visit us sometime soon."

"We will," replied Goku. "Bye everyone!" And with that, are heroes embarked once again on their journey and flew through the air.

"Been driving all night," said Bronze to himself, "but it's been worth it. Let's see where these boys are at." He picked up his radar and soon a surprised look overcame his face. "They're- they're heading right towards me! And with blazing speed! I better stop and wait to ambush them." Bronze moved the car over behind a giant rock, and waited for the boys to come. "The radar says they should be right on top of me! But I can't see them! Hey, what's that?" Bronze heard a noise high above in the sky, and when he looked up, he could just make out two small people overhead.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed. "How is that possible! I'll shoot 'em down!" Bronze went into the back of his Jeep and pulled out a giant bazooka which he mounted on his shoulder. "Bombs away!" BOOM BOOM He let two rockets fly, and they were headed straight towards Goku and Vegeta.

"Goku, what the hell is that thing down there?" asked Vegeta.

"I dunno," he answered, "I just saw it out of the corner of my eye. But it's moving fast! Get out of the way!" The boys dodged the missiles, but it then turned in mid-air and began following the boys again.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Whatever it is," replied Goku, "let's fly down towards the ground, there may be something we can make it run into."

"Heh," chuckled Bronze, "too bad those boys don't know those are heat-seeking missiles! They won't escape!"

The missiles continued to chase the boys through the air when suddenly something caught Vegeta's eye. "Goku, let's fly towards that rock. I know what to do." Goku quickly followed and Bronze realized they were heading straight towards him.

"Damn it! Of all the rotten luck!" Bronze got back inside the car and tried to drive away from where the impact would be.

"Do as I do Goku!" yelled Vegeta. Vegeta then flew straight towards the rock and then quickly pulled up, not giving the missile enough time to change course, and it exploded into the rock. Goku did the same and they both escaped unharmed.

"Who the heck did that?" wondered Goku.

"Him!" yelled Vegeta. He saw Bronze in his Jeep riding away from the blast. "Come back here!" Vegeta then gave chase, and to his surprise, the car stopped. Bronze walked out of the Jeep, full of heavy artillery across his chest and two loaded machine guns.

"All right kid," said Bronze, "this is for the honor of all the generals whose blood you've ever spilled! Burn in hell!" Bronze then opened fire on Vegeta from only a few feet away.

"NO! Look out Vegeta!"

_Uh-oh! It looks like Vegeta is in for an assault he wasn't prepared for! Well he be able to survive this massive attack by Orange? Find out this, and more, next time on DragonBall AF!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku obtained the Senzu beans from Master Korin and Yajirobe. But Goku also received something twice as rare, the 5 star Dragon Ball! Goku then left the tower and gave Vegeta one of the Senzu beans which completely revitalized him. Afterwards, the boys decided to stay with the tribe for another day before setting off to finally take care of the Red Ribbon Army. But on the way, they were encountered by the rogue General Bronze. Will our young heroes be able to overcome this sharpshooter? _

"NO! Look out Vegeta!" yelled Goku. Bronze then opened fire on Vegeta with two huge machine guns and he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

"HAHAHAHA!" maniacally laughed Bronze. "Die you little bastard, die!" A minute later, Bronze ran out of ammo and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, he started to panic. "Wh- where'd he go!"

"You think that's enough to take me down?" said a voice behind him.

"Vegeta!" yelled Goku, "you're all right!"

"Yea," answered Vegeta, "I don't believe this guy even tried that! Those bullets didn't hurt, so I decided to just stand there and take it. But then it was taking up too much of my time so I decided to just bail and wait behind you for you to finish. And don't think about turning around, unless you want me to blow off your head."

"You- you punks killed my best friend!" cried out Bronze. "Why? How? I don't understand!"

"It's simple," replied Vegeta, "you guys are bad, we're good. Anyone that threatens us probably won't survive too long. You though, tsk, you can't do anything. We just might let you off the hook. How bout it Goku?"

"Sure, I guess so," he answered. "I really don't think he can harm us anyway. I kind of feel bad for him."

"WHAT!" bellowed Bronze. "How can you feel sorry for me when all I did was shoot a couple of machine guns at you! That was only the beginning. I have a lot more up my sleeve!"

"Really?" retorted Vegeta. "Well then, why don't you show us then?"

"Vegeta, no!" said Goku. "Be smart here. We shouldn't underestimate anybody from this army, don't you get it?"

"Be quiet!" snapped Vegeta. "I'll make the decisions now. All right General, show me what you got. Go ahead, turn around, I promise I won't touch you." Bronze did so and walked back to his Jeep. "And hurry it up will ya!" yelled Vegeta. "I tend to get impatient if I'm kept waiting."

Bronze was hurriedly looking through his weapons for the right one. _Damn kid. I'll use_ _my stealth gun to take him out. This baby moves so fast he won't be able to see it, it'll pierce right through his skin_! He pulled out the gun and loaded it and started to walk back toward Vegeta. Just before Vegeta turned around, Bronze fired. "Die."

"Uh-oh," said Vegeta, and he quickly swatted the bullet away with his hand. Then Vegeta started to yell in agony. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Heh heh," laughed Bronze, "I may have missed the target, your head, but those bullets will pass through anything, just like it did the palm of your hand right now! HAHAHA!"

"DAMN YOU!" Vegeta yelled and he was kneeling on the ground, crying and bleeding.

"Vegeta!" shouted Goku. "Take another bean, here!" Bronze just stood there and watched as Goku gave Vegeta the bean, since he had no clue what was going on. Instantly the pain stopped, and so did the bleeding, but the hole was still there.

"Look what you did!" screamed Vegeta. "Who knows how long that'll take to heal! But it doesn't matter much does it? I'm done giving you chances, I'm just going to finish you n– What?" While Vegeta was talking to Bronze, Bronze just tuned him out and fell to the ground, staring into space.

"You, you, can't be defeated," he mumbled. "You've already killed four generals, and I'm next..." Bronze then picked up the gun off the ground and slowly brought it to his head. "But, I won't let that happen. You won't kill me, I'll take care of it, myself." Then, Bronze pulled the trigger.

"No, don't!" yelled Goku. BANG The gun went flying through the air, thanks to Goku kicking it the moment after it fired. It missed Bronze's temple, but it grazed the top of his head and it was searing with pain.

"WHY! Why do you make me suffer!" bellowed Bronze. "Let me die by my own hand!"

Goku then pulled out another Senzu. "What are you doing?" said Vegeta. "Don't waste that on him!"

"I'm not wasting it," answered Goku, "I'm just helping another person." Goku then walked up toward Bronze and put the bean in his mouth. After he swallowed it, the pain stopped as did the bleeding, and all that was left was a scar.

"You... healed me," said Bronze.

"I don't like to kill people," said Goku, "but when my own life is threatened, sometimes it's the only thing I can do. I don't want to kill you. I want you to leave the Red Ribbon Army and just lead a peaceful life that's all. We'll leave you here to decide your own fate, but be smart, because if you go back to the Army, you know what will happen. Let's go, Vegeta." And with that, the two boys flew away and left Bronze to fend for himself.

Back at Red Ribbon HQ, Commander Red was preparing for the inevitable battle with Goku and Vegeta. He was busy making plans in his office with General Purple, the only female general in the army. "All right, Purple," said Red, "I want you to go back to the area of the last ball and tell the last few soldiers there to discontinue their search. The boys will find either that ball themselves, or they'll come straight here."

"All right sir," answered Purple, "but I don't even know how they'll find the ball. It must be buried deep under the ground or something."

"Don't worry, we'll get it somehow," answered Red. "Now, go carry out those orders."

"Yes sir!" Purple answered and she left the room. As soon as she left, Red got up and once again went to the door in the back of the office.

"It's Commander Red. I have some things to discuss." The shadowed figure then approached Red.

"So, you've realized the boys are hot on your trail?" he said.

"Yes, they could be here any time now and I need your help again." answered Red.

"Oh, you need my help, hm?" he quipped. "Well, I know what your plan is already. You're going to have #10 take them on first. Then, if he is unable to finish them off, you'll have the entire army attack them. And if they get through that, you'll deploy me. Why am I so low on this list? You think I'm not capable, you don't trust me maybe?"

"Of course not!" said Red. "I'm still holding up the deal aren't I? You'll get one wish on the Dragon Balls once we collect them all."

The shadowed person then grabbed Red by the neck. "You must take me as a fool!" he hissed. "The deal was we both get one wish on the balls and I get to fight these two boys, remember?"

"No, I-I don't think you're a fool. You're very smart! I just wanted my men to get a first crack at them. I know, I'll tell them to immobilize them only. Then, after we do that, we'll have you finish them!"

"Hm," he said as he dropped Red to the ground. "Good enough. But if by some miracle, your men kill them, I will then in turn kill you."

"Don't worry!" said Red, "I'll make sure you get to them!" And with that Red left the room, thankful he was still alive.

Goku and Vegeta had stooped in a near by town to bandage Vegeta's hand. Goku and Vegeta sat outside the drug store where they had bought the bandages. "You're gonna have to leave that on there for a while, Vegeta," said Goku.

"Yea, sucks don't it?" he replied. "I wonder if I can still shoot ki?"

"You're better off just using your right hand for that for a little bit," said Goku. "I'm sure the Senzu will speed up the healing process and it'll be back to normal in no time."

"Yea, I guess so," answered Vegeta. "Well, it's about 2 o'clock now, we should get going. I'm tired of this army. They need to be brought down."

"Right, I'm ready," agreed Goku. And the boys left the store and headed towards the army's HQ.

"Sir, sir!" yelled a soldier, "we've picked up 4 Dragon Balls heading this way towards us on the radar. Are these the boys you want us to take out?"

"Yes," answered Red, "but hopefully #10 can handle them. Now I'm going to remind all of you in here, do not kill the boys. All you have to do is knock them out, or do something to them, as long as they aren't dead! Now I want all of you on alert. The moment #10 falters, and that's if he falters, I want you to be ready. Understood?"

"Yes Commander, sir!" answered all the soldiers.

"I think I see it," said Vegeta. "Look over there, is that it?"

"I think so," answered Goku. "Who knows who'll be at their disposal now that we're at the base. I think we'd better both go Super Saiyan, just to be safe."

"You're scared aren't you," teased Vegeta.

"Of course not!" said Goku. "I'd just rather be safe then sorry." And he then turned Super Saiyan, and Vegeta did the same.

"This is gonna be fun," said Vegeta.

"We'll see," answered Goku, "we'll see..."

#10 was waiting outside a few meters from the base, waiting to intercept Goku and Vegeta. "Hmm, they should be coming soon. Aha! There they are, a few miles away. I hope they're ready for the most pain they'll ever feel in their short lives. It's time for Dr. Gero's mightiest android to show what he's made of!"

_Can this be real? One of Dr. Gero's creations, Android 10 is still alive! How will Goku and Vegeta be able to take down this strong new adversary as well as the rest of the Red Ribbon Army? And why does the mysterious shadowed figure wish to fight our two young heroes? You sure won't want to miss the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Last time on DragonBall AF, General Bronze attempted to take out Vegeta and Goku by shooting them with his barrage of bullets. When that didn't work, he lost all hope and almost killed himself, but was saved by Goku at the last minute. The boys left Bronze by himself to figure out what to do with his life. The boys then continued onward towards the Red Ribbon Army base, and waiting there for him is one of Dr. Gero's deadly creations, Android 10!

The boys were near the base, and in the distance, they could see someone standing on the outskirts of the base.

"Hey," said Vegeta, "is that a statue or something down there? Cause I don't sense anything coming from it."

"I dunno," answered Goku, "but let's check it out!" The boys then landed in front of Android 10, and were very confused.

"Welcome boys, welcome," declared the android. "I've been waiting for you to arrive! I'm sure our fight will be very... interesting!"

"Goku," whispered Vegeta, "why can't I sense anything?"

"Oh, well that's because I'm not human!" said 10. "You see, I am an android and I have many abilities that you humans do not have, like better hearing as I have just demonstrated."

"You don't look all that special," said Vegeta. "You look weak to tell the truth." Android 10 was very tall, about 7 feet. He had muscles, but they weren't too big. His hair went down to about his shoulders and was a light purple color and he wore a red bandana atop his head with the letters RR.

"Kid," 10 answered gruffly, "don't get me pissed. I don't insult people. I take out my frustration in battle. Now are we done talking, cause I'd really like to kill both of you right about now."

"Well," said Goku, "we're ready. You wanna go first Vegeta?"

"Wait a minute," said 10, "if I only fought one of you, you'd be easily defeated. I'm taking both of you on because that's the only chance you'll have of winning."

"Wow, you're sure confident," said Vegeta. "That's the same mistake all of the other generals made in this army. So what makes you think you're so special anyways?"

"Because androids are superior to humans," he answered. "And, I already know all of your techniques and fighting styles."

"How is that even possible?" said Goku.

"You see kid," he replied. "I was originally programed to do one thing, kill your ancestor, Son Goku."

"What? You know my ancestor?" yelled Goku.

"Actually, I only know of him," answered 10. "You see, myself and the 14 other androids were destroyed because we rebelled against our creator. But, my memory chip remained intact and I remained in the mountain area that used to be Gero's lab for over 100 years! But then, while the newly formed Red Ribbon Army were looking for schematics of old weapons made by Dr. Gero, they came across my memory chip, still miraculously intact. I was rebuilt and I now occupy a new body, and I must say I'm much better looking then I was 100 years ago! But when I learned I was the last surviving creation of Dr. Gero, I felt a sense of pride and duty to carry out his army's wishes, and now it seems I will carry on Gero's as well by exterminating you two Saiyans!"

"We won't go down easy!" exclaimed Goku. "We'll both take you on, and trust me it'll be more than enough!"

"Then let's begin!" yelled 10 and with that he flew straight toward the boys and quickly hit both of them hard sending them flying in opposite directions. Goku went right through a tree and Vegeta slammed his back hard into a rock.

"HAHAHA!" laughed 10. "I told you! I'm stronger than anyone you've ever faced! You didn't even have time to dodge me!" Goku got up first and started flying back toward 10.

"AHHHH!" Goku got right up in 10's face and shot a ki blast at point blank range.

"Damn brat!" yelled 10. "I guess I should've known two Saiyans wouldn't back down so easily. Now where's the other?" Vegeta was above 10 preparing his attack. "Hey, tall freak!" yelled Vegeta. "Take this! Final Shine!" Vegeta launched his attack and it was quickly descending onto 10. He saw it coming and tried to move out of the way, but just when he thought he'd escaped the blast, Goku appeared directly in front of him and kicked him back towards the blast.

"AHHHH! NO!" yelled 10 and he became engulfed in Vegeta's attack.

"Be on guard, Vegeta," said Goku, "he's not finished after that."

"Well I must've at least blown of a limb or something!" replied Vegeta. When the smoke cleared, 10 was gone.

"Oh boys!" said a voice from behind. The boys turned around and saw 10 unscathed for the most part. "Think fast!" Goku got out of 10's way, but Vegeta wasn't as lucky and he got drilled in the nose before he could react.

"Vegeta!" yelled Goku as Vegeta started to fall toward the ground. 10 then intercepted Goku and stood in his way.

"Worry about yourself boy!" and 10 then began punching Goku rapidly, but Goku was matching him blow for blow. They continued their aerial battle and soon 10 added some kicking to the punching barrage. Goku again countered and the two were still even. Vegeta was still on the ground, reeling after being hit in the nose.

"Damn piece of crap!" yelled Vegeta. "I'll take him down while he's busy with Goku." Vegeta outstretched his arm and began charging another ki blast. But he realized he couldn't get an accurate shot because the two were moving so much. "I'll have to fly up there and take him on with my fists as well!" Just as Vegeta said that, 10 finally connected with one of his punches and hit Goku in the cheek, but Goku came back by nailing 10 in the stomach. 10 then kicked Goku in the head and then clenched both his hands together ready to knock him to the ground when Vegeta got right in 10's face and returned the favor by punching him in the nose, sending him flying back.

"Goku, you okay?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm fine, but let's hurry up and get to 10 before he gets us first!" The two Saiyans then flew straight toward 10 and then began punching and kicking him, but amazingly, 10 was able to keep up and he was blocking both of their attacks. But soon, 10 gained the upper edge and now the boys could do nothing but block while 10 attacked.

"YES!" yelled 10. "I WILL TRIUMPH!" 10 stopped punching the boys and then opened his mouth and almost instantly, an enormous energy beam emerged and knocked Goku and Vegeta sprawling to the ground. "Weak Saiyans..."

Goku and Vegeta were starting to become fatigued. "It seems like," said Vegeta, "he's growing stronger with every blow we give him! He was barely able to take on just you, but nowtwo Super Saiyans can hardly lay a hand on him? We need to fuse!"

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Goku. "We already discussed this! Only when we're in mortal danger, and I still think we can beat this guy! Now let's come up with a plan before he comes down here!" Meanwhile, 10 just floated high above in the sky waiting for his opponents next move. _What are they doing?_ he thought. _They must know that their defeat is inevitable. Well, maybe not, I probably should've told them why I'm Dr. Gero's mightiest android! I have the ability to grow stronger as the fight progresses, just as it is now. Soon, their punches will feel like a mosquito bite!_

"Here I come boys!" he yelled and he began swooping towards Goku and Vegeta.

"Stick with the plan!" exclaimed Goku. "Let's go!" And the two young Saiyans split up and 10 started to follow Vegeta.

"Come on freak!" yelled Vegeta. "Hit me!"

"Why you little bastard!" screamed 10. Then, as 10 went in for the kill, Goku began to chant a few yards behind him.

"KA-ME-HA..."

"Take this!" and 10 knocked the wind out of Vegeta and he started falling from the sky.

"MEEEEEE..." 10 turned around and realized what Goku was doing.

"It's the... Kamehameha wave!" he exclaimed. But unbeknownst to him, Vegeta actually partially blocked the punch, and wasn't out for the count. Then, Vegeta started charging up another Final Shine.

"Do it Goku!" he yelled.

"HAAAAA!" screamed Goku and he released the wave. It was so immense, all 10 could do was block it. He struggled holding it back, but he was slowly gaining more power to push the blast back at Goku. But all of a sudden, Vegeta then released his attack, directly behind 10.

"FINAL SHINE!" The beam headed straight towards 10 and he knew he was in for it.

"THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" The Final Shine connected, causing 10 to release his hold on the Kamehameha wave and both attacks then exploded making direct hits onto 10.

"We got him!" yelled Goku triumphantly. When the smoke finally cleared, a few parts of 10 were strewn across the ground, including one of his arms. "I think we really did it Vegeta!" rejoiced Goku.

"All right!" said Vegeta. The boys then landed down near the parts of 10 which were scattered. "Hardly anything left," said Vegeta, "we must've vaporized him!"

"Wrong..." said 10. Suddenly, a severely damaged 10 emerged from the woods surrounding the base and Goku and Vegeta were filled with fear. "You bastards tore up my face, you severed my arm, my clothes are ruined, and I've never felt better! HAHAHA! Thanks for getting me so much stronger! I left out the one thing that makes me so superior from the other generals. As the fight goes on, I grow stronger with each blow, and those blasts sharply enhanced my strength and speed! I'll test it on you Vegeta!" And before anyone could blink, 10 appeared behind Vegeta and stuck his hand through Vegeta's stomach, and then pulled it out, leaving Vegeta's stomach, a wide gaping hole.

"Ah-ah-ah!" COUGH Vegeta began coughing up blood and couldn't believe that his stomach was now a bloody hole.

"VEGETA!" cried Goku.

Oh no! Vegeta is on the verge of dying! How will Goku be able to save his friend before 10 finishes Goku himself? Find out next time on DragonBall AF!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku and Vegeta started their battle against Android 10 near the entrance to the heavily wooded Red Ribbon HQ. As the battle went on, 10 seemed to grow stronger but it seemed like the boys finally triumphed after they both let off a Kamehameha wave and a Final Shine which blew 10 apart. But soon, 10 reappeared with heavy battle damage. He then revealed what set him apart from the other generals, and that was that he grew stronger with each blow dealt to him. Now, 10 has tested his new super strength on Vegeta and has left him on death's door..._

"VEGETA!" yelled Goku.

"You're not going to help him," Android 10 said bluntly, "you are going to attempt to fight me. You seem a little bit stronger than this fool."

"Get out of my way!" yelled Goku. "Let me help him!" Goku went to punch him, but 10 blocked it and then started to squeeze Goku's hand, making his bones crack under the pressure. "AHHH!" As 10 was doing this, Goku tried to suck it up, because he knew he had to hurry and save Vegeta. With his free hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Senzu. Then, 10 stopped squeezing, and threw Goku aside, losing his Super Saiyan status.

"I guess I was wrong," said 10, "you aren't stronger than your friend. I need to see just how strong I've become, so I'll play with you a bit before I use my finisher, Death Cannon Explosion." 10 then picked up Goku and hurled him into the air. He then flew up and floated right above Goku, he clenched his fist, and knocked Goku back down to the ground. Surprisingly, Goku was still conscious, but in no shape to fight. 10 came towards him again and picked him up by his shirt and began kneeing him in the gut.

While this was happening, Vegeta attempted to get up, but he could barely move with all the pain. Blood was gushing from his stomach, and he began to realize that he was going to die. Just when he was about to give up all hope, he spotted the small Senzu out of the corner of his eye. _If...I could...just...reach it..._ Vegeta stretched his hand out and dragged it over towards him. He picked up the bean and attempted to put it into his mouth, but his whole body ached and he didn't know if he could do it. But then, he looked over at 10 and Goku, and was sickened by what was transpiring. _I..can't let this happen_. he thought to himself. _Goku must've thrown this_ _bean here for me to get to, so I could survive, but now, he might also die! I can't let this happen! I won't!_ And with his new confidence, Vegeta quickly stuck the bean in his mouth and ate it, waiting for the effects to kick in.

Meanwhile, Goku was still being tossed around by 10. "Well," he said, "I think you've taken enough beating for one day. Let's finish it here." He then stood over Goku and began to concentrate. "This attack takes up a lot of my energy, but I have plenty now thanks to you and your short-lived friend. And don't worry, it doesn't take too long for me to get ready, you'll be dead in about 10 seconds." 10 then began charging up his Death Cannon Explosion and his entire arm became encompassed in a purple aura. After a few seconds he was finished preparing the attack, and he was ready to release it.

"Good-bye, Goku Jr." And with that he lowered his arm down towards Goku, and all Goku could do was close his eyes and wait for the impact.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled a voice from behind. 10 turned around and there stood Vegeta, fully healed and his Super Saiyan aura was bigger than it ever was before. "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A huge burst of energy came forth blowing everything in it's path, along with Goku and 10, out of the way. Luckily, Goku landed in some soft grass and couldn't believe what he was seeing. _He healed so fast_ he thought to himself. _The Senzu beans must make a bigger effect the bigger the injury! That's why it took longer for the wound in his hand to heal! But his strength, it's grown so much! What's happened to him! How can he be so strong after almost dying_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta was still powering up and Android 10 was also in disbelief as he looked on from behind a large tree.

"His power's insane!" he said. "What just happened, he was supposed to be dead!"

As Vegeta screamed, his muscles began to bulge, they got much bigger than they ever once were. His hair began to grow more spiky and longer and finally, he stopped powering up and just stood there. After a moment or two, he looked up. "10!" he shouted. "Show your ugly face now so I can kick your tin-can ass!" 10 heard him, but he didn't want to emerge. He knew something had changed in Vegeta. "All right! I'll find you then!" he yelled and he began to fly trough the woods, searching for his enemy. But then, Goku caught his eye, and he went to check if he was still alive.

"Goku," he said, "are you all right?"

"I...I, think so," he said shakily.

"Well just stay here," Vegeta said, "I'll deal with the android, I've never felt better in all my life. Thanks." And with that, he began flying through the forest once again.

"DAMN IT, NO!" yelled Commander Red, as he watched the fight from the TV in his office. "This is exactly what I feared! General Purple, get the rest of the army prepared. I have a feeling this match may not end well."

"Yes, sir!" she answered.

Meanwhile, 10 was still trying to hid from Vegeta. "I don't have much energy left," whispered 10 to himself. "If I try to fly outta here, I could deplete the rest of my energy. I need to stay on foot. Hopefully he won't find me."

"This is getting me mad!" shouted Vegeta. "I've been looking for you for 3 minutes! I'm ending this!" First, he made sure he was far enough form Goku, and then, he let out a barrage of ki blasts and began to destroy the entire forest. Blasts began hitting the trees, fires started, and he wouldn't stop until 10 was dead. Soon, Vegeta heard a yell. "Direct hit!" And he flew down to where it came from, and there stood 10, even more messed up than he was before. Most of the skin was ripped of his face and his metal android skull could be seen.

"I guess this is it, the final round Saiyan," said 10. "Let's make it good." And 10 then got into his battle pose.

Vegeta in turn, just stared at him. "What are you doing?" he stated. "You don't have a chance. Can't you feel my raw power? You're no match for me now! I guess I forgot to tell you a secret. My grandma told me, that when we Saiyans come back from the verge of death, we become much, much stronger, just as I have. And you will see first hand, the true power of a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta then charged at 10 and began punching and kicking him without mercy. And even though the pain was almost unbearable, all 10 did was laugh. Vegeta stopped, and then looked in horror at the android.

"Yes! Hahaha!" laughed 10. "You remember now! Each blow dealt to me cause my power to rise! All you just did was help me regain a bit of my strength!"

"Then, I'll skip the warmup!" Vegeta replied, and he rose into the air. "I'll just fry your ass!" He then put his hands together, and began preparing his most immense attack yet.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed 10. "Try me!" _He must be bluffing! He seems to be at the same exact power he was at the beginning of the fight, and that hardly did anything! With this one blast, I'll be near my top strength and I'll take him down!_ Unfortunately, 10 didn't know that Vegeta was actually masking his power level and had already surpassed his previous power level. The attack he was about to release was much stronger than his previous one.

"Now, feel the anger of a Saiyan! SUPER... FINAL... SHINE!" Vegeta released the attack and it slowly moved towards 10.

"Yes, yes! Come to me!" he yelled. But as it got closer, he began to realize that this attack wasn't the same. "Wait! This attack can't contain this much power! It's impossible! No one can be this strong! Stronger than me!" But it was too late, the attack had already descended and now engulfed 10. "DAMN YOU!" BOOOOM BOOOOOOOM The explosion rocked the forest and 10 was easily vaporized, along with most of the surrounding forest.

Vegeta then powered down, and flew back towards Goku.

"Vegeta, you got him, right?" said Goku.

"Yea," answered Vegeta, "I defintiely got him! But let's get you healed real quick, where are those Senzu? You look real torn up."

"They should be in my right pocket," he said. Vegeta pulled it out, but there was a big hole in it. There were onlyfour left.

"It seems the bag got a bit damaged, there's less than half left of what we had," said Vegeta.

"That's just great," said Goku. "Well, give me one of the ones left over then. Maybe you should take one too, Vegeta."

"I'm all right," he said as he gave Goku the bean, "I hardly broke a sweat!"

"Yea!" said Goku. "But when you came to me at first, you looked different than before? What did you become?" But the boys were soon interrupted by choppers flying through the sky and tanks and troopers coming onto their position.

"We'd better talk later Goku," gulped Vegeta, "it looks like we got problems on our hands."

_Finally, Android 10 has been defeated after Vegeta's quick power up, but what did he become? Could he have surpassed the level of Super Saiyan? And now with the entire Red Ribbon Army coming down on our heroes, will our boys be able to survive another huge battle? Find out in the next chapter, of DragonBall AF!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Android 10 had resurfaced, stronger than other and began pummeling Goku. But, while 10 wasn't paying any attention, Goku threw a Senzu bean to Vegeta who ate it and regained his strength. Seeing Goku getting beat up provoked Vegeta to transform into something that no one had ever seen in over 100 years! Vegeta finally defeated Android 10, and Goku regained his strength as well, only to be met by the forces of the Red Ribbon Army._

Thousands of army men, tanks, and choppers started to close in on the boys as they stood watching in awe at the magnitude of the army.

"There's so many!" said Goku. "Can we really kill all of these people?"

"I think we have to!" replied Vegeta. "Think of what would happen if we didn't!"

"Vegeta, you know we outclass them in every way!" yelled Goku. "This isn't right!" Vegeta just stared at him.

"They're the ones that are provoking me," answered Vegeta. "They're gonna get it." And he jumped into the sky and started to fly toward the choppers.

"WAIT!" shouted Goku. Vegeta intercepted one of the choppers and let off a ki blast right in front of the pilots eyes. Vegeta then proceeded in doing the same to another and all Goku could do was watch.

_Why is this happening?_ he thought. _Why did we have to be dragged into this? I don't want to kill anyone, but we've been forced too, and now, there's so many, but they're so weak. They don't stand a chance against us! Why won't Vegeta realize this! We need to work something out._

Then, Vegeta swooped toward the ground and kicked one of the tanks aside and soon after exploded. Finally, Goku could take no more.

"VEGETA! STOP!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs. Vegeta did so and looked back toward him.

"NOW MEN!" yelled the general. "THIS IS OUR CHANCE!" The guns began to fire. The foot soldiers released their bazookas. The choppers opened fire as well, and Vegeta was surrounded in a cloud of dust. After about thirty seconds of this, the general gave the signal to stop. "ENOUGH!"

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was still standing. "Fools," he said.

"Im-impossible!" stuttered the general.

"No, it's not," Vegeta answered calmly and he began to walk toward the general. The soldiers behind him cocked their guns, and Vegeta stopped. "I'm done killing you, now let me speak."

"What is he doing?" whispered Goku to himself.

"You morons have now seen what I'm capable of," said Vegeta. "I can easily take out your men, and just as easily take whatever they dish out. This is your only chance. Leave now, or you will all die. You have no chance. And besides, even if I didn't kill you, Commander Red would get you in the end. Do you really think he'd let you live after you couldn't defeat me? So as you can see, this is a lose-lose situation for you. I'll give you a minute to think about it."

Vegeta walked back toward Goku and let the men confer among themselves. "What's going on, you hardly ever act like this," said Goku.

"I know, but what you said, about us outclassing them...is true," said Vegeta. "Hope they choose wisely. And as soon as Vegeta said that, the army began retreating. The soldiers on foot and in the tanks boarded the choppers and in about a minute, almost all of Commander Red's army, had abandoned him.

As they were flying away, the head general yelled, "When ya see Red, tell him General White says, up yours! HAHAHAHA!"

"Well," remarked Vegeta, "it seems Red wasn't the most respected of leaders."

"I guess so!" laughed Goku.

"Hey, where are the Dragon Balls?" asked Vegeta. "They weren't damaged were they?"

"I don't think so," answered Goku. "After Android 10 slammed us the first time, I thought the balls might get hurt, so I buried them before I went to take on 10 again. And if you let me see the radar, I'll show you they're still there." Vegeta took it out, and sure enough, thefour Dragon Balls they had collected were still buried.

"We'll recover them after we finish up with Red," said Vegeta. "It shouldn't take too long. There's probably only a few men still in the base. I think it's safe to say it's over!"

"DAMN IT NO!" yelled Red. "Those bastards abandoned me! I promise them a fair share of ruling the world and riches beyond comprehension and this is how I'm repaid? Do you think this is fair?" Standing next to him was the person from the shadows.

"Why are you asking me when you know the answer?" he replied. "You expected too much and it caused most of your men to rebel against you. And now it seems you have to rely on me, the person you least trust."

"What are you saying?" stammered Red.

"Stop playing stupid!" he yelled. "You know I can see into your mind. You've never trusted me. You've feared me, ever since you saw me with the six star ball. You wanted the Dragon Balls as much as I. But the thing was we only both wanted one wish..."

"You never even told me what you wanted with your wish," interrupted Red.

"Well that's none of your business, but when we first met, it was more like the balls would bring something to me, WITHOUT wishing it. You see, I want to fight these two boys, Goku and Vegeta Jr. very much. I knew they'd be looking for the Dragon Balls so I decided to hold that one until t they found me. The problem was, I'd never seen them fight and I wanted to se what they were capable of and if they were worth my time. Luckily, I guess, we met and I knew you had some potentially strong fighters within your army. I could then watch the two boys fight and learn more about them, which I have. And then you know the rest. I hid that DragonBall you were constantly looking for so that I always had the upper hand, in case something went wrong."

"Well what do ya know?" yelled Red, "the boys are coming now! You can finally fight them, OK? Then we'll call the dragon, make our respective wishes, and never have to see each other again!" BOOM Just then, the door to Red's office had been blown down and there stood Goku and Vegeta.

"Well," smiled Vegeta, "it seems I was wrong, there's onlytwo people left from... what the hell?" Vegeta's eyes grew wide and his mouth was wide open. "Goku, that guy, looks... just like you."

"What!" Goku stepped in and he froze. "Who...are you?"

"Well!" answered the shadowed figure. "We finally meet, brother!"

"BROTHER!" yelled everyone except the shadow person.

"Oh, perhaps I said this too soon," he replied. "You were supposed to be dead when I said that, Red."

Red turned towards him and fear overcame his face. "No, don't!" Goku's brother then picked him up, and threw Red from the 6 story window where the office was. "NOOOOOOOO-" CRUNCH Red had finally expired.

"Sorry you two had to watch that," said the murderer. "It was all necessary for my plan. I couldn't have any distractions."

Goku and Vegeta could do nothing but stand and shiver in fright. It was as if Goku was staring at his own reflection. "Again, who are you?" asked Goku, more determined than ever to find out the answer.

He walked around the room, as if ignoring Goku, and then sat at Red's desk. "As I said," he answered finally, "I am your brother, twin brother to be exact. My name is Goshin."

"My... twin brother?" replied Goku. "How can this be?"

"Well, before our inevitable, fight," Goshin answered, "I'll tell you a bit about my life. You see, when we were born, we were looked upon as normal children, as normal as a Saiyan/human hybrid can be! But anyway, a few months after our birth, our parents, along with Vegeta Jr.'s parents, decided to go out for a night on the town. But so our grandmother Pan wouldn't be so overwhelmed, they decided to bring me along as well and leave you for the night. Well, as it turns out, they were abducted, by a long forgotten race of aliens. Obviously, they had no use for me and I was left. But, a different group of these aliens returned, and took me. Their minds were greatly more developed than the one's who had taken my parents, and realized the power that was hidden deep inside me. They altered my mind, making me on a higher level of reasoning than most humans. And they also did one great thing for me. They gave me the ability to read other people's minds. This allowed me to grow even smarter. Then, they helped bring out my hidden Saiyan power at a young age, and that's when I learned they were going to use me as a tool to take over Earth.

"I began researching, looking for answers to my past. I found them, I found out where I came from and all the other information I just told you. Unfortunately, any data leading to my parent's whereabouts had vanished. I became angry. I could never forgive them for what they did to me! Abducting me, my parents! Trying to use me as a tool! Even though I grew stronger as a result, I still hated them!

"Then, I killed every living being on that ship. I traveled to their home world, in the depths of the galaxy and destroyed their planet. I went out to search for any survivors, and I'm most positive they were all dead. That happened one year ago. I came back to earth and I began to search for you and Vegeta, but mostly you, Goku. The hatred for you inside of me was unbearable! I asked myself countless times why I couldn't have stayed at home that day, why weren't you taken! Or why Vegeta Jr.'s parents had not brought him along! So I set off to find you. About 6 months ago, after traveling to many lands, reading people's minds, I found someone like me. It was Vegeta Jr. I soon figured out you were best friends and I began planning how to find you. I didn't want to come barreling into your house and hurt our grandmother who I have nothing against. So I read your minds, waiting for something to happen, something that would allow me to come face to face with you two alone. And then, I discovered your quest for the Dragon Balls. Luckily, I had found one when I had landed back on earth and kept it with me ever since. I decided to hold on to it because I knew you'd find me."

"Wait," said Goku, "all this, is so hard to understand. But I must know before you say anything else. What did you plan to wish for?"

"I think," replied Goshin, "you may already know the answer to that question..."

_In a shocking turn of events, the Red Ribbon Army has been defeated, but now, the shadowed figure has been revealed to be Goshin, Goku Jr.s' twin brother! Does Goku really already know what Goshin's wish is? Find out, on the next thrilling chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the Red Ribbon Army had finally been defeated. All that remained was the shadowed figure that the late Commander Red had relied on for so long, Goku's twin brother Goshin! Goshin has told Goku his story, but it's left Goku wondering, what did Goshin plan to use his wish with the DragonBalls for_

"What!" cried Goku. "I know what you want already?"

"Yes," answered Goshin. "Haven't you realized yet? I too want to know what happened to our parents. I want to know why they were abducted as well. What plans did they have for them? Something like the other aliens did to me, or something far worse. All I want are answers. So there, you have the answer."

"You're a moron!" yelled Vegeta. "Why did you become something like this? You didn't want to be a tool by these aliens you're blabbing about, so why be used as a tool by the Red Ribbon Army!"

Goshin looked surprised at this question. "Well, I-," he stuttered, "I needed someone to help me obtain the Dragon Balls. I wasn't going to look for them all by myself. And I knew there were some formidable foes in the Red Ribbon Army and I wanted to see how you'd preform up against them. Very good I'd say. I'm actually surprised with your transformation Vegeta, I didn't think you'd reach it. I guess it comes from your royal blood line. But it's nothing compared to mine."

"What do you know?" growled Vegeta. "I surpassed Super Saiyan buddy."

"Yes," answered Goshin, "but it's pretty useless, unless you're going up against somebody as naive as Android 10. You see, you've transformed into something called the Ultra Super Saiyan. I on the other hand have trained hard enough to go under a different transformation which is called, Super Saiyan 2. And that is why you won't fare well against me."

"That's a load of bull!" yelled Vegeta. "I whooped 10's ass, and you're saying it's nothing! Let's find out then. I'll put your smartass in it's place."

"Wait!" screamed Goku. "Stop this Goshin. Let's work together, let's both find our parents. There's no need for this!"

"No need?" Goshin questioned sarcastically. "Oh there's a need brother. I'm going to exact my revenge on both of you. I never asked for this. If I could change time, I'd gladly sacrifice my powers to lead a happy life as you did. But my life, my life was wasted aboard an alien ship. They did horrible things to me and they think they justified it by giving me my powers."

"You have to learn to forgive and forget Goshin," said Goku.

"I'll never become as weak as you two!" he yelled. "You show mercy to your enemies and let them go as they please! I could never do something like that. I don't forgive and forget, I get even. I'm going to get even with the both of you. I'll never forgive you! It shouldn't have been me! It should've been you two, not MEEEEEEEEE!" And with all this rage Goshin transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"You're sad," replied Goku. "You've become what you've despised, you just as low and ignorant as the aliens who took you and our parents."

Goshin was taken aback, and just looked at Goku for a moment. But then he regained his composure. "Be- be quiet! We're fighting now! Heh, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment. And now, you'll see my true power, the power of a Super Saiyan 2! AHHHHHHHHHH!" The walls of the building began to crumble. The entire earth started to shake. Lightning started to appear around Goshin as he continued powering up. "AHHHHHHH!" Debris were flying everywhere and Goku and Vegeta did their best to block.

"Vegeta!" yelled Goku. "We need to be prepared! We have to transform before it's too late!" And immediately the boys turned Super Saiyan.

"I'll wait a bit before I go Ultra Super Saiyan," said Vegeta, "it's draining."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goshin continued to power up, and finally, he was finished. He stood there with a menacing glare, his mouth twisted in a sneer. His hair had become larger, his muscled a little bigger than hen he was a Super Saiyan. But Vegeta and Goku could feel what they were up against. "Let us not be confined to the remnants of this office," said Goshin, and with that, he lifted his hand and left off 3 ki blasts around the room and the entire building started crashing down. The three Saiyans quickly flew out, and in a matter of seconds, the building which once housed the forces of the Red Ribbon Army, had crumbled. Now outside in the open, the long awaited battle could begin. Goshin stood a few meters from Goku and Vegeta and was ready to go.

"Hm, you're thinking, how can we defeat this guy?" stated Goshin. "Should we wait to use our Fusion technique? Should we run at him now? Ha! It's so fun to read the minds of total fools! I'll do the thinking for you!" And suddenly, Goshin was out of site. Goku and Vegeta turned and had their backs pressed up against each other looking for Goshin.

"Keep sharp," said Goku, "he's masking his energy now." Just then, a ki blast came from the trees right at Vegeta, and he jumped up and knocked it out of the way, but no sooner did that happen, Goshin appeared behind him and grabbed him. He then flew up higher, Vegeta still struggling, and came to a stop about 200 feet from the ground.

"Vegeta, let me introduce your face to the ground!" And with that Goshin took Vegeta by the back of his head, and with blazing speed sent him straight towards the ground. In a split second, Vegeta hit the ground and slid a few more feet before his body came to a stop. He got up, but his face was torn, and his nose bleeding. Then, something caught Goshin's eye, it was Goku hiding something under a tree.

"Ha!" laughed Goshin. "You think just because I didn't announce you were hiding those beans, I hadn't read your mind!" He flew down and knocked Goku down and out of the way with one swift kick, and then he proceeded in destroying the bag in which he held the Senzu beans.

"NOOOO!" yelled Goku.

"Yes, it was your back up wasn't it?" remarked Goshin. "Oh well, too bad I guess!"

"Why you..." Goku then started to charge at Goshin while Vegeta still looked on, trying to get rid of his dizziness. Right before Goku was about to make contact, he jumped up into the sky and pulled his hands back. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He released it quickly and it made a direct hit on the surprised Goshin.

When the dust cleared, Goshin stood in the same spot. Goku touched back down and smiled. "You looked a bit surprised!" Goku said. "Your mind-reading powers not working right?"

"They work just fine," answered Goshin. "I can choose when to use them, and I choose not to use them during the actual fight. Sometimes when there's a break in the action, but never while I'm fighting face-to-face."

"You do have honor," said Goku, "you don't have to be all unforgiving and stuff."

"What!" exclaimed Goshin. "Don't try to change who I am!" In less than a second, Goshin got right in Goku's face and head butted him, sending him flying through the air. Goku's back hit the ground hard and forced him to cough up blood, and before he could even recover from that Goshin came back towards him and kicked him back up into the air. Then, Vegeta started flying towards Goshin. Goshin decided to let Vegeta chase him and he flew up higher into the air. He caught Goku who was still going upwards from the massive kick dealt to him by his brother, with Vegeta close behind. Goshin stopped midair and waited for Vegeta to reach him.

"Heh, my brother here is weak," said Goshin, "he doesn't have potential like you Vegeta. Let's see how you'll fare in round two against me. I'll wait to rid myself of my brother until I have done so with you. So if you can beat me right here, it looks like no more harm will come to Goku."

"Fine," answered Vegeta. "Just put him down."

"Gladly," answered Goshin, and before Vegeta could stop him, he whipped Goku to the ground and he landed right next to a giant tree.

"You bastard!" screamed Vegeta. "You can't throw him around like that!"

"Enough idle talk," replied Goshin. "Let's go, I'll show you why Super Saiyan 2 is stronger than your state."

"Why though?" smirked Vegeta, "when I'm confident I could beat you in my present state!"

"You asked for it!" bellowed Goshin. And he charged at Vegeta. He went for the punch, but Vegeta had disappeared. Then he appeared behind Goshin, but before he realized it, Goshin had also disappeared, and reappeared behind him! This went on for a little while with both fighters thinking they were hitting each other when they were really hitting after images. Finally, Goshin grew tired of this.

"That's enough! I'm done moving at your pace, now see how fast I can really move!" Before Vegeta could escape, Goshin showed up behind him, and gave him a right hook right in the cheek, and then proceeded in punching him continuously in the stomach. "AHHHH!" BAM Goshin kicked Vegeta square in the face and Vegeta began spiraling toward the earth. Before he hit, he regrouped himself and landed firmly with two feet. _Guess I was overconfident,_ thought Vegeta. _I'm going to have to go Ultra Super Saiyan, even if I do get drained._ "You wanna see my true power now, smartass!" yelled Vegeta. "Well here I come!" Vegeta started powering up as the ground started to tear up beneath him. "Ahhhhhh-AHHHHHHH!" In a matter of 10 seconds, Vegeta was transformed. Goshin had come back towards the ground and stood gazing at Vegeta.

"Look at my muscles smartass!" declared Vegeta. "Look a lot bigger than your puny pipes!"

"I do admit," commented Goshin, "you didn't take as long to transform as I thought you would, this being your second time and all. But unfortunately it doesn't matter much. I hate to tell you, but those muscles will be your downfall."

"Are you insane!" screamed Vegeta. "Check this out!" Vegeta then jumped into the air and started showering Goshin with hundreds of ki blasts. Goshin dodged each one with ease, and as he dodged the last few, Vegeta turned up beside him and seemed to punch Goshin in the back of the head.

"What?" said Vegeta. Then he sensed something coming from behind him, it was a large green ki blast.

"Are you fast enough to dodge this?" hollered Goshin. "My ultimate technique- Super Dragon Wave!"

_The fight between our heroes and Goshin has begun! Will Vegeta be able to dodge Goshin's ultimate technique? And how long will Goku be out of the fight? Find out, next time, on DragonBall AF!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the climactic battle between Goshin and our two young heroes began. Goshin revealed that Vegeta had actually transformed into an Ultra Super Saiyan, while he could go one level beyond, Super Saiyan 2! Now, Goshin has dodged Vegeta's attack and his sending his own straight at him. Will Vegeta, as well as Goku survive?_

"Oh crap," said Vegeta. Instead of hitting Goshin, he had actually hit an after image, and now a giant green ki blast was heading his way.

"Are you fast enough to dodge this?" yelled Goshin. "My ultimate technique, Super Dragon Wave!" The attack engulfed Vegeta before he could barely think and Goshin started laughing maniacally. "HAHAHAHA! That's what you get you overconfident bastard!" When the dust cleared, Vegeta was no where to be found.

_Damn!_ thought Vegeta._I barely got out of there alive! Now my shoulder's messed up, and the bleeding won't stop! I hope he doesn't find me by this- _"-Oh no!"

"I guess you forgot I could read your mind!" screamed Goshin, and now he was flying straight towards Vegeta who was hiding in the brush. Vegeta flew out of the brush, tying to outfly Goshin, but he was too fast. He appeared right in front of Vegeta. "See what I told you, you just can't beat me in your present state," said Goshin.

"I'm sure as hell gonna try though! Ahhh!" yelled Vegeta, and with that he began punching Goshin, and Goshin did the same. They exchanged blow after blow, some hitting some missing. Then, Vegeta opened his right fist, and quickly shot a ki blast in Goshin's face. "AHHHHH!" And Goshin fell to the ground. "Oh no!" yelled Vegeta, "don't think I'm letting up yet!" Before Goshin could ht the ground, Vegeta clasped his hands together, pulled them over his head, and then came down hard onto Goshin's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and immediately made him hit the ground.

HUCK Goshin began coughing up blood and holding his stomach. Vegeta touched down and stood over him. Goku had finally recovered and was walking towards Vegeta and Goshin.

"You see, Goku, he's nothing," snickered Vegeta.

"I... wouldn't... say that," gasped Goshin. "Yes, you managed to... get a good hit on me, but it was... a lucky one. Now I'm mad."

"Please spare me!" Vegeta answered sarcastically. "You just have to realize I'm stronger than you."

Goshin then began to get up. Goku and Vegeta backed up and entered their battle poses. "You know," Goshin said, "my brother is actually thinking smart right now. He knows you shouldn't underestimate your opponents, Vegeta, why can't you realize that?"

"Grrrrr," grunted Vegeta. He looked at both Goku and Goshin. "Stop telling me how to fight! I'll take you down! Goku, sit the rest of this one out, I WILL take him down!" Then Vegeta flew straight towards Goshin, but he quickly turned and flew into the air.

"Damn it!" Goku said. "Vegeta's no match for him! That truly was a lucky punch! The only way we can beat him is fusion."

While Goku was mulling over what to do, Vegeta and Goshin began fighting again. Vegeta started flinging ki blasts at his opponent, but Goshin dodged them all with ease.

Vegeta then stopped his barrage and started charging up an attack. Goshin just stood there. "I'm taking you down! SUPER... FINAL... SHINE!" The beam headed straight for Goshin and Vegeta thought it was a direct hit. But instead, it didn't explode and went on sailing out of the earth's atmosphere. Vegeta was surprised to see that Goshin had hardly moved.

"You see," said Goshin. "I'm faster, all I did was move when the attack came and let it totally bypass me. You may be just as strong as me, but strength never totally wins the fight. You have to rely on speed as well, and that's something you don't have."

Goshin then quickly moved and got right in Vegeta's face. Vegeta could see that he was right, and he became scared and couldn't move. "It's payback," stated Goshin. He lifted his had and quickly let out a ki blast that hit Vegeta in the face and sent him tumbling out of the sky and hit the ground.

Goku decided he should try and stand up to Goshin again, so he flew up towards Goshin and started punching and kicking him. All Goshin did was stand there and snicker. Goku's onslaught was still going on, and then Goshin lifted his hand and simply punched Goku in the cheek, causing him too stop.

"Please don't even try," he said. "A Super Saiyan is no match for me." Then he kicked Goku back towards the ground, but fortunately, he stopped himself in mid air and floated back towards the ground. Vegeta was back up and stood next to Goku. Goshin looked down on them, just waiting for their next attack.

"What now, Goku?" asked Vegeta. "I don't know what to do!"

"Neither do I! And now all our Senzu are gone as well!" As Goku said that, he reached into his pocket, as to pull them out and show Vegeta the bag with the beans were gone. But when he reached in, he found one of the beans.

"O-one of them must've fallen out!" rejoiced Goku.

"But there's only one," said Vegeta, "and two of us. So that means..."

Goshin then realized what was going on. "No way I'm letting you two fuse! I'll exact my revenge now!" He began charging up his ultimate attack once again. "I'll make this quick! You don't have enough time to fuse!"

"Now's our chance Vegeta!" yelled Goku. "We have seconds! We'll transform into your Ultra Super Saiyan and eat the Senzu once we fuse!"

"Right!" he answered. "Fuuuuuuu..."

"Super..."

"-sionnnnnn.."

"-Dragon Wave!" And Goshin released his attack.

"-HA!" Again the blinding light began to emanate around the boys. Just as the Super Dragon Wave was about to hit the boys, the light appeared around them, and bounced Goshin's attack right off, protecting them.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Goshin, as he was blinded. "They can't fuse! Not now!"

Soon, the light dissipated, and there, once again, stood Gogeta Jr. He was battered a bit but he looked stronger than ever.

"Hm, what's this?" he wondered as he opened his hand. Inside it was the Senzu. "Oh, right I remember now!" GULP And with that he ate the Senzu.

"Damn it no!" yelled Goshin. "This is what I was afraid of! I can't read their minds anymore!" Now, Gogeta was back in top shape, and looked up towards Goshin.

"Hey, get down here!" he yelled. "the fight's just beginning! I still need to transform!"

"Bah! You know that won't work!" yelled Goshin. "You'll become too slow!"

"We'll see about that," Gogeta answered. Then, with what seemed with almost total ease, he became a Ultra Super Saiyan. "Remember Goshin, I have the power of two Saiyans within me! I'd like to say my chances of winning have improved a lot!"

"If you want to believe that fine!" he yelled. "I'll still beat you, even if I can't read your thoughts! Here I come!" Goshin came flying downwards, ready to bulldoze Gogeta. Gogeta crossed his arms to block the attack. Goshin came full force and his head hit Gogeta's arms. Gogeta was being pushed back by Goshin, and neither of them was letting up. Soon, Goshin had pushed him up against a giant rock, and Gogeta tried with all his might to push Goshin back, but he kept coming.

"AHHHHHHH!" With a burst of energy, Gogeta suddenly blew Goshin head over heels away from him and Gogeta began powering up even more. His aura became larger than ever.

"You picked the wrong day to get me mad!" Gogeta yelled. "Final KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" Gogeta released his attack and it headed straight at his opponent. Goshin was ready though, and blocked the attack with his two hands.

"GRRRRRRRRR! AHHHHHHHHH!" Goshin got a hold of it and sent it right back at the fused warrior. Gogeta attempted to block it, but it was too strong and made a direct hit.

"Even fused," yelled Goshin, "you still don't realize I shouldn't be underestimated. If you were fighting any other person, you might be able to defeat me. But I am no ordinary person, I am one of the strongest Saiyans to ever live! In your current state of Super Saiyan, you have no chance against me!" The dust had finally cleared, and Gogeta had stood up. His shirt was almost ripped to shreds, and he had blood trickling down his lips. Soon, his aura started to glow again. He looked up at Goshin, and rage was in his eyes.

"If I can't defeat you like this," he said, "then I'll have to reach this next level."

"What?" questioned Goshin. "Even if you can, do you think I'll let you!" He then started running towards Gogeta and began punching him in the face, as if he were literally a punching bag. Gogeta could not stop him, he wasn't fast enough, and he knew it. But the rage inside him, knowing he was inferior to Goshin, made him all the more angry. His anger began to turn into power, he could feel his aura picking up again, and soon Goshin could feel it too. Even though he had beaten Gogeta face to a pulp, he started to become a bit afraid himself and backed off. _Could it be possible,_ thought Goshin, _that when fusing, it's easier to transform into the higher states of Super Saiyan? He is transforming! I can't stop him! The fusion between two Saiyans is strong! If I'm right, we could become equals if he transforms! I'll wait then. I'll let him transform. I shouldn't be scared, it's every Saiyan's dream to fight his equal!_

Goshin then moved away from Gogeta and watched the transformation take place. Lightning started forming near Gogeta's feet. His muscles seemed to be not as big anymore. His hair began to grow just a bit more, and his power level continued to grow higher and higher. With blood, sweat, and tears, all mixing in Gogeta's eyes, he lifted his head up and yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WILL BE STRONGER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The entire earth seemed to shake. All Goshin could do was look on as his enemy began to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Then, a giant bolt of lightning came towards the ground, and the bright flash seemed to envelop Gogeta. When the light cleared, Goshin looked upon his fellow Saiyan.

"He's done it," he said with awe. "He is my equal. He is a Super Saiyan 2!"

_Finally, Gogeta has been formed again. And he has attained the level of Super Saiyan 2. As every Saiyan does, Goshin's fear has been replaced with wonder as he begins a new battle with his equal. You won't want to miss the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the boys finally fused to form Gogeta once again. But Gogeta could see an Ultra Super Saiyan wouldn't cut it, so he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Now with the two fighters having equal power, a new fight has begun._

"He's a Super Saiyan 2!" Goshin said aloud. There Gogeta stood with his power at it's peak. Sparks of electricity traveled around his body, and the sky was still dark. Then, Gogeta finely spoke.

"Now what do you think? I sense that we're quite equal right now. I think this is gonna be a good fight." Gogeta entered his battle pose as did Goshin.

"Yes," answered Goshin, "it will be interesting. But in the end, I will triumph!" And with that, Goshin charged at Gogeta. Gogeta now having a keener eye though, was able to move faster to the punch, and the two warriors slammed right into each other. They regrouped and began giving each other an assault of punches and kicks. Unfortunately, none of them hit since they were so fast. Every punch and kick thrown was blocked. Then, Gogeta quickly vanished out of site.

"What!" exclaimed Goshin. Suddenly, Gogeta reappeared behind Goshin who wasn't expecting this at all.

"RAAAH!" Gogeta yelled, and he kicked Goshin in the head knocking him down. Goshin quickly got up once again, and released three ki blasts. Gogeta dodged them with ease, but then one came from behind. A surprised look came upon Gogeta's face, but then a sly smile crossed his face.

"Heh, you lose," and he jumped up and Goshin attempted to dodge the ki blast which was heading back toward him now. He jumped to the side but it just hit his right leg.

"AHHHHH!" Goshin screamed in pain as a large gash was now upon his leg. Gogeta then ran to pounce onto Goshin. Before he could, Goshin took to the air and Gogeta followed. Goshin kept soaring, trying to lose Gogeta for the moment, but he couldn't shake him off.

"Come on you puss!" yelled Gogeta. "You can't keep running!" He then put his hands together and launched an attack. "Final Shine!" It immediately closed in on Goshin.

"Just what I was waiting for! HA!" He suddenly turned around and released an attack of his own causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Goshin was no where to be seen.

"Damn it, where'd he go?" yelled Gogeta. "Wait-!" Suddenly, Goshin came from above and managed to kick Gogeta in the chin. While he was still reeling from the attack, Goshin managed to get five punches in Gogeta's gut, and the last one sent him flying into a near by mountain.

When Gogeta recovered, blood was trickling from his mouth and he was drenched with sweat. He was now inside the mountain which had a cavern inside it. Goshin flew through the hole he had just sent Gogeta into and was trying to sense Gogeta's power, but he was masking it.

"I know you're in here," Goshin spoke aloud. "Who's being the puss now? You won't even show yourself!" Then, Goshin heard some rocks crumbling nearby behind him, and quickly turned and shot a ki blast, but no one was there. "Don't think you can sneak up on me, because quite frankly you- AHHHH!" In mid sentence, Goshin was attacked from behind. Gogeta had snuck up behind him, jumped into the air, and before Goshin realized it, kicked him in the spine. Goshin got up and lunged at Gogeta. Gogeta locked him and he in turn punched Goshin. But that too was blocked. Then the two boys began exchanging blows, but this time, most of them were connecting. They were both getting fed up with each other, and their rage began to blind them. Then, Gogeta took too much time to gather one of his punches, and in that split second, Goshin took advantage of him and made a direct hit. Goshin then began letting loose a barrage of ki blasts and they all made direct hits on Gogeta. After about 20 seconds he let up, and waited to see if Gogeta would resurface.

"Come on Gogeta!" yelled Goshin. "Get your cocky ass out here, the fight isn't over yet!"

"kaaaaaa...meeeee..." As if from far away, Goshin heard Gogeta getting his next attack ready.

"Grrrrrrrrr," he grunted to himself, "where is he! There!"

"-hameha!" Before Goshin could uncover him underneath the fallen rocks, Gogeta quickly released the rest of his attack. The Kamehameha wave was gargantuan and almost completely filled the entire mountain. It engulfed Goshin, and then proceeded to grow until the mountain itself had imploded from the inside! The two warriors went flying in different directions with Goshin taking the brunt of the damage.

After a minute or so, Gogeta finally got up. "I sense that he's near," he said. "He's got to be right around here somewhere." Gogeta started walking around the pile of rubble he had just made. Then, with no warning, Goshin emerged quickly and rose to the air. He was very battered and cuts and bruises everywhere. He quickly charged up his ultimate attack and released it. "SUPER DRAGON WAVE!" Gogeta saw it coming, but it was too fast even for him. He crossed his arms and blocked it. Gogeta started sliding slowly across the ground as Goshin put more and more ki into the blast. He was starting to lose his grip on the attack.

"DIE!" hollered Goshin, "JUST DIE!" With that, he sent even more energy into the attack, and Gogeta could no longer keep up and it engulfed his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Soon, the dust cleared and Goshin touched back to the ground Gogeta was there lying on the ground, looking up at his attacker.

"You only have 15 minutes left you know. Do you still have it left in you to beat me?"

"Why you stupid smartass!" Gogeta got to his feet and started charging to ki blasts in the palms of his hands, holding them like baseballs. "I'm gonna tear you up! HA!" And he released the blasts and immediately flew into the sky as Goshin blocked them. Once Goshin had almost caught up with Gogeta, he vanished into thin air. Goshin then assumed a calm pose and floated, waiting for him to strike.

_I sense you,_ Goshin thought. _Where is he going to attack me? Ah-ha, the left side it seems._ Goshin opened his eyes and stuck his left elbow out at the same exact time Gogeta was going to attack.

"UNH!" His elbow connected directly with Gogeta's nose and it started bleeding profusely. Goshin came back with a kick to the stomach and knocked Gogeta through the air. Even though he was reeling in pain, Gogeta was quite resilient, and after being kicked a few yards away, he regrouped himself and stopped in midair. Goshin soon caught up to him and they floated, staring at each other.

"Ya know," Gogeta said, "Goku's been holding this one back for a while, I think I'll try it." He then crossed his hands over his forehead and Goshin created a ki blast in the palm of his hand ready to launch when suddenly, Gogeta yelled, "Solar Flare!"

"AHHHH! MY EYES!" yelled Goshin, and he released the ki blast and it totally missed Gogeta since he didn't aim it."

"Heh," chuckled Gogeta, "Goku thought that was too cheap to use, but I on the other hand beg to differ, it allows me to kick your ass even easier!" Now it was Gogeta's turn to inflict the pain. Goshin began wildly swinging his fists hoping to hit something. The normally cool and collected Goshin was now feeling fear since he had never experienced this sort of attack before. Now, Gogeta began pummeling Goshin with punches upon punches. Goshin was so distraught, he couldn't even take the time to try to sense Gogeta's ki. His face was soon becoming a bloody mess. Then, Gogeta took hold of Goshin hair and kneed Goshin square in the stomach.

HUCK Goshin got the wind knocked out of him and was gasping for breath. It didn't help that blood was heaving from his throat and with his loss of breath he fell from the sky. Gogeta quickly followed him and before he hit the ground, Gogeta drove his elbow into Goshin's chest making his descent to the earth even more quicker and painful. Goshin's back then hit the ground and the impact caused his body to jolt in the air and cry out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goshin now lay silent. Gogeta landed some yards away from him and looked on. Goshin, soon sat up, very slowly, and was panting for air.

"You know, Goshin," announced Gogeta, "this didn't have to happen. I told you I had nothing against you before we began. You're my brother, and we've both lost our parents, why couldn't we work together? Why did your need for revenge blind you so much? Why did you... have to make it so hard on yourself?"

Goshin listened with tears coming to his eyes, but he tried to hold them back.

"But I also can't let you kill me," Gogeta continued. "If I have to, I'll crush you so that I can survive."

Goshin then got up to his feet carefully. He was tired now, and wasn't sure how much more he could take. "This," Goshin declared, "this has to end now. You have taken a lot out of me, but I'll still win. I will exact... revenge."

"I warned you," replied Gogeta. He began walking toward Goshin when all of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks. He began to shake and fell to his knees. "Wha-what's happening to me?"

"I am sorry," said Goshin, "but I had to do it. I only employ this trick on the toughest of opponents. It works well, much like your Solar Flare. Remember when we were in the cave? While I was punching you, I noticed a tear in your skin. I decided to put some of my own ki into your body. You see, over the years, I've manipulated my ki. I can't explain what it is, it's almost as if it's alive, because if I should lose consciousness or die, it too will extinguish. But once inside you, it begins expanding, expanding until it explodes from the inside annihilating you. It seems it's finally kicked in. I was worried that you may grow stronger, the abilities of a fused Saiyan are something I never expected. Now, this will buy me some time to prepare the largest Super Dragon Wave I've ever created. This, will sadly be the end of you brother."

Goshin moved about 100 yards away from Gogeta how was still holding his stomach. The ki started radiating from his hands as he prepared his attack.

_I'm not gonna let him beat me,_ thought Gogeta. _I wish there was some way around this but there isn't! I have to be strong and hurry up and take him out before he gets me! Even if he is my only brother._ Gogeta stood up, still in pain but trying to ignore it. Goshin saw this but he wasn't too worried, his attack was almost finished.

Consequently, Goku aligned his hands and he too began preparing his attack. "FINAL KAMEHA-" The power was becoming immense as he held the ki in his hand waiting to release it. Goshin also had his attack ready, just waiting to launch.

"It seems this is how it will end!" yelled Goshin. "This is it! Whoever can withstand these blasts will triumph! And without further adieu, Super Dragon Wave!"

_Alright Goshin, here we go!_ "MEHA!" DOOOM

_The finale of the monumental battle has begun! Who will win! Find out on the next DragonBall AF!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Gogeta and Goshin seemed to be evenly matched, but then Gogeta claimed the upper hand. Just as he was about to finish him off, Goshin announced that he had slipped some of his own ki into Gogeta. Now, this 'living ki' would keep expanding until Gogeta imploded from the inside! Goshin is getting his strongest Super Dragon Wave ready, and Gogeta is starting to feel the effects of the living ki. How will our hero win?_

"It seems this is how it will end!" yelled Goshin. "This is it! Whoever can withstand these blasts will triumph! And without further adieu, Super Dragon Wave!"

_Alright then, here we go!_ "MEHA!" DOOOM

Both attacks connected at full force and the boys tried with all their might to hold the other back.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Goshin maniacally. "How much longer can you hold out Gogeta! It can't be much longer! Your being literally torn up from the insides!"

"Can't... let him... get to me," muttered Gogeta. "UNH! HACK!" Gogeta began coughing and blood started dripping from his mouth. For a split second he lost some ground, and unfortunately, Goshin capitalized on it.

"AHHHHHH!" He sent even more power into his attack, pushing his opponent back even further. The Final Kamehameha was losing ground and the Super Dragon Wave began overcoming it. "Don't tell me you can't feel it!" yelled Goshin. "You know that I'm gaining! You don't have much time brother! HAHAHAHA!"

"He's going crazy," murmured Gogeta. "Maybe... I could use that to my advantage. But only if I somehow over come this ki he's put in me!"

Now Goshin's Super Dragon Wave had almost entirely engulfed Gogeta's attack. It didn't seem possible that Gogeta could last much longer.

"Why? WHY!" yelled Gogeta at the top of his lungs. Goshin was surprised to hear this.

"All I wanted to do," continued Gogeta, " was find my parents! But then I come across you asses! And my own brother, that I never even knew, tries to kill me!"

"You won't get any pity from me!" Goshin answered. "I've already explained to you why I wish to exact revenge on you! Why don't you understand?"

This enraged Gogeta and his power increased just a bit, enough to gain more ground on Goshin's attack. "AHHHHHH! I don't want your damn pity! All I wanted was forgiveness for something I wasn't even responsible for! Why can't you see that your anger is blinding you!"

Again, Goshin was struck by words from his brother. He seemed to freeze in place, not even paying attention to the battle at hand.

Gogeta noticed this and he realized this was the only chance he'd get. "I don't want to kill you Goshin!" he yelled, "but you leave me with no choice! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All Goshin could do was stand there. He didn't even feel the power Gogeta was building up. _Could he be... right?_ Goshin thought to himself. _Have I been wrongly accusing him all this time? The aliens were the ones that abducted me, not him. I was... I was blinded by my jealousy. How could I do this to my own brother? I don't deserve... to live._

Gogeta had finally finished powering up, and a barrier had grown around him. He then began pushing into the colossal ki blast that he and his brother had created. While still in control of the Final Kamehameha, he entered into Goshin's enormous attack and he knew when he got through it, Goshin would have no chance of blocking the attack head on. But halfway through the beam, Goshin let down his hands. The wave passed through Gogeta, protected by the barrier, and Goshin stood there with his head down completely open to the attack.

_Wait! He stopped!_ thought Gogeta, _but I can't!_ And in a bright flash, before Gogeta could stop himself, the Final Kamehameha made direct contact with Goshin and exploded. BOOOOOM Gogeta was also blown away by the attack and went sailing in the opposite direction.

About an hour later, Goku and Vegeta awoke. They were bloody and battered, but none the less alive.

"Did we do it?" asked Goku.

"I dunno," answered Vegeta. "I can't sense him. Can you?"

"I don't feel a thing. I think we got him."

"Well good riddance," said Vegeta. "To think he tried to kill us for revenge. What an ass."

"Just be quiet Vegeta!" snapped Goku. "Don't you remember at the very hand, he totally let his guard down! Even if he had kept his attack going, he wouldn't have been totally vulnerable, but it seemed like he just gave up.. Like something hit him, emotionally."

"Goku, I can hardly remember, maybe you were more in tune while we fused or something.," replied Vegeta. "All I know was that if we didn't get him, he would've gotten us."

"Maybe, I don't know," sighed Goku. "Let's get our DragonBalls and get out of here." Goku began to walk, but then suddenly fell to the ground.

"Whoa, you all right?" asked Vegeta.

"I guess I'm still weak from the battle. Maybe we should go rest in the shade over there for a while until we move on."

"Sure," spoke Vegeta.

Soon, the boys were well rested, and they didn't feel as weak as before. They went to the spot where Goku hid the DragonBalls and unearthed them. But then, Vegeta remembered something. "Goku, how many DragonBalls do we have?"

"Four of course," he answered.

"And Goshin said he hid one, right?"

"Yea, so what's your point?"

"Wouldn't the other two be at the Red Ribbon HQ!"

A look of surprise came across Goku's face. "Oh no. This isn't good." Unfortunately, the Red Ribbon HQ had already been destroyed prior to the fight against Goshin!

"Now what?" panicked Vegeta.

"Um, let's check the radar!" answered Goku. "Maybe they weren't destroyed." Goku turned the radar on. The 4 they had collected were registering and then he saw 2 very faint blips a little ways up to the north, where the remnants of Head Quarters stood. "I think they're still there! declared Goku. With that, the two boys began walking back towards the debris.

"All right," said Goku, "they should be over here to our right. The signal seems faint, I hope they're not cracked or anything." They kept looking through all the wreckage and within a few minutes, Vegeta uncovered something.

"I think I found them!" He picked up a silver box that had a hole in it. Through that hole, they could see something orange glistening. It was locked, so Vegeta quickly broke it off and inside found the 1 and 4 star balls! "Yes! Now all we need is that 6 star ball that Goshin hid!"

And the signal is coming clear now!" announced Goku. "That box must've been masking the balls magnetic signature and messed up the radar. That hole must've been just big enough to gave us a faint signal."

"Great!" said Vegeta. "Now let's go get that last Dragon Ball, I wanna get home!" The boys took to the air, but since they were still just a bit weak from the fight, they were in no particular hurry and in about half an hour they reached the location. It was near a coal mine and the signal was coming from deep inside one of the tunnels.

"I'll get it," said Vegeta. "It shouldn't be too hard to find." He took the radar and ventured into the tunnel. Goku sat outside and waited, and couldn't help thinking about the fight he just had with his brother. Now, Goku wasn't sure if it was right that he had killed his brother. He was saddened that he was gone before he ever got to know him. Now instead of losing the parents he never knew, he also lost his brother. In no time, Vegeta had emerged from the mine and in his hands was the 6-star ball.

"We did it Goku!" Vegeta yelled triumphantly. "We can find our parents now! Let's hurry up and get home and tell our grandmas."

"Yea, let's go," said Goku, "This place, I never want to come here again." Goku walked right past Vegeta and jumped into the air and began flying off with out Vegeta.

"Pft, what's his deal?" commented Vegeta, and then he too went into the air to follow Goku home.

_Finally, our heroes have triumphed over the Red Ribbon Army and Goshin. All the DragonBalls are now theirs and they can ask Shenlong for the whereabouts of their parents! But Goku must come to grips with what he's done. He still feels regret for killing the brother he never knew. Did Goshin really have a change of heart before he was killed? Or is Goku just holding false aspirations? All these answers and much more will be revealed in the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Gogeta had finally triumphed! Goshin was defeated due to the fused warrior's colossal Final Kamehameha! While Vegeta was rejoicing, Goku couldn't find it in himself to be too happy. He felt that Goshin may have had a change of heart in the battles waning moments. But now, all 7 of the DragonBalls have been found and Goku and Vegeta can finally go home and make their wish!_

"Grandma? Grandma!" yelled Vegeta as he stormed into Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta, Vegeta I missed you so much!" cried Bra as she embraced her grandson. Goku walked through the door and there waiting for him was Pan.

"Oh Goku, I'm so glad your back safe and sound!" exclaimed Pan and she took Goku into her arms.

"I missed you too grandma," Goku replied.

"Well boys," said Bra, "aren't you going to tell us of all your adventures?"

"Grandma!" shouted Vegeta, "We gathered all the DragonBalls! We want to make our wish and see our parents! We'll tell you later!"

"I have something to share though," chimed in Goku. Everyone then turned and looked at Goku. "Grandma," he said, "why didn't you tell me, that I had a twin brother?" The look on Pan's face changed from overflowing happiness into a twisted face of fear and surprise.

"Wha-what do you mean Goku?" Pan stuttered.

"Grandma, there's no use hiding it, me and Vegeta fought him ourselves."

"You, you found Goshin?" whimpered Pan. "I'm sorry that I never told you Goku. I just couldn't... say it. I thought if I didn't say anything, it wouldn't have to be true. It's bad losing your only child, but when you lose your grandchild, who never had a chance to grow up, it's devastating. Is he alive, Goku?"

"No grandma, he isn't," answered Goku.

"Oh!" Pan squeaked as tears began to well in her eyes. "How Goku?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just please get my parents back," he replied.

Bra finally decided to say something. "He's right Pan. Whatever happened it must of hurt very much. But, maybe the joy of seeing our children again, will make it all better. Come on, let's go out front and see Shenlong."

"Yes, I suppose your right Bra," answered Pan as she wiped the tears away. "I want you to be happy Goku. We can talk about it later if you want. Let's meet your parents."

The foursome stepped outside. It was getting dark out. The cool, evening air was blowing through and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as the sun began to set over the horizon. Vegeta brought out the Dragon Balls and lay them on the ground. They began to glow.

"Shenlong, it's time we met again," Pan whispered.

"So how do we awaken the dragon?" asked Vegeta.

"If you don't mind?" Bra replied. She stepped forward and began to recite the incantation. "Arise Shenlong! Grant me my wishes!" The balls began to glow even more rapidly. Dark clouds began to form in the distance and were coming ever closer. Thunder and lightning began to rumble as a light shot out from the Dragon Balls and bolted into the sky. Just as this began occurring, Master Roshi came running outside from the Capsule Corp. He has sensed that Goku and Vegeta were coming back to Capsule Corp late the day before, and notified Pan who came and picked him up that morning and had been awaiting the boys arrival since.

"HEY! Why didn't anybody wake me up!" yelled the hermit. "I haven't seen the Dragon in over 100 years myself!"

"Keep quiet!" yelled Bra.

"Geez, you remind me more and more of your mother every day," commented Roshi. But then, he did listen to Bra as everybody stood in awe as the light began to take shape. Shenlong's body came into view. Then, came his arms, his legs, and finally he was awakened.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**!" grumbled the Eternal Dragon. "**WHO HAS AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER? ASK ME OF ANY TWO WISHES WITHIN MY POWER AND I SHALL GRANT THEM**!"

"Good God!" marveled Vegeta. "He's humongous!"

"You're tellin me!" agreed Goku.

"He's just as I remembered!" Pan said aloud with awe. "Wait, how should we ask this wish?"

"Hold on," chimed in Vegeta. "Can we ask you a question first?"

"**WHAT MAY IT BE**?" Shenlong announced.

"Are my parents, and Goku Jr.'s parents, alive?" The dragon just floated there. Then he came with an answer.

"**YES. BUT NAME YOUR WISHES, I GROW IMPATIENT**!"

"Whoa, he's mean," Vegeta said quietly.

"How do we phrase this?" inquired Goku.

"I think I got it," said Bra. Just as she was about to speak the wish, there was a rustling in the bush behind them, and something jumped out. He wasn't standing in the light of the Dragon Balls, and nobody could see him. Goku and Vegeta entered their battle poses.

"Show yourself!" shouted Vegeta. The figure came walking towards them, with his hands up, and as he came closer, the boys were staring into a very familiar face.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to greet my parents, and apologize."

"Whoa! Who's that!" yelled Roshi. "He looks just like you Goku!"

"Goshin!" Goku and Vegeta said with the most surprise.

"Goshin, is it really him?" Pan whispered to herself.

"Why aren't you dead?" questioned Vegeta. "We killed you! I know we did!" Vegeta then turned Super Saiyan and looked as if he were about to charge Goshin.

"Wait!" said Goshin. "I swear to you, I've... I've been contemplating what's happened. I feelchanged. I wanted to say... I'm sorry."

Vegeta looked at him and powered down. "Is this true?" Goku asked.

"Yes, it is," Goshin replied. "And I am most sorry to you, brother. What you said to me, during the end of our battle, really made me think. I know you were fused then, but I knew it was you that was conversing with me. Thank you for helping me see my mistakes."

"I don't know what to say," Goku said with astonishment. "I accept your apology." Goshin then stepped forward and the two brothers shook hands, and smiled at each other for the first time. Goshin turned and looked at Pan.

"Hello, grandmother," he said. "It's been a long time."

Pan had her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her tears of joy, and all she could do was look at him with eyes of gratification.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**!" Shenlong boomed. "**I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH! SPEAK YOUR WISHES NOW**!"

"Uh, I think he's getting angry!" said Master Roshi. "You better tell him the wish Bra!"

"Um, right," she replied. "OK, here goes. Shenlong! I wish for the parents of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr to be returned to this very spot on Earth!"

"**IT SHALL BE DONE**!" thundered the dragon. His eyes glowed a deep red as he made the wish so. "**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. STATE YOUR SECOND WISH**."

Then, out of nowhere camefour people,two men andtwo women. Pan saw them first. "Gonell! Zonza! Thank God you're finally back!"

"Mom!" cried Gonell, as mother and daughter were finally reunited. And behind them came Vegeta Jr.'s parents.

"Mom! It's us, Celery and Rupan!" Bra was reunited with her daughter as well while thethree young Saiyans looked on with disbelief.

"Where were you?" urged Bra. "We missed you so much!"

"It's a long story mom," replied Celery. "We're just happy to finally be back. Maybe we could tell you over a cup of hot chocolate like we used to."

"Of course we can dear,"said Bra, "of course we can."

"**MY PATIENCE GROWS THIN**!" the dragon roared unexpectedly. "**NAME YOUR LAST WISH NOW**!"

"I forgot about the last wish," Bra said, "anyone else have an idea?"

"I do," said Goku. He stepped forward, being very nervous since he was about to speak to Shenlong and seeing his parents for the first time in years. But he kept his composure and made the wish. "I wish that all the people me, Vegeta, Goshin, and the rest of the RR Army may have killed, would be brought back to life except all the really, really evil ones."

"**I SHALL MAKE IT SO**!" he bellowed. His eyes went dep red once again, longer this time, and in a few seconds, the wish had been carried out. "**YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING**..." And with that, Shenlong rose higher into the sky, and the Dragon Balls along with him. He instantly turned into a bolt of light, and a part of him went into each Dragon Ball, and the Dragon Balls then went shooting into all directions, going to seven separate places over the entire globe, just waiting to be found in the next year. Then, the sky went back to normal, and it was already almost dark.

"Beautiful," marveled Gonell, "never seen anything like that in my life." She turned around, and behind her was Goku and Goshin and their gazes met. "My sons," she whispered. "Zonza! Our sons!" The couple then raced towards their twin boys and rejoiced that they were finally together again. Goku was brought to tears by this.

"Goku," Zonza, his father, said, "there's no need to cry, we're together now."

"I know," sniffed Goku, "but I thought I'd never get to meet you."

Across the lawn, the Briefs family was also reunited. "There's my boy!" chuckled Rupan. "Come here squirt!" Vegeta just eyed him funny and stood behind Bra.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize your old man!" Zonza said.

"Actually, I don't,"snapped Vegeta as he moved away from Bra. But then, his eyes began towater, just a bit."But I'm still glad you and mom are finally back!" And he charged his dad and gave him a great bear hug as Celery looked on and smiled at her son.

"Nobody's here to give me a hug I suppose," sighed Master Roshi.

Gonell looked at Roshi and laughed. "Oh, Roshi, you're still the same aren't you! Why don't we go inside and talk. There's so much to tell, and so much I want to hear about what's happened here, at home. That is if it's OK with you Mrs. Briefs."

"Of course!" exclaimed Bra. "Come on everybody, let's head inside. I'll put on some hot chocolate and we can spend all night telling each other what's been going on for the past 8 years!"

_After a long trial, Goku and Vegeta have finally been reunited with their parents as well as Goshin. But what exactly happened to Goku and Vegeta's parents? Where could they have been for so long? These answers must be addressed quickly, because trouble is already beginning to brew on the horizon. Find out what these secrets and answers are, next time on DragonBall AF!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Note: Thismarks the beginning of the second saga of DBAF._

Chapter 19

_Last time on DragonBall AF, after finally defeating the Red Ribbon army and collecting all of the Dragon Balls, Shenlong was finally summoned once again. Goku and Vegeta Jr. both wished for the safe returns of their parents. But unbeknownst to them Goku's twin brother, Goshin, had survived. But now forgiven by the two young Saiyans, things may finally start getting back to normal. But where were the boys' parents all this time?..._

Bra and Pan were in the kitchen preparing some drinks for their long-lost children while everyone else waited in the dining room.

"Bra, don't you think it a bit odd that are children were so, well, somewhat nonchalant?" asked Pan. "It's like, they knew they were coming or something."

"I don't know for sure," replied Bra. "But you'd have to imagine something happened to them for these past 8 years. They may have been held against their will or something. They may have been broken. Luckily, I know a bit on psychoanalysis. We'll get to the bottom of this. I truly hope there's nothing wrong with them, it's been so long, and now they could be..."

"We'll see I suppose, but let's make the best of it. Maybe nothing is really wrong at all, we'll see. Come on, help me bring these platters in." Bra and Pan both walked into the room. Everyone was seated around the table, talking with each other, trying to remember the good old times. Goshin though didn't seem to fit in very well. He sat in a corner of the room away from everyone. Zonza and Gonell tried to get him to join in, but he chose not to.

Vegeta was looking in his direction. "I don't know if we should trust him, Goku," he said "Of course we can, he's my brother," he replied. "I think he's just nervous, being around everyone. He's just nervous meeting everybody here for the first time in years. It's gonna take him a while to be the person he was before.."

"Goku, I don't think that person ever existed," Vegeta said solemnly.

"Oh, it's just been so long since we've seen him all of you," interrupted Gonell, "and especially you Goku. SNIFF Oh I've missed you both so much!"

"Wait," said Goku. "What do you mean?" Everyone now looked toward Gonell.

"You'll have to excuse her," said Celery. "We probably should've started from the beginning."

"Yes, we really want to know what happened," said Bra.

"I know, I want to tell you everything that happened," responded Gonell. "Guys, if I miss anything, fill in the holes. SIGH All right, this is what happened. As you know mom, that nighteight years back, me Zonza, Celery and Rupan all went for a night out together. We took Goshin with us so as not to leave you with such a hassle watching two babies. Well, as we were driving home, a bright light overcame us. Next thing we knew, we were all strapped down on these strange beds, but I realized that Goshin was not there with me! I began to cry and I got angry. Everyone else was still knocked out or something. I didn't know where I was, I couldn't sense anything! That's when I got real angry and turned Super Saiyan! I easily broke my bonds, but then I noticed something was attached to my neck. I touched it, and an electrical impulse shocked me and I began to scream even more!

"Soon everyone else had also woken up. Celery broke free of her bonds as well. She freed the other two, but I was still on the ground, I had gone into shock. Zonza, you go on, it gets a little hazy for me here."

"Sure," answered Zonza. "Well, like Gonell said, we had all broken free and we started looking for an exit. We couldn't find one, but I was more worried about Gonell. I remember Celery using a few ki blasts on the walls, but it was to no avail.. Everything around us was pure white, we saw nothing but blank whiteness and the tables we were originally strapped on.

"A few moments later, an opening in the blankness emerged. We saw three figures. They were about our height and looked very strange, I'd never seen this race of aliens before. They had brown skin, if you can even call it skin. They're faces were hideous. They had two eyes inside two deep sockets. They had no irises, just redness. They had no nose and they're mouth was tightly shut and it didn't seem very big. They had two legs, two arms, just like us, but they had three fingers on each limb.

"Anyways, they began to speak. Well, it wasn't quite talking, more like telepathy. Somehow, Gonell's convulsions had finally stopped. I saw that one of the aliens had something in his hand, a control device. I realized it must control what was around our necks. I was just about to reach for it when the alien said,

_Don't move._

"All we could do was stare. His mouth hadn't moved, it was shocking. Then he raised the control device and pushed the button. I immediately went into convulsions. We realized that this was used to keep us in check. After a minute or so the convulsions stopped. The aliens then began to speak to us again.

_We are of the race called Algarons. We have taken you because we need your power. We have learned that Saiyan-human hybrids have the utmost strength of almost any living being. We need your power and skill to end centuries of war between us and our enemies, the Siriak. Now that we have you four, we will manipulate your bodies into fighting machines that we will control. Do not resist us, or you will be made to feel the most agonizing of pain, and do not attempt to remove the bands around your neck. We will show you precisely what will happen if you choose do so._ '§§ŒØØ¥£ þœæ§!'

"The alien then talked in some foreign tongue we couldn't understand. A few seconds later two more of the aliens brought in another type of alien. He was badly battered and had the same device around his neck. I assumed he was one of the Siriak and he was a prisoner of war. Anyways, one of the guards put on some kind of glove and began tampering with the device around the Siriak's neck. The glove must've blocked the electric shock. It turns out he was taking it off, but the Siriak was struggling with fear in his eyes. Shortly, the band was removed and as soon as that happened it exploded. The Siriak's head was blown into smithereens while the alien had put up some kind of barrier less than a second after he took the collar off.

"We realized what this meant. Even if we could get through the pain, there was no way we'd survive taking that collar off. After the demonstration, barriers popped out in front of the aliens. Then, bright blue gas started coming from the ceiling. We all started to cough and were soon incapacitated. Next thing I knew we were in another part of the ship. We were all on what seemed to be operating tables. The aliens had already started on Rupan and Celery, what they did to them I can't bear to say, it was disgusting! Then, the aliens noticed I was awake and put something over my nose which again knocked me out.

"This went on for weeks, slipping in and out of consciousness, not knowing what was real, what was our imagination. After those first few weeks, the tests decreased and now all we did most of our time was sit in our cell and contemplate how to get out. The aliens soon realized that Rupan and I were not Saiyan and we were never tested on again, but every so often they would take Celery and Gonell out to do more tests."

"So all you did in between the time these tests were going on was sitting in your cell?" questioned Master Roshi.

"In the beginning yes," answered Rupan, "they were trying to break us or something. But, heh, since we're strong-willed and all they kinda gave up on breaking us. They kept saying that soon they'd have technology to completely take us over, but that day never came. Go ahead and tell him the rest Zonza."

"Well, like Rupan said, the tests decreased, we were given more freedoms and by the timefive years had passed, the aliens that abducted us got into two or three skirmishes with Siriak, but it never amounted to more than a stalemate. Then, we actually found out our captors weren't half-bad. Sometimes, we thought they were looking out for us even. But that feeling went away for a while when during one of the tests Gonell came back crying.

'Zonza, they took something from me, they just ripped it right out of me!'

'What, what was it?' I asked her.

'They took one of my eggs,' she said. 'They told me they were going to combine it with their DNA and make the "ultimate weapon". They said they were going to put the embryo into stasis for later use! I- I can't believe this! I just want to get out!'

"That entire night she cried. There was nothing we could do. But it turns out there was never anymore tests after that. Shortly thereafter, we found out that the Siriak had been wiped out by an epidemic. The war was over. We thought we'd be free, but the aliens never mentioned it and we realized we'd never be released. But slowly, we regained trust in our captors. They pretty much let us do whatever we wanted and the ship became our home.

"But then a year ago, as we were finally near the home world, the aliens picked up a signal of another ship heading here fast. Only one life-form was aboard, and that person was part Saiyan. They patched through to the camera on board, and it was unmistakable, the hair gave it away, it was Goshin. He realized he was being watched and said he was going to destroy every living Algaron. Our ship quickly went into hyper drive, and we hid into a relatively nearby black hole. We just narrowly missed being destroyed. Goshin must've not known there was a black hole there, because the moment he fired at us was the same time we went into the black hole. He must've thought we were vaporized. If he would've known the truth, he would've followed us."

Goshin's eyes had lit up, but he still stayed silent.

"We emerged a few hours later, the home world was gone. There was nothing left for them to live for so they began going back the way they came. We soon realized they were heading to earth. Last month we reached our galaxy, that's when they told us they'd be releasing us. We were shocked and we asked why and they said it was because they felt they were holding us for too long, and they knew they had to return us very soon. I don't know about the other three, but I didn't believe that for a second. I think there was some other force at work. I think it was pure coincidence that you wished us back at this time. I truly believe something or someone was threatening their lives. They were acting weird ever since we entered the galaxy. Transmissions were being covered up, meetings were being held in secret for the first time in years. I guess we'll never know though what it was they were doing. I'll miss them, but it sure is good to be home."

"What you went through," stuttered Pan, "was truly amazing. I'm amazed you survived, but aren't you mad at the aliens for what they did to you?"

"No, not really," replied Celery. "While some of the things they did were not right, in the long run they were OK."

Bra, Pan and Roshi exchanged frightful glances with each other while Goku and Vegeta were trying to understand what was just said.

"GULP Guys," said Bra, "I hate to say this, but I think you may've developed Stockholm Syndrom."

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Rupan. "Now that's funny! Why would you say that?"

"I'm serious," replied Bra. "Sure, you do still seem the same, but deep down, something's not right. Maybe they weren't directly brainwashing you, I don't know for sure, but being away from civilized human beings has just... changed you somewhat. I would really like to rum some tests on you guys in the morning. You may not appreciate it now, but you will in the long run."

"Mom," said Celery, "you really don't think that do you? You're just joking right?"

"Yea, right?" chimed in Gonell.

Suddenly without warning, Goshin stood up and had a distressed look on his face. "Are you insane!" he yelled. "How could you be saying that! I don't understand how you could be thinking this way! Why do youpeople think I was in that ship? I was also abducted by Algarons, and while they may have done a few good things for me I never forgave them! Why would I forgive the aliens that took me from my home, ripped me from my mother's arms, ran dozens of test on me to determine where my strength came from, and hours upon hours of torture. That entire experience was hell, and if you think for one minute that getting abducted is something you forgive, well your wrong, plain and damn simple."

Rupan and Celery gave each other worried looks. Gonell sat there with her mouth gaping. Zonza seemed to be affected by his son's words the most. He put his head in his hands and was dwelling on the facts he heard.

"Alright Bra," said Zonza after a long silence, "we'll take these tests. I don't know if it'll prove anything, but we'll see."

"Thank you for cooperating Zonza," said Bra. "Well, it's getting late. We have a few obstacles ahead of us, but soon everything will hopefully be back to normal. Vegeta, show Gonell, Zonza and Goshin to the guest rooms. Celery, Rupan, I left your room intact, hoping that you'd one day come back."

"Well, thanks," said Rupan curtly as Celery just nodded her head. "We'll see you all in the morning." And with that, everybody went to their respected rooms and called it a night.

_Finally, the story behind the capture of the foursome has been revealed. But obviously now, there is a lot of tension at Capsule Corp. Feelings have been hurt, trust has been broken. But hopefully, in due time, Bra will be able to address the problem with her and Pan's children, Goshin will grow accustomed to his surroundings, and life as they know it can finally return to normal. Make sure you don't miss the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Celery, Gonell, Zonza, and Rupan told the story on how they were abducted. Afterwards, Bra realized that they all may have developed Stockholm Syndrome, a case in which captives identify with their captors. After a short speech by Goshin, they agreed to allow Bra to test them. Now, over 2 ½ years later, life has returned to normal. Gonell, Zonza and their boys have moved in with Pan, and Celery has gone back to being the head of Capsule Corp with Rupan at her side. Goshin has finally grown more accustomed to his surroundings and with the World Martial Arts tournament coming in 3 months, him and the other two young Saiyans have begun their training, in more ways than one..._

"Aw come on dad, you're kidding right?" whined Vegeta.

"Son," replied Rupan, "when I was 15, I already had had two jobs! Now you can't be lazing around, you have to learn responsibility Vegeta."

"OK dad," scoffed Vegeta, "I live at Capsule Corporation and I don't know responsibility."

"What? What!" said Rupan, "You don't do anything! Whenever me or your mother, or even your grandmother tell you to do something, you get one of the servants to do it!"

"That counts as something don't it? I have to get up to tell them."

"That's it! No more questions asked, you're starting working at Taco Gong tomorrow morning! You're lucky I know the owner so I could get you in!"

"No way!" yelled Vegeta. "Anyways dad, I gotta start training for the tournament!"

"You're strong enough," answered Rupan.

"You don't understand! I have to become a Super Saiyan 2 on my own, not through fusion! I have to!"

"Well, you're only going to be working for a couple months anyway. Now me and your mother have discussed this and it's happening. I don't want anymore bull from you. Now good night." And with that, Rupan shut the door of Vegeta's room and walked out.

"DAMN!" bellowed Vegeta as he through his pillow in disgust. He picked up his phone and dialed Goku's number.

"Hello?" answered Goku.

"Hey, it's Vegeta."

"What's up?"

"I couldn't get out of it, I'm so screwed! You and Goshin are gonna have to train without me for a while."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Goku. "Wow, Vegeta working at Taco Gong! This'll be something to see! HAHA!"

"Yea laugh now sucker," snapped Vegeta. "Man, I hope I screw up or something so I can get the hell out of there."

"Well, at least you're getting paid."

"I guess so. Well, I'm gonna go. I'm going to play the newest ChronoDragon game, just got it. That Makhira Toriygama guy is one hell of a game designer!"

"Yea! Well, maybe I'll stop in for a taco or something tomorrow! HAHA! See ya!"

"OK, later."

The next day, Vegeta had overslept, and Rupan was a bit ticked off.

"Damn it Vegeta!" he barked as he entered Vegeta's room and pulled open the shades. "It's 11:00, you're supposed to be there at 11:30 for training! You were up last night playing video games again weren't you?

"Huh?" replied Vegeta groggily. "Of course not. YAAAAAWN!"

"Well hurry up and get ready. I'm supposed to meet your mom at a meeting so you're gonna go by yourself. And please don't fly there, it'll look weird. Just take the car."

"Whatever."

Rupan left the room and Vegeta began to get ready, putting on his uniform that his dad picked up last week. "This is so stupid, I don't believe I have to wear a bow-tie with this!" Soon, Vegeta was ready and walked downstairs through the kitchen were Bra was eating some brunch.

"Oh, I hope you have a great day at work dear!" she said.

"Tch, yea, I'll try to," answered Vegeta snidely. He picked up the capsule case and walked out the door. He opened the case, but then he stopped. "Screw this!" he said. "I'll just fly there and no one will know the difference." And with that he slipped the case in his back pocket and flew off.

Aboutfive minutes later, he landed about a block away from the fast-food restaurant and began walking towards it. Once inside, he was overwhelmed by the smell of fresh greens and taco meat. He looked behind the counter and there stood a man with the same uniform on, except he had 'Manager' pinned on his shirt. He was tall and skinny with bright red hair, thick-rimmed glasses, and a real pasty kind of skin. _Where does dad find these people?_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Ah! Fajita!" called the Manager as he walked towards him. "You must be Rupan's son, so nice to meet you. I'm Bob, the manager."

"Uh, did you just call me 'fajita'?"

"Yes, that's your name isn't it?"

Vegeta began to get irritated. "No. It's VEGETA."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," answered Bob. "I must've misunderstood your dad. We'll get that changed soon." He handed Vegeta his name tag and it read 'Fajita'.

"You're kidding me, right?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, everyone has to wear their name tag, that's the code!" replied Bob. "It'll just be for today, I'll make a new one for you tomorrow. Anyway, let me show you around."

Bob took Vegeta behind the counter and showed him how to work everything and introduced him to a few of the workers. Finally at noon, the place was ready to open and Vegeta took his post at the cashier's stand.

"Now remember," said Bob, "when someone's about to order say, 'Hi, welcome to Taco Gong, how can I be of service?' And when they're done tell them thank you, easy enough?"

"I guess so."

"Good! Oh and where's your visor at?"

"Oh, I must have left it at home," he answered sarcastically.

"Well lucky for you I have an extra! Here!" Bob pulled out another visor and put it on Vegeta.

"There all set. Now here comes a customer, do good!" And with that, Bob went back to his office.

"Why God, why?" mumbled Vegeta.

"Excuse me?" said the old man who stood in front of him.

"Oh!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Um, welcome to Taco Gong, how can I be of service?"

"Well... Fajita," said the old man, "I'd like-"

"Sir, it's Vegeta, they spelled my name wrong."

"Oh, I'm sorry. OK, well, I'd like a Mucho Grande meal please."

"Is that all sir," answered Vegeta in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Fajita."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr," murmured Vegeta. "That's 100 Zeni. Thank you, please step towards the pick up line."

"But there is no line Fajita," replied the old man. Vegeta's face started to turn sour.

"Sir, first of all, my name's Vegeta, I already explained that. Second of all, there's no line because you're the first customer." The old man just stared.

"Sorry, Fajita I just spaced out for a minute, could you repeat that?"

"Grrrrrrrrrr! I SAID MY NAME IS VEGETA AND THERE'S NO LINE BECAUSE YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON HERE!" Everyone in the kitchen looked towards Vegeta as he sheepishly turned around and met their stunned looks. "Uhhhhhhhhhh, what I mean is just step that way." As he pointed towards his left.

"Oh, OK. Thank you Fajita!" The old man walked away as Vegeta just glared at him. _If only I could blow a frigging ki blast!_

As the day went on, many people got Vegeta's name wrong and Vegeta tried his best to hold his anger. But at the end of his shift, another irritating person came in.

"Welcome to Taco Gong, how can I be of service?"

"Let me get 4 Mucho Grande meals no tomatoes, extra peppers, 5 orders of onion rings and an extra large diet cola."

"Ooo, gotta stick with your diet cola still, huh?" murmured Vegeta.

"What?"

"Oh, um, that'll be 843 Zeni. Thank you, please step towards the pick-up line."

The lady got her food and walked out, but no more than two minutes later, she walked right back in fuming and marched up to Vegeta.

"Young man!" she demanded. "I asked for extra tomatoes, and no peppers and you turned it all around."

"SIGH, may I see your receipt?" She shoved it in Vegeta's face and he looked it over.

"Ma'am, you asked for no tomatoes and extra peppers. Says so on your receipt and the computer."

"That is a lie! A full-blown out lie! How dare you tarnish my food!" And unexpectedly, she slapped Vegeta in the face.

Vegeta turned his face into a frown. "THAT"S IT!" He then flicked the woman in the forehead and sent her flying through tables and chairs. Bob heard the noise and came out.

"Fajita! I-I mean, Vegeta! How could you?" he screamed.

"She was asking for it. She bitch-slapped me."

"That doesn't matter, the customer is always right. Ma'am re you okay?"

"What!" yelled Vegeta. "I can't take this anymore! I don't care if I piss my parents off! I qu-"

"You're fired, Vegeta!" Vegeta just stared at him dumbfounded with his mouth wide open. "Now please go! This lady doesn't need to see you when she comes to!"

"Oh brother," muttered Vegeta as he walked out the door. Later that night when his parent's got home, Rupan asked how the day went."

"Oh, just fine dad," Vegeta said.

"Good, I'll give Bob a call then."

"No!" yelled Vegeta. "Um, what I mean is, he's very busy and said he's not going to pick up the phone unless it's someone in his family."

"Oh I see. Shame I can't go visit you at work since I work at the same time myself. Oh well, keep up the good work Vegeta!" said Rupan as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh I definitely will!" smirked Vegeta.

_Now that Vegeta has gotten out of his job, and tricked his dad, he can begin training seriously for the Tournament. But it's only in three short months, so make sure you read the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Rupan decided that Vegeta had to learn some responsibility, so he got his son a job at the local Taco Gong. Obviously, things didn't go well so now Vegeta finally has time to train for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament._

"HYYYYAH!"

"ARRRRGH!" Vegeta and Goku were undergoing a sparring session as Goshin looked on and examined their fighting tactics.

"Goku, watch your left side," said Goshin, "you're leaving it vulnerable to attack."

"Yea," he replied. But before he could position himself right, Vegeta quickly kicked him and knocked Goku to the ground.

"PHEW!" sighed Vegeta, "that was some work out Goku. You've been training pretty good. I got a feeling we'll all go far in this year's tournament, just don't expect me to go easy on you guys if I face you! Heh-heh!"

"By the way," added in Goshin, "why didn't we join the tournament last year, or the year before?"

"Well, I actually forgot about it!" laughed Goku. "I mean with you and mom and dad coming back, it just sorta slipped my mind."

"Yea," said Vegeta, "I forgot myself, but I saw a commercial for it a while back and got me thinking, hey I should be training. So I guess you could say my fighting spirit is revitalized. I'll become a Super Saiyan 2 and world champion!"

"Well, if I had known prior to this, I definitely would have competed," answered Goshin. "This tournament is supposed to be for the strongest under the heavens, so I'm sure there'll be some strong contenders there."

"Yup, that's why we gotta get stronger, so let's keep at it guys!" replied Goku.

3 months later

Finally, the day of the tournament had arrived. Pan, Bra, and their children, along with the 3 boys, Master Roshi and Turtle, all took a shuttle plane to where the tournament was being held. Thousands of people were there. Fireworks were going off, the smell of concessions like popcorn, cotton candy, and the like were flowing through the air giving the outside arena the appearance of a fancy carnival.

"Wow," marveled Gonell, "this place is huge! It's changed so much since the last time I was here! How's inside the arena, Goku? Is the floor good to fight on?"

"Oh yea mom!" answered Goku. "It was great, that's where me and Vegeta had our fight in the child's final the last time we came."

"Hey you don't think there'll be one this year do you?" questioned Vegeta.

"I don't think so," said Bra. "After you two thought, I think the tournament committee permanently changed the tournament to all ages. It might be because they know Goku Jr is related to the original."

"Ah yes," sighed Pan. "Grandpa Goku was a great fighter. I'll never forget all the adventures we went on. Those were the days."

"I believe this is the check-in counter," said Goshin. "Mom, dad, you sure you want to enter?"

"Of course!" answered Zonza. "You may not know, but your mother and I were pretty good fighters back in he day. And don't count me out just because I'm not a Saiyan."

Everyone was now standing in front of the check-in counter as everyone gave their names.

"All right," said the clerk. "So we have Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, Goshin, Gonell, and Zonza entering. Youfive may go to the fighters waiting area and wait for the preliminary. The rest of you may take your seats in the arena."

"All right, we'll see you guys after the tournament!" called Gonell.

"Good luck you guys!" said Celery. As they started to go their separate ways, Celery stopped. "Mom, where'd Master Roshi go?"

"Oh no!" groaned Turtle. "There he is!" As he pointed with one flipper and covered his eyes with the other."

"Ladies!" yelled Roshi. "I'm afraid I'll have to conduct a little inspection on your person, if you know what I mean! Heh-heh-heh!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled one of the girls, and she slapped Roshi in the face. "Stinky old pervert!" And with that she walked away.

"Ugh, always embarrasing us!" said Bra. "Come on!" And with that she started dragging Roshi back towards the arena where everyone was waiting.

"Oh, where's the love!" he wailed as he was being dragged.

Inside the arena was a concourse where the fighters waited for the preliminary to begin. Soon enough, the announcer stepped out and called the fighters' attention.

"Attention all participants!" he bellowed. "Thank you for coming to this year's Strongest Under the Heavens World Martial Arts Tournament! We have 224 participants this year, but only 15 spots will be available, and that 16th spot has already been reserved the current champion! Now as most of you know, we'll begin the preliminary. It's very simple, please punch the giant red target as hard as you can! Who ever can attain the 15 highest scores will move into the finals! Good luck!"

"Well, I'm ready to go!" said Vegeta. "I think I'll go first." He began to pish past all the fighters trying to get into the front. "Excuse me, pardon me ,watch out, step aside, comin through!" After he exited the fray of people he saw three targets. Two men had just punched them.

"Number 19, 94. Number 174, 102. Next!"

"Oh, that's me!" answered Vegeta.

"Number please."

"Oh, 132."

"Go ahead and punch your hardest."

"Heh, all right!" he answered. He cocked his fist, reared back, and put a full-force blow into the target. WHAM The machine was blown into smithereens and all everybody could do, including Vegeta, was stare. "I guess I should be more careful," he muttered.

"Um, I think it's safe to say you passed," said the shocked attendant. "Um, go take a seat young man." Vegeta walked back to the other Saiyans, all of them glaring at him.

"Don't be a showoff Vegeta," commented Goshin. "It makes you look all the more weak."

Heh, I'll be more careful," he laughed nervously.

The rest of the preliminaries went without incident and finally, the 16 fighters were selected and brought to the center of the arena.

"AHEM! Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the tournament announcer. "Our 16 fighters have been chosen! As they draw their lots from the box here to determine where they are placed in the fight, we'll give you a brief history about the fighter. First up to draw, we have Bengal, a tiger who is skilled in the martial arts! Please step forward.!" The giant tiger did so and drew his lot which turned out to be 8.

"Very good!" Said the announcer. "Next, please welcome Ken Shinhan, a fighter from the far east who is now in his second tournament!" Ken stepped forward. His bald had shimmered in the sun and his third eye was very noticeable for Pan to see.

"Ken Shinhan, hm?" said Pan aloud. "I wonder..."

"And it seems he's chosen 2. Thank you! And next we have The Slayer who you may all know as the current world wrestling champion! He's testing his skills here now!" The Slayer chose 4. "Very good! Next we have Jensai, the psychic from the south... and it seems she's chosen 16!"

"I must say," Pan said to Bra, "at least these fighters seem more stronger than from the jokes that used to beat the tournaments last century."

"Yup, you're right," said Bra.

"Next, we have The Great Saiyaman III! You all now him as the protector of Satan City for the past 10 years, protecting us just like the original did 100 years ago! And it seems he's picked 12!"

"Oh brother!" sighed Pan. "I guess some jokes have still gotten in somehow!"

The selection continued with the fighters being announced and finally the tournament board was finalized.

'Ladies and gentlemen, our full tournament board!" The crowd started to roar and the announcer began to read off the matches.

"First match we have Goku Jr. vs. Ken Shinhan. 2nd we have Narg vs. The Slayer. 3rd we have Nick the Quick vs. our champion the past 4 years, the masked Papaya Man!" The crowd went wild again as the champion was announced. "After that, the fourth match will be between Vegeta Jr and Bengal. 5th we'll have Hajime Yukimora vs. Gonell. 6th will be Zonza vs Great Saiyaman III. 7th will be Kuro vs. the world heavyweight champion, Joe Boxer! And last but not least, the final match will be between Goshin and Jensai! Good luck to all our participants and we'll begin in precisely 20 minutes!"

Thefour Saiyans and Zonzabegan walking back toward the waiting area. "I'm so excited!" exclaimed Goku. "I can't wait to finally fight for something meaningful!"

"Well, your first son, so good luck!" replied Zonza.

_Finally, the tournament is about to get underway. Everyone has been assigned their fights, but who will come out on top? And who are the mysterious fighters known as Papaya Man and Ken Shinhan? Find out in the coming chapters as the tournament begins next time on DragonBall AF!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Last time on DragonBall AF, training for our heroes had finally ended. The World Martial Arts Tournament is finally getting underway. The matches have been set and the first one is Goku vs. Ken Shinhan. Who is this person Goku is fighting? What strength, if any could he hold? Find out today!_

"WOULD THE FIGHTERS FOR MATCH ONE, GOKU JR. AND KEN SHINHAN, PLEASE REPORT TO THE RING, THANK YOU!" Goku took heed of the booming PA and began walking towards the ring.

"Good luck, Goku!" called his mother.

"Knock him out son!" encouraged his dad.

"Don't lose," snickered Vegeta, "I have to beat you first!"

"Don't worry," Goku smiled, "I got it all under control." He walked out of the waiting area into the bright afternoon sunshine. A cool breeze was in the air and Goku was getting pumped for his fight. His opponent was walking slowly behind him as they entered the ring. There waiting for them was the tournament announcer.

"Ladies and gentleman! I present to you our first two competitors in this year's Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament!" The crowd was ecstatic, totally hyped up for the fights there were about to see. Goku and Ken had taken their positions and were waiting for the intros to get done. "To my left, we have Goku Jr. who is in his first adult tournament after placing second in the children's division 3 years ago! And if you didn't already know, two of his great-great grandfathers are the legendary Son Goku and the champ, Mr. Satan, both winners of past tournaments!" Goku looked around nervously, as he did in his last tournament, at all the people cheering and chanting his name.

"But let's not forget our other contestant, Ken Shinhan!" continued the announcer. "This is his second tournament after losing in the semifinals last year. He comes from the far east, but what you may not know is that he also has ties to the championship! His ancestor was the great Tien Shinhan, another past winner of the tournament! This looks to be a battle of the kin of champions and I'm sure it'll be monumental!"

"WHOA!" exclaimed Roshi, "he's related to Tien! I never knew he had any children."

"Hm," said Pan, "I knew that 3rd eye looked familiar. This will be a good match."

"Now," called the announcer, "fighters, take your battle poses." Ken bowed to Goku with his hands folded, and Goku did so in return. Then they took their stances.

DUM...DUM...DUM...DUM..DUM.DUM-DUM-DUM-DUM-DUM-DUM...

The drum roll had begun. "FIGHT!" declared the announcer. BOOOM The giant gong was hit and the fight was on.

_All right,_ thought Goku, _I guess I'll make the first attack._ Goku quickly moved to his right and stated running all around the ring, so fast that no one could see him. Everyone was in awe, but Ken just stood there. Then, he closed two of his eyes, and left his large third one open.

"Heh, such a childish deception," he laughed. And he stuck out his arm, and sure enough Goku hit it.

"UHF!" grunted a surprised Goku. Before Goku had ample time to regroup, Ken turned around and punched him in the jaw and knocked him off balance.

"OOOOOH!" cried the announcer. "A spectacular move! It seemed that Goku appeared out of thin air after he hit Ken's hand, and then he was floored to the ground! Spectacular!"

Goku got to his feet. _Wow, he's fast!_ he thought. _That punch really didn't hurt. I think I outclass him, his ki isn't that strong. But that eye of his is highly trained. I don't know he could've kept up with me! The training he must've went under was amazing! As long as I'm not caught off guard like that again, this should be an easy win_. Goku then jumped into the air and Ken followed. To Goku's surprise, Ken was also able to fly.

"Hm, let's see..." he thought. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" A surprised look came on Ken's face and he quickly put his hands in the form of a triangle.

"KYKO-HO!" The two ki blasts met in mid-air and exploded on contact. The two fighters were knocked back towards the arena with no apparent damage done.

"That move..." stuttered Master Roshi, "that was Tien's ultimate move, the Kyko-ho, also known as the Tri Beam."

"Really?" said Bra. "I never remember him saying anything about that."

Back in the ring Goku had a smile across his face. "So you can control your ki after all."

"Heh, yes, I can," answered Ken. "Perhaps this will make the match more interesting." Ken slowly started to rise into the air. Goku was on guard, ready for anything. Then, Ken put both his palms over his forehead, facing outward, with his fingers touching each other. Goku suddenly realized what attack he was planning to do.

"Oh crap!" and he flew up as fast as he could with his fist outstretched. He made contact just as Ken shouted, "TAIYO-KEN!- WAAH!" A blinding light came forth and Goku quickly shut his eyes. But being so close to the blast, he was still blinded by the ultra bright rays. Goku and Ken both fell to the ground, but this time they fell with a thud and were both lying on the ground.

"OH! What amazing strength!" called the announcer. "Both fighters have been knocked to the ground! Goku has been blinded- but wait he's getting up! And Ken is still on the ground holding his stomach! I'll begin the count! 1...2...!"

"My eyes!" yelled Goku as he rubbed them furiously. "How does he know the Solar Flare!"

HACK Ken was up on one knee, spurting blood from his mouth. As he wiped his chin he looked up at Goku. "You could call it that, but I use it's true name, the Taiyo-ken. It was one of my ancestor's most trusted moves, he most likely taught it to your's, Son Goku. Now, while you're blinded, huff, I'll finish you off."

Goku's vision was just starting to come back, but he didn't need his sight at that moment, he could still sense Ken's ki. "Your power is dwindling. The effect of your attack plus the blow I dealt you has made you lose some stamina. Just try and get me!"

"Why you-!" shouted Ken and he started to charge towards Goku. He wasn't moving fast though, he still hadn't fully recovered from the punch Goku gave him. Goku saw his opportunity and quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Ken. "DAMN IT!" yelled Ken. He knew he was done, he couldn't move fast enough. THWACK Goku kicked Ken in the back and sent him sailing towards the stands. THUD Ken hit the wall of the stads and slumped down onto the grass, outside of the ring.

"That's a ring out! Ken Shinhan is disqualified, Goku has won!" The crowd began it raucous cheering again as Goku won his first match. With his eyesight fully back, he stepped down and outstretched his hand towards Ken. "That was a great match," he said. "I'd like another go at ya sometime maybe!" Ken just stared, but then he smiled and clasped his hand around Goku's.

"Anytime!" And with that, Goku helped him up and began walking back towards the waiting area.

"Hm, just like Son Goku," murmured Papaya Man to himself. Vegeta turned around and glared at him. Papaya Man met his stare and turned and walked away. Vegeta didn't have much time to mull over it though because everyone was congratulating Goku.

"Excellent job Goku!" commended Zonza. "You really showed him!"

"Nice technique," said Goshin, "a little shaky, but nonetheless, pretty good."

"Thanks a lot guys!" answered Goku. "I just hope I make it far enough so I can beat you Vegeta! HA-ha!"

"Oh, we'll see Goku," answered Vegeta. "You just better win your next two matches."

"Right!"

"..9...10! Narg is unable to continue! The Slayer wins the second match!"

"Looks like I'll be going against that Slayer guy in the quarter finals," said Goku.

"Yea, well this next match should be interesting," said Vegeta. "The champ is fighting. He really is supposed to be strong, I don't know how though in that goofy costume! HAHAHA-"

Vegeta's laugh was cut short when Papaya Man walked right past him, his eyes narrowed and he looked serious about his fight. He was wearing a green and orange costume, with a purple scarf covering his mouth. His spiky black hair was sticking out of his headpiece, and his cape was blowing in the wind. Behind him was walking his opponent, Nick the Quick. All he had on was a white leotard but he was very toned. The two fighters stepped into the ring as the announcer made his introductions.

"Now for our third match, we have to my left, Nick the Quick! He comes from downtown Satan City, and is appearing in his 5th tournament. Even though he's getting on in his years, he's been known to end his fights quickly which is how he earned his nickname, The Quick! And as you may know, Nick here was knocked out in the first round of the last tournament and is looking to regain his old glory. But of course, our 4-time champion, Papaya Man stands in his way!"

The crowd went ballistic. They began chanting, "PA-PAY-AA, PA-PAY-AA!"

"But with out further adieu, let's begin the match!" BOOOM went the gong, and the match was on. Nick began hopping up and down, doing a little one-two punch maneuver to the air in front of him. Papaya Man just shook his head. "You mocking me?" yelled Nick. "Come get some and then we'll see who's boss!"

Papaya Man started running towards Nick. Nick crossed his arms over his chest to guard himself. But just as he was about to attack, he jumped high over Nick and landed behind him propping himself up on one knee with his arms outstretched. Nick dropped his arms and just stood there for a couple seconds. Then without warning, he fell flat on his face. The announcer ran towards him. He slapped his face and got no response.

"He's out, out cold! I don't know what happened, but Papaya Man is the winner!" The crowd was ecstatic and the champ slowly walked back to the waiting area. As he walked back, all that Goku, Vegeta, Goshin, and Gonell was stare with they're mouths open.

"Did you see that!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"What, what did I miss?" asked Zonza.

"He-he moved so fast," said Goshin. "Before he jumped, he punched him 7 times. Then once he jumped over him, he judo chopped his neck in just the right spot to make him get knocked out. But he did it so fast, in a matter of a tenth of a second. I don't even know if I'm capable of that speed in my Super Saiyan 2 form..."

"It seems like this tournament just got a whole lot more intriguing..." Goku trailed off.

_In an amazing turn of events, it seems that the current champion is by no means a joke ala Mr. Satan! But what does this mean for our heroes? Is Papaya Man beatable? And just who could he really be? Find out in the next installments of DragonBall AF!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku defeated Ken Shinhan in the first match of the tournament. Later on, Papaya Man fought against Nick the Quick, and easily disposed of him. Our heroes can see the immense strength that the champ holds, so one question is being asked. Can he be beaten?_

Papaya Man walked right past everyone with his head down and eyes closed. Everyone in the waiting area could only gaze on.

"That speed, I can hardly fathom it!" said Goshin.

"Heh, I guess you saw a lot more than me," chuckled Zonza. "I saw absolutely nothing, my eyes aren't as trained as you Saiyans."

"Vegeta," said Goku, "if you win this match, you'll be fighting Papaya Man in the quarter finals! Do you think you can do it?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Vegeta. "I'll just go Super Saiyan and whoop his ass."

"Hey, remember what we said earlier?" interrupted Gonell. "We aren't going Super Saiyan. We don't need all this publicity of being called freaks and such."

"Yea, whatever," grumbled Vegeta.

"WOULD THE NEXT TWO CONTESTANTS, VEGETA JR. AND BENGAL PLEASE STEP INTO THE RING AT THIS TIME! THANK YOU!"

"There's my call," said Vegeta. And then he added with a sly smile, "and no need to wish me luck, this one's in the bag!" Goshin just shook his head while Goku smiled and laughed.

Vegeta began walking towards the ring, Bengal following behind him. He picked up his pace a little bit so he was even with Vegeta. "Hey kid," he said, "I'm willin to go easy on you, for a price. I know you must be scared to fight someone of my calabur. So maybe if you give me a few thousand zeni, I'll end the match quick and make sure you feel hardly any pain."

Vegeta stopped right before the steps. "Are you bribing me?"

"SHHHHH! Not so loud!" panicked Bengal.

"Excuse me," said the announcer, "would you two please step into the ring now?"

The two fighters did so, but not before Vegeta made one last remark to his opponent before going to his corner. "I'm gonna kick your striped ass even harder now for your ignorance. HAHAHA!" Bengal was furious.

"GRRRRRRRR! I'll show you kid!" he roared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our fighters, Vegeta Jr and Bengal! Vegeta Jr. was the winner of the children's division 3 years ago and this is his first time at the actual tournament. This is also the first time for his challenger, Bengal. This will be sure to be an excellent fight! Now, fighter's take your battle poses!" heralded the announcer.

DUM...DUM...DUM...DUM..DUM.DUM-DUM-DUM-DUM-DUM-DUM

The drum roll began. "Fight!" BOOOOOM The gong sounded and the fight had commenced.

"Dead meat!" bellowed Bengal and he began running right for Vegeta. He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, looking quite sure of himself. Just as Bengal was about to lunge at him, he disappeared. Bengal began looking all around for him. "Where'd that punk go?" Just then Vegeta appeared in front of him.

"HYAAAH!" yelled Bengal and he made a direct hit on Vegeta, or so he thought. Vegeta had left an after image and the punch Bengal threw dissolved it.

"Amazing!" clamored the announcer. "Vegeta has disappeared into thin air for the second time. Either he's moving super fast or he can magically turn invisible!"

Bengal was still looking all round for Vegeta. Then he appeared out of thin air gain, standing right in front of his opponent. "Come on," he gestured with his finger, "aren't you going to attack me? Heh-heh!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ENOUGH!" hollered Bengal. He charged Vegeta once again, but Vegeta proceeded to vanish. Then, Vegeta kept reappearing and disappearing right in front of Bengal, over and over again.

"Hm," said Goshin, "I suppose I didn't give Vegeta enough credit. His speed has improved. I wonder if he has surpassed the level of a Super Saiyan..."

This cat and mouse game, or more bluntly, cat and Saiyan game, went on for about a minute more until Bengal bent down and started huffing and puffing. Vegeta stood and laughed at Bengal. "HAHAHAHA! Am I too fast for you? Well, let's see if I'm too strong for you as well!" Then Vegeta picked up a loose floor tile and pulverized it with his hands, trying to make a point to his competitor.

Bengal looked up and a look of terror came over his face. "Oh no, not now!" Bengal turned around and started to try and run away from Vegeta. "I surrender! I surr-" But Vegeta paid no attention, and did exactly what he had planned to do from the start. He took his leg, pulled it back, and kicked Bengal square in the rear.

"OWWWWWWW!" cried Bengal as he went soaring into the air. After thirty seconds of everyone looking up into the sky, Vegeta began to walk back towards the waiting area. But as soon as he turned, Bengal's distant cry was heard and he landed with a loud THUD outside the ring.

"Bengal has fallen outside of the ring! Vegeta Jr. is the winner!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAA!" roared the crowd.

Goku was doubled over in laughter after what he just saw. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man Vegeta! HAHA! You literally kicked that guy's butt! HAHAHAHA!"

"What'd I tell you?" smirked Vegeta. "That guy was a weakling."

"Well hopefully you won't think the same about your next opponent," chimed in Goshin.

Vegeta glared at him. "Hey, you mind your own business. I'll fight my own fights. Anyway, I'll be back in a bit. Fighting's worked me up an appetite!"

"Hey, I'll join you!" replied Goku.

"Hey, hold on young man!" said Gonell. "I watched you fight, now the least you could do is watch mine."

"Yea, you're right," answered Goku. "Sorry mom. But hey, Vegeta. I'll come join you after this fight. I'm sure my mom will kick major tail!"

"Heh, all right," said Vegeta.

A few moments later, the announcement for Gonell and Yukimora came over the PA and the two competitors went to enter the ring.

"Our next two fighters, Gonell and Hajime Yukimora!" declared the announcer to the applause of the thousands of fans. Yukimora entered the ring first. He was a slender man, not to short, not to tall. He was very well toned and looked like he meant business. "Both of these fighters are by no means rookies. Gonell entered the World Tournament a number of years ago making it to the semis, and she's finally back for more. As for Hajime Yukimora, this is his 3rd tournament. He took second place 2 years ago and is looking for a championship belt this time. Now, fighters enter your battle poses!"

"The best of luck to you," said Yukimora, bowing his head.

"And to you as well," said Gonell in return.

BOOOOOOM "Fight!"

The two combatants squared off against each other, both waiting for their opponent to make the first strike. Finally, Yukimora made the first move. He started running to his right and Gonell did the same and followed him. Once they reached the edge of the ring, Yukimora jumped into the air with his foot outstretched ready to kick Gonell. But instead of moving she stood her ground and put her arms in front of her face to block the kick. Yukimora's foot connected and sure enough, Gonell blocked it. She pushed Yukimora off and once again were standing off against each other.

_Wow!_ thought Gonell, _This is really getting the adrenaline rushing! It's been so long since I've actually fought! I just have to watch my strength and not knock him out of the ring to early. I want to see what this guy has_. This time, Gonell rushed at her opponent first and began giving him a barrage of punches. Amazingly, Yukimora was blocking every one.

"This is intense!" yelled the announcer. "Hajime Yukimora is known for his high endurance! But Gonell is coming faster and faster! How long can he hold up!"

Gonell began punching even faster, but she was holding back almost all of her strength so that she didn't knock him out yet. Now it was getting harder for Yukimora to block, and Gonell was pushing him towards the end of the ring. _I've got to do something quick,_ thought Yukimora. Just as it seemed he would fall off the edge, he firmly planted his feet, jumped up high, and did a flip over Gonell. She was stunned that he had been able to do such a thing.

Then all of a sudden, Yukimora kicked Gonell, but before it could connect, Gonell turned her body so that Yukimora's outstretched leg was directly in front of her stomach. She grabbed it, and started whirling him around. "I think it's time to end this!" she yelled and with that, she flung Yukimora outside of the ring onto the ground.

"Out of the ring! Gonell is the winner!" The crowd thundered with acclaim as Gonell waved to her fans and walked back to the waiting area.

"All right mom!" yelled Goku triumphantly.

"Way to go!" congratulated Zonza.

"Thanks guys!" replied Gonell. "He was pretty strong, but not so much compared to a Saiyan!"

"Yea, you're right!" said Goku. 'Well I'm gonna get something to eat. I'll be back soon. By the way, who fights next?"

"Me and that Great Saiyaman joke," answered Zonza.

"Oh," said Goku glumly.

"No, it's all right Goku," he said, "you can go eat. Honestly, there's no way I can lose, right Goshin?"

"I'd have to say you're right," answered Goshin. "I'm not sure this man could even defeat a gnat from what I sense."

"Hahaha!" laughed Goku. "All right, dad! Don't go too hard on him."

_As the tournament goes on, all of our heroes so far have won their first matches. How will Zonza and Goshin fare against their opponents? Find out next time, on DragonBall AF!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the 4th and 5th matches were completed after Vegeta Bengal and Gonell defeated Hajime Yukimora. Now with the 6th match, Zonza is about to face the Great Saiyaman III. This seems to be an easy mach for Zonza, and Goshin's first fight is right around the corner as well._

"WOULD THE GREAT SAIYAMAN III AND ZONZA PLEASE REPORT TO THE RING AT THIS TIME! THANK YOU!"

"Make way everybody!" said a loud, overbearing voice. Everyone turned and their stare met the Great Saiyaman. He had on a green suit, much like the original Saiyaman, but his headpiece was different. He wore thin, black sunglasses and his helmet looked like something from out of an old war flick.

"Heh-heh," snickered Gonell.

"What is so funny noble pedestrian?" questioned Saiyaman. "Do you find something about me that causes you to guffaw?"

"HAHAHA! Pedestrian? Guffaw?" laughed Gonell. "Oh brother, you aren't anything like the original, are you?"

"Oh, you shall see!" declared Saiyaman, as he entered one of his famous poses. "I will defeat my opponent in the name of justice, in the name of all law-abiding citizens, for I am the Great Saiyaman... III!"

"Yea, well that's me," replied Zonza, rolling his eyes. "Let's go, I'm ready." The two fighters walked out into the center of the ring where the announcer was waiting for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The fighters for the 6th match in today's tournament!" The crowd was ecstatic and cheering loudly, wanting to see another great fight.

"To my right, we have Zonza. This is the first time he's ever qualified for a tournament, but don't count him out! Even if his opponent is our protector... the Great Saiyaman!"

"...Three!" added Saiyaman.

"Haha, yes of course," chuckled the announcer. "This is Saiyaman's second competition after making it to the semis last year. How will far will he get this year? Well, we're about to find out! Fighters, take your battle poses!"

"Good luck," said Zonza.

"HA-HA! Foolish civilian! I am in no need of luck to take down the likes of you!"

_Ha! This guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into,_ thought Zonza.

BOOOOOOOOM

"Fight!" The match had started. And almost immediately, Saiyaman made the first move.

"JUSTICE PUNCH!" he swung his fist and made a direct hit on Zonza's face.

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" called the announcer. "It seems that Zonza didn't even have time to get out of the way! Could he still be conscious after such a magnificent punch?"

"Ho-ho!" chortled Saiyaman. "What now?" As he looked at Zonza who was still standing. Suddenly, Zonza grabbed hold of his opponent's arm. "Oh!" he whimpered.

"I'm not sure yet," as Zonza looked up. "But I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of this!" He took hold of Saiyaman's neck, flew up into the air and floated their for a few seconds.

"Oh no!" wailed the announcer. "This doesn't look good for Saiyaman! It looks like Zonza is going to drop him!"

"Heh, see ya!" said remarked Zonza. And with that, he dropped Saiyaman from the sky.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he fell. On his descent, he somehow managed to flip over and was coming down headfirst into the ring. BWOK

"OOOOOOOOOOO!" came the collective groaning from the crowd. Saiyaman now lay on the ground, and it looked like Zonza had it in the bag.

"Oh man," said Zonza once he touched back down, "I hope I didn't seriously hurt the guy or anything."

"I'll begin the ten count!" yelled the announcer. "1...2...3..."

"WHOOO!" yelled Pan from the stands. "Way to go Zonza! You show that faker who's boss!"

"Hey old hag!" shouted some big guy from behind her, "you better watch what you say about the Great Saiyaman... III!"

"Hey, listen you-" started Rupan

"Be quiet you," muttered Roshi, "this guy doesn't know what he's in for, heh-heh."

"Huh?" questioned Rupan. Pan finally turned around and looked at the man.

"For your information, this old hag is the daughter of the original Great Saiyaman and his wife! So do you know what that means?"

"Heh, how do I know you're telling the truth?" snickered the man.

"Like this!" yelled Pan, and she socked himsquare in the nose.

"AIEEEEEEE! Wha-wha-what are you! I'm out of here!"

"Heh-heh-heh!" laughed Master Roshi. "What'd I tell ya my boy, Pan can always handle herself, even if she is an old bag! ACK! Oops!"

"What was that?" Pan grumbled through her teeth.

"Nothing, nothing. I just said that-that, uh, that guy was a nag! Heh-heh! Hey, look down their at the match, the count's almost done!"

"...9... and te-" Suddenly, Saiyaman began to get up and he was supporting himself ion one knee.

"What!" exclaimed Zonza in disbelief.

"Well," said Saiyaman groggily. "You thought that you, could defeat me, the Great Saiyaman... III!"

"Yes, I do. All that saved you was that dinky helmet you have on your head. Why don't you come at me again and see what happens this time."

"Of course, for I am brave, a protector of the people! And you are going down! HA-HA!" Once again, he came straight for Zonza. Right before Saiyaman could grab him, Zonza leapt into the air high above him. Saiyaman looked up in horror as Zonza began his descent with his foot targeting him. Just as Zonza was about to connect, Saiyaman cowered in fair and turned around. "Please don't kill me!" he whined.

Fortunately for him, moving at the last second caused Zonza to not have enough time to move his kick and his foot landed full-force into the ring. "DAMN IT!" he yelled in disgust.

"Saiyaman turned around. "I-I'm still alive?" The announcer looked at him with a weird face, shocked to hear that the Saiyaman said such a thing.

"Uh, I mean, of course I'm alive!" Saiyaman announced, regaining his composure. "I was, uh, to quick for you! Now you will be finished with my signature move, the Justice Kick!"

_Damn it!_ thought Zonza to himself. _My foot's stuck into the ground! I can't get it out! If I use a ki blast, I'll blow my foot off with my luck! Damn, I can't lose to this quack!_

"Justice Kick!" yelled Saiyaman as he was coming straight for Zonza.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Gonell.

"Oh crap," mumbled Zonza. DOK The kick connected and Zonza went flying into the stands.

"Out of the ring! The Great Saiyaman III wins!" The crowd went wild, all happy that their hero had finally won. Just as this happened, Goku and Vegeta came walking in.

"So what happened, did dad win?" asked Goku, in between bites of the turkey leg he had.

"Look for yourself," muttered Goshin. Saiyaman was standing in the middle of the ring revving up he fans while Zonza was walking sulkily back to the waiting area.

"Dad! What happened?" asked Goku.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I'm hittin' the showers." And Zonza walked slowly into the back.

"Goku, let's just say he lost in a most... interesting way," giggled Gonell.

About 10 minutes later, the 7th match had ended and it was almost time for Goshin's match to begin in the final match of the round.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Goshin. "it seems I'm fighting the psychic first."

"Well, good luck, " said Goku. "Hey, if we keep winning, we'll be able to fight each other in the finals!"

"Yea. I'd look forward to that," smiled Goshin for the first time in a while. He began walking towards the ring, his opponent already there waiting for him. She was young, no older than 30. She had dark, red hair and piercing blue eyes. She was of average height, not much shorter than Goshin and she looked very serene as she waited for the match to begin.

"And now, this rounds' final match!" bellowed the announcer. "To my right we have Jensai, the psychic from the south. Even if she is a psychic, she still is very knowledgeable in the martial arts. And to my left, we have Goshin, who is also the brother of Goku Jr. This is his first world tournament ever and he's looking to make a statement for himself today. Now, fighters, enter your battle poses!"

Jensai finally looked up at Goshin and the look on her face signaled that she meant business.

_Hmmmm, I wonder what she's thinking,_ thought Goshin as he began to read her mind. _Odd, I'm not getting anything. I sense her ki, she can't be anything artificial. And she can't be powerful enough to conceal her own thoughts, and I don't sense a fusion or anything of the like either. Wait, could it be..._

"It's because I'm a psychic!" yelled Jensai, unexpectedly.

"FIGHT!" And with that, Jensai came right for Goshin.

"This is going to be more captivating than I thought," he muttered.

_In an unexpected twist of events, Jensai being a psychic is able to conceal her thoughts from Goshin. Will Goshin still be able to triumph, or will he suffer a similar embarrassing fate like his father did? Find out on the next episode of DragonBall AF!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Zonza lost in an embarrassing match to the Great Saiyaman III. Now, Goshin is pitted up against the psychic, Jensai, in the 8th and final match of the first round. But, being the psychic that she is, Goshin's mind-reading ability won't work on her. Could this affect the way the match is played out?_

BOOM

The gong sounded and Jensai quickly made the first move and was heading in Goshin's direction. Goshin quickly maneuvered out of the way and he turned around to face Jensai once again. _Are you capable of telepathy as well?_ questioned Goshin.

_Of course I am,_ replied Jensai. _Again, I am a psychic. But how are you capable of this? I sense the blood of a warrior running through your veins. Even warriors are not versed in such a feat._

_Well it seems you've finally met one,_ answered Goshin. As their telepathic conversation was going on, the crowd began to get restless.

"BOOOOOOOOO! WE WANT A FIGHT! WE WANT A FIGHT!"

"Um, excuse me," called the announcer in a soft voice, "would you two like to continue the match now?"

_There's my cue,_ thought Goshin, and he quickly went out of site. Jensai began looking all around, not sure where Goshin had vanished too. But then, she closed here eyes and began to concentrate.

Goshin was running around the ring at top speed, so fast no one could see him, but he could plainly see what Jensai was doing. Soon enough, he stopped running and came at Jensai with a left hook. Right before he made contact, she opened her eyes and looked right at him and raised her hand. But she was too slow, and Goshin made a direct hit in her cheekbone, sending her flying in the opposite direction. Goshin gave her time to get up and recover. Upon getting up, the look in Jensai's eyes had turned into malevolent anger as she wiped the blood trickling down her chin.

_How could you,_ she said telepathically. _I just barely knew where you were coming from, barely enough time to open my eyes._

_That's because I acted on impulse,_ responded Goshin. _Even the trained psychic can not read the mind of a man working on impulse alone._

"And it seems our fighters have come to a second stalemate!" yelled the announcer, a bit irritated.

"Hmmmmmm, I wonder what they could be saying to each other," Master Roshi said to himself.

"What are you blabbering about?" asked Pan. "you can plainly see their lips aren't moving."

"No, you don't understand," replied Roshi. "Just look at their faces. They are speaking to each other through their minds, ordinary people just don't glare at each other with that much intensity. I have a feeling the true nature of this Jensai is about to be revealed..."

_I hoped to use this in the later rounds, but I'll have to change plans now. You're too strong, too fast,_ affirmed Jensai. _You may want to forfeit the match now, so don't say I didn't warn you! _Jensai began rising into the air, Goshin entered his defensive position. Jensai moved her arms in front of her and folded them and began mouthing a strange, foreign chant.

"Oku ba nah yata abi. Oku ba daopoka jen abi usue..." Goshin, usually being patient, began to get a bit testy.

"Enough of this gibberish," he muttered, and he started to leap into the air, but he soon found out he wasn't moving. "What the-" He started moving his torso, but after a few seconds he couldn't move either.

"OH!" exclaimed the announcer. "It seems that somehow Goshin has lost the ability to move! Could this be from Jensai's strange talking?"

"Of course!" yelled Goshin. He looked up and sure enough, Jensai was still continuing with her chant. "I have to hurry and hit her with a ki blast before I'm unable to do that too!"

He started gathering his ki in the palm of his hand, and within 5 seconds, he had a glowing orb of energy in his hand ready for launch. But unfortunately, the paralysis had extended to his arms and with the rest of his available strength, he released the ki blast. But it only went a few yards before it exploded in the air without touching a thing. "Damn...it!" Now, his entire body had become paralyzed, and Jensai's chant had stopped.

She looked at Goshin and started to laugh at her competitor, frozen below. "HAHAHAHA! How do you feel now, Goshin? I'll make you feel so much pain, for you were the first man who ever struck me hard enough to bleed. You will pay for that! AHHHHHH!" Suddenly, she released an enormous ki blast which stemmed from both of her opened palms and made a direct hit on him.

"No! Goshin!" yelled Gonell. All the rest of the Saiyans looked on in horror, waiting for the dust to clear. Once it did, Goshin was face down on the ground, his clothes torn, cuts and bruises covering his body. Jensai descended and picked up Goshin by what was left of the font of his shirt.

"You didn't think such a beautiful lady like me could cause so much pain, did you!" she questioned as she punched Goshin in the gut, forcing blood to come from his throat. But the worst part was that Goshin couldn't even cry out in pain. All he could do was make a soft guttural groan in the back of his throat.

_You are a worthless piece of trash,_ Goshin said telepathically. _You don't belong here, you should be using your psychic skills elsewhere._

"You're wrong, this is the perfect place to use them!" Jensai answered, still grasping Goshin by the shirt. "If I do this throughout all the matches, I'll be able to defeat anyone. I'll win over a millions of zeni! I'll be famous! This is what's important to me, fame and fortune!"

_Then, I must say,_ replied Goshin, _that you, are a pretty damn horrible excuse for a true psychic._ Jensai's eyes began to burn with anger once again and she started punching and kicking Goshin rapidly all over his body. She may not have been strong, but since Goshin was absolutely defenseless, she targeted all of Goshin's weak areas, therefore crippling him.

"Ooooooo, this does not look good for Goshin!" boomed the announcer. Finally, after a minute of pummeling, Jensai dropped Goshin to the ground.

"I've had my fun, hopefully this will scare all the other competitors and I'll win without a hitch!" laughed Jensai. "And by the way, don't even bother struggling to break free now that I've stopped. You should still be paralyzed for about 24 more hours. Sorry, but that's the way it goes."

_No, this can't be. If I could only tap into it..._ thought Goshin, the pain even still evident within his thoughts.

"I'm sure," replied Jensai. "You can begin the count now."

"Uh, right," replied the announcer. "1... 2..."

Now, Goshin didn't even care if Jensai could read his thoughts anymore. iI have to, be strong, I know, I can do this. I am... a Saiyan/i His heart began to beat faster. Jensai looked down at him.

"...3... 4..."

Goshin's breathing became heavier and heavier. His muscles began to twitch and increase in size. His hair started to sway as if it was in the wind, but there was not a single gust of air going through the stadium.

"5...6...7..."

His ki began to raise, and Jensai was starting to panic. "What is going on?" she said aloud. She started backing away from the body as a bright yellow aura began to surround Goshin.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Gonell. "Is he-"

_Almost there,_ thought Goshin _Come on, let me break free, let me break free!_

"8...9..."

Goshin's hair turned bright yellow, his eyes went green, he was a Super Saiyan, and no longer paralyzed, he stood up. "GO TO HELL, YOU BIIIITCH!" Before Jensai had any time to react or read Goshin's thoughts, Goshin's fist hammered Jensai's face and sent her cruising into the wall behind her with a loud THUD

The crowd went silent, all the announcer could do was stare. Goshin quickly powered down and signaled the announcer. "AHEM!"

"Um, right! Uh, Jensai has ben knocked from the ring! Goshin has won!" The crowd was still silent over the magnificent comeback Goshin had made.

Goshin walked down the steps and over to Jensai and looked upon her unconscious body. "I have no remorse for what I have done to you. You were overwhelmed by greed and vanity, you play in a league not of your own. You discarded the lifestyles every psychic abides by for your childish desires. I purposely cracked your nose and shattered part of the structure of your face. You will never attain your meaningless goals now. Hopefully you'll realize what you've done is wrong, and go back to living the solitude life of a true psychic." Goshin turned away and let the medics tend to the wounded psychic's wounds.

Gonell had started running towards Goshin, followed by the other Saiyans, and embraced him. "My God, are you all right?"

"Yes, mother, just a bit bruised," answered Goshin.

"Goshin," questioned Goku, "how could a women like her be stronger than you?"

"She wasn't," he replied. "Anyone can be beaten if they're taken advantage of, I've learned that lesson before. It can happen to any of us."

"Point taken," answered Zonza sarcastically.

"But hey, you're match is next Goku," remarked Goshin. "Do your best, and no matter who you're opponent is, don't let them get the best of you."

"You got it!" replied Goku.

_After a match which was supposed to have been easily won, Goshin has walked away with many cuts and bruises to show for what he went through. Now, Goku must face the Slayer in the first match of the quarter finals. How will he fare? Find out next time, on DragonBall AF!_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the last match of the first round took place. Goshin narrowly defeated Jensai after being incapacitated by one of her psychic attacks. Now, the first match of the quarterfinals begins, Goku vs. The Slayer._

"WOULD GOKU JR. AND THE SLAYER PLEASE REPORT TO THE RING AT THIS TIME!"

"Better win Goku," said Vegeta, "I really want to fight you again!"

"Heh, I know I will," said Goku, "you just better make sure you win!" Just then, the Slayer walked quickly in font of him. He looked very menacing. He was practically 8 feet tall and had yellow eyes. His black hair was slicked back and he had a sneer on his face.

"Just remember you have to get by me," he said coarsely. Goku just looked at him as the Slayer didn't turn back and continued on to the ring.

_We'll see about that,_ thought Goku. But now, both fighters were in the ring, and the match was ready to begin.

"All right ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the announcer. "The first match of the quarter finals is Goku Jr, who defeated Ken Shinhan in a the first match. And his opponent will be the Slayer, who defeated Narg in the second match with a crushing blow to the head! Fighters take your battle poses!"

BOOM

"FIGHT!"

Goku and the Slayer stared each other down. There was about a four foot height difference between them, but Goku wasn't afraid. Suddenly, Slayer bolted to the left side and Goku saw easily where he was heading. _This guy's not fast,_ he thought. _I sense no ki coming from him. Him and that Narg guy must just be regular fighters, that's why their fight was good. Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to end his winning streak._

Goku moved directly in front of his competitor and every time he moved, he moved directly in front of him. The Slayer was becoming anxious. "How can a punk kid like you be moving so fast? Stay still so I can stop and hit you!"

SIGH "Sorry about this," said Goku,as he clubbed his fist into his jaw and sent the Slayer immediately down to the ground. Soon, the announcer noticed he wasn't moving.

"He's out, out cold!" he replied. "Goku has won again and will move onto the semis!" The crowd went crazy as Goku held up his fists in triumph and walked back to the waiting area.

But before he could meet with his family, Papaya Man was waiting for him on the walkway to the entrance.

"That was a great match Goku," he said, "but I'm afraid you won't be able to fight Vegeta in the semis. Hopefully I'll see some more spectacular fighting from you." Then Papaya Man walked away from Goku and into the ring for his match.

Goku turned around and yelled to Papaya Man. "What? What are you talking about! HEY!" But the champ paid no attention, so Goku walked into the waiting area.

"What'd that guy just say to you?" questioned Vegeta.

"It was weird," Goku said solemnly. "He said that I wouldn't be facing you in the semis."

"What!" exclaimed Vegeta. "That windbag doesn't know what he's talkin about. I"m gonna floor him, and then we'll see who's talking."

"This will be a most interesting match..." said Goshin.

"Fighters, get ready!" yelled the announcer. Papaya Man bowed his had towards Vegeta.

"The best of luck," he said.

"Just fight," quipped Vegeta. Papaya Man chuckled to himself.

"FIGHT!"

Instantly, Vegeta disappeared into thin air, and Papaya Man quickly followed. Soon, all that could be seen to the untrained eye were two blurs as if they were moving at the speed of light. In reality, Vegeta was moving across the entire stadium floor while Papaya Man was trying to keep up.

Then, Vegeta turned around without warning and let off a small ki blast. "HYAH!"

Papaya Man quickly deflected it, and in that second that Vegeta was left unguarded, he was able to punch Vegeta directly in the gut, sending him falling towards the ground.

The crowd's roar was reaching a deafening boom as the fight started to get good. "OOO!" exclaimed the announcer. "It seems Vegeta has been hit, but we can't be sure! These fighters are moving at unimaginable speeds!"

Papaya Man touched down as Vegeta was already starting to get up. "You bastard!" said Vegeta. "I'm NOT losing this match! Goku's mine, ya here me! I've trained too long to lose to someone dressed up in a Halloween costume from Value City! AHHH!" He then charged at Papaya Man and started giving him a flurry of punches. But the champ was blocking every single one of them. Vegeta grew irritated and started rising into the air, now kicking him as well as punching him. But Papaya Man was still matching him blow for blow as they rose higher and higher into the air duking it out.

"AHHH!" screamed Vegeta and he powered up with his white aura all around him, but still he couldn't land a punch on Papaya Man. Now Vegeta was starting to grow tired, and he was slowing down. Papaya Man took this opportunity, and got in four blows into Vegeta's stomach and swiftly kicked him in the head sending him towards the ground.

But Vegeta wouldn't stay down for long. He stopped himself before hitting the tile and quickly shot back up to the waiting Papaya Man.

"FINAL SHINE!" A look of surprise came over Papaya Man's face as the immense blast rose up towards him. Papaya Man covered himself with his arms, but the wave engulfed him and everyone in the arena was blinded.

"MY GOODNESS!" screamed the announcer. "In an amazing twist, Vegeta has released something massive from his hands and it seems to have wiped out our champ! Wait! In the clearing smoke I think I- yes it's actually him! Papaya Man is still alive, and there's not a bruise on him!"

The crowd cheered for joy as what the announcer said was true. His costume was partially torn, but he was left uninjured by Vegeta's attack. "Well Vegeta," said Papaya Man, "you are capable of great power. If we weren't confined to this arena I' sure you wouldn't be holding back as much as you have already. But then again, I've been holding back as well."

"You're out of you're mind!" replied Vegeta. "You're just bluffing!"

"I guess you'll have to learn the hard way, young Vegeta," said the champ. And with that, a pink light began to emanate around his pointer finger, and he aimed it directly at Vegeta.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Vegeta as he sensed the amount power in the beam. Quickly, Papaya Man shot it and Vegeta could not move in time as it pierced through his arm. "AHHHHHHHH!" hollered Vegeta in agony.

"Hey!" yelled Celery from the stands. "You can't do that to my son! I'll show you!"Rupan had to hold her back as Master Roshi, Bra, and Pan looked on. "Stop it Celery!" said Rupan. "He can't hear you! We just have to hope Vegeta can pull out of this."

"That may be hard to do," said Master Roshi. "That Papaya Man has a very strong ki, and a familiar one at that. The boys must have felt it already, but I don't know if they can stand up to it!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" answered Celery as she looked back down at the ring.

Vegeta was kneeling on the ground, holding his arm in obvious pain. Blood was flowing from the open wound down his left arm. Papaya Man still was floating in the air, waiting. The announcer ran to Vegeta. "Hey, are you all right kid? You can call the match whenever you want to," he said.

"Grrrrrrrrr," growled Vegeta, "I'm not giving up!" And with that he shot back into the air, knocking the announcer to the ground with the force of his lift-off. The only thing was, was that he had flown pas Papaya Man and kept ascending into the air, so far up that all anybody could see were just two tiny dots and couldn't make out any details. Papaya Man quickly met him face to face again.

"For my friends' sake," said Vegeta, "I said I wouldn't let anybody see me go Super Saiyan. But now since no one can see me..." He instantly turned into a Super Saiyan and smirked. "Now what?"

"I think you need lessons still in knowing your opponent," he replied. Promptly, Papaya Man disappeared and appeared again right behind Vegeta and cocked his fist, ready to punch him. Just as he was about to strike, Vegeta disappeared as well. Immediately he reappeared behind Papaya Man to punch him, but then Papaya Man disappeared as well and Vegeta punched only an after image. This went on for about half a minute before Vegeta finally connected with the back of Papaya Man's helmet. His helmet broke into pieces and he looked straight at Vegeta, who's face was now in shock.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "I've seen that face, in a photograph before! But how can you still look the same after all this time! I know who you are! You're- UFF! HACK!" Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, Papaya Man knocked the wind out of him and he changed back into a regular Saiyan.

"Sorry," he said, "you weren't supposed to find out my identity just yet, and I can't have you telling the others either." Vegeta just floated there with his hands over his stomach, unable to speak, blood dripping from his lips. "This might keep you off your feet for a while, but it's for your own good. Please, forgive me."

Then to Vegeta's horror, who couldn't even find the strength to move, Papaya Man raised his clenched hands into the air and struck Vegeta in the skull, sending him to the awaiting ground outside the ring.

BOOOOOM!

The impact shook the entire ground and left a cratertwo timesVegeta's size. He had been knocked unconscious, and laid there. The announcer ran to him and saw that this was true. "Vegeta is out of the ring! Papaya Man has won! But where is he?" Just then, Papaya Man was floating back towards the earth, with a new mask on that he had just materialized. Then, the crowd went ecstatic. But the paramedics soon rushed out to check on Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" yelled Celery, and she ran down the stairs and jumped onto the grass towards her son.

"He seems to have blunt trauma to the skull. We have to get him to the hospital ASAP," said the EMT. Goku and the rest of the Saiyans ran towards Vegeta and heard the news as well.

"Damn it!" said Goku. "If I only had some Senzu! How could this guy do this!"

"I don't know Goku," said Goshin, "but you're facing him in your next match."

Papaya Man looked on from afar. _I'm sorry Vegeta,_ he thought. _I'm sure you'll be OK, a blow like that isn't enough to kill you. I just hope you find the heart to forgive me later._ And with that, he walked slowly back to the waiting area alone.

_In a horrible twist of events, Vegeta now has to be rushed to the hospital! But who is Papaya Man? What shocked Vegeta so much? Find out in the coming chapters of DragonBall AF!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku advanced to the semis after defeating the Slayer, but Vegeta wasn't so lucky. After losing to the reining champ, Papaya Man, more questions have arisen. Just who's face did Vegeta see under his opponent's mask? And how will Goku fare now that he fights him in the semis_.

Papaya Man looked on at the scene from afar. "I'm sorry Vegeta," he said to himself. "I'm sure you'll be OK, a blow like that isn't enough to kill you. I just hope you find the heart to forgive me later." He walked back into the now emptied waiting area to think about the situation.

Back on the tournament floor, Vegeta was air-lifted to the hospital. Celery and Rupan also climbed in and went to the hospital with their son. "Dang," muttered Goku, "I still can't believe this happened. Was that guy even giving his all, Goshin?"

"Hmmmm," pondered Goshin, "I'd have to say no. I just get the feeling that he's suppressing his true power, just like we are. And I believe he's just waiting for the right moment to release it."

The announcer came back over the PA once the EMTs had cleared the floor. "Attention everybody! The next fight will begin in 20 minutes due to the current situation! We ask that everyone please be patient during this time! Thank you!"

Pan, Bra, Master Roshi, and Turtle were still sitting in the stands. Bra was angry at what had happened. "How could he!" she yelled. "He's only a young man! Why would he take this so seriously?"

"I think," put in Roshi, "that their might be an ulterior motive behind Papaya Man's plans. But I don't know what it could be..."

"I just hope that Goku is going to be safe," said Pan.

20 minutes later, the fighters and spectators had regrouped and the next match was set to begin. "WOULD GONELL AND THE GREAT SAIYAMAN III PLEASE REPORT TO THE RING AT THIS TIME! THANK YOU!"

"Good luck, dear," said Zonza. "Try not to make the same mistakes that I did when I faced this guy."

"Oh you know I'll win!" she answered back giving the victory sign. Saiyaman had already made his way to the ring and Gonell marched up the walkway into the ring, ready to fight.

"All right!" called the announcer. "The third match of the quarter finals is set to begin! Fighters, take your battle poses!"

BOOOM

"FIGHT!"

Gonell was waiting for her opponent to make the first move, but the storied hero was shaking in his boots. _Oh man!_ he thought. _I can't defeat her! She's too fast! Now I'm going to be embarrassed in front of all my fans here! What am I going to do_

Gonnell grew tired of waiting so she decided she'd bring the fight to Saiyaman. "HYAAAH!" she screamed as she sped towards him.

"OHHH!" gulped Saiyaman, and in a very quick manner he dropped to his knees with Gonell sailing straight over him. "Have mercy on me!" he pleaded. But since his eyes were closed, he didn't notice that Gonell was above him, heading straight for an early exit. But amazingly, she caught herself and stopped in mid-air before she fell out of the ring. All the announcer could do was stare.

"Did I hear you say something about mercy?" questioned the announcer quietly.

"Huh?" muttered Saiyaman. He got up, turned around, and saw Gonell still floating there in mid-air with a look of surprise on her face. "Uh-uh, of course not, dear broadcaster!" he yelled. "I was simply stating that, um, I would show mercy on her if she was perspicacious! HAHAHA!" The crowd cheered loudly at the hero's fabrication.

_What an idiot,_ thought Gonell. Then, without warning, she got back into the ring and began charging again towards Saiyaman, almost bowling over the announcer who stood nearby. She started punching at him, but none of her blows were connecting. To everyone's amazement, the Saiyaman was dodging them all!

"How lucky can this guy possibly get?" said Zonza as he looked on.

"P-please, don't hurt me!" stuttered Saiyaman as he kept narrowly dodging the blows. Please, you can beat me if you want just don't cause me any pain!"

"Oh that's it!" yelled Gonell. And with that, she kicked Saiyaman to the other side of the ring. He hit the ground a few feet away from the edge, and just as he was about to bounce out, his cape caught on the edge of the ring. He picked his feet up high and tucked them under their chest so he wouldn't touch the ground that was inches beneath him.

"Uh-oh!" said the announcer. "This doesn't look good for Saiyaman! If he doesn't get up soon, Gonell will quickly release him from what ever ha caught his cloak." Gonell walked calmly over to her opponent. He was trying to climb back in. He was halfway up and was holding onto the edge of the ring trying to pull the rest of his torso up.

"Well, it seems you're at the end of your line," smirked Gonell.

"All right, I'm sorry for acting like a showboat!" he said. "Just please don't let me lose like this! If you could, just pull me up, and then pretend to punch me in the stomach. I'll fake that I've been knocked out. Please, can you do me this one favor?"

"Hmmm," thought Gonell. SIGH "Fine, grab on." She stretched out her arm and Saiyaman grabbed on.

"Thank you so much," he said. "I really- WHOA!" All of a sudden, Saiyaman's left foot slipped on the outside of the ring, and this caused him to fall backwards. Gonell wasn't expecting this and she was drawn head over heals over the edge and Saiyaman miraculously rolled back into the ring.

THUD

"The crowd became more quiet as they looked in shock. The announcer peeked over the edge, and saw Gonell lying their with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"AMAZING!" bellowed the announcer. "Gonell has fallen out of the ring, after Saiyaman employed a stealthy throwing technique to rid himself of his opponent! He has moved on to the semis!" The crowd went ecstatic, but the look on Saiyaman's face said it all. _Wow!_ he thought _I guess I really am lucky!_ Meanwhile, Zonza rushed to his wife's aide.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think," she said, a little dizzily, "that I need to lie down. I can't believe, what I just saw." And with that, Zonza and Gonell walked back to the waiting area.

"Well, good try mom," said Goku once she entered the waiting area. "Not much you can do about pure luck I guess."

"Well, his luck will run out if he has to face me," said Goshin. "There's bigger fish to fry, namely Papaya Man." Everyone looked over at the corner where the masked fighter was standing. He had his head down and arms crossed, seemingly in deep meditation. "Goku," said Goshin, "I'm ending this match instantly. I want you to fight Papaya man as soon as possible."

"Why though?" he asked.

"Because, I don't want him to see any more of my techniques. In case you lose to him, I will be the only opponent left to stand in his way. He saw what I was capable of when I fought Jensai. I don't want everything to be revealed to him. Our best plan of attack against him, might be surprise." He then walked past Goku and headed towards the ring for his next match.

Soon, both fighters were in the ring and the fight was about to begin. "Our next fight," boomed the announcer, "is the last match in the quarter finals! Goshin vs. Joe Boxer! Fighters, enter your battle stances!"

Goshin was assumed his position. Joe Boxer, as typical for most pro boxers, began hopping up and down on his feet, his fists close to his face.

BOOM

"FIGHT-!"

"AHHHHHHH!" BWOK In less than a second, one fighter was standing in the ring, another had fallen out. The crowd, not able to understand what had just happened, started booing.

"BOOOOOOOO! WE WANT A FIGHT!" The announcer just stood there and looked right at Goshin, who was just standing in the ring, with his hand still outstretched, and his hand tightened into a fist.

"You gonna say something?" asked Goshin. "He's clearly out of the ring."

The announcer jumped out of the ring and ran towards Joe Boxer, while still conscious, was utterly dazed and confused. "Out of the ring, Goshin moves on once again!" The crowd buzzed with dissatisfaction. They had not seen anything that Goshin had done.

"Is it just me," muttered Pan, "or did I just see that boxer guy magically teleport to the ground?"

"It's just you," said Master Roshi bluntly. "Your eyes aren't as good as they used to be, Pan. Your grandson charged at that man the moment the announcer said fight, and gave him a one-two punch into the gut. I almost didn't see it myself. Such speed, and to think I thought Goku was fast at his age!"

Goshin walked back into the waiting area, his family waiting to hear for him. "Goshin! That was awesome!" congratulated Goku. "You took him out in less than a second!"

"I told you I'd end this quickly," said Goshin. "But now you have to fight. Win Goku. Don't let this person get the best of you."

"Do be careful, son" said Gonell. "You're father and I will be cheering you on." Then, Papaya Man came up behind them out of nowhere.

"I believe the time has come where we'll finally meet in the ring," he said jovially. "The best of luck to you." And he reached out his hand towards Goku. He looked up at him, and finally conceded and grasped his hand.

"The same to you. May the best man win!" And with that, they walked up the stairs into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" screamed the announcer. "I present to you the first match of the semifinals! Whoever wins this gets a chance to prove themselves in the championship round! It's the young Goku Jr. vs our champ Papaya Man! This will be a match to remember! Fighters, enter your battle poses!" The two did so and waited for the gong to sound.

BOOOM

"FIGHT!"

_The semifinals have finally begun! Although another Saiyan has been narrowly beaten by the clumsy Great Saiyaman III, Papaya Man is now on the minds of the remaining fighters. Can Goku defeat this mysterious combatant? If not, how well will Goshin fare? Find out, next time on DragonBall AF!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the final two matches of the quarter finals were completed. In another embarrassing loss, the Great Saiyaman III defeated Gonell. But in the next match, Goshin defeated his opponent, Joe Boxer, in less than a second! Now, the long-awaited confrontation between Goku Jr. and Papaya Man is ready to take place! Who will emerge victorious, and who will be the handed the loss?..._

"FIGHT!"

Instantly, Papaya Man leapt into the air, with Goku in hot pursuit. Papaya Man turned around to face the charging Goku, and he had little time to react to Goku's oncoming punch.

THWOK

"Oooooo! Amazing!" yelled the announcer. "Somehow Papaya Man blocked Goku's fist! I thought that would for sure make contact! Uh-oh! It seems they're at it again!"

Goku started giving Papaya Man a flurry of punches, and the champ was narrowly blocking everyone. "Come on Goku," muttered Papaya Man. "I know you have more in you. Show me the power you used to fight your brother."

Goku stopped suddenly. "What! How-how did you know!"

"Ah, Goku," he replied, "you have much to learn still I guess. Don't let your guard down for anything!" And before Goku could react, Papaya Man drove his fist into Goku's gut, causing him to cough up blood as he slowly fell to the ground.

"No Goku!" screamed Gonell. Luckily, before he hit the ground, Goku regrouped himself and landed firmly with his two feet on the ground. Papaya Man had also made his descent and the two fighters were staring each other down.

"That was a dirty trick!" remarked Goku.

"As a fighter, you have to be prepared for anything your opponent may deal you, I thought you realized this by now. Now why don't you be a good sport and show me some of your techniques, maybe something similar to Vegeta's. Hm?"

"How do you know all this?" demanded Goku. "Who are you?"

"You'll find out in due time," answered the masked fighter, "but let's focus on the present and enjoy our match for now."

"ARRRRRRGH!" yelled Goku and he charged towards Papaya Man again. But this time, he disappeared just before he was about to hit him and Papaya Man began looking all around for him. "Here I am!" Papaya Man turned around, but by then it was too late as Goku made a quick kick to his head and sent him soaring across the ring.

"An amazing attack!" screamed the announcer. "Goku appeared out of nowhere and knocked Papaya Man to the ground!" As he said this, Papaya Man slowly rose up again. Seeing this Goku began another charge towards him.

"Your mine!" he yelled. But before he could reach him, Papaya Man closed his eyes. He raised his hands into the air as a pink light started radiating from them. This didn't phase Goku and he kept on going. Then, Papaya Man quickly opened his eyes, and released a gargantuan wave straight towards Goku. He stopped dead in his tracks and realized he didn't have a chance. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku tried to hold it back with all his strength, but it was too much for him.

"Goku," yelled Papaya Man, "you know what you must do. Release your power, unless you wish to be done in by this ki wave."

"RRRRRAAAAAHH! I WON'T LET YOU BOSS ME AROUND!" Goku began to power up, but he didn't transform into a Super Saiyan. A white aura began to come around him, and he was slowly gaining ground as he began pushing the blast back towards the champ. The attack began to tear up the tournament floor and the crowd was growing more and more scared by the moment.

"Goku! Don't be a fool!" yelled Papaya Man. "Transform now!"

"NO!"

"He leaves me no choice," he muttered to himself. He rose his hands again and started putting even more power into the wave that Goku was trying so desperately hard to hold back. Now Papaya Man was gaining once again.

_Dang it!_ thought Goku. _I can't hold out much longer, but I can if I turn Super Saiyan. But why does he want me too? Why does he want to see my power so bad? What is he planning to do? And my mom! She doesn't want me going Super Saiyan! But, I also can't let me self be killed!_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A tremendous amount of power began growing inside of Goku. The power he was emitting blew the announcer out of the ring and he fell flat on his face on the grass outside the ring. Papaya Man's eyes began to light up.

"Good," he said to himself, "I'll finally be able to judge what he's made of."

In not time, Goku's yellow aura reappeared, his hair and eyes changed color, and he was a Super Saiyan once again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He began sending the wave back towards Papaya Man, sending him teetering on the edge of the ring. Then, without warning, Papaya Man released his hold on the blast, and let it engulf him.

BOOOOM

The explosion was thundering, and shook the entire stadium. After the brightness had dissipated, Goku was standing in the ring alone and Papaya Man was nowhere to be found.

"WH-where is Papaya Man?" panicked the announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen, I see no sign of him anywhere. And- what this! Goku's hair has turned... golden! Wait, what's that?"

Everybody's attention was directed towards the sky, Papaya Man was there almost without a scratch, his cape blowing through the wind.

"I knew you had it in you Goku," said Papaya Man. "I knew it all along."

The look in Goku's eyes was pure astonishment. "HOW! How, are you still alive!"

"This isn't looking good," said Goshin. "Of course he's still alive. That blast wasn't enough to kill him. He barely used a quarter of his strength to make that. And now it seems his power's jumped another level. I sense the same gap between him and Goku's powers once again, even though Goku has transformed! How is this fighter?"

Miles away, Vegeta was in the hospital, watching the natch unfold on the TV in his room. "Come on Goku! You have to beat this guy!"

"Vegeta, don't get too anxious," cautioned Celery. "The doctor said to be still as possible."

"I know mom," complained Vegeta. "But this guy, it's like he's unstoppable or something! But now, I can't even remember who he is! I can't even remember the stupid friggin match!" In anger, Vegeta knocked over his food tray, spilling it over the floor.

"Vegeta," said Rupan, "The doctor says temporary amnesia is normal. Don't worry yourself about it kid. It'll all come back to you."

Back at the match, Goku was still trying to figure out what just happened. "I think it's time we get serious. What do you say Goku?" said Papaya Man.

"You'd just better be on guard!" yelled Goku, and with that he flew up into the air to meet his foe. Another aerial battle ensued, and both fighters where giving each other a tumult of punches and kicks. It didn't seem like either fighter was gaining, and Goku began growing more and more enraged. Suddenly, Goku vanished, and quickly reappeared even higher above Papaya Man, both hands on his forehead.

"Im gettin you back now you cheat! Solar Flare!" A bright yellow light illuminated the entire arena. Everyone was blinded by the attack, including Papaya Man.

_Damn it,_ thought Papaya Man, _wasn't exactly expecting that! I guess I should take some of my own advice! Uh-oh._ Goku started rushing towards the blinded Papaya Man was his fist closed tight, ready to pummel the champ's face.

"HYYYYAH!" Goku made direct contact on Papaya Man's cheek, causing his head to snap awkwardly to the side. Goku still wasn't done and started punching and kicking Papaya Man with out letting up.

_All right, I've seen enough,_ thought Papaya Man. Still blinded, he caught one of Goku's fists, followed by his other.

"Huh?" gaped Goku.

He seemingly had a death grip on Goku as he kept squeezing his hands tighter and tighter. Goku stopped kicking and started screaming in agony. But as all this was going on, Papaya Man's power started to pick up. Goshin noticed the difference.

"Good Lord! His power keeps rising!" he remarked.

"Is Goku going to be all right?" asked Gonell.

"I don't know, but I think we're seeing a glimpse of his true power now."

Now Papaya Man's own screams were growing louder than Goku's. His power kept growing, and soon both fighters were engulfed in a pink aura. He let go of Goku, his body going limp. Papaya Man's power kept steadily rising. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This is something I've never seen before folks!" addressed the announcer. "Papaya Man seems to have ensnared Goku inside a giant light of some sort, but from the looks of it, he isn't moving! What is the champ planning on doing!"

Then Goku, seemed to awake, but was only half-conscious. iWhat's going on? What's this aura? Is that... yes, Papaya Man! He's trapped me in here! I've-I've got to do something! Everyone's counting on me! I have to stop im before he finishes whatever he's doing/i

Goku became fully awake, and Papaya Man sensed this, and started to manifest his aura into one single energy attack. But it was too late.

"KAMEHAME-HAAAAA!" Goku released the wave, point-blank at Papaya Man who just barely had enough time to get his attack of as well. As soon as the two beams collided, a monstrous explosion occurred, sending the two combatants falling to the ground and blinding everyone in the stadium once again. When the light cleared, both fighters were in giant craters, seemingly knocked-out. The announcer ran towards the ring and looked at the two fighters, both of them starting to stir.

"I must begin the count!" he announced. "1...2...3...4!" Goku tried to get up, but he could barely move. He was bloody and torn. The same was for Papaya Man, but he hardly had a scratch on him once again. "5..6...7...8...9...TEN! GASP I don't believe it, he's gotten up! He's won!"

_What's this, somebody's actually risen up after the gargantuan blasts that both fighters have released! Who has risen triumphant? Who will go to the final round of the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament? Find out the shocking answer in the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku and Papaya Man's semifinal match began. The winner moves on to the championship fight, but who could it be that has stood up! Find out today!_

"I… I Can't believe it!" stuttered the announcer. "He actually stood up!"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Pan.

"Papaya Man… has won again! Goku Jr. is disqualified!"

"YEAAAA!" The crowd screamed with joy as their champion won once again. Goku slowly reached his feet, and found Papaya Man looking down on him.

"That was a great match, Goku," he said. "I'm sure you'll get stronger yet in the future."

Goku stared into his eyes. "Who… are you?"

"Like I've said, I can't tell you now. If you excuse me, I have to prepare for the championship bout now." And with that, he walked back into the waiting area, letting Goku contemplate his defeat.

Soon enough Goku too walked back and was greeted by the solemn faces of his fellow fighters.

"Goku," said Gonell, "it's all right, you tried your best."

"Sometimes other fighters just get the getter of you son," added Zonza.

"Thanks," said Goku. Then he turned towards Goshin. "Goshin, you have to win this. I know you can! This guy's strong, but you can still beat him! Right?"

Goshin just stared at his brother for a moment. "I really hope so Goku," he answered. "But I think we both know we can't reach our full powers with all these spectators here."

"What?" exclaimed Goku. "You mean he was holding back that much power! If that was him holding back, than what can he do when nobody's around? What is he!"

"I don't know," replied Goshin, "But I may have to do just that and fight him without any bystanders. How though, is the question. But in the meantime, I have to worry about one more opponent before I fight Papaya Man. I'm afraid this match will also have to end quickly as my last match did." And with that, he walked towards the ring.

"Don't let that saiya-jerk catch you off guard!" yelled Zonza behind him. "He's a tricky one!" Goshin gave a wave without turning around as he walked up the steps. Saiyaman was already up there, trying his best to stop his trembling.

"All right everybody!" boomed the announcer, "the second match of the semifinals starts now! It's the Great Saiyaman III vs. Goshin, and the winner will face the reigning champ in the finals. So fighters, take your battle poses!"

Goshin did so, but Saiyaman was almost too scared to move at all. "P-please don't let me get hurt!" he mumbled. _Damn it!_ he thought,_ I should've quit when I had the chance, but I'll look like a real loser if I forfeit now._

"FIGHT!"

BOOOM

Saiyaman put on his best tough guy act and started to charge at Goshin. Just as he was about to grab him, Goshin vanished, leaving an after image behind. "Haha, got you!" laughed Saiyaman, but he soon realized he had grabbed thin air, and he couldn't stop himself.

"Spectacular!" yelled the announcer, "Goshin has created the famous after image technique! But Saiyaman isn't stopping! It looks like-"

"Ahhh! Ufff!" With all his momentum going, Saiyaman couldn't stop himself and he fell out of the ring with a loud thud.

"Out of the ring!" called the announcer, "Goshin has won the match without a punch being thrown and will move on to the finals!"

The crowd went wild, some of them even chanting Goshin's name. Saiyaman got up glumly, walked back to the waiting area and through the exit, without even giving a glance to anyone.

"All right everybody," said the announcer, "the championship match will begin after a short ten-minute break!"

"No really," said Goshin, "I don't need a rest, I have hardly broken a sweat."

"It's just formality, son," he said aside to Goshin. "Just take a quick breather and grab a water, we'll be ready before you know it."

"Hm, all right then," replied Goshin and he went back into the waiting area.

"Nice moves, Goshin," said Goku. "I only hope you can do the same with Papaya Man. Where'd he go anyways?"

"Probably went somewhere to think," answered Goshin. "I think I'll take the announcer's advice and do the same." With that he walked into one of the lounge areas to think of what he was going to do in the final fight.

"Ohh," groaned Pan, "I hope Goshin can stand up against this mystery person. You're still not positive who it could be Master Roshi?"

"No," he replied, "but like I said, it feels very familiar. But I just can't pinpoint it."

"Well, don't worry, Pan," said Bra, "we know Goshin is strong. Maybe he'll have enough power to overcome this guy."

"We'll just have to see, I guess," she said solemnly.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"NOW! WOULD GOSHIN AND PAPAYA MAN PLEASE ENTER THE RING AT THIS TIME!"

Papaya Man quickly walked towards the ring this time before Goshin got out of the lounge. Once he did, he was greeted by his family.

"Try your hardest Goshin," said Gonell.

"We know you got the strength in you son," said Zonza, "it's time to use it!"

"I will," said Goshin. "Goku, I WILL win this, I promise to avenge yours and Vegeta's defeats."

"Thanks bro and good luck," he replied.

Goshin stepped outside and was met by the roar of the anxious crowd. As he stepped into the ring, Papaya man approached him. "Good luck, Son Goshin. May the best man win," he said as he bowed.

A strange look overcame Goshin's face. "…And to you as well," he said in return. _But why'd he call me Son,_ he thought. _That's my ancestor's name_.

"All right everybody!" yelled the announcer. "Are you ready for some championship calibur fighting!"

"YEAAAAA!" applauded the crowd as they rose to their feet.

"Kick his ass, Goshin!" yelled Bra. Everyone around her gave some strange looks as she quickly sat down. "Tee-hee, I guess I got caught up in the moment!"

"All right then!" answered the announcer. "This championship match is between the reigning champion, Papaya Man and the challenger, Goshin! Now, fighters take your battle poses!"

Goshin and Papaya Man entered their stances, their eyes locked on one another.

BOOM

"FIGHT!"

Instantly, Papaya Man and Goshin vanished into thin air, but the sound of punches and kicks being blocked could still be heard.

"I can hardly keep up with them!" said Gonell. "Where'd they go?"

"I can still see them mom," replied Goku. "They're pretty even right now, but who knows when that could change."

The fighting continued and Goshin was growing anxious. _I have to release more power, this fighter keeps steadily increasing, getting stronger by the second._ Then just as Goshin was about to punch his opponent, he suddenly opened his fist and quickly shot a ki blast in Papaya Man's face, catching him off guard. In that one moment of Papaya Man being open, Goshin kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back to the earth.

"WHOA!" cried the announcer. "Papaya Man has just appeared out of nowhere! Oh! And there's Goshin up there in the air! I'd better begin the count! One…!"

Just then, Papaya Man jumped up and looked towards Goshin. "Heh, perhaps we might have to do a little cleaning out before we really get started, eh Goshin?"

"What!"

_Finally, the long-awaited championship fight has arrived! It's only just getting underway, but would could Papaya Man be talking about? What is he planning to do? Find out in the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the time for the final match of the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament was finally upon our heroes. After Goshin had made quick work of Saiyaman III, Papaya man awaited him in the final bout. Who will triumph in this test of skills, and what could the mysterious Papaya Man have up his sleeve?_

"Heh," chuckled Papaya Man as he floated high above the ring, "we may have to do a little cleaning before we get serious, eh Goshin?"

"Wha-what? What are you talking about?" he retorted.

Well, it may be better if we test your abilities a little bit more first," said Papaya Man. As soon as he said that, he quickly disappeared. Goshin on the other hand stood in the same spot, his eyes closed.

_Where are you…_ he thought. Suddenly, Papaya Man appeared behind him. Just as he was going to punch Goshin, he lifted up his fist and blocked the punch. But Papaya Man wasn't done yet, and he fell to the ground making a sweeping kick to Goshin's legs causing him to fall over.

"Here we go!" yelled Papaya Man. Before Goshin could hit the ground, the champ quickly kicked Goshin again, this time straight up into the air.

"AHHHH!" Goshin screamed. Papaya Man flew up at top speed to meet him at the moment before he started to descend again.

"HAAA!" BWOK Papaya Man had grasped his hands together and came down straight on Goshin's head with enough force to knock him to the ground in a second.

"Ooooh!" winced the announcer. "Goshin might have a hard time getting up it seems. I'll begin the count! One…"

Papaya Man touched down near the crater Goshin had just made, the dust still not totally cleared. "Come on Goshin," said Papaya Man, "I know you aren't done yet. You know you want to transform. So go ahead, or maybe you'd even like to take it one level beyond that!"

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Goshin as he blew the dust away with his aura. The announcer was blown away by the sheer magnitude, but Papaya Man stood firmly, waiting for Goshin to emerge. When he finally did his power had raised exponentially, surges of lightning crossing his body as he made the transformation to Super Saiyan 2.

"Impressive," commented Papaya Man. "But you should be careful how you use your power, tens of thousands of people are only a few yards away from you."

"Do not tell me how to fight," said Goshin bluntly. He then brought his hands together and brought them behind his back. "KA-ME-HA-ME…!"

"You really don't plan to use that do you?" snorted Papaya Man. "You know I'll just dodge it." The blue energy in Goshin's hands continued to grow as Papaya Man stood ready for the attack to come.

"No, you won't," replied Goshin.

"Hunh!"

Goshin disappeared and as soon as he did so, he finished the chant. "-HAAAA!"

"What? No!" yelled Papaya an. Goshin had appeared behind him and released the Kamehameha Wave before he could turn around. "AHHHHH!" BOOOM The whole stadium began to shake.The giant statue of Mr. Satan fell of it's pedestal and was destroyed as many of the people in the stands began to flee and fear for their lives. After a moment the rumbling finally stopped and Papaya Man was on the ground, his costume partially ripped and tarnished.

The announcer, amazingly unhurt, surveyed the damage. "This is unreal! Papaya Man is down!"

"Not… quite," Papaya Man suddenly jumped up and dusted himself off. _Gosh,_ he thought,_ that technique resembled every bit of Son Goku's special technique. But how was he able to warp behind me so quick with out using Instantaneous Movement._

Goshin snickered to himself. "I knew you weren't done yet, I had to hold back too much."

"A wise decision," replied Papaya Man. "Perhaps now would be a good time to do that cleaning I mentioned…"

"All right, enough!" sneered Goshin, "What is this you're speaking about?"

"It seems," said the announcer, "that our fighters are now having a battle of words. Whatever they're saying, it seems to be of some importance to them."

"You know," said Papaya Man, "make sure there's no people around, so we can go all out."

"Well, you wouldn't have to get everybody out in that case," replied Goshin. "The reason I'm holding back is so that I don't harm my family and friends. The rest of the spectators in the audience are not of too much consequence for me."

"What? You really feel that way?" questioned Papaya Man.

"Yes," said Goshin, "but don't get me wrong. I'm not a cold-hearted bastard who kills for his own personal pleasure.

_Hmmm,_ thought Papaya Man, _this Goshin is not quite like the others. What's his story? _"Well how about this Goshin? I will raise my power to only 35 percentof my true strength…"

"You must be bluffing!" interrupted Goshin with a surprised look.

"That I'm not," replied Papaya Man. "I've seen what you can do while holding back, now witness how I fare. The power level I was fighting at before was so miniscule it can't be measured, that's why I must raise it just a tad to give you a choice. If you still think you got what it takes to fight me for real, we'll do so without distractions, but only if you can get me down at this level. But if you feel after a few moments that you wouldn't be able to defeat me after I increase my strength, I will give you the chance to forfeit."

"Fine with me," said Goshin. "But keep in mind that I too have yet to reach my peak!"

"Very well then, because here I come! AHHHHH!" Papaya Man powered up and then charged at Goshin, giving him a barrage of punches.

"The fight finally continues, and it seems Papaya Man has the edge!" yelled the announcer, but he was only half right. Goshin kept blocking the punches, but ever so slightly, he was beginning to lose some ground. Finally, Papaya Man overpowered him and finally connected and hit him in the face. Goshin slammed into the ground hard and Papaya Man immediately leapt into the air.

"I hope you're prepared Goshin!" he yelled. Goshin got up a bit dizzy, but when he looked up in the sky, he was surprised to see a giant, pink ball of energy emanating from Papaya Man's finger.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. He jumped up to pursue Papaya Man, but the champ was too quick and he launched the attack. It was heading straight for Goshin, and he knew he had no chance to evade it._ Damn it! Even if I could evade it, it may be powerful enough to destroy this entire place! Is he really still holding back?_

"My goodness!" screamed the announcer, "Papaya Man has just fired an enormous attack! What will happen next is anyone's guess!" The ki blast reached Goshin and he held it with all his might.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled. The attack was still advancing, pushing Goshin back until he touched the ground. His feet now firmly planted, he battled to not let the wave encompass him.

"Come now Goshin," said Papaya Man as he looked on from above, "try to push it back at me this is your one chance!"

"ARRRGH! You lied!" hollered Goshin. "You're not holding back! This must be more than 35 percentof your power! I… I can't believe I trusted you. I thought you were a fair fighter! So who's to say that I should be left at a disadvantage now? AHHHHHHHH!" Goshin began powering up even more, but a worried look overcame Papaya Man's face.

_But this is only 35 percentof my power,_ he thought. _I've been wrong to assume that he can take this much! What have I done?_

"This… this isn't looking good," worried Master Roshi from the stands. "We might have to act soon."

"What are you talking about?" retorted Pan. "Goshin's fine, right?"

"I don't know," said Roshi, "but if he can't control that attack, we're all done for!"

Back in the waiting area, Goku was beginning to get a little worried also. "Mom, dad, I think we might have to get everyone out of here!"

"Goku, you might be right," said Gonell.

"I'm going to get grandma and the others," continued Goku. "I'll put up a barrier so we can watch from a safe distance. I don't want to break in since this is an official tournament, but I have to be ready if it comes to that, come on!" With that, he grabbed his dad and jumped into the air with Gonell following. "EVEYBODY!" yelled Goku. "GET AWAY FROM HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN THE MATCH IS NO LONGER SAFE! YOU'RE ALL IN DANGER!"

Many of the people took heed and the stands began to empty as they realized what Goku was saying was true. Goku then touched down and grabbed Roshi, Bra, and Pan. As he was flying to the end of the stadium, he noticed the announcer cowering in fear. "We can't have a fight without an announcer I guess!" he dropped the others off on the roof at the far end of the stadium and grabbed the announcer. "You can do it Goshin!" yelled Goku as he flew back towards the others. Once back, he put up the barrier as he and everyone else looked on at the struggle still going on between the two fighters.

_If he can't push that back everybody could die,_ thought Papaya Man "I must stop this! Wha-what!" Just before he was about to act, Goshin began pushing the wave back as his power grew more and more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Goshin, and with a final blast of energy he was able to push back Papya Man's attack with his own ki wave. BOOOOM the explosion of the two energies colliding was deafening, but Goku's barrier held, and Papaya Man dodged the explosion unharmed. He touched back down on the partially destroyed ring and looked into Goshin's bloodshot eyes.

"You've really pissed me off now!"growled Goshin. "I accept your challenge! Nobody else is here now, no distractions! Now, we're going all out!"

_Amazing! Goshin has pushed back Papaya Man's attack! Now, the true fight begins. Make sure you don't miss the next DragonBall AF!_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goshin and Papaya Man's match continued, quickly becoming more and more destructive as time went on. Finally, the stadium was all but reduced to ashes! The true fight between these superpowers continues now!_

"Yea, hear me!" yelled Goshin. "I accept your challenge! There's no going back now!"

Papaya Man surveyed the damage. The ring was almost destroyed. All that was left of the ring was a few titles. The seats were all but destroyed except for a couple of the rows where Goku had put up his barrier. Besides that, the only thing left untouched was the miraculouslypristine statue of Son Goku, seemingly acting as some kind of omen.

"Of course," finally said Papaya Man. "Now I'll show you real power, Goshin. I hope to see what you're really made of too. AHHHHHHHHHH!" With that Papaya Man started powering up. A pink aura soon enveloped him as his muscles bulged ever so slightly, but everyone around him could tell that his ki was massively increasing.

_I guess it's time I started powering up as well,_ thought Goshin. "RAHHHHHHH!" Goku and the others looked on in awe from the safety of the barrier.

"Oh dear," worried Pan, "I hope everyone got away from the stadium all right! I'd hate to use the Dragon Balls to wish back anybody that might've died." Apparently, Pan's words fell on deaf ears.

"They're… they're so strong," muttered Goku. "But Goshin, wha- what is he becoming? This strength coming from him seems unreal!"

"I think I have an idea of what it may be," chimed in Master Roshi. "Something your great-great grandfather achieved while fighting Majin Buu. But we may need a few more minutes to see if my assumptions are true."

Soon, Papaya Man stopped his wailing and stood there with his cape billowing in the wind, a confident look in his eyes. But Goshin was still not finished.

"HEY!" yelled Goshin unexpectedly. "I… was going to save this technique for later, but I figured now is as good a time as any! Remind me… if you've seen this… before! AHHHHHHHHH!" Goshin's aura made a massive leap; surges of lightning surrounded his body as his hair began to grow even more. Papaya Man's eyes then grew wide.

"Has he really achieved it already?" he gaped. "Is Goshin a… Super Saiyan 3!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goshin's transformation continued. His hair was still growing, up until the point that it reached his waist. His biceps bulged, filled with the power to take down his opponent. His breathing became heavier as the transformation reached its climax. His eyebrows soon vanished and his eyes changed from the pure green to a menacing glare with piercing black pupils. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a great ball of light overcame Goshin and blinded everybody around him. After a few moments, the light dissipated. There where the ring once was, stood Goshin. He had finally become a Super Saiyan 3.

"My God!" gasped Pan, "he's a-a-a…"

"…a Super Saiyan 3!" marveled Roshi.

"You mean, there's another level beyond Super Saiyan 2?" yelled Goku. "I in fact just achieved that status a month back, I was saving it to show Goshin after the tournament, or if we met in the finals. But now, we're not even in the same league!"

Back where the ring should be Papaya Man's gaping look of astonishment had changed into a smirk. "Congratulations, Goshin. You've achieved a great amount today."

"Thanks I guess," replied Goshin. "but you now it all means nothing unless I defeat you and find out who you really are."

"Then let us begin round 2!" announced Papaya Man. And in a flash both fighters vanished.

"Look how fast they move!" said Goku. "Sometimes I can't even keep up with their movements! And their strength, I think they're practically even now!"

"That is what it seems like," commented Gonell. "I just hope he can pull through."

After a minute of trying to test their speeds, Goshin finally caught Papaya Man with a punch right to the jaw followed by a kick straight in the stomach sending Papaya Man sailing through the air.

"You can do better than that!" yelled Goshin. He flew towards Papaya Man, ready to throw another punch when suddenly Papaya Man flipped directly over Goshin and kicked him in the back. HACK Goshin started coughing and spurting up blood as he fell to the ground in a downward spiral. Fortunately, he caught himself before he hit the ground and quickly went back up into the sky towards the champ.

Then, Papaya Man pulled his hands behind his back, and Goshin instantly knew what he was doing. "KAMEHAME-HA!" Papaya Man released the wave and it seemed it was about to encompass Goshin in its wake.

"Well then," snickered Goshin. "KAMEHAMEHA!" And before Papaya Man's wave could hit, Goshin released his own and the two beams made contact with each other as both struggled for the upper hand.

"I…am…stronger!" screamed Goshin as he put even more power behind his wave. Papaya Man tried with all his might to hold the wave back, but he started losing his grip.

"GRRRRRR, NOO!" Goshin's wave took over Papaya Man's, and this time Papaya Man did not escape the attack and was swallowed up by it in a deafening explosion. BABOOOOOM

"I-I want my mommy," cried the announcer.

"Be quiet you baby," squawked Bra as she pounded him on the head.

The dust soon cleared, and nothing at all was left of the stadium which once stood there. "Where'd Papaya Man go?" said Goku. "Did Goshin really beat him?"

On the battleground, Goshin closed his eyes, concentrating. _I still sense his ki. He's masking it now, but not enough._ "I know you're still alive! Come out you bastard!"

All of a sudden, Papaya Man leapt up from underneath the ground. Rage was in his eyes, and he was covered in a mix of dirt and blood. "HYAAAAAH!" He ran straight towards Goshin and started giving him a flurry of punches and kicks. Goshin blocked the first few, but the champ became more and more persistent and started landing his blows.

"UFF! AHH!" cried Goshin as he tried his best to block. Soon Papaya Man gained the upper hand and was about to send him sprawling away when Goshin grabbed his fists. "HAAAAH!" Goshin head butted Papaya Man who wasn't expecting anything of the sort. Then before Papaya Man could throw another kick or punch, Goshin slammed his fist into Papaya Man's gut causing him to choke on his own blood and fall to his knees.

"Perhaps my increase in power was too great!" chuckled Goshin.

Suddenly, Papaya Man looked up. "Never underestimate your opponent!" And in a fraction of a second, he grabbed Goshin's leg and twisted it far enough to cause the bone to break.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Goshin in pain. Papaya Man took this chance and belted Goshin square in the face, leaving the young Saiyan dizzy. Then, Papaya Man grabbed Goshin by his collar and lifted him up into the air.

"I'm sorry, but what goes around comes around," said the champ solemnly. And with that he punched the stunned Goshin in the stomach, the same place where he had been punched. Goshin fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Then, Papaya Man rose up into the air and started powering up.

"Goku!" yelled Pan, "help you're brother! Please!"

"Grandma, you know I can't yet. I can't- I can't break in yet. I know that he wouldn't want me to."

"But…" she pleaded.

"Mom, Goku's right," said Gonell. "Me and Zonza both know Goshin has to do this himself. If he's in mortal danger, we will save him.

"Oh my…" muttered Pan somberly.

Back on the battlefield, Papaya Man finished powering up, but Goshin was still sprawled on the ground in a state of confusion. His long hair was mangled and his clothes were ripping to shreds. Then, Papaya Man began to speak.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Goshin," he said, "but hopefully you realize now there are people out there stronger than you. I was hoping you'd last a bit longer, but I can see you weren't ready to take me at my present level. This is where our battle ends now, but I would love the opportunity to fight again. But now, the moment has come." Papaya Man paused for a moment. Goshin was slightly stirring, but it seemed of no consequence.

_This can't end now,_ thought Goshin. _I've come so far, I can't lose now. How can I possibly lose? What can I do now? I feel so- wasted…_

"SUPER…" called Papaya Man, "…DRAGON… FIST!"

"OH NO!" yelled Pan. "Grandpa's finisher! STOP HIM!"

"HYAAAAAH!" yelled Papaya Man. The shadow of a dragon was behind him as he began rapidly descending towards Goshin. His fist outstretched, he was ready to place the final blow.

_I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!_ thought Goshin. At the moment of impact, Goshin amazingly sat up, and clenched Papaya Man's fist with both his hands.

"WHAT!" yelled the champ with a look of surprise. The ki inside his hand was still making his hand move ever closer to Goshin's face, but Goshin held it, not letting the attack hit him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Goshin. "SCREW YOU! I'M NOT LOSING!"

Goshin continued struggling and Papaya Man kept on trying to connect his fist into Goshin's face.

Streaks of lightning stretched across the sky, as the clouds grew darker and darker. The magnitude of the two powers being concentrated on one point was taking a toll on the area surrounding them.

"Somebody… has to stop them!" screamed Pan. "Please! GOSHIN!"

_In an amazing turn of events, Goshin has changed the tables. Now caught in a death grip, can he defeat the reigning champion! Find out in the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the fervid battle between Papaya Man and Goshin continued. As both fighters powered up, Goshin achieved the awesome power of Super Saiyan 3. But now locked in a death grip, can Goshin come out triumphant?_

"AHHHHH!" Goshin continued struggling trying to push back Papaya Man's Dragon Fist, but Papaya Man kept pouring out all his ki making it impossible for Goshin to do so.

"Please! Help your brother Goku!" cried Pan. "He could be killed!"

"Grandma, I… I can't," replied Goku, "I know it seems strange, but I know he doesn't want my help. Besides, what good could I do? He's only dead even and he's a Super Saiyan 3!"

Just then Goshin's aura began to pick up ever so slightly. Then, Bra noticed something. "Am I just seeing things, or is there something wiggling about in the back of Goshin's pants?" Everyone took a closer look, and sure enough, something was indeed moving.

"Oh!" exclaimed Goku. "How could I forget? That's Goshin's tail!"

"HIS TAIL!" screamed Pan. "You never told me Goshin had a tail still!"

"You didn't know?" questioned Goku. "I thought he told everybody. But it seems he's got a plan."

Back at the battle ground, both of the fighters were tiring. "Now… or never," muttered Goshin. Suddenly, his golden tail broke free from his pants and wrapped around Papaya Man's leg, catching him off guard.

"WHAT!" Goshin pulled and swept Papaya Man off his feet. Papaya Man's Dragon Fist dissipated and Goshin let out a yell.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" In an instant, Papaya Man was enveloped by it and once again, everybody was blinded.

"Yea Goshin!" yelled Goku triumphantly. Soon, the light and dust cleared and Papaya Man was on the ground face first, his clothes ripped almost totally to shreds, and his helmet was torn off as well. Goshin was gasping for air as he looked on at the effects of his attack.

"HEY!" yelled Goshin as he turned around. "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO START THE COUNT!"

"Is he talking to me?" whimpered the announcer.

"I believe so, who else is going to count?" said Zonza.

"Oh…uh… all right then. 1… 2…3…"

Goshin sat down on a rock and put his head in his arms. He was dead tired from the fight and was finally able to get a breather.

"…7… 8… 9…" But just as he was about to count the last number, Papaya Man began to stir. Goshin became fully alert as a look of frustration came to his eyes.

IThis can't be happening, I put the last of my energy into that blast. If I give anymore, I won't be able to hold up Super Saiyan 3 anymore/I Papaya Man slowly rose to his feet, his back turned to Goku and the others.

"Dang it!" said Goku. "we were so close!"

"Oh my goodness!" said Pan. "His mask's fallen off, but I can't see his face!"

Goshin entered a defensive stance, but all Papaya Man did was smile. "Don't worry Goshin, our fight is over," he said. "I concede victory to you." A look of awe came over Goshin's face as he heard these words.

"Well, he-he's forfeited!" said the announcer. "That means then that Goshin is the new champion of the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament!"

"YEA!" yelled everyone. Goku let down his barrier as he and Gonell flew everyone back down towards the ground.

Goshin powered down but then held his arm up. "Wait guys, don't come any closer, I don't know what this guy's up to. I don't want you getting hurt." The group stopped a few feet behind the unmasked Papaya Man. Then Goshin turned his attention to the former champion. "All right, you're unmasked now. Just who are you? What are you planning now?"

"No, it's all right," chuckled Papaya Man. "Our fight is over. I think it's time we had a reunion." He turned around to face the group and smiled.

"Oh my!" gulped Pan. "That black mohawk, that skin. Is it really you… Uubu?"

"Heh, the one only!" he replied. Pan than rushed up to him and gave him a hug as the two friends were reunited for the first time in years.

Bra, Master Roshi, and Turtle looked on with joy. "Great to see ya again, my boy!" said Roshi.

"Wait, you're Uubu?" said Goku. "My grandma told me a lot about you, but I never would've thought you would be Papaya Man!"

"Me either!" said Pan. "Oh Uubu, where have you been all these years? And you face, you haven't changed a bit! You still look exactly the same since we fought the evil Shenlongs!"

"Yes, I know," replied Uubu. "There's a lot to explain. There's also some important info you'll want to hear as well. If you would accompany me to the Lookout, I'd be more than happy to tell you all what's going on."

"The Lookout, what's that?" asked Goku.

"Oh, you've never been there Goku," said Pan. "It's Kami's Lookout, where the god of Earth resides. I went there many times with my grandpa."

"God!" exclaimed Goku. "You mean we're going to meet God!"

"Hahaha, you'll see Goku," laughed Pan.

"Well, if you're all ready, let's get going," said Uubu. "We can get some Senzu beans from Korin along the-"

"Wait just a minute," said Goshin. "I want to know right now why you were fighting us. Why were you fighting us in secret? I want to know your motives before I go anywhere with you."

"Goshin, don't be so rude!" exclaimed Gonell.

"No, I understand where you're coming from," replied Uubu solemnly. "The truth is, I needed to test your fighting abilities, all of you. And I must say you're moving along a lot faster than I thought you were."

"But why did you wish to test us is what I must now," said Goshin.

"I won't tell you all the details now since Dende still needs to hear this, but, there is a great evil coming to Earth. Actually it's already here. I needed to see if you all were strong enough to fight these new enemies. Now if you come with me, I will be able to go into more detail."

"Grrrr, fine then," he growled. "But I still don't trust you, partially because I can't read your mind. Now, come on and let's Goku."

"Well then," continued Uubu, "I'm sure you'd like to check out Vegeta real quick, right Bra? We'll get him some Senzu to heal the rest of his injuries."

"That'll be fine," she replied. "Goku, would you be a dear and take me over there to get him?"

"Uh, sure," he said. "But what's this talk of Senzu beans? I thought we were meeting God, not Korin."

"Hahaha," chortled Uubu, "I suppose you don't know that a few miles above Korin's Tower is the Lookout."

"Really?" said Goku surprised. "That's awesome! I know exactly how to get there then! You guys go on ahead, me, Vegeta, and his grandma will be there in no time!" And with that, he took Bra up in his arms and blasted off towards where Vegeta was being hospitalized.

"Well, I think we're about ready to go," said Master Roshi, "although I suppose it will be hassle to fly all us non-fliers over there."

"Oh not to worry Master Roshi," said Uubu. "These past 100 years, I've been refining a skill Son Goku tried teaching me long ago. I've finally got the hang of it to. Everybody, grab hold of me or person touching me."

"Oh, I know what you're using!" exclaimed Roshi.

"Yup, Instantaneous Movement!" said Uubu. And with that, he placed his two fingers on his forehead and quickly disappeared.

"So when did you say they were coming by, Mr. Popo?" asked Dende. He had gotten much older over the years as his skin had become wrinkled. But he was still ready and able to be the guardian of the Earth.

"Oh, I believe it will be very shortly, it's already getting close to the evening," he relpied. Just then, a blur appeared in front of them, and they soon realized who it was.

"Hey you're all finally here!" exclaimed Dende.

"I guess you got my message to him then Mr. Popo," replied Uubu.

"Of course!" he smiled. "But it's so good to see you all again. And you all look very healthy and alert."

"Well, we just stopped for some Senzu beans to heal some of us," said Pan. "I guess we'll just have to wait a little bit for Goku and Vegeta to get here."

"GOKU AND VEGETA!" exclaimed Dende. "They're back! I didn't know they were alive again!"

"No Dende," said Pan. "That's my grandson Goku Jr. and Bra's grandson Vegeta Jr. We named them after their ancestors."

"Oh, phew!" sighed Dende. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Just then Goku and Vegeta arrived, along with Bra, Celery, and Rupan on their backs. "See Vegeta!" said Goku. "This is God's Lookout!"  
"Hey, wait a sec, I'm not God!" said Dende, "I'm just the humble guardian of Earth, heh-heh."

"Tch, you moron Goku," snapped Vegeta. "You can never get it straight. Anyways, I knew it was you Uubu."

"Yup, you're right," said Uubu. "But I think it's time we get a little serious. Dende, I have some very bad news for you and everybody."

"Well, what is it? Please tell us," said Dende.

"It seems that our Earth has been invaded," he said. "A small portal has opened up to the shadow world where the King of the Demons lies. Dabura's son has seemingly come for his revenge!"

_What's this! Dabura's son has come to Earth! What could this mean for our heroes and the earth? You won't want to miss the next DragonBall AF!_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goshin won the World Tournament, and Papaya Man was unmasked to be the long lost Uubu! But unfortunately, he carries bad news. It seems that Dabura's son is returning? What could he possibly want after all this time?_

"What!" exclaimed Master Roshi. "Da-Dabura's son is returning? How can you know this for sure?"

"Wait," asked Pan, "who is this Dabura we're talking about?"

"Dabura is the king of the demons," said Roshi, "when Babidi came to earth with Majin Buu, Dabura was his second in command. He fought with your father, and almost killed Piccolo and Krillin. But in the end, he was done in by Majin Buu himself."

"Well why would his son come back now?" said Gonell.

"Perhaps I should tell you where I've been for the past 100 years before I get to that," answered Uubu. "If you remember after Son Goku was taken by Shenlong, I disappeared. I went back to my village for a few months and then went to the northern mountains to find peace so I could train my new body that I was sharing with Buu. May I mention, that is the reason I still look so young. Buu aged at a very slow rate, it took him many millennia to age what we would call a year. That's why it's nearly impossible I'd die of old age. So for all those years I trained, mastering my strength and I've almost reached the pinnacle of my strength I believe."

"Hold on a sec," interrupted Vegeta. "If you've been alive all this time, then why didn't you help us when we were fighting the Red Ribbon Army and Goshin?"

"He's got a good point," added Goku.

"Heh," chuckled Uubu, "well you see, I knew you were fairly capable of defeating the Army all along. It just took you a little longer to realize that for yourselves."

"Hmmm," muttered Vegeta.

"But anyways," continued Uubu, "about a year or so ago, I started sensing strange power levels. At first I completely disregarded it since the power was so insignificant to my own. But as time went on, I noticed that it felt… different. It didn't feel human. So that's when I decided to finally check out the source of the energy.

"Once I got there, I was surprised to find in a secluded cavern a gigantic portal. When I got near it, I started to feel sick. I could sense so much negative and evil energy that I could hardly operate. Then, out of nowhere, something jumped out of the portal and attacked me. I realized it was the same energy I had felt days before and I quickly knocked the creature out. I took it back to my side of the mountain and bound him so that when it woke up it wouldn't escape.

"Once it came to, I started interrogating it, asking it where it had come from and who he was. At first, it didn't answer me, but after some 'persuasion', it finally complied. It told me that he had come from the demon world and was a minion of Appolysis, the king of the demons. I immediately remembered that Dabura held the same title before he had died, and I asked him about it. It then revealed to me that Appolysis was indeed the son of Dabura and had taken his place."

"Wait, what is all this talk of demon worlds?" asked Pan. "What is it exactly?"

"Think of it this way," said Uubu. "This world and the demon world, or shadow realm, are like two sides of the same coin. It lies beyond our realm, sort of a different dimension really."

"All this crazy talk is making my head spin," complained Vegeta, "Can we please just get to the point?"

"Well you see," continued Uubu, "after that I asked the creature what is purpose was, why he came here to Earth. It started laughing maniacally and called me a fool. He said that he was surveying the Earth for any strong levels of power before an invasion was to begin. It continued laughing and said that the strongest levels he could sense were to the west, and even they were like a mosquito compared to Appolysis. I surmised that it must be you three boys since you all live near West City. Thankfully for me, I had my power level masked so he couldn't sense my true strength."

"So you're telling me that even with our newfound strengths," said Goshin, "was for nothing and we have no chance of defeating this Appolysis?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," answered Uubu bluntly. Everyone grew silent. Then Master Roshi broke the ice.

"Y-you're just joking, right Uubu," he stuttered. "You saw Goshin transform into a Super Saiyan 3 didn't you? How can you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true, a Super Saiyan 3 is no match for Appolysis." Goku finally had something to say.

"All right then, if that's so true, then I'm not just going to sit here! I'll attain Super Saiyan 3 and go beyond that! I'll be strong enough to beat this Appoli-whatshisface!"

"I admire your will to fight Goku," said Uubu, "reminds me of your ancestor. But you didn't allow me to finish. The thing then told me to prepare ourselves, for he would be coming sometime in the next year to conquer the earth and the rest of this realm to add to his empire. Then, it added that it didn't want his lord to have a horrible match and told me to get stronger. And before I could do anything to stop him, it whipped his neck quickly to the side snapping its neck, taking its own life."

"That is horrible!" exclaimed Dende. "But what can we do now to stop this from happening?"

"That's where all of you come in," added Uubu. "That is why I returned to the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament last year. I decided to don the Papaya Man outfit once again because I was sure no one would recognize me. I hoped to see you boys there, but unfortunately you weren't. I wanted to go to your house and talk to you, but that is when I sensed Goshin coming to earth. I wanted to see if you were strong enough to defeat him and the Red Ribbon Army. If you weren't, I wouldn't even consider asking you to do something that you obviously could not."

"I see," said Goshin.

"But there's still more," said Uubu. "After the creature died, I ventured into the portal, I had to know what lay inside. When I got there, as far as the eye could see was destruction. The sky was blood red, volcanoes were erupting in the distance, lightning bolted overhead, making it seem like the heavens themselves would come cashing down on my head! I hid behind some rocks near the hidden portal and began searching for power levels myself. I then sensedthree distinct energies that were far stronger than me. Don't get me wrong, there were many other formidable opponents, but nothing like the three that I sensed. That's when I sensed what I KNEW must have been Appolysis! This power was so strong, nothing I had ever encountered in MY LIFE! I immediately left, because for the first time, I feared for my life. This my come as shocking to you, as it was to me, but this power exceeded even that of Omega Shenron himself!"

"WHAT!" screamed Roshi, "you must be joking! Please, please tell me you are lying Uubu!"

"No, no," mumbled Pan, "this can't happen, not know. Why must this happen now?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who this Omega Shenron is that you speak of," said Goshin.

"He was a monster!" exclaimed Pan. "Even as Super Saiyan 4's, my grandpa and Vegeta still could not defeat him! How can we possibly do the same!"

"Super Saiyan 4!" yelled Goshin. "There is for a fact, yet another level that I know nothing about?"

"Yes, there is," said Uubu. "That is what I'm counting on to help us defeat this enemy. You see, Super Saiyan 4 does not follow the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. This form is attained only if the Saiyan tail is intact, and if you can tame the Oozaru that you become, you will achieve this level."

"But then," said Goshin, "could not that mean that there is yet another unknown transformation beyond Super Saiyan 3, one which does not require the Oozaru stage to be reached? Goku and Vegeta have no tail! And besides, my grandmother said that a Super Saiyan 4 could not even defeat one that was weaker than he!"

"I feared as much," replied Uubu, "but you are Saiyans! You never cease to surprise anybody! If anybody can break barriers, it is your race. I never would have attained my strength if it had not been for fusion, but you boys have almost matched my strength on your own! If we can train, we must be able to defeat Appolysis!"

"But why SNIFF why?" cried Pan. "Why does this have to happen? There's no reason for him to come here and do this to us!"

"You're right Pan," said Uubu, "we can only guess what Appolysis' true motives are. We don't even know for sure when he is coming. And it's entirely impossible to get back into the demon world, for the portal has now closed. So we must until he arrives. It could be tomorrow, it could be in 6 months. No matter how long it takes, we must be ready! Are you boys up to the challenge to defend your earth?"

"You know I am," stated Goku.

"Count me in," said Vegeta.

"I will protect you all" said Goshin. "But more importantly, I'll attain these new levels of Super Saiyan. I will reach a new level, whether it be beyond the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, or beyond Super Saiyan 3. Mark my words, I will surpass one of these levels."

"Great to hear," said Uubu. "Now for the main reason we came here. We will put the Lookout to use. For part of our training, we use the Room of Spirit and Time."

_In a shocking tale by Uubu, all has been revealed! What is Appolysis' true motives? Can Goshin really attain a new level of Super Saiyan? Can he and Goku and Vegeta gain more strength in the Room of Spirit and Time? Find out in the coming chapters of DragonBall AF!_


	34. Chapter 34

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Uubu revealed all as he told our heroes of Appolysis' plan to conquer the Earth! Will the son of the evil Dabura triumph? And how will the young Saiyans and Uubu fare in their training in the Room of Spirit and Time?_

"So what's this room you're talking about?" asked Vegeta.

"Well," said Dende, "it's a special training room where you train for one day. The only thing is that the room does not follow our laws of time. One day on the outside world is a year inside the Room of Spirit and Time."

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Goku. "One whole year! Is that even possible?"

"Of course!" chuckled Uubu. "Son Goku and Gohan both trained in there, and Gohan was younger than even you!"

"Very intriguing," pondered Goshin. "And tell me, did any of them undergo any transformations?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," replied Uubu. "Son Goku and Mirai no Trunks both achieved Ultra Super Saiyan while Gohan achieved Super Saiyan."

"I see, then it's possible that I might attain something myself," said Goshin.

"Heh, come on," snorted Vegeta, "stop kidding yourself Goshin. Do you really think you can do something like that?"

Goshin's temper began to flare and got right in Vegeta's face. "Just because you and my brother, especially you, are weak and barely achieved Super Saiyan 2 it does not mean that I can surpass you even more! If you beg to differ, we can fight again right now."

"Oh you're on now big shot!" shouted Vegeta.

"Enough!" yelled Bra. "Don't even think about it! Now's not the time for us to be arguing within ourselves! We have a serious problem on our hands and we have to begin to train!"

"She's right guys," said Goku, " so just settle down."

"Grrrr," growled Vegeta, "Fine. But don't think this is over between us Goshin!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he answered sarcastically.

"Anyways," continued Uubu, "let's get you guy's back home. Then in the morning, Goku, Vegeta, and Goshin all meet here, and we'll begin training."

"Is there anyway we can know in advance when Appolysis is coming?" asked Bra.

"Well, it's possible that I might be able to tell," said Dende. "I can feel when disturbances take place on the Earth. For instance, I felt a slight disturbance when the portal was open, but if Appolysis is to open a new one and come through, I should be able to tell."

"I see," said Pan. "Well, we might as well get going, come on guys."

"Well hold on," said Uubu. "I'll just use Instantaneous Movement to take all you back home."

"Good, because I really need to freshen up," said Rupan.

"Man dad," said Vegeta, "always worried about your image." And with that, everyone grabbed on to each other and Uubu took the weary group to their homes.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, far away in the Demon World, a plan was already being hatched.

"Lord Appolysis, we await your instructions." Before the speaker was a giant entity atop a throne of charred bones. His face was covered by a curtain, but his voice was heard just fine.

"Belial," spoke Appolysis, "the time has almost come for the invasion, but I have a feeling that there are hidden powers still on the Earth. I want you and Beelzebub to take care of them so I may not have to dirty my hands with something not worth my time."

"But my lord, are you sure they exist?" asked Belial.

"You know I don't like being questioned!" thundered Appolysis. "Just carry out your orders and trust me. The day where our empire finally expands into another world will begin soon! Earth, and everything surrounding it will bow down to me. I will be the true Lord of Worlds!"

"Yes, lord," replied Belial. "When do you wish us to leave?"

"Four days. I still may need your help in finalizing the opening of the gates of Hell."

"Yes, lord." And with that, Belial left the king of demons to himself.

The next day the three young Saiyans awoke ready to begin their rigorous training. Unfortunately for them, they did not know that the enemy was coming in three days.

"Well, it's about time to go," said Goku. "We'll be back soon enough. See ya all later."

"Good luck!" shouted Gonell.

"We're counting on you boys," said Pan. "Make us proud and become even stronger!"

"I will," said Goshin. "Let's hurry up Goku, Vegeta is probably already there." The boys then jumped into the air and flew towards the tower. Once there, they were greeted by Mr. Popo, Dende, and Uubu. Vegeta had not arrived yet.

"Glad to see you again," said Dende. "I suppose you boys are ready?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Goku.

"Great then," said Uubu. "We'll wait for Vegeta to get here and then I'll explain to you what is going on."

"I must ask you one thing first," said Goshin. "About the transformation into Super Saiyan 4, how did my great-great grandfather achieve it? I remember when I was very young, I did change into the Oozaru, but only once. I had no control over it, so how was he able to do it?"

"Well for one thing," said Uubu, "I'm sure that your ancestor's transformation was different. He became a Golden Oozaru, which was attained through Brute waves that reflected off of the Earth instead of a full moon. I'm afraid this isn't possible unless we are fighting from space and the Earth is behind us. But it can also be made artificially. Bulma was able to create artificial Brute waves but the Oozaru must be controlled. I am not sure how your ancestor did it, but Vegeta's ancestor was able to do it through willpower as I remember. Nonetheless, we will not be concentrating on this while we train."

"Well then, I will train to control my Oozaru form so if the chance ever arises, I may be able to make it easily into Super Saiyan 4," replied Goshin.

Just then, Vegeta finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off."

"Hold on a sec," said Goku, "is there any way I can get my tail back? I think mine was cut off at birth. How can I get mine back?"

"I'm afraid that you probably never will," answered Uubu. "The only way I could see that happening is if one of the Kaioshins were to involve themselves, but I don't see this happening since this situation concerns only one planet and not much of the Universe."

"Darn," said Goku, "I shouldn't have bothered to get my hopes up."

"All right come on now," interrupted Vegeta, "let's get to what we came here to do, train!"

"Right," said Uubu. "Let's get to the Room of Spirit of Time, this is where are first exercise will take place. The small group walked into the heart of the Lookout and stood before the door leading into the room.

"No there's only two rules," said Dende, "One is that you can only go in two at a time. The other is, do not wander to far away from the platform. If you got to far, you will become lost in a sea of nothingness and will be lost forever."

"So who wants to go in first?" asked Uubu. "I'll wait until the second group to go in."

"I'll go," said Goshin. "But I'd rather train alone."

"Sorry Goshin but we can't," replied Uubu. "We don't know how long we may have. Goku or Vegeta has to go in with you."

"There's no way I'm staying in the same place with that nutcase for a whole year so count me out," scoffed Vegeta.

"Well, looks like me and you bro!" said Goku.

"Just don't get in my way," Goshin opened the door and walked in.

"Man, what's been up with him lately?" wondered Goku.

"I think he just wants to be stronger than anyone else," said Uubu. "Now that he knows of a level beyond Super Saiyan 3, he won't let anything distract him."

"This will be a very interesting year then," said Goku. "So what do we do about food?"

"There's food, bed, and bath inside," said Dende, "but don' pig out, it has to last you for a year."

"All right then," replied Goku. "I'll see you all in a year! Well, actually, a day! Later!" Goku gave a quick wave and headed into the room, closing the door.

"So now what to we do?" Vegeta asked Uubu.

"We are going to do some sparring," said Uubu with a smirk. "And make sure you don't go easy on me this time."

"Hmph," grunted Vegeta. "Whatever, just don't knock me out this time." And the remaining four walked away from the room back to the outside.

Meanwhile, inside the Room of Spirit and Time, Goku and Goshin were becoming accustomed to their surroundings.

"Geez, will you take a look at all this," marveled Goku. "It's just a sea of… white!"

"I've noticed," said Goshin, "but we'd better get started. We don't know for sure if we'll be able to stay in the entire year. Appolysis could be coming any time now."

_Goshin and Goku have finally entered the Room of Spirit and Time to begin their training. Well they succeed in any new transformations? And what exactly is Appolysis planning to do with the gates of Hell! You won't want to miss the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_Last time on DragonBall AF, training began for our heroes as Goshin and Goku entered the Room of Spirit and Time and Uubu and Vegeta began sparring until it was their turn to go in. Unbeknownst to them, a plan was already formulated by Appolysis and his minions. Belial and Beelzebub are coming to Earth in three days! Will our heroes be ready in time?_

BOOOOOM

"Damn it Goshin!" yelled Goku as he tried to block out the sound of explosions with his pillow. "Some of us actually want to get some rest!"

Goshin stopped for a moment. "I've rested already, I just don't eight hours of sleep every day like you do." Then he turned around and started building more of his ki. The two brothers had been inside the room for aboutfive months now. Goshin had tried experimenting with his Oozaru form by making an artificial moon, but so far he hadn't reached any new transformations.

Suddenly, Goku got out of his bed. "All right, I don't need to rest anymore," he stated. "I can be just as strong as you. I'm already just a step away from becoming a Super Saiyan 3!"

"Haven't you seen me though brother?" questioned Goshin. "I feel like I'm going to breakthrough very soon, a transformation that no one has ever seen before. Whatever it may be I will attain it. AHHHHHH!" Goshin turned Super Saiyan 3 and kept building power until he was at his top strength and began doing punching and kicking drills.

Goku began doing some calisthenics while watching his brother. "Heh, you just stick with your regimen then Goshin," Goku said to himself. "And I'll do my own thing."

Back in the real world, Vegeta and Uubu were busy sparring deep inside the Lookout. It was the same place where Uubu had trained with Son Goku over 100 years ago.

"Come on Vegeta! Give me all you got!" called Uubu.

"FINAL SHINE! HAAA!" An enormous green wave came from Vegeta's hands hitting Uubu, but blocked the most of it. "HYAAAH!" Vegeta then started showering Uubu with ki blasts and this time he wasn't able to block all of them. The Lookout started to rumble a little bit as debris started to fall.

"Oh, not again!" cried Mr. Popo as he ran for cover. But then, the rumbling finally stopped.

"Got ya there, didn't I?" smirked Vegeta as he powered down from Super Saiyan 2. He looked around and surveyed the damage. "Uh, maybe we shouldn't have sparred in here so long. Looks like we left a mess."

"It's all right, " said Uubu as he got up. He was a little bruised, but fine nonetheless. "I'm sure Dende will be able to fix it right up. We can take another rest now though I think. We don't want to be too tired when it's our turn to enter the Room of Spirit and Time."

"Yea you're right," said Vegeta. "Besides, I was kicking your ass anyways. I didn't want to embarrass you, ya know."

"All right Vegeta," said Uubu as he rolled his eyes.

"Heh-heh," snickered Vegeta.

"ROOOOOOAR!" Goshin had again turned into an Oozaru as Goku looked on from the platform. "Well, at least he learned to keep himself under control more from when we first got in here," said Goku. "But I have to become a Super Saiyan 3 at the least at all costs! I have to stop being lazy! From now on I'm going to train and only rest for two hours a day!" GRUMBLE GRUMBLE "Heh, maybe after I have a quick bit to eat!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" Goshin's screams began to grow even louder as sparks of electricity began to grow around him. Goku quickly turned around and gazed at his brother.

"Holy crap! What's going on!"

_I… think… it's happening!_ Goshin communicated telepathically.

"That's the thing!" yelled Goku as he moved closer. "What's happening to you!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOAR!" Then, Goshin's fur begin to glow. It started changing from the deep brown color into a lighter shade. Then, a golden aura rose around him and enveloped him.

"Is- is this… the Golden Oozaru!" stammered Goku. Goshin's fur then started to change into a bright golden yellow color, the skin around his muzzle and eyes begin to turn into a pale blue color.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goshin's aura seemed to come over the entire expanse of the chamber and Goku was blinded for a moment. When the light had dissipated, Goku's eyes met his transformed brother.

"Goshin! You're a Golden Oozaru!" Goshin stood there panting, trying to catch his breath. Then, he turned his head and his eyes met Goku's.

"Grrrrrrrr." Goshin began lumbering slowly towards Goku.

"H-hey Goshin, it's me, Goku!" he pleaded. "Don't you recognize me?"

"ROOOOAR!" Goshin lunged at Goku, but he dodged just in time before Goshin could hit him. Goshin then started to run towards Goku as he was trying to fly away.

"Goshin stop this!" he yelled. _Wait a sec, he can't!_ he thought. _Uubu said that the beast must be tamed first! But I don't even understand how Goshin even became Golden Oozaru! An artificial moon shouldn't be able to duplicate Brute waves from the Earth! But he's done it somehow, and I have to figure out a way to get to the real Goshin inside! _Goku quickly turned around and fired to ki blasts into Goshin's face causing the giant ape to be momentarily blinded.

"Listen to me Goshin! You have to regain yourself! You're not just some stupid gorilla, you're my brother! Please listen to me!"

Goshin began swinging wildly with one hand while his other was still rubbing his eyes. "Goshin come on!" hollered Goku. "Are you gonna let everything you worked so hard for go for nothing? If you don't come to your senses soon, something terrible could happen to you! GOSHIN- AHHHH!"

Goshin finally hit Goku and sent him sprawling to the floor, hitting the stairs leading back up onto the platform. Goku quickly sat up and wiped the blood from his chin. "ROOOOOOOOAR!" snarled Goshin as he let loose a giant ki blast from his mouth into the air above him. Then he started pounding on the ground over and over in a blinded rage.

"GOSHIN! LISTEN TO ME!" screamed Goku. Goshin stopped and stared at Goku. "Don't let yourself be overcome by this beast!"

"GRRRRRAAAH!" Goshin started to clump his way again towards his brother.

Goku's eyes grew large in fear. _If he comes any closer, he could destroy this whole platform! And then what'll happen to us! I've got to reach him!_

"Think of all the people that are counting on you! Mom, Dad, Grandma, Master Roshi, everybody!"

"RAAAAAAH!" Goshin slammed his fist into one of the hourglasses sending splinters of glass flying everywhere. Goku backed up more and more until he realized he was against the wall.

"Oh no!" muttered Goku in a scared voice. Goshin was mere feet away from him, ready to indulge on his primal urges of bloodshed. "GOSHIN! If you're going to do this for anybody, do this for yourself! Remember what the Algarons did to you? What if they come back? Who will be their to protect everybody!"

Goshin stopped dead in his tracks and fixated his eyes directly on Goku's. "If you give in now to this beast, you'll never get the chance to destroy the remaining few that might be left. You can destroy the entire race, the race that imprisoned you, took you away from our parents. The race that tortured you, if you can get out of this, you can be sure that if they do ever come back you'll be ready for them. Please, please don't give in to the beast."

For the first time since Goshin transformed into the Golden Oozaru, he seemed to understand his brother's words. "Grrrrr," he purred from deep inside his throat. Then, his entire body started to glow a radiant white, and he began to grow smaller. All Goku could do was stare with his mouth agape.

Goshin continued shrinking to normal size and as his Oozaru features diminished, his human features bean to reappear. He stopped glowing and now stood before Goku, but not as before. His black hair had grown and covered the top of his shoulders and his bangs partially covered his olive-green eyes. His shirt was gone and in place was deep red fur across his body, all except for his chest, but his tail had also turned red. He looked at his newly transformed body, surprised. "Well what have we here?"

"Go-goshin…" stuttered Goku, "you did it. You overcame the beast inside you!"

The next day, exactly 24 hours after Goshin and Goku went into the Room of Spirit and Time, Uubu, Vegeta, Dende, and Mr. Popo all waited outside the door to greet the young Saiyans back into the real world. The door opened and out walked the twin brothers, both in their regular states.

"Welcome back!" said Uubu.

"Glad to be back!" said Goku. He had grown about three inches and was now taller than Goshin.

"So what did you guys accomplish in there?" asked Dende excitedly.

"I finally got Super Saiyan 3!" announced Goku.

"Awesome!" replied Vegeta. "I'll do the same thing too Goku!"

"Heh, but that's nothing!" beamed Goku. "Goshin, show him what you've done!"

"All right, but you all might want to stand back a bit," he answered. And seemingly without any effort, Goshin transformed into the form he attained earlier after he controlled the Golden Oozaru. Everybody was in awe.

"I didn't think it was possible!" yelled Uubu. "Goshin! You've become a Super Saiyan 4!"

_After spending a year in the Room of Spirit and Time, Goku and Goshin have both grown many times stronger. But how was Goshin able to achieve Super Saiyan 4 without any Brute waves? And how will Vegeta and Uubu fare once they go inside the room? You definitely won't want to miss the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goshin and Goku emerged from the Room of Spirit and Time. Goku revealed that he had finally attained Super Saiyan 3, but his brother, something much more. Has Goshin truly become something not seen since the fight with the evil Shenlongs, a Super Saiyan 4!_

"So you're telling me that Goshin became one of those giant monkeys?" Dende asked. Everyone was now outside and trying to figure out what they had just seen Goshin transform into.

"Yea, he did," said Goku. "But I was able to calm him down, and then he just… changed! Do you remember anything that I even said though Goshin?"

"Not exactly," he replied. "All I remember is feeling this surge of energy inside me, and I thought to myself that it must be happening, a transformation! But I cannot remember anything after that until I transformed into that being."

"Like I said," said Uubu, "I think that you have attained Super Saiyan 4. You look almost exactly the same Son Goku did. The red marks around your eyes, the fur, the hair, everything!"

"Then how was it possible!" exclaimed Vegeta. "My grandmother said Son Goku achieved it naturally, and my ancestor used the Brute Wave machine! And I don't think Goshin did either of those."

"Well here's my theory," said Uubu. "I think it's safe to say that a Golden Oozaru is the level beyond regular Oozaru, just as Super Saiyan is the level beyond regular Saiyan. Until now, the only way to become Golden Oozaru was through Brute waves. But as Goshin has shown, if you train your Oozaru form as much as he did, then it's entirely possible that he'd reach another level of Oozaru, that being the Golden Oozaru. So obviously, there are two ways to attain it. Brute waves and training your Oozaru form long and hard enough. After that, achieving Super Saiyan 4 was the same thing for Goshin as it was for Goku, taming the beast inside. So Goshin is in fact a Super Saiyan 4!"

"Well great, there we have it," muttered Vegeta, "he's surpassed us again."

"And I believe you were the one who doubted me in the first place, weren't you Vegeta?" added Goshin.

"Feh," huffed Vegeta as he flipped off Goshin.

"All right, cool down guys," said Uubu. "I'm very surprised, but ecstatic, that you've reached the pinnacle of your race Goshin. I hope-"

"You're wrong," he cut in, "I think there's even more levels beyond, something never seen before. I don't know when, but I will somehow achieve it." It grew silent for a moment until Uubu again broke the ice.

"Well then, it's time for me and Vegeta to go in I suppose. I hope our turnout is just as good as both of yours was. While we're inside, I suppose you two can take a brake if you please. If not, you can train more in the bottom of the Lookout, just try not to destroy everything."

"We'll be careful!" said Goku.

"I think I will train down below on Earth," said Goshin. I want to train even more in my new form, and quite frankly, if I trained here while I was that strong, the whole place might come crumbling down."

"Yes, I think you're right!" exclaimed Mr. Popo.

"Haha," laughed Uubu, "but we'll be going in now. Remember Dende, if you sense anything, tell me immediately and we'll come right out. Goku and Goshin, you stay prepared too. We don't know for sure when Appolysis and his men could be coming."

"All right then," said Dende. "Train hard guys, hope everything works out all right in there."

"I may not attain Super Saiyan 4 in there," said Vegeta, "but I will train hard enough to make a difference." And with that, Vegeta and Uubu walked deep inside the Lookout, and in to the Room of Spirit and Time.

Back in the Demon World, Appolysis was taking action. On the outskirts of the city he resided, there was a giant portal, but this one did not lead to Earth.

"Nice work Belial," commented Appolysis. "Soon enough I will have the powers of Hell at my beckon call!" The portal in front of him linked Hell to the Demon World.

"Thank you my lord," said Belial. "I serve only to please you. You army will be the grandest of all time, as will your empire."

"Yes, very true," replied Appolysis. "Once all of the strong entities bash the lesser ones in front of this portal out of the way, I will unlock it and let them come to me. Perhaps, even my father, Dabura, will be one of them, and then we will rule side by side forever!" Appolysis then paused and turned around to face Belial. "But before any of this happens of course, you and Beelzebub must defeat the remaining fighters on Earth. I want them taken out first so that when I open this portal, there will be no one that can defy me."

"Yes my lord," answered Belial, "we will both leave the day after tomorrow as you said before."

"Actually, I've changed my mind. I want you to leave tomorrow instead. Work on this portal is going ahead of schedule, so I won't need you around here much longer."

"Of course, lord," said Belial. "I'll get Beelzebub to make another portal to Earth shortly so we may leave tomorrow."

Back on Earth, Goshin had went down to train already while Goku was left by himself. He was resting inside one of the rooms when all of a sudden he woke up. "What's that I sense? Appolysis?" he wondered aloud. He got out of the bed and ran to where Dende and Mr. Popo were. "Dende, did you feel that just a second ago?"

"Yes, I did," he replied. "I was just about to send Mr. Popo to wake you."

"Is it Appolysis?" questioned Goku.

"I don't know, it feels kind of, weaker, than I imagined."

"But it feels like it's very close, like it's here on the Lookout." The three began looking around but saw nothing.

"This is getting strange," said Goku. "I know I sense something, but it feels, different. I can't pinpoint it exactly." All of a sudden something leapt out from behind one of the trees and landed directly in front of them. He was very tall and had long white hair. His skin was purple and his ears were very pointy.

"Greetings!"

Goku stood in front of Dende and Mr. Popo ready to defend them. "Just who are you sneaking around here like this!" he demanded.

"Whoa, hold on a sec!" said the intruder. "Is that anyway to speak to the Supreme Kaioshin?"

"What!" exclaimed Goku. Dende then pushed Goku aside and walked up to him.

"It's really you! And it's been so long! What on Earth are you here for?"

"Wait, you mean this guy is telling the truth?"

"Of course he is!" cried Dende. "He's the highest deity in the Universe!"

A big grin came across the Kabitokai's face as Goku's eyes started to grow big. "Um," GULP, "h-hello."

"Hello again to you!" said Kabitokai. "I don't blame you for being defensive, I just transported to the wrong side of the Lookout and had to run all the way over here. Guess I shouldn't have taken a short breather behind that tree and then jump out!"

"It's all right," said Dende, "but really, why have you honored us with this visit?"

"Well," said Kabitokai as his face grew solemn, "it pertains to the Appolysis crisis."

"You mean even you know about it?" asked Goku.

"Of course, I am a god you know," he replied. "But usually, I wouldn't bother myself with an affair like this."

"So that must mean something is terribly wrong, correct?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Unfortunately, you're right," answered Kabitokai. "This problem is much bigger than you guys know. It seems that Appolysis is not coming here just for petty revenge. He wishes to expand his empire. First here on Earth, and than outwards through out the quadrant."

"Are you serious?" said Dende. "I never could have imagined such a thing could happen after all these years of peace!"

"There's still more," continued Kabitokai. "We've learned that Appolysis plans to open the gates of Hell and use the army of the dead to control his new empire." Everyone was in stunned disbelief and couldn't believe what they just heard. "I believe the reason is that Appolysis wants to get back to his roots."

"What do you mean, roots?" said Dende.

"Well, while it's not widely known, all demons originate from Hell. Eons ago, some broke out and ended up in the shadow world that was behind the Earth. They took over the people that lived there and it became Demon World. All demons that you have ever encountered on the Earth are these same demons. They just found a way to escape for themselves and come here. And now Appolysis has discovered the technique his father used to come to Earth over a century ago. He wants to let the rest of his fellow demons and evildoers out of Hell and be a part of his empire. And I don't know if we'll be able to stop him."

"How is that possible?" yelled Goku. "You're a god aren't you? Why can't you put a stop to this!"

"I wish I could, but I'm not strong enough Goku," he answered. "But hopefully, you can. I want to take you back to Other World so we may release your tail and become a Super Saiyan 4. That way you'll stand a better chance."

"Really, you're going to take me there? What about Vegeta?"

"We can't take him now, there wouldn't be enough time. Appolysis' henchmen are coming tomorrow we believe."

"Well in that case, we better hurry up," said Goku.

"Dende, we'll be back early tomorrow," said the Supreme Kaioshin. "Tell the others what has happened once they return here. Until then, farewell." And with that, he grabbed Goku's shoulder, and used Instantaneous Movement to vanish away.

Once on the planet of the Kais, Goku couldn't help but be in awe. "Whoa, this place is beautiful!" he said. "The sky is even purple."

"Yes, it is beautiful, but we must hurry and get your tail out," he said. Just then, two people came walking towards them. One was Rou Dai Kaioshin, who still looked his wrinkly, jovial self. But the other person surprised the young Goku.

"Wha- it's… it's you!" he cried.

"Are you talking to me?" said Rou Dai Kaioshin. "Wait, you must be that kid Kabitokai went to fetch."

Goku just ignored him and kept looking at the other person. "It's… really you!"

"Yup!" he answered. "The one and only, Son Goku! Hee-hee!"

_What's this! Son Goku is on the planet of the Kais! What secrets could he hold? You won't want to miss the next DragonBall AF!_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Uubu and Vegeta entered the Room of Spirit and Time. Shortly thereafter, Kabitokai paid a visit to the Lookout and took Goku Jr with him to the planet of the Kais to release his tail. But when they arrived Goku Jr was shocked to see somebody there… Son Goku!_

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" gaped Goku Jr. There stood his great-great grandfather, dressed in his blue gi with the white belt. He hadn't looked like he had aged anything from the picture that Pan had showed Goku Jr. "I'm- I'm Goku Jr, you're great-great grandson!"

"Yea, I know," replied Son Goku, "I remember you from the last time I seen you. And I gotta say, you've grown a lot stronger since then."

"Wait, how is that possible Goku?" asked Kabitokai. "You've been here in Other World for the past century."

"Well, heh, I slipped out a couple of times," grinned Son Goku. "I don't think King Yama really cared much though."

"Wait, you're saying that I've met you before?" asked Goku Jr.

"Yea, don't you remember? It was when you were younger and you were looking for the Dragon Ball so you could help Pan when she got sick," said Son Goku. "Then you came by my old house at Mt. Pazou, remember? You had the 4-star ball, and you thought that was all you needed. You got mad and threw it, that's when I picked it up and told you that you needed all seven Dragon Balls."

"That was real?" said Goku Jr. "No, no it couldn't have been. That was almost 5 years ago. I was a little kid. I thought it was just my overactive imagination!"

"No, grandson, that was really me," replied Son Goku.

Tears began to well up in Goku Jr's eyes as he remembered that day. "Wow, sniff, it really was you then. Even though I thought it was a dream, that day I decided I wouldn't be a scared little kid anymore and that I'd grow stronger, and I have. Thank you grandpa."

"Hey, no problem, that visit gave you the confidence you needed."

"One more thing though," added Goku Jr, "my grandma has always wondered where you went after the dragon took you away. Have you been here ever since then?"

"No," said Son Goku, "ya see, Shenlong took me on a fantastic journey. He told me it was the first, and probably the only time, he'd get to see anything outside of the Earth. We went throughout the entire north quadrant of the Universe, and then after that we came here to the Other World. I was dropped off at King Yama's front desk, although I'm not sure where Shenlong went from there, but the important thing is that he's back now."

"Well," said Rou Dai Kaioshin, "I think that's enough for our trip down memory lane. Kibitokai, I think it's about time we got to work on that tail."

Back at the Lookout, Goshin had just returned from training down below. "So the Supreme Kai paid a visit and I missed it, eh?" said Goshin.

"Yea, you sort of did," answered Dende. "But it was so your brother could get his tail released so he can possibly become a Super Saiyan 4 like you did."

"I see, I hope he reaches it in that case," said Goshin. "Well anyways, how much more time do Uubu and Vegeta have in the Room of Spirit and Time?"

"About 12 more hours," replied Mr. Popo

"And Goku will be back by then?"

"Yes, I believe so," said Dende, "so there's nothing to worry about."

"Then we have about 12 hours until Appolysis' scheme takes place," remarked Goshin, "I just hope that we will be ready for it."

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IS IT OUT YET!" Goku Jr was screaming in pain as Kabitokai tired to pull out the tiny stub of his tail.

"You're almost there!" encouraged Son Goku. "Just hang on for a few more seconds, he's almost got it out!" Then, with one last heave of the giant pliers Kabitokai had in his hand, he freed Goku Jr's tail and went flying backwards into a tree.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Goku Jr. "NOW IS IT OUT!"

"Yup!" exclaimed Son Goku. "Although I woulda figured you could've come up with an easier way to do this Kabitokai."

"Heh-heh, maybe," he sighed. "Sorry for all that trouble Goku Jr."

SIGH "It's all right," he replied as he massaged the skin around his tail. "Well, now what do we do?"

"I think this is the part where I bring out your hidden powers," said Rou Dai.

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" said Goku. "we're not trying to make him go Mystic Saiyan! Besides, when you did that with Gohan, it took way too long!"

"Hmph, so after 100 years I still get no thanks for what I've done," said Rou Dai angrily. "Well if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have beaten Majin Buu, so there." And he stuck his tongue out at Son Goku.

"Ancestor," said Kabitokai, "we have to be serious now. We have to make Goku Jr. turn into a Super Saiyan 4 now."

"Oh, that is right," he replied. "Hopefully it won't be as difficult as Goku's transformation was on the new planet Plant. By the way kid, how was your brother's transformation in the Room of Spirit and Time?"

"Well, he lost all his senses, I think he would've killed me if I hadn't have been talking to him," answered Goku Jr.

"Yea, that feeling is frightening," said Son Goku, "losing control of all you rationality is not fun. Hopefully it'll be an easier ride for you."

"I agree, that's what I'm hoping too," stated Goku Jr.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you a question," said Son Goku. "How did you and the others manage to get into the Room of Spirit and Time? I thought it was destroyed for good when Buu blew up the Earth."

"Hm, I don't know grandpa," said Goku Jr. "It was just… there I guess."

"Oh wait a second, now I got it!" exclaimed Goku. "After Buu destroyed the Earth, everything was restored again. Wow, I can't believe I just realized it now! I would've taken Uubu in there when we were training if it hadn't slipped my mind. Oh, well nothing I can do about it now!"

"Goku, same as ever," smiled Kabitokai. "But are you ready to turn into the an Oozaru now Goku Jr?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

"We'll have to go through this kinda fast," said Son Goku. "We'll spend a little time training you under regular Oozaru. Then we'll use some artificial Brute waves to get you to turn into a Golden Oozaru. I really hope this works out good, for all our sakes."

Inside the Room of Spirit and Time, Uubu and Vegeta were busily training. "DAMN IT!" yelled Vegeta. "Why isn't this working!" Vegeta was standing in the middle of the blankness, powering up to his max as Uubu looked on.

"Calm down, Vegeta," he said. "You won't attain anything with that kind of attitude."

"We've already been in here for about half a year and I still haven't reached Super Saiyan 3! It doesn't make any sense! How does Goku and that smartass Goshin reach it so easily? I have royal Saiyan blood don't I? So why am I not as strong as them?"

"Your ancestor asked the same thin many times," said Uubu as he walked toward him.. "But he finally accepted that Son Goku was stronger than him and there was no way around it. But it didn't stop him from working. So maybe you'll never get as strong as Goku and Goshin, but that doesn't mean that you can't become stronger than you already are right now."

"That might've been alright for him to think that," declared Vegeta, "but I can't say the same for myself. I was always stronger than Goku, but now, he just keeps passing me up. I have to match him though. I have to become a Super Saiyan 3 in here. If not, what help can I be during the fight against Appolysis?" Then he turned around and went deeper into the blankness to be alone and train for a while.

Finally, the day of the invasion was upon our heroes. Goku Jr's training was finally complete, and Kabitokai was about to take him back to Earth.

"Wow, at 15, you've attained something I wasn't able to attain until I was 50-something!" laughed Son Goku. "Congratulations Goku. I hope you do well in the fight and remember to protect those dear to you."

"I will," said Goku Jr. "And thanks for all your help grandpa. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"AHEM!" coughed Rou Dai.

"Oh, and of course Kabitokai and the Old Kai too!" he added.

"Well we're off then," said Kabitokai as he placed his hand on Goku Jr's shoulder.

"Say hi to your grandma, brother, mom and everyone else for me," said Son Goku.

"Wait won't you come with too?" asked Goku Jr. "We could really use your help."

"No, I belong here," remarked Son Goku. "You boys have saved the Earth once already, and I know you can do it again. Trust me."

"Well, all right," said Goku Jr. somberly. "Will I ever see you again, before I die that is?"

"I don't know," said Son Goku, "but I'll be with you in spirit, and I'll always be watching you. Good luck young Goku."

"Thanks," he replied as he wiped away some tears. "Goodbye." And with that, he and Kabitokai vanished back to Earth.

"Goku," said Rou Dai, "why didn't you tell your descendent that there's a good chance you might be coming back? I know we didn't want you to say anything about you going to Hell to deal with the problem, but you could've said something to the boy to make him feel a little bit better."

"I know," said Goku, "but I didn't want to get his hopes up because, I don't know what to expect when I get down there. I honestly don't know if I can win this time."

_What is Son Goku talking about! What reason does he have to go to Hell and fight? And why does he think he won't be triumphant? These answers and more await in the next thrilling chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku Jr was taken to the planet of the Kais to release his tail, and it was a success. Upon leaving however, Son Goku revealed that he was going to Hell to fight. But who could it be, and why doesn't he think he can win?_

"They're finally out!" announced Mr. Popo. Out of the door to the Room of Spirit and Time came Uubu and Vegeta. They looked a little tired, and Vegeta a little taller, but definitely stronger as well.

"So how did it go in there?" asked Dende.

"Well, I think we both definitely got stronger," said Uubu, "but Vegeta isn't too happy still."

"Why is that?" Dende asked again. "He said you grew stronger Vegeta, so why wouldn't you be pleased?"

"Because I haven't passed up Goku, let alone Goshin!" he snapped. Dende and Mr. Popo were taken aback as Vegeta stormed off and went to be alone for a while.

"Tch, I just don't know what to say," said Uubu. "We trained for the entire year, but he just couldn't get Super Saiyan 3. I think he was trying too hard, that must be it."

"I did sense that he's become much stronger, but sadly not as strong as Goku and Goshin, even yourself," put in Dende.

Just then Goshin came up. "I see Vegeta's out of the Room," he said. "He just stormed past me calling me a bastard. What happened in there?"

"He just couldn't get it together," said Uubu. "But I was counting on that he'd definitely go through similar changes that Goku and Goshin have gone through, Dende, but now…" trailed off Uubu. "I don't know, I just hope he can hold his own when Appolysis comes."

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Everyone turned around and there stood Goku Jr along with Kabitokai.

"I see you have a tail now," commented Goshin.

"Yea, cool ain't it?" laughed Goku as he started twisting it around. "And you guys are never going to believe who I met up there!"

"Who was it?" asked Uubu.

"It was my great-great grandfather!" he burst out. "It was so awesome getting to train with him and actually get to meet him. And Goshin, he looked almost exactly like us, just like in that picture at home."

"Hm, interesting," he said. "Well the important thing is if you managed to turn into Super Saiyan 4."

"No need to worry," said Kabitokai proudly. "I took care of that and it tuned out just fine!"

"Excellent," said Uubu. "Thank you for all your help Kabitokai, and be sure to tell Son Goku we send my best wishes."

"Of course," replied Kabitokai. "Good luck to all of you. Appolysis could be coming any moment now, so be prepared. We're counting on you." And with that, he used Instantaneous Movement and went back to the Other World.

"Well everybody, I suppose now is the time that we wait for the invasion," said Dende. "As soon as I sense the slightest fluctuation in the Earth, I will tell all of you. Until then, I'll be waiting outside."

"Goku," said Uubu, "you better go talk to Vegeta, I think he's a little down. He needs to be in top physical and mental shape before this battle takes place."

"Of course," said Goku Jr. "But why would he be down?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you," replied Uubu. "In the meantime, I'll pick up some Senzu from Korin just in case we need them. But stay on guard guys, like Kabitokai said, they could be coming any time now."

"Lord Appolysis! Lord Appolysis! The portal is ready!" The speaker came running in to the palace at full speed. The demon king then arose from his throne and looked down on his subordinate.

"Very nice work, Beelzebub," he said. "Whenever you and Belial are ready, you may cross over onto Earth and exterminate the few fighters that are alive."

"Yes my lord," answered Beelzebub. "May I ask, your grace, how the portal between here and the gates of Hell are coming along?"

"It is coming along well," he answered. "It seems the strong entities have pushed their way to the front, just waiting to come out. Fortunately none of Yama's guards have been sent there yet to stop the chaos. If you two can defeat these warriors by the end of today, I will unlock the portal."

"That is excellent to hear!" exclaimed Beelzebub. "We shall not let you down my lord. Belial and I will leave in a matter of minutes and secure Earth as part of our empire." And with that, Beelzebub walked out of the room and on his way to meet Belial.

Appolysis then began chuckling to himself. "My plan is finally coming together! HAHAHA! I WILL RULE!"

In the Other World, Son Goku, Rou Dai, and Kabitokai were in front of King Yama's desk. Yama was becoming nervous as seen from the sweat perspiring around his forehead. "Goku," he boomed, "I'm sorry we need to call on you once again but the problem in Hell is escalating beyond control!"

"I know," he said seriously, "it's Appolysis' doing. He wants to release the evil warriors of the dead upon the Universe."

"I would send the guards down there to take care of it, but it's becoming too dangerous for them. There's no way they can contain the problem!"

"I know King Yama," replied Son Goku. "I'll do my best to stop the problem, but I may do better if you'd allow one of my sons to come with me."

"Goku I just can't do that," bellowed Yama. "What I'm doing already is breaking the rules, but you've persevered in situations like this before so I'm allowing you and only you to stop this problem before we lose all control!"

"All right sir, I'll do my best," he promised. "Well, I'm off then." He placed his two fingers on his forehead, ready to use Instantaneous Movement.

"Goku," said Rou Dai, "don't lose, you know we can't afford it."

"Right." And just as he was about to leave, Son Goku heard a voice.

_Wait Goku!_

"King Kai, is that you?" he asked.

"Who are you talking too?" questioned Rou Dai. They couldn't hear it since it was a telepathic message only for Son Goku.

_Of course it's me,_ said King Kai, _and stop calling me that! I'm a Kaioshin, not Kai!_

"All right," laughed Son Goku. "So what's up?"

_I just wanted to remind you that this would be the perfect chance to get Piccolo out of Hell!_

"Oh my gosh you're right!" exclaimed Son Goku. "Thank you King Kai, I'm sure he'll be pleased!

_Yes, we wouldn't want him to stay there another 100 years for the sacrifice he made when the gates of Hell were opened for the first time. Now go show those bad guys what you're made of… again!_

"Right, thanks King Kai," he said. Everyone stared at Goku. "Uh, sorry guys, that was a private message from the North Kaioshin."

"It doesn't matter who it was from," said Yama, "just get down there and fix this problem!"

"See ya later then!" And with that he vanished, off to venture once again into the depths of Hell.

Back on Earth, Goku Jr was busy talking to Vegeta in the kitchen area. "So ya see man," said Goku Jr, "you don't need to worry about it. Everybody's time is different."

"Like I said though, my time is coming too late," said Vegeta bluntly. "What if I can't stand a chance against these guys? I know I haven't got even a slim margin of hope to defeat Appolysis if he's as strong as Uubu says he is."

"We'll know once they come Vegeta," replied Goku Jr. "No matter what, we will need your help. Who knows, we may have to use the Fusion technique again, and we're the only ones who know it."

"Yea, maybe you're right," he said.

_Guys! Get out here quick!_ Dende's sudden voice startled the two boys and they ran outside towards the edge of the Lookout where the others were standing.

"I felt it," spoke Dende, "I think they're here."

"Where though?" asked Goshin. "Are they near?"

"Over there!" exclaimed Mr. Popo. Everyone turned and looked in the direction Mr. Popo was pointing and sure enough, a portal was high in the sky.

"It's time boys," stated Uubu. "Get ready." All three Saiyans turned Super Saiyan 2 and stood there waiting for whatever it was to emerge from the portal. Before long, a slender body popped out and landed on the Lookout. His skin was brown and his eyes yellow, a black vest on him. There were wings sprouting from his back and two small horns protruding from the top of his head. He turned his head and looked at the group.

"Heh, this could get interesting." He then turned his head back and called into the portal, "Belial! Hurry up! We've found them already I think!" And as if on cue, another body came out of the portal. Belial's stature and features was similar to that of Beelzebub's, but he had more muscle tone and his skin was a pale green.

"Where is Appolysis?" questioned Uubu.

"So you know the name of our king then already?" said Belial. "He won't be coming to Earth, yet that is. He sent us to discard you low level pieces of garbage so he wouldn't have to soil his hands with your worthless blood."

Goshin started to sense the demons' power levels and tried to read their minds. After a few seconds, he spoke telepathically to everyone but the demons. _Listen, they don't seem to be that strong. They're more or less equivalent to our Super Saiyan 2. I can read Belial's mind, he isn't hiding much. But for some reason I can't tap into the other's. I don't know what he's hiding so expect anything._

"I hope you'd agree with me that we should take this fight somewhere else where there's more room to fight," proposed Uubu.

"Reasonable enough," said Belial. "You should at least be able to decide where your graves will lie."

_Belial and Beelzebub have finally arrived on Earth. Both parties seem to be confident enough but what, if anything, is Beelzebub hiding? And how will Son Goku fare in Hell? These answers and more await in the coming chapters of DragonBall AF!_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

_Last time on DragonBall AF, training was completed for our heroes as they awaited the arrival of Appolysis. Soon enough, his two henchmen, Belial and Beelzebub, came from the portal in the Demon World. Meanwhile, Son Goku has gone down to Hell to take care of the problem there. Will our heroes succeed on both sides?_

"Geez it's cold down here!" said Son Goku to Mezu, one of Hell's caretakers. "By the way, where's Gozu?"

"Uh, I really don't know Goku," he replied. "But I'm just glad you're finally here. The portal is just up ahead, and all the strong souls are trying to get out. I'm afraid the portal's going to break open soon!" Mezu pointed to a giant mountain-like structure in the distance.

"Well how about Piccolo, is he over there," asked Son Goku.

"Well he was," said Mezu. "Once we heard you were coming down here, he said he'd hold them off until you got here, but that was a while a go! I'd go over there, but I was almost ripped apart by those savages!"

"Well, I'll do my best to stop them from breaking out of here and find Piccolo too," answered Son Goku. "I just hope he's all right." And with that, Son Goku jumped up into the air and flew towards the mountain that housed the portal to the living world.

Back on Earth, Uubu, the boys, and the two demons had reached a desolate area on the southern continent to begin their fight.

"Is there any particular reason why you chose this area?" asked Belial. "This did take a bit longer than I expected."

"I just didn't want any innocent people to get in the way of our battle," replied Uubu sternly. "Now since I'm a nice guy, I'm giving you one, and only one shot to leave now. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Foolish human," hissed Beelzebub, "there is no way that you can beat us, let alone our lord Appolysis."

"We'll see about that," said Vegeta. "So what d'ya say, can we stop blabbing and get this fight on, or you guys just trying to buy some time?"

"All right then you cocky little bastard!" yelled Belial. "Me and you will begin right now!"

"Fine with me, pussy," snickered Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku Jr. "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Of course, remember what your brother said?" replied Vegeta. "I'm fine, right Goshin?"

"I suppose so," he answered.

"Please be careful," said Goku Jr. "If you need help, just tell-"

"Who's wasting time now!" yelled Belial. "We will begin now!" And suddenly, Belial lunged toward Vegeta.

BOOOOOM BOOOOOM Explosions begin detonating from inside the mountain that housed the portal, seeming to shake all of Hell itself. Son Goku was finally in and was being attacked by the weaker entities, which were pushed back from the front.

"Damn it!" yelled Son Goku. "Get out of my way! KAMEHAMEHA!" Legions of damned souls were blown out of the way as Son Goku hurriedly sped through the tunnel. _Where's Piccolo at?_ he thought._ There's so many strong power levels down here that I can hardly tell one from the other._ Son Goku went up a few more feet until he was stopped by a giant ogre looking creature that was blocking the path ahead.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" it boomed.

"Getting you out of my way! HA!" But when Goku punched him, he suddenly froze in space. "I- I can't move!" he gritted through his teeth.

"HAHAHA! You underestimated my power," the giant thing laughed. "Now I will crush you! HAHAH-!" Just then a bright yellow and purple beam made a direct hit on the ogre's head and sent him to the ground, out cold.

"Hey, I can move again!" laughed Son Goku. "But how did that happen?"

"None other," said a voice from above. Son Goku looked up. "P-Piccolo! I found you!"

"More like I found you," he replied as he jumped down from his post above. "How has it been old friend?"

"It's been going well," he said as the two old allies shook hands. "I can't imagine what you've gone through the past 100 years being down here. I'm so sorry we couldn't have gotten you out of here earlier."

"It's all right Goku," he said, "Mezu and Gozu have treated me well. You can say I've been helping them out these past years."

"Well you won't have too after we stop this problem down here!" exclaimed Son Goku. "You're coming back to heaven with me!"

"Really!" said Piccolo in a surprised tone. "That's grea-! AHEM I mean, that's great," he said stoically.

"Hahaha, it's all right if you show some emotion every once and a while Piccolo," chuckled Son Goku.

"Anyways Goku," he continued, "the situation down here is becoming worse."

"Well explain to me what's been happening," he returned.

"A few days ago, a portal materialized inside the middle of this mountain we're in. Everyone down here, including myself, could feel the energy the living world was giving off. Me and Gozu went to check it out. It was a chaotic scene. Entities were pushing and shoving, punching and kicking each other to get to the front of the portal. Fortunately, it was still, and still is, locked. But the coming days brought more and more chaos. The stronger entities are near the front, just waiting for it to be unlocked. I tried to quell the rebellion, but I couldn't do it. I'm afraid that something may have happened to Gozu since I couldn't find him. But when I heard you were coming, I came back over here to try and clear the path as well as I could for you, and eventually we'd meet up and fight side by side like old times."

"Well I'm all for it Piccolo," said Son Goku. "Let's take out these guys and lock them up."

"It'll be tougher to handle that he last rebellion you and Pikkon took care of Goku," said Piccolo seriously. "Some of the entities have formed alliances and are watching each other's backs so they can wreak havoc on the universe together once they get out. It's a pity they don't know they'll only be used by Appolysis once they come out."

"I know Piccolo," replied Son Goku. "I know."

"HYAAAH!" Vegeta blocked Belial's punch as the rest of the warriors scattered away and watched the fight from a distance. Vegeta and Belial began punching and blocking each other until Vegeta finally connected into Belial's chin, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Come on, we're just getting started," said Vegeta.

Belial rose up slowly and looked into Vegeta's eyes. "You will pay, fool!" But before he could make a move, Vegeta appeared almost instantly in front of his face and kicked him into the air. "AHHHH!"

As he was hurtling through the air, Vegeta took his right elbow, and slammed it into the demon's stomach, causing him to spit up his own blood and knocked him towards the ground again.

"He's doing excellent so far," said Goshin. "I think it's safe to say this will be Vegeta's only time to fight, so we must not interfere unless he's in mortal danger."

"Of course," agreed Uubu.

"But Goshin-" said Goku Jr.

"No buts Goku," cut in Goshin. "You have to remember the pride of a Saiyan. It's his duty to finish the fight he started." Just then a giant yellow light started emanating from Belial's palm.

"Here we go!" he yelled and he through it at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged it with ease, but Belial kept throwing more and more at the young Saiyan. "How long can you keep it up Vegeta!"

Vegeta kept dodging ki blast after ki blast, but was growing more and more tired. _Damn it I got to do something!_ he thought. _But if I stop to attack, he'll hit me for sure._

Finally, the ki blasts stop and Belial suddenly disappeared. Vegeta looked all around him and finally saw him coming from behind, but it was too late. THOWK "Direct hit!" yelled Belial. Belial had kicked Vegeta square in the head sending him face first into the dirt. "Didn't I say before you would pay!"

Back in Hell, Son Goku and Piccolo were getting closer and closer to the entrance to the portal, moving as fast as they could. "We're almost there Goku," growled Piccolo. "We have to keep moving." About a minute later, the two warriors were stopped by a horde of entities all trying to get closer to the portal.

"Is that it?" asked Son Goku.

"I think so," replied Piccolo. Barely visible through the crowd, about 50 yards ahead, was the portal that led to the living world. "Let's blow these guys away and fast!" And just as they were about to do so, the entire crowd stopped what they were doing and shifted and turned toward them.

"Not so fast," they all spoke in monotone voices.

"What the-" reacted Son Goku. Then, somebody was seen making their way through the crowd. He was tall and had a light shade of blue with a small vest on.

"Oh no," moaned Piccolo, "they've gotten more organized than I thought Goku! Do you know who that is!" The figure had made its way through the crowd and now stood before Son Goku and Piccolo.

"I'm so glad you recognize me," it laughed. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Goku."

"Hmph," grunted Son Goku, "Bebi."

_In an amazing turn of events, Bebi has confronted Piccolo and Son Goku. With a whole group of entities seemingly at his beckon call, well Piccolo and Son Goku be able to defeat him and stop part of Appolysis' plan? And what of Vegeta? Will he succeed in his battle versus Belial? Find out next time on DragonBall AF!_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the fight for the fate of the universe began on both fronts. Son Goku reached Hell, and was met by Piccolo. Now the two warriors are faced with a dire situation, it seems Bebi has possessed the warriors of hell! And now Vegeta is in the middle of a fight between Belial. Who will triumph in this war against evil?_

COUCH HACK Vegeta began coughing up blood as he tried to stand up from the blow he received to his face. "You sonofabitch!" he yelled and lunged toward Belial, who was still laughing. The two began exchanging punches once again back and forth until Vegeta finally dealt Belial a hard enough blow to knock him off his rhythm.

"FINAL SHINE!" he bellowed, and before Belial could guard himself, the bright green wave engulfed him and sent him reeling back.

"Belial!" screamed Beelzebub. "You fool! Stop toying around!"

Vegeta touched back down, panting slightly, as he waited for the dust to clear. Soon the figure of Belial arose as he walked back towards Vegeta. "I think I will take the advice of my comrade now," Belial announced calmly. "It's time I got serious and finish you and your friends off."

"Calm down Belial," said Beelzebub, "I want a shot at some fresh meat too."

"Whatever, all that I know is that this is our final hour Vegeta! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And with that, Belial began powering up.

"Vegeta what are you waiting for!" yelled Uubu. "Take him down before he can power up!" But Vegeta did not listen, it was if he were almost frozen in place. "VEGETA!" he yelled again.

"Wait, don't you sense it?" said Goshin. "Look at him, his muscles are bulging, but his power level his hardly growing. You feel it right?"

Uubu concentrated for a moment. "You're right," he said to Goshin "so he must realize that. But why would he only make his appearance seem stronger?"

"Perhaps," replied Goshin, "these two demons don't know that we can sense other's ki."

Belial finished powering up. His muscles had bulged 2 times their previous size and he looked like a behemoth. "HAHAHA!" he laughed. "Come at me Vegeta, try to defeat me at full power!"

"Well now since I let you power up, you're going to have to wait a few seconds," he retorted. He stood in place and began to concentrate his ki. His aura began to grow and glow with even more intensity. His muscles grew ever so slightly. Electricity began to flow through him once again, and that's when he finally looked up.

"While I may not have attained Super Saiyan 3, I did get stronger," Vegeta said. "Even though you've gone to your full power, you are still no match for me now." Suddenly, Vegeta disappeared into thin air. Then, glimpses of blue were seen streaking around Belial.

"Stop running around me, and fight!" he yelled. As if on cue, Vegeta's fist flew out of nowhere and hit Belial directly in the stomach. "AHHHHHH!" Now with him knocked to the ground, Vegeta thrust his hand onto his throat and clasped his grip around it, lifting him up.

"If I wanted to," said Vegeta, "I could squeeze hard enough and pop your head off like a cork. But I'll save myself the mess since I don't want your vile blood splattered all over my body." Then, Vegeta threw him into the air and began charging up another attack. "Final Shine- HAAA!"

Back in Hell, Son Goku and Piccolo had come face to face with an enemy from the past, Bebi.

"What are you trying to do?" demanded Son Goku. "Do you really think we're going to let you succeed?"

"Goku," growled Bebi, "you don't understand. I can't take the horrors of this place anymore, I need to get out! And this is my chance to finally do it! Others may have failed in trying to escape, but I will do it! As you can see, I've already implanted my eggs into the 100 or so warriors you see before you. Once we get out, I will be their supreme commander, and together we'll wreak havoc throughout the universe!"

"Then I guess you don't know why this portal is here," put in Piccolo. "The demon king Appolysis is planning to use anyone that comes out of here as part of his army. And trust me, he's stronger than even you."

"HAHAHA!" laughed Bebi. "Right now you're both stronger than me! Don't you notice that this is my true form? I haven't absorbed anyone… yet. Once I do my strength will increase many times."

"We won't let you succeed," said Son Goku. "Release these entities now, or we'll blow you into oblivion. And you know if you soul is extinguished, you will cease to exist on this planeas well asthe living plane."

"Very well Goku," answered Bebi, "but not without a fight. If I lose, I will release the ones that are possessed. But until that happens, I will take over one of my possessed warriors and defeat you, once and for all."

"Fine then," he answered. "Choose one, then we'll fight."

"Goku!" yelled Piccolo. "Are you insane! We can beat him now! Don't give him the chance to grow stronger still!"

"No Piccolo," said Son Goku, "I've always fought fair, I'm not going to fight someone that can hardly defend themselves. Besides, it's been way too long since I've had a real fight."

_Hmmmmm,_ thought Bebi has Son Goku and Piccolo conversed,_ this one called Piccolo seems quite the smart warrior. If I remember correctly, Namekians have the power to regenerate. If I could take him over, there would be no way that rotten Goku could defeat me! Perhaps I'll stall a bit first._

"Are you done talking now?" he asked. "Now, who shall I pick to be my host?" He began walking around the warriors he had possessed. They all stood at full attention, not moving a muscle. "Shall it be Dr. Gero? Maybe Zarbon? How about Frieza here?"

"Hurry up and pick you slimy bastard," seethed Piccolo.

"Perhaps," he continued as he slinked closer to Son Goku and Piccolo, "you could be my host. HAA!" Piccolo's eyes opened up wide as Bebi turned into a liquid and flew into Piccolo's mouth.

"PICCOLO!" yelled Son Goku as he lunged toward him, but it was too late. Bebi was inside him. Piccolo began shaking, as if he were in convulsions, and all Son Goku could do as look on in disgust. He backed upped a bit and fell to the ground. "Damn it!" he growled. "How could I let this happen!"

BOOOOM The Final Shine wave that Vegeta had launched at Belial made a direct hit, causing a giant explosion and Belial fell to the ground, not moving a muscle.

"Is he… dead?" asked Goku Jr.

"No," answered Uubu, "I sense a faint energy signal still." Suddenly, Belial got up, seemingly as if nothing had happened to him. But that wasn't the case.

"My God!" exclaimed Uubu. "He's a mess!" Blood ran down his entire body, his left arm was partially severed, limp at his side. His face was torn up from debris, and his eyes seemed to tell that he was already expecting death.

Vegeta walked towards him. "You are the resilient type aren't you?" said Vegeta. "I'm amazed you've stood up, but we both now you can't last any longer." The two stood face to face. Belial glared at him and made a sudden move with his right fist, but Vegeta caught it.

Vegeta began squeezing it, the bones in his hands started to crack and pop and everybody around could hear it. "I can make this arm like your other one too," said Vegeta gruffly. "Now is where you die." Then, he picked Belial up and threw him in the opposite direction. Now only a few yards away from his comrade Beelzebub, he received some last words of advice.

"Do it now," said Beelzebub, "you know it is the only way."

"y-yes," he answered. Vegeta put his hands together one more time, ready fro the final blow.

"You might want to get out of the way," called Vegeta to Beelzebub. "This blast might kill you too." Beelzebub rose up into the air into a safe distance. Another green sphere of ki began developing in his palms and he was about ready to throw it. "Go to hell, demon," he grunted. And with that he threw the Final Shine at Belial.

"This is it guys!" exclaimed Goku Jr. "I knew he could do it!" But just as the attack was about to reach him, a barrier rose up out of the ground and shielded the almost lifeless Belial from the wave.

"WHAT!" yelled Vegeta. The barrier dissipated, and Belial stood up again, very slowly. Vegeta ran towards him and grabbed his neck.

"We're going to have to dot his the old-fashioned way I guess," Vegeta gritted through his teeth.

"D-don't think so… y-yet," chocked out Belial. His body began to glow a bright yellow as Vegeta tightened his grip even more.

"You better stop it now!" snarled Vegeta. He started to squeeze even harder. He could feel that he was breaking Belial's neck and knew it wouldn't take much more strength to kill him.

"see… you…in…h-hell," he chocked. The yellow light engulfed his body, and Beelzebub started to laugh from above. That's when Vegeta realized what was happening.

"EVERYBODY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "GET OUT OF HERE!" He wrapped himself tightly around Belial as Goku Jr, Goshin, and Uubu took heed of his warning and flew off.

"What's happening!" yelled Goku Jr.

"He's going to blow!" yelled Goshin.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

_Can this be the end? What consequences will this explosion have on our heroes? Will they get out in time and survive? And what will Son Goku do about Piccolo? If he kills Bebi in Hell, then he and Piccolo will cease to exist! Find out the shocking answers on the next DragonBall AF!_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the fight between Belial and Vegeta heated up. But with Belial having no options left, he taken the desperate way out! What will become of our heroes! And what will become of Piccolo as well?_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM The explosion was deafening and threw Goku Jr, Goshin, Uubu, and Beelzebub hurtling through the air. The entire earth began to shake from the magnitude of the blast, and it was so bright, nothing could be seen at all.

"VEGETA!" yelled Goku Jr. But Vegeta could not hear him. He had attempted to absorb most of the blast into himself, and it worked. After a minute, the earth stopped shaking, and the four other warriors arose, shakily. Where Vegeta and Belial once were was now just a gaping crater. The dust still had not cleared, and Goku Jr began running towards it.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Beelzebub. "At least that weak Belial was good for something. I didn't have to waste my time taking on that moron!"

"No, please, this can't happen!" cried Goku Jr. Uubu and Goshin ran after him while Beelzebub looked on and snickered. Once they reached the crater, they were met with a horrible sight.

"Oh no," moaned Uubu.

"VEGETA!" yelled Goku Jr. He slid down the crater and crouched next to Vegeta's mangled body. Both of his arms were severed sloppily, a gaping and bleeding hole in his chest and his face was almost distorted beyond recognition. "Talk to me Vegeta! Please, don't die!"

"go-ku," he whispered, "don't let… my death be in… vain..."

"No, you're not going to die!" cried Goku Jr, tears streaming down his face. "We'll give you a Senzu, everything will be fine! Come on Uubu, give me a Senzu!"

"Goku," he said solemnly, "it wont help."

"Yes it will!" he yelled. He lunged into Uubu's pocket ad took out a Senzu. "Here Vegeta, eat it, everything's gonna be fine!" But when he put into his mouth, he realized that Vegeta had taken his last breath. Goku Jr's eyes grew wide as even more tears began to well up. He clutched Vegeta's lifeless body and held it close to him. "NOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DIE! NO! No." All Uubu and Goshin could do was look on silently with solemn faces. Uubu then tried to comfort Goku Jr and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Goku," he said softly, "I feel bad too that this had to happen like this. But we knew this battle wouldn't be easy. If we win, we can wish him back to life with the Dragon Balls."

Goku Jr laid Vegeta back down and turned around. Uubu thought he was glaring at him, but Goku Jr was looking right through him, into Beelzebub's eyes. "You bastard!" he growled. "You're the one that made this happen. It's all your fault! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Back in Hell, Son Goku was staring in disbelief at once was his friend Piccolo, now possessed by Bebi. "Heh-heh-heh!" he laughed. "Yes, this Namek will do wonderfully! My own cellular structure is much more alike with his than it was Vegeta's. This symbiosis will result in me being stronger than ever before!"

Piccolo looked very different now. His skin color had changed to a pale blue, his eyes were a deep red. His clothes were still the same as before, but his body had bulked up to at least two times the size it was before.

"Damn you!" yelled Son Goku. "Get out of his body now!"

"Or what Goku?" replied Bebi. "You'llhurt your friend here in the process? I think not."

_What am I going to do?_ thought Son Goku. I have to fight him! _There may be someway I've overlooked for me to get him out of there_. "Let's go Bebi. If it's another fight you want, you got it."

"Very well Goku," answered Bebi. "Our audience will be these demons you see around us. Please give them a good show, heh-heh."

"Take him down lord Bebi!" yelled Freiza.

"Defeat that menace once and for all!" yelled Gero.

"It seems I have a fan base already!" chuckled Bebi.

"Maybe that's because you've already possessed them you stupid bastard!" shouted Son Goku.

"Hmph," grunted Bebi. "Watch your tongue. Transform into that monkey thing again so we can get this going." Bebi took his battle pose.

"Gladly," replied Son Goku, and he instantly turned into a Super Saiyan 4, ready to begin the fight.

Back on Earth, the other Goku was also ready to begin a fight. Goku Jr walked past Uubu and his brother and flew up towards the smiling Beelzebub. "Did you hear me?" he asked. "I will kill you!"

"Not if you're as weak as your friend," replied the demon. "We had no idea you'd all be this strong, but honestly, even if you're twice as strong as he was, I'll still take you down. So don't think that I am as weak as my partner. I surpass him many fold."

"Then the same goes for me as well," said Goku Jr. "I am stronger than Vegeta is, and for his sake, I'll take you down."

Just then, Uubu and Goshin came up from the crater and stood beside Goku Jr. "Are you sure you want to take this guy?" said Goshin. "I've had more practice in my Super Saiyan 4 form than you have. Why don't you let m take him?"

"I can't believe you're discussing this," said Beelzebub with a hand to his face. "Enough with the chit-chat and let's start this. I'm positive you wouldn't ant me to grow impatient."

"There is no discussion," announced Goku Jr. "I'm your fighter, and you will lose! Back off guys, this is my fight."

Uubu and Goshin listened and flew high into the air to watch safely from above. "Has he ever acted like this?" Uubu asked Goshin.

"Rarely," he replied, "and even then, I've never seen him as angry before. His friendship with Vegeta obviously means more to him than we thought. I just hope he knows what he's doing."

"Well then, shall we begin?" said Beelzebub. "And might I add, I don't know how you can possibly beat me. You look exactly the same as your friend. That must mean, you're equally as weak."

"That's just because I haven't transformed yet," he said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku Jr began powering up. Red sparks began to encircle his body, and in no time he had become a Super Saiyan 4. "You were saying?"

"WHAT!" yelled Beelzebub. "WHAT IS THIS!"

"To see you like this again," said Bebi to Son Goku, "it brings back bad memories. Memories I wish to wipe out once I kill you! HA!" Bebi charged towards Son Goku, trying to make the first hit. Son Goku quickly moved out of the way and kicked Bebi in the back sending him flying. Then Son Goku turned around and started firing ki blasts at Bebi.

"Come on Bebi!" he yelled. "You seem even weaker than the last time."

"That's because you're firing at an after-image," said a voice from behind. Son Goku quickly stopped firing and turned around, face to face with Bebi!

"HAAAAAAAA!" A gigantic beam came barreling out of his mouth and hit Goku directly in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. Bebi then drove his elbow into Son Goku's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The entities watching were going crazy and cheered all the more for Bebi.

"Destroy Goku! Destroy Goku!" they chanted. Son Goku slowly got up, wiping the blood from his chin.

"You see Goku, the symbiosis is working wonderfully!" laughed Bebi. My speed has more than tripled, and you'll barely be able to keep up at all!"

"Think again Bebi!" yelled Son Goku! "I haven't been just sitting around the past 100 years doing absolutely nothing!" Then he brought his hands behind his back, ready for his signature move. "KA-ME-HA-ME…"

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Bebi. "I've seen that move too many times to be fooled aga-"

Then, two bright green orbs of ki came into Son Goku's palms. He smashed them together to make one giant ki blast, and launched it. "…HAAAAA! TIMES 20!" The wave left his hands so fast that Bebi barely had anytime to react.

"What!" he exclaimed. And just before it connected, he narrowly got out of the wave's path.

"We both have new ways of fighting now," said Son Goku. "Believe it or not, we have BOTH grown faster now. Maybe this will be an interesting fight after allBebi."

_Two new fights have just begun! What is in store for both Goku's as they face their respected enemies? Will Goku Jr avenge Vegeta's death? Will Son Goku save Piccolo? Find out the answers in the coming chapters of DragonBall AF!_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the fight between Belial and Vegeta had ended, but at the cost of both their lives. Now filled with anger, Goku Jr takes Beelzebub head on as Son Goku continues his match with Bebi in Hell. But in the meantime, Vegeta is getting acquainted with being dead._

"So this is the after life, eh?" said Vegeta to himself. He was walking the path to King Yama's, looking at everything around him, the pink sky, the bright yellow clouds, even including the halo above his head. "I wonder if I can use this thing as a Frisbee…," as he began messing with it. He then realized that he was on the threshold of King Yama's office.

"What the hell is this?" he wondered. "Who are you big guy?"

"Excuse me, you'll address me as King Yama!" he boomed.

"Whoa, you're real?" asked Vegeta. "And I thought everybody was just being stupid."

Yama began to grow a bit irritated. "Vegeta Jr, you are here to be judged. You will be sentenced to either Heaven or Hell."

"It doesn't matter really," he replied. "As soon as my buddy Goku and the others are done finishing of those demons, they'll wish me back to life."

"I never would have guessed," said Yama sarcastically. "In that case, I'll just give you your sentence up front, you're going to heaven for your heroic deeds."

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "That'll show those stupid kids in school that called me Satan's spawn!"

"Oh brother," said Yama. "Anyways, you have an escort here. When he found out that you had died, he wished to be the one to take you to Heaven."

"Well where is he?" he said as he started looking around. "I don't see anyone."

"It's because I'm behind you," said a voice.

"WAH!" cried Vegeta Jr, surprised to hear the voice. He fell to the ground and quickly rose up to his feet so he wouldn't look stupid. When he saw the man's face, he snickered. "Wow, we really do look alike, eh?"

"Humph, I suppose we do."

"So, uh, your name's Vegeta, right?" asked Vegeta Jr.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then what should I call you, gramps? It'd be weird calling you my own name, I'd probably confuse myself."

"There will be no calling me gramps!" yelled Vegeta. "Now come on, you don't want to miss the fight do you?"

"What?" asked Vegeta Jr. "What are you talking about?"

"The fight that you just left," said Yama. "Through the Rou Dai Kaioshin's crystal ball, everyone has been able to watch it. You'll have to take a plane to get there though"

"Really!" exclaimed Vegeta Jr. "Then what are we waiting for! Come on gramps!" And with that Vegeta Jr ran towards the exit to get to the plane.

"I shouldn't have let them talk me into this," grumbled Vegeta as he walked after his descendent.

Back on Earth, Beelzebub was taken aback by Goku Jr's transformation. "You like it?" said Goku Jr. "It's called Super Saiyan 4, the pinnacle of our Saiyan race. I was thinking about going a bit easier on you and wait to use this on Appolysis, but you've gone to far now! HAA!" Suddenly Goku Jr. lunged towards Beelzebub and grabbed his face. The demon's muffled screams became louder and Goku Jr silenced them by punching him in the stomach and whipping him down into the ground.

"Get up!" yelled Goku Jr as he kicked Beelzebub in the side. "If you won't I'll make you! KA- ME- HA- ME-" and just as he was about to release it, Beelzebub disappeared. "-WHAT!" Goku Jr turned around and there was Beelzebub running towards him.

"You underestimate me!" he yelled and a giant ki blast came forth from his mouth, encompassing Goku Jr.

"GOKU!" yelled Uubu from above as him and Goshin took cover from the blast. When the light cleared, Goku Jr stood there, seemingly untouched.

"No, no!" cried Beelzebub as he backed away. "That blast should've damaged you at least a little bit."

"It might've," answered Goku Jr, "but I knew it was coming and had enough time to decide what to do. Now, let's get back to the action." Goku Jr then started creating after image upon after image, until many surrounded Beelzebub. "Which of us is the real one?" seemingly said all the images. "If you don't find out soon, you'll be sorry."

Beelzebub started laughing hysterically as the images circled around and around. "I can see right through your illusion, I already know where you are, see?" He let loose a ki blast, and sure enough, it hit Goku Jr, causing the rest of the after images to vanish. "My eyesight is so well trained I can see through any and all illusions! You'll have to do better."

"Then let's take it hand-to-hand!" yelled Goku Jr. He rose to the air and Beelzebub followed where they met head on and started exchanging a flurry of punches and kicks.

"This battle is getting on my nerves," said Goshin to Uubu who were now looking on from the ground behind a boulder. "I can't tell who has the clear-cut advantage!"

"Neither can I," said Uubu, "and that might be because there isn't one."

"What?" said Goshin.

"Goku is definitely stronger than he is, but like you told him, he lacks the experience. But, Beelzebub definitely wasn't expecting this, so it has also caught him off guard, although now that he's fighting I've noticed a definite increase in his power. But, with both of these fighters going on instincts alone and not having an accurate plan of battle right now, this fight is definitely anyone's."

"I know if I were fighting instead it'd be a lot different," growled Goshin. "Putting your emotions first like this is a sure way to lose. It's the reason I lost to them when I fought against them for the first time. I was blinded by revenge, and now my brother is too." BOOOM

The earth started to rumble as the two fighters slammed into a mountain side. Beelzebub came careening out of the other end, as Goku Jr flew through the gaping hole after him. "HAAA!" Goku Jr then kicked Beelzebub in the face, and jut as he was about to give him another punch to the gut, the demon stopped his punch, looked Goku Jr in the eye and spat his blood upon Goku Jr's face.

Goku Jr's face then grew sour as the demon laughed with the blood trickling down his lips. "BASTARD!" yelled Goku Jr. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" He launched the attack and made a direct hit on Beelzebub.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. The blast went right through his shoulder and blood started gushing forth. Goku Jr realized he had the advantage.

"It's payback time!" he yelled and he flew towards Beelzebub and grabbed his bloody shoulder and squeezed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" THWUCK "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That sound was the sound of Goku Jr tearing off Beelzebub's left limb and threw it aside. Beelzebub was in mortal pain and couldn't keep himself afloat any longer. Goku Jr acted upon this opening too and drove his elbow into the free-falling demon's back, causing him to cough up even more blood before he hit the ground hard.

Goku Jr touched down just next to Beelzebub's body. The demon was shuddering in pain. He was a complete mess with more blood gushing out of the hole that used to be his arm. Goku Jr picked him up by the neck and looked him dead in the eye. "Good for nothing…" he paused and spit in his face, just as Beelzebub had done to him earlier. "…SONOFABITCH!" The young Saiyan went ballistic and while still grasping the demon's neck he pummeled his face again and again with his free fist.

"What is he doing!" yelled Goshin. "He's gone insane! This is beyond revenge, this is blood thirst! He's turned into a savage!"

"Somehow though, I don't think this is the end," muttered Uubu.

In the Other World, the plane that the two Vegeta's had taken arrived on the planet of the Kais.

"Where are we?" wondered Vegeta Jr.

"This is the home of the highest deity in the universe, pay him your utmost respect," answered Vegeta. As the two began walking, in the distance, a group of people were seen.

"Who are those people?" asked Vegeta Jr again.

"Family and friends," replied Vegeta. As they got closer, Vegeta Jr. began to recognize a few of the people there. Sitting around the crystal ball were many deceased warriors and friends. There were Trunks, Bulma, Goten, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Mr. Satan, and Videl along with Kabitokai and Rou Dai.

"It took you long enough to go get him didn't it?" said Rou Dai, "you've missed a lot."

"Give him a break," said Bulma, "they're here now. Welcome to heaven Vegeta Jr," as she gave him a wink.

"I recognize some of you!" exclaimed Vegeta Jr. "You're my great-grandmother! And you with the pink hair, you're Trunks, my grandma's brother,right? But I don't know all you other people."

"Well, you guessed right," said Trunks, "but we should wait with the formalities for a few moments. This fight is getting serious."

Vegeta Jr looked into the crystal. "Is that Goku!"

"Yes, it's Goku Jr in his transformed state," said Rou Dai.

Vegeta Jr stared into the ball and was shocked at what he was seeing. "This, can't be him! He's never done anything, so brutal!"

"He's doing it because of the anguish he's feeling," said Rou Dai, "the anguish from your death. I have a bad feeling about this."

_Goku Jr continues to pummel Beelzebub into a pulp as deceased heroes watch the fight via Rou Dai's ball. Has Goku Jr lost it? And what is the bad feeling that Uubu and Rou Dai both share about this outpouring for a thirst of revenge? Find out next time on DragonBall AF!_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku Jr's fight with Beelzebub continued. As the battle went on, Goku Jr became more and more consumed with revenge and in a rage tore off the demon's arm! Will cooler head's prevail? Find out today!_

In the depths of Hell, Son Goku and Bebi's fight had undergone a slight pause. Son Goku had just tried out his new technique, the Kamehameha times 20, on Bebi.

"Maybe this will be an interesting fight Bebi," commented Son Goku.

"Grrrrrr," growled Bebi, "you disgusting Saiyan! Enough of this! I'll rip your head off! HA!" Bebi started to run towards Son Goku, but he jumped into the air just before being speared by Bebi. Bebi took off into the air and chased after the Saiyan he loathed. "Special Beam Cannon!" he yelled as he fired the stolen move.

"That bastard," muttered Son Goku. He didn't have enough time to move and he crossed his arms over his chest to block the beam. Unfortunately, his arms began searing with pain and before he realized it, Bebi was right in his face.

"TAKE THIS!" And with that, Bebi sucker punched Son Goku in the face sending him flying backwards. Bebi flew after him and stopped him in mid-air by grabbing his tail. "What would happen if I tore this tail off monkey!" he screamed.

"DON'T!" bellowed Son Goku. Bebi began pulling at the tail until Son Goku finally spun around and clocked Bebi in the face. Then he proceeded in giving Bebi a flurry of punches and kicks ending with a powerful sweep that sent the Tuffle to the floor.

Son Goku floated down and now stood over Bebi. Bebi's breathing had become heavier. "Don't try moving, or I will finish you," said Son Goku.

"No you won't," said Bebi. "You can't bring yourself to do it because I'm in Piccolo's body. Heh-heh-heh." Son Goku knew this was true and could only look on in anger as Bebi slowly stood up. "I'm not done yet, there's still fight left in- HUCK". Before he could even finish his sentence, Son Goku elbowed him in the gut causing blood to spew forth from his mouth.

_What's going on?_ thought Bebi, _I shouldn't be losing, not like this at least! It's like I can't tap into the Namek's full power. But why not! This symbiosis is supposed to be stronger, or have I miscalculated?_

"You are a pathetic soul Bebi," announced Son Goku. "Now this is your last chance. Get out of Piccolo's body, or I'll blow through Piccolo's stomach and take you out myself."

Bebi looked up in horror. Then is face turned into disgust. "Screw you!" he yelled in Son Goku's face.

"That's it!" said Son Goku. He grabbed Bebi's face and flung him into the air. He took a familiar pose and then jumped into the air. "SUPER DRAGON FIST!" Son Goku's fist began to glow yellow as he closed in on Bebi. _I hope that Piccolo can survive this,_ thought Son Goku. And just as he was about to connect, a figure flew into his path and took the punch.

"AAAAAAAACK!" A blinding light burst forth as Son Goku and Bebi fell back to the ground. When the light faded away on the ground next to Son Goku were Bebi and the half-mutilated body of another warrior.

"CELL!" yelled Son Goku. Cell lay on the ground, a bloody heap, his entire torso and left side gone. "What have you done!"

"I've protected… my master," muttered Cell. "I couldn't just look on and see Lord Bebi finished by you Goku." Then, Cell began to regenerate. His torso popped out first, then the rest of his upper body filled back out, his arm forming last. Son Goku walked right up to Cell's face and looked him in the eye.

"If you or anyone else interferes again I will blow you into oblivion," sneered Son Goku. "And don't you dare take this as a joke."

Cell stared at him for a moment, and without saying anything, he walked back into the crowd of entities watching the fight. Just as Son Goku was about to turn around and confront Bebi, he was met with a blow to the back of the head and was knocked to the ground. When he looked up, he saw it was Bebi.

"Don't underestimate me monkey!" he yelled. He began flinging ki blast after ki blast at Son Goku. The first few connected, but once Son Goku rose into the air, he began to dodge them with ease. Once the barrage let up, Bebi flew straight at him with his leg outstretched ready to plant it in Son Goku's face.

"HA!" Son Goku reacted in time and caught Bebi's foot.

"Heh," he laughed, "have a nice flight." And with that he started spinning Bebi round and round, and after a few seconds, he whipped him to the side. Bebi spun out of control and he forcefully hit the wall of the cavern and slumped to the ground. Son Goku then started charging up another attack.

"KA-ME-HA…" Bebi seeing this thought fast and he put his hands on one another and quickly prepared his next attack.

"MASENKO-HA!" Son Goku saw it coming and quickly fired his attack. The two beams were just about to collide when Bebi's hands seemed to suddenly jerk to the left and cause the attack to move the other way missing Son Goku and his Kamehameha. "WHAT!" he exclaimed in surprise. Son Goku took this as a moment to not waste and lunged at Bebi.

He wrestled Bebi to the ground and both were struggling to get up off the ground first. "Grrrrrrrrrr," growled Bebi as he tried to push Son Goku off of him. Just as Son Goku was about to punch Bebi in the face, something inside hi moved.

"What?" exclaimed Son Goku and he suddenly jumped off of him. Bebi was now going into convulsions on the floor. His body began to tremble more and more as it seemed that something was traveling through his body. Then, Bebi started floating up, his back still perpendicular to the ground, making it seem like he wasn't the one controlling the movement. Then, to the surprise of all that were watching, Bebi began to split in two.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Bebi. An entire separate form was branching off from Bebi, and all Son Goku could do was look in horror.

"What's happening?" he wondered aloud. "Is this multi-form or something?" Finally, the split was complete and both bodies fell to the ground. It took Son Goku a second though to realize that both bodies looked different. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "Piccolo!" On the ground lay Bebi, still in the same form with the pale blue skin, but next to him was Piccolo. Both seemed to be unconscious.

"Piccolo! Piccolo speak to me!" yelled Son Goku as he rushed to his ally's side. Then, Piccolo began to stir.

"Uhhhhh," he moaned, "my aching head."

"You're all right!" exclaimed Son Goku. "What happened though? How did… this happen."

Piccolo got up and looked down at the unmoving Bebi. "You forget," he began, "Kami is inside of me. The past guardian of Earth had many safeguards on how not to become possessed. I may have looked it for a while, but I was gaining more and more control back the whole time. Him missing you with that Masenko was no coincidence, that was me."

"But how were you able to split like that?" asked Son Goku.

"Well," he continued, "once I was sure I was able to take control back, I used multi-form. So in essence, he is still inside me. We have to defeat him right now. Once we do, both of my bodies will rejoin and I'll be back to normal. But if for some reason I'm defeated, both bodies will be absorbed into each other again, and Bebi will have total possession of me."

"BASTARDS!" yelled Bebi as he started to rise up. "This can't be! We were supposed to have the strongest symbiosis ever!"

Piccolo stared at him. "It was a good theory, it might've worked on another Namek. But I used to be the Guardian of the Earth. I know many tricks of the trade you could say."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Bebi in a rage. "I'll kill both of you!"

"That won't be happening I think," replied Piccolo calmly. "Now that we've split, our power has been cut in half. You don't have a chance, against Goku at least. That's why I'm going to finish this fight."

"Piccolo, no!" exclaimed Son Goku. "I'll finish him right now, you won't have to do anything."  
"Stay out of it now Goku," he retorted. "This fool had the nerves to try and take over my body. Well, I'm going to take it back. And now since our power levels are even, it should hopefully be a good fight. What do you say, Bebi?"

"I say you're going down Namek! HAAAAAAAAA!"

Back on the Planet of the Kais, everyone there was still engrossed in watching Goku Jr's fight with Beelzebub. "I still can't believe what I'm seeing!" exclaimed Vegeta Jr. "How could Goku be so, brutal!"

As the fight continued in the crystal ball, Goku Jr was still pummeling Beelzebub's face and gut.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Rou Dai. "Young Goku here could go insane from this. And it's possible that this I still his match to lose."

"How can that be possible?" asked Gohan. "Just look at him!"

"Yes," replied Rou Dai, "but notice that Beelzebub is still taking it, he's not dead yet. There may be more to him than we already know. If Goku doesn't realize that there still might be something up his sleeve, he might find out the hard way. And lose."

_Rou Dai has explained what his bad feeling about the match is with Goku Jr and Beelzebub. Will Goku Jr come to his senses before it's too late? And what about Piccolo? How will he fare in the fight against Bebi for control of his entire body back? Find out next time on DragonBall AF!_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the fight between Bebi and Son Goku continued. As it progressed however, Piccolo was able to break free somehow using his multi-form technique! Now ready to fight, Piccolo takes on Bebi to regain control of his entire body. And with the fight between Goku Jr and Beelzebub turning more into a brutal massacre, will Goshin or Uubu have to step in?_

"You… bastard…!" Goku Jr continued pummeling Beelzebub over and over, even with one of his arms ripped from the socket. Tears ran down Goku Jr's face as his swift punches caused streams of blood to come forth from his opponent.

"This is pure insanity!" yelled Goshin. "Why doesn't he kill him already!" Goku Jr continued his beating, not noticing that Beelzebub was not making a single sound. That's when Uubu finally realized it.

"How… how could I have been so blind?" he trembled.

"What is it?" asked Goshin. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you see? Beelzebub has stopped resisting completely."

Goshin looked over to confirm this. "Yea, but it could be because he's just passed out and is on the verge of death. Right?"

"No, it's definitely not that," replied Uubu. "Can't you feel that his ki hasn't weakened at all since his arm has been ripped off? With all the damage he's taken since then, he should be even more weak. There's something we don't know about these demons."

"Wait, I feel it now!" exclaimed Goshin. "His ki hasn't changed! He still has a considerable amount of power somehow!"

"I know," said Uubu. "It could be a number of things. Either the demon is slowly sucking away Goku's energy and is making up for his own losses. Or it's possible that he has some kind of hereditary safeguard that won't allow him to die under these conditions. We can't know for sure because none of us have ever faced an opponent like this before."

Back on the battlefield, Goku Jr had finally paused and looked at the mangled body of Beelzebub. "Phew, I guess that'll be enough." Beelzebub's body didn't move past the shallow breaths he was taking. Uubu and Goshin continued to look on as Goku Jr rose into the sky. "This is the end, demon," muttered Goku Jr. When he was well above the limp body, he put his hands together and drew them behind his back.

"Goku, hurry!" yelled Uubu. "Don't give it a second thought."

Goku Jr finally acknowledged him and looked at him. "I am finishing it!" A blue ball of ki began developing in his palms as he began the chant. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" He released the wave as it zoned in on Beelzebub. Then, without warning, the demon suddenly sprang up and totally bypassed the Kamehameha wave.

"Ah!" exclaimed Goku Jr. "No way!"

"Damn it, I knew this would happen!" yelled Uubu. "Goku! You must get him now before it's too late!"

Back in Hell, Bebi had just released a flurry of ki blasts heading straight towards Piccolo. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Son Goku looked on in horror as the blasts were about to make a direct hit on Piccolo. But with not a second to lose, Piccolo quickly dodged every one of Bebi's ki blasts.

"Heh," he laughed, "you should know by now Bebi that we're both faster than that. Remember, we are equals right now. The only way one of us is going to win, is by fate."

"Let me help you Piccolo please!" yelled Son Goku.

"No, it's all right," replied Piccolo calmly. "I already told you, I'm going to get full control of my body back." And with that, Piccolo quickly disappeared into thin air. Bebi did the same and they both began popping out, only to hit both each other's after images again and again.

"This is crazy," said Son Goku to himself as he watched. "With these two so evenly matched nothing can come from this! Sorry Piccolo, but sooner rather than later, I might have to jump in to save both our tails."

Finally, Piccolo and Bebi stopped their war of after images when Bebi finally connected a hard elbow to Piccolo's back, causing him to drop from the sky. Piccolo quickly regained himself and shot right back up towards Bebi. "Maskenko-HA!" he yelled and a great pink flash of ki was fired directly in Bebi's path.

Bebi knowing it was too close range to dodge quickly crossed his arms to block the attack. BOOOOM The explosion was deafening and shook the entire cavern the fighters were in. When the rubble cleared, Bebi and Piccolo were both already on their feet, hands locked together, both trying to get the other down.

"How did you recover so quickly!" Piccolo gritted through his teeth.

"Heh-heh, you already explained that to me, didn't you Piccolo!" laughed Bebi. Then Piccolo kicked Bebi in the shin, causing them to let go of each other's hands. Then Piccolo charged towards Bebi and gave him a flurry of punches and kicks. At first Bebi was blocking them, but Piccolo was slowly getting more and more hits in. And with one punch, Piccolo knocked the Tuffle to the floor and took his chance to finish it.

"DEVIL SCREW BEAM!" Out of his two fingers came the long purple and yellow spiral wave and made a direct hit on Bebi's shoulder causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"He actually hit him!" exclaimed Son Goku.

"ACK! AHHH!" choked Bebi as he held his shoulder. Piccolo walked towards him and spoke to him.

"Get up, I know you can't possibly be done yet!" Bebi looked into his eyes and stood up, almost with ease. "You thought you could fool me?"

"Not exactly," said Bebi, "I was just a bit overtly surprised that you connected! But now it's my turn to inflict the pain, and regain control of all of yourself!" Bebi then stretched out his arms as Piccolo himself had done many times before and wrapped them around him. He then retracted the arms, bringing Piccolo to him with great speed, and bashed his head into Piccolo's with a great force.

Bebi instantly let go as Piccolo fell to the ground seemingly unconscious. "Piccolo!" yelled Son Goku.

Back on Earth, Goku Jr was still trying to understand what had just taken place. Beelzebub was on the ground laughing hysterically as the young Super Saiyan 4 looked on from above. "How is this even possible!" he yelled. His aura began to pick up more. Clouds began swirling above him as lightning struck the ground making the earth rumble with fury.

"GOKU!" yelled Uubu. "DON'T LET YOUR RAGE CONSUME YOU! GET BEELZEBUB NOW!" Goku Jr eyed the demon and raced down towards him, his fist outstretched.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, and just as he was about to punch him, Beelzebub disappeared, only to be found where Goku Jr least expected it, behind him.

"Boo!" exclaimed Beelzebub and he kneed Goku Jr in the back, causing him to choke on his blood. Then, both warriors touched back down onto the ground.

Goku Jr wiped the blood from his chin as he asked Beelzebub a question. "I thought you were finished for sure. Where does all this come from?"  
"There's much you don't know about me," muttered Beelzebub. "You see, I've been able to control my body at a level most others can't. When I'm in danger, like I just was, I completely shut down all my systems, except for breathing. When I am in this state, anything that may be dealt to me has absolutely no effect. Also, it serves as a sort of rejuvenation for myself. Because an unconscious man cannot feel pain, therefore he also takes no damage. Injury is always a thing of mind over matter. The only way I could've been defeated is if your Kamehameha wave had vaporized my body. Therefore, everything you dealt to me after you ripped my arm off was for nothing. I've regained some of my power, and it may be just enough to take you down. After putting everything into all of those punches, I have a feeling you must be getting tired."

This was true. Goku Jr had taken a lot out of himself from dealing those blows, even more so from the Kamehameha he had launched earlier. Uubu hearing this also knew it was true. "Goshin," he said, "I may have to jump in soon."

"Uubu, are you sure?" replied Goshin. "I don't know if I can allow you to do that!"

"You might have to," continued Uubu. "Beelzebub is right. Goku is weaker than he was before and Beelzebub has regained some of his energy. I'm not totally sure if I'm feeling all of Beelzebub's power, but he could give Goku a run for his money. We'll have to see how this develops."

Goshin gave Uubu a hard stare before he finally spoke. "There is no way you can whole-heartedly believe what you're saying! Look at that demon! For Christ's sake, his arm is ripped off! Even if he didn't take some of the beating, he still shouldn't be strong enough to beat Goku!"  
"Goshin," said Uubu softly, "sometimes you are so smart when it comes to battle. But at others you're much too rash. This is one of those times. I think you need to think over what I've told you." Suddenly, explosions were erupting all along the battlefield. Goku Jr had thrown three ki blasts at Beelzebub as a diversion and was now coming at him.

"Super Dragon Wave!" Goku Jr released the attack he learned from his brother as Beelzebub smiled. He caught the blast with his one hand, and with all his strength tried to push it back. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" yelled Goku Jr as he pushed harder and harder to get the wave to overcome his target.

"I… won't… lose… now!" yelled Beelzebub.

_Amazingly, Beelzebub still seems to be holding his own! Will Uubu have to step into the fight and take charge? And what of Piccolo? Is he unconscious, and if so, it could spell certain disaster for him! You won't want to miss the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku Jr and the resurgent Beelzebub were in the midst of their battle. Back in Hell however, Piccolo is seemingly unconscious from Bebi's last attack! Will he be able to recover, or will Bebi succeed in repossessing his entire body?_

"Piccolo!" yelled Son Goku. Piccolo lay on the ground, his eyes wide open, but unmoving. Bebi began laughing maniacally.

"HAHAHAHA! I seem to be somewhat of a psychic, don't I?" He leapt towards Piccolo, ready to take him over once again when suddenly Son Goku jumped into his path.

"Not so fast Bebi," he gritted through his teeth. Then behind him, Son Goku heard a grunt.

"It's all right Goku." Piccolo was on one knee and looked as if nothing had happened to him. "You know I'm taking this guy all by myself, right?" He finished standing up and walked towards them, Son Goku blocking his way to Bebi.

"Piccolo, you don't have to do this," said Son Goku. "I can take him down intwo seconds flat-". Just then, Bebi took a wild swing at the back of Son Goku's head, but he was too slow. He spun around and grabbed Bebi's arm, and ripped it right off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Get up!" yelled Son Goku. "You know full well you can just regenerate." Piccolo then pushed Son Goku aside.

"I will take it from here Goku, trust me." Bebi then suddenly leapt up off the floor and another arm popped out at the point it was severed at. "Well if you're ready for round two then so am I!" yelled Piccolo and he charged towards Bebi.

Goku Jr had just released the Super Dragon Wave attack, but it was caught by Beelzebub, even though he had one arm left, and struggled to push it back. "DAMN YOU!" yelled Goku Jr. He started putting more and more into his attack.

"Come on Goku, come on!" said Goshin. Uubu looked on in silence, considering what measures he might have to take. The struggle continued, and it seemed that Goku Jr was starting to gain an advantage.

"I…CAN'T… LOSE!" yelled Beelzebub at the top of his lungs.

And with another burst of energy, Goku Jr delivered a final shot. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" The wave ballooned three times its size and engulfed Beelzebub completely.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His screaming voice could be heard as the wave exploded and a blinding light came forth. Uubu and Goshin took cover behind a boulder to escape the debris until it cleared. A few moments later, the light dissipated. The demon was gone, but Goku Jr was still there, lying on the ground no longer a Super Saiyan 4.

"Goku!" yelled Uubu. Him and Goshin flew down to assist their comrade. "Hey, Goku. Goku!" The young Saiyan stirred and looked up at Uubu and Goshin.

"Well I have to say," smiled Goshin, "nice work." Goku Jr slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"It's really over? I-I did it?"

"Yup, great job Goku," replied Uubu.

Goku Jr gave a soft smile and fell back to the ground, "Excellent…"

"MAKOSAN-HA!" Piccolo let off a giant blast and just barely nipped Bebi. Son Goku still thought what Piccolo was doing was a bad idea.

_If only he'd let me finish this,_ he thought. _I don't know. Maybe just the thought of himself being possessed is what's got him in to such a rage. I just hope he doesn't lose._

After barely dodging Piccolo's attack, Bebi came at Piccolo and gave him a flurry of punches. Piccolo kept on blocking and blocking and finally countered by sticking his fit into Bebi's stomach when he least expected it. Bebi now reeling from the attack, Piccolo kicked him upwards and started charging up another attack. "Devil Screw Beam!" Piccolo's attack quickly reached Bebi and pierced his stomach.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Bebi.

"Holy cow, a direct hit!" exclaimed Son Goku. As Bebi began falling from the air, Son Goku noticed that the entities behind him were getting restless. He turned around and addressed them. "If any of you decide to jump in for any reason, I will send you into oblivion in less than a second, and you won't exist in any plane at all." Son Goku's grim face was enough to scare the entities as they all shirked away.

When Son Goku turned around, he saw Bebi on the ground and Piccolo standing over him. There was a gaping hole in the middle of Bebi's stomach, just a bit larger than an enclosed fist would be. Blood was pouring out and the Tuffle's breathing was becoming shallow. "How- how is it possible that you have beaten me?" questioned Bebi.

"I honestly can't say," replied Piccolo. "Luck I suppose. Us being complete equals, this fight had no clear cut winner what so ever, fate was just on my side today. Now get the hell out of my body you slimy bastard or I'll rip you out!"

Bebi eyed Piccolo. "No." And at point blank range Bebi released a ki blast directly in Piccolo's face. Amazingly Piccolo didn't budge at all, or so it seemed. Piccolo moved so fast that he moved in time so that the blast only clipped the top part of his ear.

"Tch, now that I've weakened you Bebi, we are equals no longer," said Piccolo grimly. "Now get out! AHHH!" SPLURT Piccolo shoved his hand into the hole in Bebi's stomach and grabbed hold of something. Son Goku looked on in horror.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Bebi in agony. "Stop! Stop… it!" Then, Piccolo removed his hand and in his palm was none other than Bebi, in his parasite form.

"That is disgusting!" exclaimed Son Goku. "How were you sure that was Bebi? That could've been your liver for all you know!"

"I know my own anatomy Goku," replied Piccolo. "I just kept feeling around until I found something out of the ordinary. Besides, I'd been dying to do that since the beginning of the fight." Piccolo dropped the unmoving Bebi to the ground with a sickening plop and instantly, he rejoined with the other body and was fully himself once again. "Ah, good to feel in top shape once again."

Suddenly, Bebi jumped into the air and instantly transformed into his regular size self with blue skin. "You bastards! I'll destroy you both!"

"You really don't think you can do you Bebi?" said Son Goku. "You were already losing it when we were fighting, and you must be feeling just a little bit of fatigue from that last fight with Piccolo. I suggest all of you get out of this area now and release you eggs from these entities now. None of you are getting through that portal."

"Then make me!" hissed Bebi.

"Heh, you asked for it!" answered Son Goku. He put his hands behind his back once again, and two red orbs appeared as he combined the two. "Ten times KA-ME-HA…" Bebi's eye's grew in fear, as did most of the other entities behind him.

"Lord Bebi won't let us die will he?"

"He can't!" All of Bebi's possessed warriors were growing anxious as Son Goku was about to release his attack.

"…MEEEEEEE…." Bebi then realized Son Goku was not bluffing at all and quickly complied.

"All right all right we're getting out of here just don't make me not exist any longer!" Bebi turned and ran out of the cavern the rest of the entities following him as well, and soon the cavern was empty except for Son Goku and Piccolo.

"Look at them go," chuckled Piccolo, "all of them running with their tails between their legs. Are you sure Bebi will release the others from his possession?"

"I think he will," he answered. "He had to have gotten the message. Hopefully King Yama will be able to handle it from here. Anyways, I think it's time to get down to business with this portal."

Back on Earth, Goshin and Uubu were talking over their next plan of action while Goku Jr was taking a nap, tired from his exhausting fight with Beelzebub. "Well, I guess we go back to the Lookout soon," said Uubu. "We might have to travel through that portal to get to Appolysis."

"Or maybe," added Goshin, "he might just come to us."

"I'm sure somehow he'll hear that his minions have lost," continued Uubu. "It's just a matter of deciding if we should head in, or wait for him to come to us." Then, Goku Jr awoke.

"Aw man, I feel sore," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "Don't you got some Senzu Uubu?"

"Yea, right here," he said. But as he was reaching into his pocket, a shadow came over him and he turned around. "No way!" Goshin turned around and Goku Jr fully opened his eyes to look upon none other than Beelzebub.

"Yes, I am still alive!" exclaimed the demon. He looked pretty much the same except for a few extra bruises on him.

"No," grunted Goku Jr, "I beat you!"

"Wrong," he said. Uubu stood up as to protect the tired Goku Jr and got into a battle pose. "Right when you sent that last burst of energy, I quickly set up a barrier in less than a second. Fortunately it completely shielded the attack except for a few shards of flying debris. And for the past half hour while you thought I was dead, I've been rejuvenating myself. I may not be in peak condition, but I'm stronger than I was a little while ago. Our fight isn't over yet Goku. Stand up!"

"You're in the wrong this time," said Uubu. "I will be your opponent!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Beelzebub with surprise.

_What's this! Uubu is going to fight in Goku Jr's place? How much longer can Beelzebub possibly last with only one arm? Has he truly gained much of his strength back like he said, or is he merely bluffing? Find out next time on DragonBall AF!_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Piccolo finally overcame Bebi and regained control of his body. Now he and Son Goku must focus on the task at hand. As for Goku Jr, his enemy isn't down for the count yet. Now Uubu jumps in to fight Beelzebub. How will he succeed? Find out today!_

"WHAT!" exclaimed Beelzebub. "You can't fight me! My match is with the other!"

"I'm making the rules now," said Uubu sternly. "Goshin, you and Goku go back to where we were earlier. I don't want you guys being liabilities."

"Right," replied Goshin, and with that he picked up Goku Jr and flew off. The look on Beelzebub's face changed from cool and confident to looking a bit worried.

"Don't even worry about them anymore," said Uubu, "I'm your problem now. AHHHHHHHHH!" Uubu began powering up and was enveloped in a pink aura. Beelzebub was taken aback by the tremendous energy Uubu was emitting.

"Wow," muttered Goku Jr as him and Goshin landed, "maybe we shoulda let him fight all along with the power he's putting up."

"Trust me Goku," said Goshin, "you're stronger than him when you're at your peak. But I think his power level will more than suffice to finish off this demon. Even if he has regained some power, there is no possible way he can win now."

Uubu finished powering up as Beelzebub gazed upon him, unmoving. "If you won't make the first move," commented Uubu, "then I will." He flew straight towards Beelzebub and before the demon could react, he drove a swift kick to his head sending him sprawling to the ground. Uubu then began charging up his next attack.

"See," said Goshin, "I told you even he'd suffice, he's about to finish him now, and it took him less than 10 seconds."

A yellow orb began to grow in each of Uubu's hands. He moved both arms in front of him and aimed onto Beelzebub, still reeling from the last attack. "DOUBLE LIGHT MISSILE! HAAA!" Uubu launched the two ki blasts simultaneously and in less than a second they converged on their target and a large explosion ensued. "It's still not over," muttered Uubu. "I can still sense his ki. What's going on!" Then suddenly behind him, Beelzebub appeared and clocked Uubu in the back of the head.

"What just happened!" exclaimed Goku Jr. "That's impossible! You said this fight was over Goshin!"

"I- I can't explain it," replied Goshin. "This isn't making any sense to me! I can only hope that Uubu is all right."

"Well I'll help him, give me the Senzu," said Goku Jr.

"Uubu has them, besides I'm not about to let you go out there again."

"No," he answered, "this was my fight to begin with and I was to weak. And I know you have one Senzu on you. I saw you take it earlier, probably back up for you, but I need it now."

"Hmph," grunted Goshin. "Hold on a little longer. That is just one blow, Uubu may recover." _What is Uubu thinking right now?_ he thought to himself as he began reading Uubu's mind.. _Let's see. What? He really wants to do that? Hmph, he should've just gave it to him in the first place. Well, I'll play along…_

Back on the planet of the Kais, everyone was still diligently watching the match through the crystal ball.

"Come on Uubu get up!" yelled Goten. "I can't believe this is even happening, how can this demon be so resilient?"

"There are many things we are unsure of," said Rou Dai. "The source of demon's power is unknown, their ki flow is entirely different from that of regular mortals like yourselves."

"But Goku should've been able to defeat him," said Vegeta Jr. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Well perhaps he'll get his second chance," replied Rou Dai.

"What do you mean?" asked Vegeta Jr.

"Just continue watching, I have a feeling about this…"

Uubu was slowly coming up off the ground when he turned around to face his enemy. Beelzebub's face was twisted into a horrific smile, cuts and gashes all along his body, the stump where his arm once was still dripping blood.

"That was a close one," chuckled Beelzebub. "Haha-hahaha! This is such an adrenaline rush!"

"Then fight already!" yelled Uubu, and with that he quickly disappeared into thin air. Beelzebub proceeded to do the same thing and both were completely out of sight except for the few instances were their punches connected in the air, producing massive sonic booms.

"The only thing that demon might have on him," said Goshin, "and I mean MIGHT, is his speed. That's all he needs to overcome."

"Just give me the Senzu already Goshin!" yelled Goku Jr. "I'll help Uubu out. I know if I get back in there it'll be over before you know it!"

SIGH "All right," conceded Goshin. "But first let's see what happens after this little air battle, then I'll give it to you."

"Fine, I guess," replied Goku Jr.

Returning their attention to the fight, Uubu and Beelzebub were still duking it out. Then, with a massive sonic boom, one of the fighters began to fall to the ground.

"Who is it I can't see!" exclaimed Goku Jr.

"It's Uubu, dammit!" yelled Goshin. "Here." He began fiddling in his pocket and pulled out the Senzu. "Take it and hurry up and get down there."

Goku Jr caught the Senzu bean and quickly ate it. "Yea that feels great!" In a matter of seconds, Goku Jr was in top condition and instantly powered up to Super Saiyan 3. "I got a feeling this should be enough." And with that he flew towards the two warriors.

Uubu looked up from the ground and saw Goku Jr coming towards him. IGood/I he thought to himself, Ieverything's going to plan then./I Goku Jr landed right next to him and helped him up.

"Are you all right?"

"Yea I'm fine," answered Uubu. The demon then touched down in front of them, the same ghastly, crooked smile on his face.

"So you're back for more Goku?" he asked. "Where's your red fur, you looked more like the despicable monkey you are then."

"I don't need it," said Goku Jr, "to defeat someone so pathetic as you, clinging to life by a thread."

"Then prove it, fo-" replied Beelzebub. And before he could even finish saying the word "fool" Goku Jr appeared inches before Beelzebub and elbowed him in the face hard. He didn't stop though and proceeded in knocking the wind out of him once again, knocking him into the dirt.

"I think we should finish him before he gets up," said Uubu with a faint smile.

"I was just thinking the same thing," replied Goku Jr. They both but their hands behind their backs and began chanting together.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…"

Beelzebub struggled to pick his head up to see what his aggressors were planning to do. When he finally did his eyes grew wide in horror. "BASTARDS!"

"-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku Jr and Uubu released their attacks and enveloped the demon in the waves. When the light and dust cleared, there was not a trace of Beelzebub left.

"His ki is entirely gone, we finally got him Goku!" announced Uubu.

"YES!" he yelled. "I DID IT! Uh, I mean, we did it. Heh-heh." Goshin flew down towards his two comrades.

"Good plan Uubu, it worked nicely," said Goshin.

"Right," he said.

"Plan, what plan?" asked Goku Jr.

"Never mind, it's nothing," replied Goshin, "let's get back to the Lookout then, and we'll go from there."

"Sounds like a plan," said Uubu. And with that they flew into the sky.

"Did I miss something?" asked Vegeta Jr. "What plan is Goshin talking about?"

"You have to pay more attention," replied Rou Dai. "You see, Uubu understands honor. He knew how much young Goku wanted to finish that fight, but he realized that after he began fighting. He telepathically linked with Goshin that he wanted Goku to have the Senzu. Goshin understood and gave it to young Goku so he could help finish the fight."

"But that means Uubu wasn't fighting for real when he got smashed in the face, right?" asked Gohan.

"Exactly," said Rou Dai. "Uubu took a few hits until Goku joined him. That Uubu is a valiant warrior, I hope that he can hang on for the next fight will be even more trying."

The three warriors landed atop the Lookout and were greeted by Dende and Mr. Popo. "Great work guys," praised Dende, "you fought well. I am sorry about Vegeta though. We'll wish him back with the Dragon Balls when this is all over."

"Yes, we will," said Uubu. "But we have to focus on Appolysis now." He turned and looked at the portal looming like a dark cloud overhead. We need to make a decision. Should we go in after him, or wait for him to come to us?"

_After a long fought battle, Beelzebub is finally defeated. With Uubu making a small sacrifice to make Goku Jr feel better about himself, our heroes must make a decision that could affect the entire Universe! Find out what happens next time on DragonBall AF!_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Beelzebub was finally defeated by a joint effort from Goku Jr and Uubu. That being done, our heroes must now focus on the true evil at hand, Appolysis. While they're debating on whether to jump into the portal or wait for the king of demons to come to them, Piccolo and Son Goku are about to venture through the portal inside Hell._

"Well, what now?" asked Son Goku as he and Piccolo stood before the portal to the demon world. "Do we just jump through it and 'poof', we're there?"

Piccolo walked closer to the portal and stuck out his arm. His arm went right through the portal, and he quickly retracted it. "I suppose that answers your question."

"Heh, yea!" laughed Son Goku. "Well, should we go through it? Should we really interfere with the living world again Piccolo? We've done what Yama has told us to do, and ever since the beginning of all this I've been having my doubts."

"Goku," said Piccolo in a serious tone, "if you go, you'll be going by yourself. You know I can't go through there. I'm not strong enough. This victory here, it was sheer luck, I have no chance against Appolysis."

Just then, Mezu came running towards them. "Hey guys, great work! King Yama is very pleased! He'd like you both to come to his front desk, that includes you Piccolo.

Son Goku turned towards Piccolo and said, "You better go then Piccolo. I have to decide what's best for me though. Mezu, tell King Yama I might be a little late."

Mezu saw the portal. "Uh, Goku, I dunno if King Yama wants you going through there or not."

Then, Piccolo put his hand on Son Goku's shoulder. "This isn't just about the planet Goku, this is about the universe. Bending the rules further won't make any difference in the long run I think, just keep that in mind." Then he turned around and began walking saying to Mezu, "Let's go."

"I'll tell him Goku," called Mezu, "but I really don't now how he'll react."

"I guess we'll see," replied Son Goku. "If I'm not there withinfive minutes of your arrival there, seal up this portal. See you later you guys. And with that, Piccolo and Mezu walked through the cavern leaving Son Goku by himself at the opening to the portal.

"Lord Appolysis, we've received word of the fight."

Appolysis was sitting at his throne and arose to answer his lackey. "How did it turn out then?" he growled.

"Well sir," the lackey replied, "one fighter from the resistance was killed, but in the end, both Belial and Beelzebub were defeated and killed."

At first Appolysis didn't move a muscle. A few moments later however, he erupted. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FOOLS! HOW COULD THEY UNDERESTIMATE THEM!" The lackey cowered in fear as his ruler lumbered towards him. "Take me to the portal to earth. I will finish these scum myself!"

Back on Earth, Goku Jr and the rest were still on the Lookout mulling over their plan for battle. "I say we go into the portal," announced Goshin. "Better to tear up his place during a fight then to scar the Earth. We already did enough damage with the previous two. It's anybody's guess what could happen when we take on their superior."

"True," said Uubu, "but I'm not quite sure yet. Who knows what traps could like in the demon world. We know nothing of the place. Appolysis could have prior knowledge of most of the areas on the land and would know what hazards to look out for."

"Well we must make our decision fast, or he'll make his first," replied Goshin.

"I know," said Uubu. "Goku, what do you think?"

"It doesn't matter to me," he replied. "As long as we fight him and defeat him, I'll be happy. Let's just get the job done."

"Uubu, I strongly urge that we go through," Goshin repeated. "We can't harm the Earth anymore."

"He has a point," put in Dende. "The Earth has seen more than its fair share of monumental battles, it's been destroyed completely twice already! It may be time to take it somewhere else for a change."

"All right then," said Uubu, "we'll have to go to demon world then."

"Great, let's leave now then," said Goshin. "The sooner the better." Goku Jr, Goshin, and Uubu all floated up towards the portal.

"Good luck everybody!" yelled Dende. "Come back in one piece!"

"We'll do our best!" called Goku Jr, and with that the three warriors flew through the portal and vanished.

Son Goku stood at the entrance to the portal that was in Hell and had made up his mind. "I have to go through," he said to himself. "I have to try and stop Appolysis before he comes to Earth. I just hope he'll be easy to point out once I get in there though." Then, Son Goku took a few steps back and got in running position. "Here goes nothing!" And with that, he ran full speed and jumped through the portal. In less than a second he popped back out, now in the demon realm.

He looked all around him only to see a barren wasteland. There were few rocks near the entrance to the portal, but other than that all there was were the dark sky and the sand blowing across the plains. "I sense a tremendous amount of ki!" he exclaimed. "It's so evil though, but it seems far away. I wish I knew if he could sense my ki as well. I'll play it safe and run there as fast as I can." Leaving a trail of dust Son Goku embarked, not knowing that hisdescendents and formal pupil were converging on the same spot.

Now through the portal, Goshin, Goku Jr and Uubu were in close proximity to Appolysis' tower. "Holy crap!" yelled Goku Jr. "Can you feel that ki coming from over there! It's like Belial and Beelzebub's except… I don't know how to say this. It almost feels, darker."

"You're right," replied Goshin, "it embodies practically everything sinister, and it's very strong too. But I have a feeling he may be repressing his true power. If this is truly Appolysis, he must be much smarter than the other two demons that he sent to deal with us before.

"Let's head in then," said Uubu. "See that window up there?" He pointed out a small circular window that appeared to be open in the middle of one of the towers. We'll fly through there and follow the source of the energy. If anybody stands in our way, we must meet them with force."

Just then a giant rumble was heard and it shook the entire ground with a tremendous force. "Well Uubu ya might as well scrap that plan!" yelled Goku Jr. A beam of light shot out of the top of the castle sending debris flying everywhere.

"Quick get behind these boulders over here!" said Uubu to the boys.

"Let's just fight him now!" insisted Goshin. "That must be Appolysis so let's go after him!"

"No!" exclaimed Uubu. "This will test if he can sense our ki or not! Now come on!" Goshin listened and followed the other two to their hiding place. In no time, Appolysis was shooting straight towards the portal that they had just come out of. "Don't suppress your ki that much now," whispered Uubu, "only a little bit."

Appolysis stood before the portal with the other three only a few yards away from him, concealed. Then suddenly, Appolysis lifted his arm and out of his pointer finger he shot off a blast that completely destroyed the spot where the three warriors were hiding. "Heh, so you're already here?" he chuckled. "You didn't think I'd hear you, didn't you?"

The three entered their battle poses while Uubu answered. "Yes, we're here, and we will stop you one way or another Appolysis."

"So you already know who I am then," he replied. "Good then, I won't have to introduce myself. Now I will give all of you one chance to save yourselves. Give up now. Become part of my army and you will all live as honored generals and partake in the greatest empire the world has ever seen. You don't want to refuse this offer, trust me."

"We sure as hell are!" bellowed Goku Jr. "There's no way I'll let you take over my home. We'll beat you here, and on your own turf! AHHHHHHHH!" With that, he quickly powered up and turned Super Saiyan 4.

"Good idea," said Goshin. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Now two Super Saiyan 4's stood before the king of all demons ready for a battle.

"I warned you!" growled Appolysis. A dark blue aura came up around him as his ki level grew higher and higher. "There will be no MERCY!" Appolysis lunged towards the fighters as they all dodged out of the way.

"You leave those other two out of it!" yelled Goshin. "I've decided that you will be fighting me!"

Appolysis' eyes grew wide. "Can you be anymore insolent! It may be better for you and that brother of yours to both take me on!"

"Maybe later, but I still haven't gotten my chance to fight yet!" he yelled back. "Goku! Uubu! Scatter and get to a safe distance now!" Goshin quickly disappeared and reappeared directly behind Appolysis. "HA!" He went to elbow the demon in the back, but he quickly turned around and caught the blow. Goshin then swung his other fist as did Appolysis and both engaged in blocking and taking the blows of each other's punches.

Uubu looked on as the fight began. _So far they're matching almost blow for blow. I hope Goshin can keep it up, I really do._

_The fight to save the Universe has begun! With both Gokus, Goshin, and Uubu all in demon world now, things are beginning to develop and get interesting. How well will Goshin succeed in his fight? And when will Son Goku finally arrive? Find out in the coming chapters of DragonBall AF!_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Uubu, Goku Jr, and Goshin ventured into the demon world to take care of Appolysis. Unbeknownst to them though, Son Goku ahs also ventured into the demon realm. With the fight between Goshin and Appolysis already started, will Son Goku get there in time to help, or will Goshin even need it?_

Son Goku was racing across the desert as fast as he could trying to reach the place where he sensed a tremendous amount of ki. That ki belonged to Appolysis and Goshin. "At this rate I won't be there for another hour!" yelled Son Goku. "There's gotta be-". Son Goku suddenly stopped. "That's it! Instantaneous Movement! I can't believe I didn't realize that in the first place!"

Son Goku put his fingers to his forehead and began meditating until he locked onto the ki. "Here we go!" Son Goku vanished into thin air, and in less than a second rematerialized. He then noticed something wasn't right. "What? I'm in the same spot? How did that happen?" The confused Saiyan again put his two fingers to his forehead and again vanished, but only to reappear in the same exact spot.

"This isn't right," he said growing impatient. "I don't understand why this isn't working! It's gotta be something with this demon world that's interfering, but I can't put my finger on it. I guess my best bet is to keep running, and I better hurry up!" And with that, Son Goku continued on his way towards the fight.

On the Planet of the Kais, the deceased were diligently watching the fight unfold in the demon realm. "That fight started pretty quick," commented Vegeta Jr. "I thought this windbag would be the kind that talks for an hour before he fights."

"I think that Appolysis is too enraged to care for talking," added Rou Dai. "The first part of his plan, that is to resurrect the warriors from Hell, has been shattered by Son Goku. If Goshin can hold on long enough, he'll be there to assist him."

"What!" exclaimed Vegeta. "First off, it doesn't make any sense that two young Saiyans should be able to reach Super Saiyan 4 the natural way! Do you know how demeaning that is! The offspring of Kakarot has succeeded where I have failed. And second of all, you're allowing him to fight in the living world! I should be down there as well then! Why does he get these special rights?"

"Vegeta," said Kabitokai, "you have to realize that we didn't know he'd be venturing through the portal. We had no idea if he'd choose tog o through or not. But you can definitely not leave here. Son Goku will have to deal with the consequences once he returns."

"I've already accepted the fact that Kakarot may be stronger than me, but that doesn't mean that I still can't fight!" remarked Vegeta. "You think it's been fun up here just sparring for the past 40 or so years? I wouldn't mind fighting in another serious battle myself! I demand that I be let out of here!"

"Quit your whining!" snapped Rou Dai. "Like we said, Son Goku wasn't supposed to leave in the first place. We aren't about to let you go, and that's under any circumstances. The living world has to learn to fend for itself, but since Son Goku's already there, there's no point in calling him back. So just sit back and watch the fight and stop complaining!"

Vegeta was taken aback but bit his tongue and leaned back up against the tree he was on earlier. Meanwhile, the fight still raged on.

"That a boy Goshin!" yelled Gohan. "He's doing great! Did you see that last blow to the face he gave him?"

"I think they're still even though," replied Goten. "Does anybody even now how strong Appolysis really is? What if he isn't showing his true power?"

"That's exactly what we're afraid of," said Kabitokai. "We not absolutely sure. Perhaps this is where Son Goku will have to come into the equation if Uubu and the boys can't hold their own. We will see though…"

Back at the battle, Goshin and Appolysis were still deadlocked in their fight as Goku Jr and Uubu watched on. Goshin and Appolysis were exchanging punches with each other as both received as well as dealt blows. Then, Appolysis caught one of Goshin's punches instead of blocking it. Appolysis drove his other hand into Goshin's stomach hard. HACK Goshin began throwing up blood as Appolysis lifted Goshin into the air by his hand and quickly threw him to the ground.

"Goshin!" yelled Goku Jr. BOOM The imprint of a giant crater was left on the ground, but before the dust could fade, Goshin quickly powered up and shot straight back up towards Appolysis.

"SUPER DRAGON WAVE!" Goshin released his attack as it headed straight towards Appolysis. The demon king easily knocked the blast away, but after he did, he noticed that Goshin was no longer in front of him.

"Looking for me?" Goshinsaid in a grave tone.

"WHAT?" Appolysis quickly turned around and saw Goshin floating there. Before he could make another move, Goshin nailed him in the face with his punch and sent Appolysis reeling to the ground. Goshin landed on the ground, waiting for him to emerge. When he finally did, Appolysis did not immediately begin fighting again.

"You truly are the descendent of the one that killed my father," said Appolysis. "I knew you'd be strong, I knew it."

"For your information," said Goshin, "I've recently found out that my ancestor did not kill your father. He merely fought him in a battle. The one that killed your father is now fused with that man." Goshin pointed to Uubu.

"What's he doing?" asked Goku Jr.

"I think he's just trying to get Appolysis angrier," replied Uubu. "He knows from prior experience what happens if your rage blinds you too much."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Appolysis. "And do you expect me to chase after him or something? I was just commenting that you are very strong as your ancestor was told to be. However, you must now that my true motives are not avenging my father's death, even though I would've been happy to see him if he released from Hell. All I wish is to crush all who oppose me and make sure my dream of ruling this universe, as well as yours, comes true."

"Then I will be the one to stop you," said Goshin. "I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve."

"As do I," smirked Appolysis. "Let's begin again." And with that, he lunged toward Goshin who quickly side-stepped the attack. Goshin took his elbow and drove it into Appolysis' back.

"Hope you're prepared!" yelled Goshin as he turned around and began showering Appolysis with a series of ki blasts. Appolysis stood his ground with his arms covering his chest, taking every blow. Goshin kept throwing blast after blast, but as he was doing so, he could hear a noise coming from the demon.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"What is he doing?" he asked himself as he kept on shooting the ki basts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Appolysis began to get louder as Goshin finally stopped to see what he was doing. The blue aura had risen up around Appolysis again, seeming to encase him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" VOOOOM A surge of energy came from Appolysis body and the force knocked Goshin of his feet. The force of the surge was so great that it even took Uubu and Goku Jr by surprise sending them flying back a few feet.

When Goshin got up a look of horror came over his face. "My God!" he exclaimed. Before him stood Appolysis, still in his blue aura with his hands on top of one another, almost in the same formation as a Kamehameha wave would be. But in his hands was an immense ball of ki,five times the size of a regular Kamehameha.

"Demon Soul Striker!" boomed Appolysis and he shot the blast towards Goshin.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled. "KAMEHAMEHA!" And just before Appolysis attack hit him, Goshin managed to get the wave off, just barely however. Goshin's Kamehameha wave wasn't gaining any ground at all and was barely holding back Appolysis' Demon Soul Striker. IWhere did he get that energy from/I he thought to himself. _I can't… hold on!_ AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goshin's wave was blown apart as Appolysis' wave connected with Goshin causing a giant explosion.

"This isn't good!" yelled Uubu as he shielded his eyes from the bright light of the attack. When the light cleared Goshin was on the ground with obvious damage. His right arm had taken most of the damage. Blood was dripping from a major gash and his chest had numerous cuts from flying debris as well as bruises from the actual wave connecting.

"I'm not letting up yet!" yelled Appolysis and he flew straight towards Goshin again. The without warning, Goshin disappeared. "What the- Not again!" yelled Appolysis. But then he saw where Goshin had ended up. He had moved a several yards away atop a bluff.

"Give me a second to catch my breath," said Goshin. "You wouldn't want this fight to end that fast would you?" Goshin jumped off the bluff and flew straight towards Appolysis with his fist outstretched.

"I'll block you!" yelled the demon king.

"Got ya!" exclaimed Goshin, and suddenly he opened his palm and let out three ki blasts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FACE!" Appolysis not able to react fast enough was hit directly in the face with all three ki blasts. And now Goshin was zeroing in fast, less than 15 feet away from him.

"And now for the kill!"

_The fight is finally heating up with two large blows dealt to each fighter already. Now as Goshin closes in, will he really do what he says and finish Appolysis now! Find out on the next DragonBall AF!_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goshin and Appolysis' battle raged on. Now, the young Super Saiyan 4 has declared that he will now defeat the king of demons! Can he really do it after such a short battle?_

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Another wave of ki came forth from Goshin's hand and completely enveloped the blinded Appolysis. The wind began picking up forcefully as the ground seemed to be tearing apart. Goku Jr and Uubu did all they could to shield themselves from the flying debris and waited for the storm Goshin had created to pass.

A minute later, the wind stopped and the light had dissipated. Goshin had a small smirk on his face but it was quickly wiped of. "WHAT!" To his disbelief, there was Appolysis, completely unscathed inside a blue barrier. His brow was furrowed and he began gnashing his teeth in rage as the veins seemingly popped from his neck.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," he growled. "You and your predictions! Now you've really pissed me off! My warm-up is OVER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Appolysis destroyed his own barrier as his power kept increasing even more.

_Warm-up?_ thought Goshin. _Impossible. No, this isn't over yet. I still have my trump card, and I know he won't be able to break free of that._

And without warning, Appolysis came straight towards Goshin with a hard punch right in his injured shoulder. "AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Goshin in pain. Appolysis took this opportunity and grabbed Goshin by his hair and began flying straight towards the ground.

"He's gonna smash his face!" yelled Goku Jr.

"Eat dirt fool!" screamed Appolysis, and with that he slammed Goshin's face into the ground, so hard that on impact his neck snapped back and he lay still.

"GOSHIN!" screamed Goku Jr. He rose his power level and was just about to fly over to his brother's aid when he began to stir. Appolysis stood over him.

BAM He kicked him hard in the side. "Get up, I'm not finished yet." Goshin slowly worked his way back up onto his feet.

_My only chance_, he thought, _is if I can hide somewhere. He can't sense my ki obviously. And when he least expects it, that's when I'll take charge._

"I'll give you one chance to hit me," said Appolysis. "It will probably be the last one you get in before I kill you." Goshin looked him in the eye, and quickly disappeared. "What!" exclaimed Appolysis, a little shocked.

"What is he doing?" asked Goku Jr. "Why doesn't he hit him?"

"He's got something up his sleeve," said Uubu. "And I guess we'll find out what it is soon enough."

Meanwhile, Son Goku was still racing across the demon world trying to reach the fight when he sensed the upgrade in Appolysis' power. "That jump in power! How could someone contain that much power! I'm certain there's an intense battle going on and I have to get there. That's it, I'm taking it into the air!" And Son Goku leapt into the air and started flying near top speed. But it wasn't long until he spotted something out of the ordinary.

"Is that a… person down there?" Son Goku quickly stopped and turned back to see what he had spotted.

"Thank goodness you saw me!" said the person. He was human, mid-30's and had wavy brown hair and a very stern face. "I've been wandering out here for weeks!"

"But you look human," said Son Goku. "How is it possible that you're all the way out here in this world?"

"You mean, you're not from this world?" said the man.

"No, in fact, I'm dead!" chuckled Son Goku. "But when I was alive I lived in a different universe than this one"

"That is very strange," answered the man, "but does this mean you are from our alternate universe?"

"Mmm, I guess so," he said. "I'm not really sure."

"I never thought I would see the day!" smiled the man. "Well, first you must understand the whole situation. You see, we are somewhat mirror universes. The only difference is that yours is at least 200 times bigger than our own. This is the only world in this universe which contains life. We used to live as happily as you do know. We here advanced very quickly and were able to open portals between this universe and yours so we could see how your world developed. Unfortunately, one of the scientists had a mad scheme, to invent a portal to Hell. His reasons were never known, but it released a multitude of demons that guarded Hell, the strongest being Dabura. The demons decided that they would rule over the living rather than the dead and they enslaved my ancestors. Them they begin using the portals to travel to your universe. That happened over a thousand years ago, and we humans are still enslaved to the demons."

"Wow," said Son Goku, "that explains so many things. I faced many a demon in my childhood, one by the name of Lucifer when me and my friend were trying to get these rubies. I guess that means all demons present on Earth and the other worlds in my universe came from here."

"Precisely," he answered.

"And now I understand what Kabitokai meant back when Dabura came to our world," continued Son Goku, "our two worlds are both sides of the same coin. Wow, I'm gonna have to ask him for more details once this is all done!"

"Does this mean you are going to fight Appolysis!" exclaimed the man.

"Yes," answered Son Goku, "I am."

"Take me with you," he said. "I want to see that bastard die."

"Hm, all right I guess. I can't just leave you here," replied Son Goku. "But I fly pretty fast so you're gonna have to hang on tight. By the way, what's your name?"

"Call me Jin," he answered, "and thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem, this is what I do, help others out. Well let's go!" And with that, Son Goku took off with Jin and headed towards the fight.

Goshin was moving very fast trying to stay one step ahead of Appolysis who was searching all over for him.

"Stop hiding you little brat!" thundered the demon king. "Come fight like a man!"

Finally Goshin stopped and hid below a cliff with jagged rocks all around him. "Now for the deception," he whispered to himself. Goshin shot two ki blasts towards another canyon about a hundred yards away from him. Appolysis looked towards where the explosions were.

"That must be him!" he yelled and with that he flew towards the spot.

"Here it goes," said Goshin as he took off running towards Appolysis. The dust had still not yet cleared totally so Appolysis couldn't see very well.

"Come out, and fight," grumbled Appolysis. Just out of the corner of his eye he caught a glint. He turned and he saw Goshin's figure. "HA!" He fired a ki blast and it directly hit, but it was nothing but an after image. "WHAT!"

He turned around and there was another image of Goshin. "This must be him!" he fired another ki blast, but again, it was only an after image. "Stop hiding!" Appolysis then started releasing hundreds of ki blasts all around him, hoping at least one would hit. But Goshin dodged them all with ease and still remained unseen in the clouds of dust.

Once Appolysis stopped, another shadow ran into his view. "HAAAA!" Five ki blasts were shot, but they went right through the image. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Wrong," said a voice from behind him. It was Goshin, and before Appolysis could turn around, Goshin kicked Appolysis in the back of the head, knocking him of guard. Goshin quickly got in Appolysis face and applied another blow right under his eye.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" hollered Appolysis.

Goku Jr and Uubu flew in for a more up close look at the action and were surprised at what happened next. "Goshin, keep hitting him!" yelled Goku Jr. "This is your chance!" Goshin had backed off once he dealt the blow to Appolysis' face, and was seemingly waiting for him to recover from the two hits.

"I'll explain it all momentarily Goku," Goshin said to himself. "So how did that feel?" he yelled to Appolysis. "Still underestimating me?"

"I am done with idle talk!" he boomed. "This is where you meet defeat- AH!" Appolysis' muscle twitched noticeably right before he went to attack Goshin.

"Wow, even I didn't think it would take effect this quickly," snickered Goshin.

"What- what have you done!" yelled Appolysis

"You've been infected," said Goshin. "You've been infected by the living ki."

"Holy crap! I can't believe he used it!" yelled Goku Jr.

Goshin began laughing at the demon king before he explained. "If you don't understand, what that means is that in the last blow I dealt to your face, I inserted some of my own ki into your wound. My ki is in your system right now, and in due time it will destroy you from the inside. The good thing about this is that it usually takes effect a little bit quicker the stronger the enemy is. I give you 20 minutes at best to survive."

"We will see about that!" thundered Appolysis, and with that he lunged toward the Saiyan.

_Amazingly, Goshin has implored his living ki once again! Now infecting Appolysis' body, it will become harder and harder for him to continue as the fight goes on. What are his chances now? And what of Son Goku, when will he arrive to the scene? And what secrets, if any, does his new companion Jin hold? Find out in the next exciting chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the tides turned in the spectacular battle between Appolysis and Goshin. The young Saiyan had implored the use of his best technique, the living ki. Now inside and infecting Appolysis, how much longer will he be able to hang on? Does this really mean victory for our heroes?_

"AHHHHHHHH!" A might yell rose from Appolysis as he charged toward Goshin. He hit him in the face with a left hook, but Goshin came right back with a shot to the gut. The two fighters then became deadlocked, exchanging a number of punches and kicks.

"Wow," marveled Uubu, "either Goshin has more confidence since using his living ki, or Appolysis is already being heavily affected by it."

"What you don't think his attack can work!" exclaimed Goku Jr.

"I didn't say that," replied Uubu. "It doesn't matter really. As long as Goshin can feel confident enough to beat him, I know he can do it."

As if on cue, right after saying that, something happened to Appolysis. "RAHHHHHHH!" The demon king let his guard down and started grabbing his stomach and coughing up blood.

"YES! It's working!" yelled Goshin. "Super Dragon Wave!" The wave emanated from Goshin's hand and was headed straight for Appolysis. By the time he looked up, it was already too late. BOOOOM The explosion of the attack connecting was deafening and heaps of earth went flying everywhere blinding everyone. "Fool…" muttered Goshin to himself.

Meanwhile, Son Goku was still speeding towards the battle along with his new found companion, Jin. "So do you think we are almost there Goku?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered. "We should hopefully be there in about 15 minutes."

"Wonderful," replied Jin. "I can't wait to get my hands on him…"

"Wait a sec," said Son Goku. "You know you can't fight, right? You really must not know what you're up against then. The only reason you're with me is because I couldn't just leave you there."

A strange look overcame Jin's face. "Um… yes, of course. You're- you're right. Well let's hurry up and get over there."

"Definitely," said Son Goku and with another burst of energy he started going faster. _This guy is starting to weird me out,_ thought Son Goku. _I'm gonna have to keep my eye on him._

On the Planet of the Kais, all eyes were closely watching the battle unfold. "That was awesome!" exclaimed Vegeta Jr. "If Appolysis can get up after that, well I don't know then. You can't get more direct with that hit."

"You must not always be so sure of yourself," said Rou Dai. "I sense something out of the ordinary. I wouldn't be surprised at all if this battle has not reached its end yet."

"He's right," said Vegeta. "You assume too much boy. Maybe during your stay here you will realize how to see things differently, and perceive them the right way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" yelled Vegeta Jr. "You think I don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Well, most of the time no," answered Vegeta bluntly. Vegeta Jr got a little irritated by this. "But I to use to have the same attitude. Me and you are a lot alike, and maybe I can help you learn from my mistakes, so you won't have to go through the bad decisions that I made."

Vegeta Jr just stared at his ancestor for a moment until they heard Gohan's voice. "I knew it!" he stated. "Take a look guys." To everyone's surprise the smoke was starting to clear, and there standing in the middle of it was Appolysis.

Back in the Demon Realm, Goshin too saw what was in the clearing smoke. "Does he still want more? I don't know how much longer he can possibly last. Wait a minute… What is that?" Goshin turned around and looked into the distance. _I feel some particularly… strong ki heading this way. And a weaker one with it. What the hell's going on? Does Appolysis have reinforcements or something. Hm, I guess I'll have to wait to find out. I better hurry up and get this over with before I worry anymore about it._

Goshin focused on his target, seeing he was a little beat up and was still hunched over from the pain swelling inside of him. Goshin started to descend as he was talking. "How much more can you take, hm? I can feel my ki building in your body. It won't be long until your life is over." Goshin landed softly and squatted right next to the demon king and whispered in his ear. "This is your last chance. Try and kill me now." Appolysis' head quickly turned.

"I'M NOBODY'S FOOL!" he yelled, raising his fist. "DIE! AHHHHHH- ah!" Appolysis stopped short in his attack as his arm muscles began to spasm.

Goshin put his palm in Appolysis face and let out a yell. "HA!" Goshin blew him away with only the force of his ki, sending him head over heels into a mountain side.

"He's winning Uubu! He's winning!" cheered Goku Jr.

"Yes, it is looking in our favor," replied Uubu.

Then, Goshin put his hands together yet again and began to chant. "KA-ME-HA-ME-"

All of sudden, Appolysis got up and sent the ruble that was on top of him flying everywhere. "THIS BATTLE IS FAR FROM OVER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His blue aura broke out again and shot out high into the sky, like it was a beam of light shining down on him. Sparks of lightning formed around his body and in the sky as the clouds began to turn dark.

Goshin ignored all this and proceeded. "-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blue wave erupted and went straight towards Appolysis, but it was in vain. The Kamehameha hit the aura and was quickly absorbed into it. "This can't be!" screamed Goshin.

Inside the aura, Goshin and the others could see something occurring. Appolysis, already being overseven feet tall, began to grow even more, almost another foot. His muscles began to bulge. His biceps doubled in size as his quads became larger still. Then his skin began changing color from red to blue, the same hue as his aura. And while all this was going on, his power level was growing steadily.

"What's happening to him!" yelled Goku Jr.

"It's what I feared!" yelled back Uubu. "He had something sinister up his sleeve. A transformation!"

Goshin realized it too. _What- what is he transforming into? Can I even stop it from happening! His power level keeps growing and growing! It feels like he's getting stronger than even me at my full power! If I do go to my full power, will it just be in vain! No, I must try, an hurry before he finishes!_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goshin now started to power up as well as his yellow aura began to grow a little larger, but nowhere near Appolysis'.

His transformation was almost complete. Now, two horns started to grow from his forehead, and he screamed with pain as both of them emerged. Then, he started cringing as his skull began to change shape. His jaw became wider, but the rest of is face more slender. And finally, his pupils disappeared, leaving only a horrifying red blankness that seemed to suck you in if you stared for too long. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The demon king let out yet another yell as his aura was blown away, but along with it, was Goshin's living ki.

"Those silver things!" yelled Goku Jr. "I think that was the living ki! He was able to bring it out of him once he transformed, and he just blew it away, like it was nothing!"

"Yet another power of the demons we had no idea of knowing," muttered Uubu solemnly. Now with Appolysis done he turned towards Goshin, still powering up.

"I will save you the trouble of wasting your energy," said Appolysis. His voice was now deeper and darker than ever. "I will kill you right now!" Goshin stopped powering up and got into his battle pose, but the demon king suddenly disappeared. In less than a second, he reappeared behind Goshin, frozen in place.

"Im-impossible," he muttered, not looking behind him for he already knew Appolysis was there breathing down his neck. _How can he be so fast_? he thought. _That speed is god-like, and with the size of those muscles! His speed is unparalleled!_

THWUCK Appolysis stuck his hand into Goshin's back, and pulled it out quickly. Blood started flowing from the wound as Goshin fell to his knees, and then the ground. "Haha," laughed Appolysis. "I will let you suffer and contemplate your defeat for a moment before I smash your head in! HAHAHAHA!" And with a turn to Goku Jr and Uubu he said, "and you two will be next!"

Goku Jr and Uubu were frozen in place, their faces twisted in horror. "Go-Goshin…" stuttered Goku Jr. "I won't let you die, not like Vegeta!"

"Then you must have a plan of action!" yelled Uubu. "We can't go blindly into this! We will be defeated for sure!"

"I know exactly what to do now!" yelled Goku Jr. "But I have to hurry before Goshin loses consciousness! Get my back Uubu! I'm going down!" Goku Jr quickly powered up and went to the battlefield to join his brother.

"GOKU!" yelled Uubu.

_Can Goku Jr save his brother and defeat Appolysis? What is his plan to do so, or is he just going in blindly? And what of Son Goku's companion Jin? What could he be up to? The answers will be revealed, next time on DragonBall AF!_


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Appolysis transformed into an ascended state! Now much stronger than before, he has easily put Goshin down for the count. Goku Jr tries to rush to his aid, but will he be in time before Appolysis kills his brother?_

"It's about time you DIE!" Appolysis rose his foot, ready to crush Goshin's head into a pulp, until he heard a familiar call and saw a glint of something in the corner of his eye.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku Jr had released the Kamehameha wave into Appolysis' path, forcing him to move out of the way and away from Goshin. "I'm coming Goshin!" yelled Goku Jr as he flew towards him.

"You scum!" bellowed Appolysis. "I said you were next, but if you wish to die now, that's fine by me!" The demon king then started barreling at the two brothers when Goku Jr surprised him again.

"Close your eyes Goshin!" said Goku Jr as he jumped in front of him. "SOLAR FLARE!" The bright light flashed from Goku Jr's hands and instantly blinded Appolysis.

"What the hell! I can't see, damn you!" Appolysis floated back down to the ground about ten yards away from the boys, rubbing his eyes.

Goku Jr turned around and looked at his hurt brother. "Goshin, your back! Can you even move!"

"It's- it's not as bad as you though," replied Goshin as he began getting up. "It's more or less a flesh wound. He pierced a few layers of skin, but it wasn't really that deep, just a lot of bloodshed. Now go Goku! I must finish this battle, even if it means my demise!"

"No way!" yelled Goku Jr. "I have a plan that will kill Appolysis once and for all! And we have to hurry before he regains sight!"

The demon king was staggering about. "AHHHHHH! Too much light! I can't even open my eyelids! DAMN YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! HAAAAAA!" Appolysis rose into the air and started spinning rapidly. Then, he started releasing ki blast after ki blast, just hoping he'd hit the two boys. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Goshin and Goku Jr saw the barrage coming and quickly moved. "Quick! Over here!" said Goku Jr, pointing towards a small cave.

"All right, what's this plan you have in mind?" snapped Goshin.

"We have to hurry, and hopefully you remember how me and Vegeta did it," replied Goku Jr.

"Wait, you're asking me to do THAT?" said Goshin.

"Yes," answered Goku Jr. "The only way we can win is through Fusion."

Miles away, Son Goku was speeding towards the location of the fight along with Jin. "Goku," asked Jin. "Do you really think you have the power to defeat Appolysis?"

"I dunno," replied Son Goku with a suspicious stare. "If that energy I'm feeling is his, and I'm almost positive it is, I'm not sure. I just noticed an enormous spike in his power a few moments ago. But I'm more excited than scared right now. Fighting somebody head on like this, getting to use my real power for the first time in ages!"

"Interesting," replied Jin. "Do you feel… confident in your full power though?"

_What is he getting at?_ thought Son Goku._ I don't know how much longer I'm going to play along, but this is really getting weird._ "Yes. Yes I do."

"I see," answered Jin. "Let's hope this power is enough to defeat Appolysis." _The time has almost come to act on my plan!_

"So please tell me you remember how to do Fusion!" pleaded Goku Jr.

"Of course I do," replied Goshin. "It's very rare for me to forget anything that I see."

"Well then let's hurry up and do it!" yelled Goku Jr. The random ki blasts being fired by Appolysis were rattling throughout the cave as dust started to fall. "We aren't gonna have a hiding place much longer plus Appolysis will eventually get back his sight! Now spread out so we got room!"

"I know what I'm doing," seethed Goshin. The brothers got to opposite sides of the room and outstretched their arms. "Are you even with my power level?" he shouted.

"Yes!" answered Goku Jr. "Let's go!"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… sionnnnnnnnnnn… HA!" The boys touched fingertips at exactly the right point as a bright light came forth. In a matter of seconds the light dissipated.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'm still me!" shouted Goku Jr.

"Damn it!" shouted Goshin. "We have to get out of here now, it's about to cave in!" The small cavern began to rumble so the two Saiyans quickly exited just moments before it collapsed.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU BASTARDS!" hollered Appolysis, his eyesight finally coming back. "HAAAAAAAAA!" Appolysis started flying straight towards them.

"Why the hell didn't it work, it doesn't make sense!" said Goshin.

Then, Goku Jr's eye caught something. "Goshin! That's it!" he exclaimed. "I'm a few inches taller than you now! We have to be the same size! Quick! Take off your boots!"

"What!"

"No time for that!" shouted Appolysis, and with both his fists outstretched, he connected with the boys faces', sending them sprawling into the pile of rubble behind them. The demon king then started walking towards them. "That's the last time anyone will get the best of me! I'll crush you both, and then that other friend of yours!"

Uubu had managed to get to higher ground while Appolysis was letting off his ki barrage and was intently watching the events unfold. "Appolysis is just stronger than ever now! If I were to try and jump in, I don't know how much help I would be! If I've learned anything in the past century, it's to not jump in when there's no hope like I did against Omega Shenron. But if something happens to the boys, I have no choice but to at least try!"

"Goshin, take off your boots!" grunted Goku Jr, buried in the rubble.

"I already have, but you're not even sure if that will work. Plus we're not going to get another chance to fuse," replied Goshin.

"We can if we both attack Appolysis at the same time and knock him down for just a moment. Now let's jump out of here and get him head-on on the count of three!" said Goku Jr.

_Goku's getting more confident now,_ thought Goshin. _Good for him. Hopefully this will make him even stronger._

"One.. two… THREE!" The two brothers jumped out at exactly the same time, stunning Appolysis. "SUPER DRAGON WAVE!" In unison, both brothers released the two beams at Appolysis who tried to hold both attacks back.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" he yelled in anger. Goshin and Goku Jr kept on giving and wouldn't let up until finally Appolysis could keep his defense up no longer. The waves finally exploded making a cloud of dust all around the demon king. Goshin and Goku Jr flew to the top of a nearby cliff to hurry and attempt the dance once again.

"NOW!" yelled Goku Jr. "Fuuuuuuuu… si…" But before they could finish, Appolysis leapt from the dust and started heading right towards the boys.

"Demon Soul Striker!" Appolysis launched the attack towards them and they had to stop right in the middle of their fusion and barely avoided the explosion. Appolysis then quickly disappeared and then reappeared directly behind Goshin without a sound. THUWCK

"AHHHHH!" Goshin was slammed in the back of his head and lost his balance in the air for a moment but quickly regained himself, but Goku Jr was already face-to-face with the demon king.

"BASTARD!" he yelled. "HA!" Goku Jr went in for the quick but he completely missed. Appolysis pulled his fist back, ready to punch Goku Jr even higher into the air until Goshin arrived just in time.

"HAA!" The young Saiyan releasedfour quick ki blasts that he easily blocked, but it was enough to take his mind off Goku Jr. "GOKU! Get his backside!" yelled Goshin. He flew head on towards Appolysis, while Goku Jr quickly turned around mid-air to nail him in the backside.

THOWCK Appolysis managed to block both punches, but just barely. Both boys were till pushing hard, trying to break Appolysis defense once again. "I won't give IN!" thundered Appolysis. He began powering up a bit more, as did Goku and Goshin.

Then, Goku Jr made a ball of ki in his free left hand. Goshin saw this and proceeded in doing the same. Goku Jr noticed and smiled. "NOW GOSHIN!"

"HAAAAAAAA!" The boys released their ki blasts, point blank and hit Appolysis' face and the back of his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Appolysis stopped powering up and let down his guard, allowing Goshin to connect his punch into Appolysis face as Goku jr swiftly kicked him in the back sending him straight into the mountain side. BOOM

"Now's a good time as any!" said Goshin frantically. The boys quickly touched down and stood about 10 feet from each other.

"FUUUUUUUUU… SIONNNNNNNNN… HA!" Again the bright life came forth again. Uubu shielded his eyes as he was watching from afar. Appolysis burst from the pile of rocks, almost unscathed but shaken, and started flying towards them.

"What are they doing!" he wondered aloud. The light finally dissipated and a look of disbelief came over Appolysis' face. "One… person?"

Where the two brothers once stood, there was now one. His arms were crossed, and a gigantic golden aura around him. His hair was a deep orange and his fur bright red. He looked up at his enemy, knowing he was neither Goshin or Goku Jr.

"Your time has come Appolysis. I, Shinku, will be the one to send you to your maker!"

"What the-" Son Goku stopped flying in mid-air as he was overcome with a strange feeling. "I just felt a massive rise in ki! Even more so than the last burst I felt! What's going on?" Suddenly, Jin leapt from Son Goku's back and began to float on his own.

"That's it! I tire of waiting!" he yelled.

Son Goku gave him an angry look. "All right, tell me who you are right now!" he demanded. "You obviously aren't just an innocent bystander!"

"You could say that," chuckled Jin. "everything I told you earlier was true. There's just one thing I left out. I WANT TO DEFEAT APPOLYSIS! He killed my family, but I'm not strong enough to defeat him! I can barely control my own ki! The few real techniques I know, is the ability to fly obviously, and the ability to absorb power. I need your power Goku, and I will take it from you! I will be the one to kill Appolysis! NOT YOU!"

_In a startling turn of events, Jin has been revealed as more so a foe than friend. Just how does he plan on absorbing Son Goku's power with his own seemingly limited strength? And what of the newly formed Shinku? Is the fusion for two Saiyan brothers enough to take down the demon king Appolysis? Find out in the next exciting chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku Jr was finally able to implement his plan, Fusion! Now he and his brother Goshin have fused to create the powerful Shinku! But miles away, Son Goku has encountered a battle as well. Jin is not the innocent bystander that he thought. Will Son Goku be able to defeat him before he drains his energy?_

"I'm not going without a fight!" yelled Son Goku. "If you plan on absorbing my energy, you're going to find yourself having a tough time. HAH!" And in an instant Son Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. "This should more than suffice I'd say. But I'll give you one chance and only one chance. Give up, or I have no choice but to defeat you."

"We'll see about that!" yelled Jin, and he charged towards Son Goku.

Appolysis just stared at the newly formed Shinku. His mouth was gaping open, trying to understand what just happened. "Wh-where is the other boy! You don't even look like either of them!"

Shinku took a few steps towards the demon king. "That's because I'm neither. I'm somebody totally different, somebody totally stronger." Appolysis stood frozen in place as Shinku walked closer to him, and stopped right in front of him, putting his head right by Appolysis' ear and whispered. "You're gonna pay for the humiliation you caused Goshin."

THWUCK Appolysis went flying through the air. Shinku landed a blow right in the demon's gut and Appolysis was still reeling from the attack once he landed on the ground. HUCK Blood spurted from his mouth as he chocked on it. "Bastard…" he mumbled. "I WON'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Appolysis flew at top speed toward the fused Saiyan, and just as he was about to punch him, Shinku vanished. Appolysis quickly turned around, but it was too late. Shinku was already there. Shinku gave a forceful kick to Appolysis' skull, sending him straight down to the ground in less than a second.

Uubu marveled in awe at the sight he was seeing from afar. "Wow, I can't believe this!" he exclaimed. "They were actually able to fuse with good thinking by Goku on the shoe thing. But they look almost as Son Goku and Vegeta did a century ago and their power has grown immensely. It looks like there's no way that we can lose now!"

Shinku descended to the ground and waited for Appolysis to get back on his feet. The demon king was covered with dust with blood flowing from multiple wounds. But his face was filled with malice and anger.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Appolysis let loose a bevy of ki blasts, every single one connecting with Shinku. "HAHAHAHAHA! You can't even move! I'm still too fast for you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After about thirty seconds of this Appolysis finally stopped. When the smoke cleared, Shinku was still standing. His clothes were a little burnt, but other than that he was perfectly fine.

"Are you done now?" A look of surprise came over Appolysis' face and in a blink of an eye, Shinku's knee was in Appolysis' face, knocking him into the air.

"UNGH!" yelled Appolysis in pain. Before he could hit the ground, Shinku grabbed him by his shirt.

"I believe I now hold the title for being fastest," seethed Shinku. He cocked his fist back and threw another direct punch right into Appolysis' nose and then dropped him and let him fall to the ground in agony. "This shouldn't take much longer…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jin took a swing at Son Goku but he dodged it with ease.

"Trust me," said Son Goku, "you don't want any of this. Give up now."

"But I must be the one to defeat Appolysis!" yelled Jin. "I need your energy and I will get it!" Jin charged blindly again and started giving a flurry of punches, all being blocked by Son Goku. _Now's my chance!_ he thought to himself. "HAH!" Jin stopped his punching barrage and to the surprise of Son Goku, he became enveloped in a bright aura, but it was so bright that he couldn't even see Jin himself.

"What the-". Son Goku had no idea what was going on. Then, the light started to twist and turn and Son Goku then realized that Jin WAS the light.

Then the light shot towards Son Goku, but he dodged it. The light came back around, faster than before, but Son Goku couldn't figure out what the purpose of this was.

"What is he trying to do? Just run into me? Is this how he absorbs energy? He hits me and somehow gets inside my body? Well let's see what happens when I do this. KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Son Goku released the wave and made a direct hit on the light that was Jin. But Son Goku wasn't celebrating yet.

"I-I can't stop!" he yelled. More and more ki kept pouring out of his palms. Inside the beam, he could see Jin pulsating a golden color.

_HAHAHAHA!_ laughed Jin._ You're theory was wrong Goku! You've only made it easier for me! The way I absorb ki is by putting this versatile barrier around me which contorts my body. Then once you release your ki, it's mine for the taking! I'll run you dry!_

"DAMN IT!" shouted Son Goku. He tried to close his fists, but he couldn't he was locked in place and still could not stop the Kamehameha from emitting all of his ki_. I can't put up with this much longer! There's got to be something I can do! Wait I know! Maybe the same principal I used with Babidi's beast Yakon all those year's ago can work now!_ "HAAAAAAAAA!" Son Goku slowly began powering up.

_Are you just trying to help me now?_ laughed Jin. _You're only surrendering more and more of your power to me!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Son Goku then transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and noticed that Jin began to pulsate faster and faster.

_Where… is this power coming from?_ wondered Jin.

"It's working," muttered Son Goku. "If I can just give it a little more. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Son Goku then transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and the Kamehameha he was releasing grew even larger. So large that he couldn't even see Jin inside it anymore.

_I-I can't contain this!_ yelled Jin. _It can't end… like this!_ BOOOOOOM Son Goku's Kamehameha finally stopped as the explosion of Jin rocked the entire area. Ki showered the ground like a rain storm and Son Goku quickly powered own to his normal state.

"That… drained more out of me than I thought," he said. "This isn't good…" Son Goku's eyes closed and fell from the sky onto the ground. He was out cold.

"It seems that Fusion has bailed us out again," said Rou Dai as he and the rest gazed through the crystal ball.

"Since when did Goshin learn Fusion!" exclaimed Vegeta Jr. "And here I am thinking that me and Goku were the only ones that could do that. And why is his hair orange?"

"He almost reminds me of me and Kakarot," said Vegeta. "I had never felt so much power in all my life than when we were fused as Super Saiyan 4s. We would've beat Omega Shenron too if it weren't for the Fusion time being reduced."

"Reduced?" asked Vegeta Jr.

"Yes," answered his ancestor. "With all that power we were only able to stay fused for only twenty minutes instead of a half-hour. The fusion just couldn't sustain the power."

"Well that isn't good!" yelled Vegeta Jr. "They don't know that! How long have they been fused already!"

"Don't worry," said Kabitokai. "it's only been aboutfive minutes. They have plenty of time. In fact, at this rate it'll be over in a matter of moments."

"I hope so," said Vegeta Jr. "I remember when we fused I felt pretty cocky, well more so than usual. I just hope it isn't the same for them."

Shinku had waited for a while and still nothing stirred from where Appolysis had landed. "If this is how he wants to play, fine. I'll finish him now." Shinku began charging up his ki and got ready to release his attack. "Super Dragon Wave!" The beam honed in on Appolysis and hit the spot where Shinku sensed the ki. A gigantic explosion erupted and Uubu again was forced to find cover from the showering debris.

Shinku smirked at what just happened, but it was quickly wiped of his face.

"Nice shot," said a voice from behind him. It was Appolysis.

"That's impossible!" shouted Shinku. "I know I just killed you! There's now ay I missed!"

"You really take me for a fool!" he countered. "I know how to adapt in a battle. I realize now that you can read my ki. That why I planted some of my own ki there, sort of in the form of a bomb. Once it was disturbed, it explodes like you've just seen. And I also figured out how to suppress my own ki, so that I could sneak up behind you like this! HA!" Appolysis let loose another ki blast, but Shinku quickly blocked it and sent it flying into a mountain behind him.

"You're a dead BASTARD!" he yelled. And with out warning he charged towards Appolysis and started beating him mercilessly. Appolysis had no chance of blocking anything.

HUCK Blood was flying everywhere as Shinku kept pressing his offense.

"What now you bastard!" he yelled. "You can never defeat me! I am the universe's strongest!"

_In what seemed a surprise attack from Appolysis, Shinku has proved again that he still has the upper hand. How much longer will he continue his beating of Appolysis, or rather, how much longer can Appolysis hang on? Find out next time on DragonBall AF!_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Son Goku found out what Jin really was. After a short fight, Son Goku quickly defeated the disturbed man, but fainted from his power being drained. On the other end though, Shinku rebounded from what seemed like a sure defeat. Appolysis' life now hangs in the balance as Shinku is ready to put the demon king out once and for all._

"Look at him go!" exclaimed Vegeta Jr. "Appolysis is getting his ass handed to him. This could really be it!" Everyone was intently watching the fight via the crystal ball.

"I'd have to say the outlook seems good," said Rou Dai. "The boys in their fused form move so quickly. I don't know how Appolysis will able to defeat him, even in his own transformed state. But if it wasn't for Fusion, I really doubt this would be transpiring the way it is now."

"Hey, how much longer do they got until their fusion runs out?" asked Vegeta Jr.

"I'd think they've been going at it for at least 10 minutes or so," replied Rou Dai. But at the rate their going, ten minutes seems like plenty of time."

"If they don't play around that is," put in Trunks. "So far they've been staying pretty mature about this fight. They just can't afford to think to highly of themselves."

"YOU- ARE –WEAK! I- CAN'T- BE- BEATEN!" Shinku announced this to Appolysis with each blow he dealt him. Appolysis was no longer able to move and couldn't even control his ki to float. The only thing keeping him in the air were Shinku's rapid punches. The punches were being landed with such speed that no time was given to even allow the demon king to fall to the ground.

_If I just had a little time to recover…_ thought Appolysis to himself. _This pain is unbearable… but I can't lose to this boy._ Shinku continued with pummeling Appolysis with a glare in his eye that could kill.

Then a few moments later, Shinku finally stopped and let Appolysis fall to the ground. "I wonder how much longer I should make him suffer before I kill him for good," Shinku wondered aloud. "I don't want to show him any mercy by killing him. Not after the embarrassment he caused Goshin earlier." Shinku then proceeded in floating down a few yards away from Appolysis' unmoving body.

_NO! I was hoping he'd wait a little longer before he came down here!_ thought Appolysis. _I've only begun restoring my lost energy!_

"Appolysis!" shouted Shinku. "Your time has come. You've caused too much suffering, too much humiliation. The suffering I've dealt to you up until now is only minimal. Therefore, I shall continue before I show you mercy and finally kill you."

"damn… you…" squeaked out Appolysis. Shinku walked towards him and picked him up by the back of his neck. But he was a bit shocked when he saw his face.

"What? I could've sworn you had a major gash above your left eye! And your face looks… cleaner." he exclaimed. Appolysis gave no response. "In that case I'll have to "dirty" you up again. Shinku cocked his fist and just as he was about to punch the demon king's face, he was blocked.

"That… was my last bit of energy," he groaned. "You fight dirty. Don't you wish for a good fight, an equal fight where your opponent at least fights back!"

"Dirty you say?" grunted Shinku. "I know you've caused many more people suffering besides me. It's only fair that the favor is returned to you. Even if it's at the cost of passing up a good fight, I still have the spilling of your blood to look forward to."

Appolysis eyes grew wide with terror. "You're insane!"

"No," replied Shinku, "JUST PISSED! HA!" Shinku quickly launched ki blast point blank into Appolysis' face, still holding him by the back of his neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. His face was severely burned as flesh and blood started to drop from his charred face.

"HAHAHA! See? Your blood is spilling already!" laughed Shinku. "This is justice for what you have done to me and others."

Miles away, Son Goku was finally coming to. "Ungh… what happened?" He slowly opened his eyes and stared into the overcast sky. He sat up and was immediately taken aback. "How long have I been out? I can definitely feel a fight going on, but one person definitely has the upper hand! Wait, I can feel it now. Is that Goku Jr? No, it can't be. It feels… different. I have to hurry and get there!" Son Goku quickly leapt into the air and shot off towards the scene of the fight.

Back at the fighting ground, Uubu was taken aback by what he was seeing. "Shinku seems to have a very strict code when it comes to battle," he said aloud. "It must be stemming from the embarrassment Goshin felt when he couldn't win and Goku's anger when Vegeta was killed. This should be over soon."

Uubu began concentrating on the fight again when a thought suddenly entered his mind. "Wait a minute! It could be over even sooner! How could I have not have warned them! When two people fuse at that power level, the time of the fusion is reduced considerably! And they've been fighting well over ten minutes, maybe even fifteen or more! I have to warn them!" Uubu quickly jumped off the mountain where he had taken cover and rushed to the boys exact point.

HACK Appolysis was couching up even more blood and Shinku kept giving him a steady beating.

"HEY! STOP! SHINKU! STOP!" yelled Uubu. Shinku turned around and did so, but was still holding onto Appolysis.

"Uubu! Get out of here!" said Shinku. "I have this covered, leave now!"

"No you don't understand!" he replied. "Listen, you don't have much more time with your fusion!"

"What's that? I should have at least ten minutes left."

"Wrong," said Uubu. "When your ancestor fused with Vegeta's as Super Saiyan 4's, they were only able to stay in that form for about 15 minutes, 20 tops! You have to finish this now!"

"Are you serious?" questioned Shinku.

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Uubu. "You must hurry and finish this at once!"

SIGH "All right then," he conceded. And with that he dropped Appolysis to the ground and rose to the sky. But unbeknownst to him, Appolysis had already begun raising his power back up and recovering.

_This could work out for me,_ thought Appolysis. _If I could just keep at this for a minute longer. That fool shouldn't be able to sense my recovery taking place while he's concentrating on whatever his finisher is._

"Uubu, move out of here and get far away!" yelled Shinku as he continued rising. "I'm using my ultimate move so that not even a speck of dust of this ungrateful bastard remains! AHHHHH!" Shinku began powering up as waves of red electricity began to circle his body.

"Just hurry and finish him!" shouted Uubu, and with that he flew away to take cover from the imminent attack.

A bright green ball of ki began to form in Shinku's hands as it kept expanding in size. "Now it is time for you to finally burn in Hell!" The ki kept growing in his hands as Appolysis looked on from below.

"Come on, just a little more time!" he said to himself. "I'll be able to move out of the way, just a few more moments!"

"This is it!" yelled Shinku. "Ultra Dragon Wave!" The wave launched out of his hands, much larger than Goshin's Super Dragon Wave.

"That should do it!" yelled Appolysis and he quickly disappeared, exactly one second before the wave hit the spot where he had laid.

BOOOOOOM The explosion thundered and again the ground began to shake. Any mountains that were standing in the surrounding area finally fell and crumbled to the ground. Shinku looked downwards at the damage he had caused.

"Now let's see, he should be dead after that," he closed his eyes and tried to sense Appolysis. A few seconds later his eyes shot open. "Impossible!"

"Not when you're a demon." Out of the smoke Appolysis floated up, his arms crossed. Most of his wounds seemed to be healed. Shinku was speechless. "Surprised?"

"How are you still alive! Tell me!" he yelled.

"So many things you don't know about me," replied Appolysis. "If given ample time, I can recover from anything. It's like regenerating my injuries you could say. Luckily it takes me a fairly short time to get back to at least 50 percent. I should be able to hold my own until you "un-fuse" as your friend seemed to put it."

_Crap!_ thought Shinku. _I'm out of time! I have to go for the kill now!_ "A second will be all that it takes! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinku charged at Appolysis, aiming for his heart. Appolysis saw this and turned to his side.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain. Shinku's fist connected with Appolysis left arm instead, partially going through the muscle tissue, and when he pulled it out, gore and tissue flew from the open wound. "Heh-heh," laughed Appolysis as Shinku froze up again. "I just have to hang a little longer don't I?"

"Damn it why is he freezing up at a time like this!" shouted Uubu. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "SHINKU! DON'T HESITATE! THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE/I

_Shinku is almost out of time! Appolysis has figured out what he has to do in order to stay alive. Will Shinku be able to get one more defining blow in to finish the demon king of for good? And how much longer until Son Goku arrives on the scene? Once again, it seems that he may be the last hope for our heroes! Find out what happens in the next exciting installment of DragonBall AF!_


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the battle between Shinku and Appolysis took a turn for the worse. With Shinku's Fusion about to run out at any second, the fused Saiyan is trying to finish Appolysis before it happens. But where is Son Goku? How much longer until he arrives, and possibly saves the day again?_

Shinku had totally frozen up, not knowing what to do next with Appolysis laughing in his face. "SHINKU! THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE!" shouted Uubu.

"R-right," he stuttered. But right after he spoke, Appolysis disappeared into thin air. "Damn it! Stop running and let me kill you!"

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Appolysis. His voice seemed to boom from everywhere, yet Shinku or Uubu could not see him. "I only have to keep this up for a little longer and then regenerate fully once you unfuse. How much time do you have? 2 minutes? 30 seconds perhaps? HAHA- HUH?"

"Just enough time to send you to Hell!" yelled Shinku as he appeared before him. "HAAAAAAAAA!" Shinku placed his hand over Appolysis' chest and let off a ki blast which pierced entirely through him and his body fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"I know I'm close now! I could feel and hear that ki explosion!" Son Goku was still flying closer and closer to the battle scene where he was so desperately needed. "Hopefully the action is right after I pass this canyon. Might as well give myself an extra boost!"

In less than a second, Son Goku crossed over the canyon and laid eyes on a war-torn battle field with rubble and charred earth every way he looked. "What's happened here!" he exclaimed. "Somebody's on the ground over there, and it feels like it's Appolysis. And that person floating above him, it's that strange energy I felt earlier that feels like Goku Jr's-"

"USE YOUR ULTIMATE MOVE! IT'LL BE ALL OVER!" interrupted Uubu with his yell. Son Goku turned around to where he heard the voice and saw Uubu standing about a hundred yards away from him.

"Is he talking to me?" he wondered aloud and he quickly flew over to Uubu. "Hey, what's up? Are we winning?"

"G-Goku!" he stuttered. "You'rereally here! Thank goodness!" Just then, a bright light started radiating from Shinku's hands as he prepared his ultimate attack to finally finish off the demon king.

"ULTRA DRAGON WAVE! HAAAA!" The beam erupted from his outstretched hands as it zeroed in on Appolysis. But just as it was about to connect with the demon king, the beam split in half completely missing Appolysis, and soon after Shinku himself split!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Uubu. "Not now!" In a puff of smoke, Goku Jr and Goshin were separated and were left wondering what had just happened.

"You're telling me that Goku Jr and Goshin were just fused!" marveled Son Goku. "But this isn't good! They were just about to finish him!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Goku Jr. "Quick Goshin, we can still beat him before he gets up!" Appolysis began to stir on the ground, his energy already starting to be regained.

"But we were that close! THAT CLOSE!" thundered Goshin.

"Now's not the time to get angry! You know we have to focus! Come on!" Then Goku Jr. put his hands behind his back and started charging up another attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!" However, the attack was much, much smaller than the previous one Shinku had dealt and moved at a considerably slower rate.

Appolysis opened his eyes and saw the attack coming_. I'm not totally there yet, but I should be able to block this!_ "HAAA!" Appolysis stood up in a flash and put his hands against the oncoming attack, trying to push it back with all his might.

"Goku, I'll get him from behind!" yelled Goshin, "just keep giving it more!" Goshin quickly flew down to the ground to ambush Appolysis from behind.

Son Goku and Uubu were still looking on from several yards away as the event unfolded. "Wow! These descendents of mine sure have a knack for tactics!" said Son Goku.

"Goku!" shouted Uubu. "Shouldn't you be helping them! I thought that was the whole reason you were here!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," answered Son Goku, "but the boys still have a chance of pulling this one out. Look there goes Goshin now! But really, Uubu, I've saved the Earth, heck, the universe enough times. I can't interfere unless it's absolutely necessary. I hope you can understand Uubu."

"Goku…"

Uubu and Son Goku then turned their attention back towards the fight. Goshin was just about to be directly behind Appolysis when Goku Jr's Kamehameha wave started diminishing. _I'm… feeling weaker then I thought I was. We expended so much energy in our fused state, that I can hardly keep up Super Saiyan 4, much less this Kamehameha wave. I can't last much longer…_

"Now DIE!" yelled Goshin, as he started zeroing in on Appolysis.

"NO!" he yelled. But just as he said that, Goku Jr's energy gave out and he fell from the sky, losing his Super Saiyan 4 status. "HAHA!" laughed Appolysis. He sunk his fingers into Goku Jr's wave, and turned around to face the oncoming Goshin.

"BASTARD!" Goshin screamed in anger.

"Right back at you!" yelled Appolysis, and with that he threw the stolen Kamehameha right at Goshin, exploding on contact.

"Goshin!" yelled Uubu.

"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Son Goku. "They looked like they were so close to winning! I- I must have overestimated them."

"Goku, don't you see!" said Uubu. "We need you now more than ever! You know I'm not strong enough to stand up to this beast, and definitely not in his transformed state!"

"Then that's what the first spike in energy was that I felt!" he answered shockingly. "Uubu, I'm going down there then and I'll bring the boys back up here before he does anything to them, but I'm not able to use my Instantaneous Movement for some reason just to let you know."

"All right Goku," replied Uubu. "Now make yourself a hero again."

"Right," he answered, and he took off instantly and headed down to where Appolysis was standing. Son Goku flew right by him and saw that his eyes were closed and his head facing the floor. _What is he doing?_ he wondered. _I'll deal with it later, I need to get the boys. And in about 10 seconds he hoisted both unconscious brothers onto his shoulders and flew back towards Uubu._

"I don't know what this guy's deal is," he said. "he's not moving at all, like he can't sense me. He's not even doing anything… threatening right now."

"I don't know," said Uubu, "but I can tell you that he doesn't know how to sense ki. He might be able to suppress it, but if you're out of his eyesight, then you'll definitely have the upper hand."

"All right, thanks Uubu," said Son Goku. "Keep an eye on the boys then. I was hoping I wouldn't have to dirty my hands today. I'm already breaking the rules of the Other World by being here as we speak."

"We need you Goku," replied Uubu. "They should at least realize that. Good luck, and maybe try transforming now before you start to fight."

"No, I 'm going to give him one last chance to surrender first," he replied.

SIGH "Still the same as ever, eh Goku?" said Uubu. And with that, Son Goku leapt from where he was standing and flew back towards Appolysis.

Son Goku landed right in front of him, staring the unmoving demon king down. After about 30 seconds, Son Goku finally spoke. "Hey, Appolysis, you gonna say anything for yourself?"

Appolysis lifted his head up and looked down upon Son Goku, opening his eyes. "Must I? I was hoping to get some rest. You look much like the boy I was facing before. Please tell me that you are not my next opponent."

"I might be," he answered. "Unless you comply with what I have to say. "Give up, now. Leave this universe and mine in peace and never harm anyone again."

"Do you know who you are talking too?" roared Appolysis. "I am the King of All DEMONS! I don't listen to dirty little monkey creatures like yourself. If you'd still like to fight, then I have no problem killing you. However, I'd like to know where you came from. I figured I'd be fighting the man with the Mohawk after dealing with these two fools."

"That's not important at the moment," said Son Goku. "But I can tell you it will be the same place you're heading. HA!" And in a flash, Son Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 4.

"Ho, ho," laughed Appolysis. "So you can do that trick too, eh? It won't help you much I'm afraid."

"That's where you're wrong," explained Son Goku. "I've had much more time on my hands to develop the powers of a Super Saiyan 4 than my descendents have, which makes me many, many more times powerful."

"Really?" said Appolysis folding his arms. "Would you mind sharing how that came to be?" _Heh, at this rate the fool will get me to regain so much energy that I'll have more than I started out this fight with._

"I think you're just anxious to die…" continued Son Goku. As he was talking, Goku Jr began to stir a little bit. Uubu turned around and took notice.

"Goku! Everything is all right now!" he said. "You ancestor is here. He should make good work out of Appolysis." Goku Jr slowly rose to his feet and looked at his ancestor and Appolysis.

"Wh-why are they just standing there? What is Grandpa doing!" he exclaimed.

"It's nothing to worry about I'm sure," said Uubu with a worried face.

"No, no you don't understand!" said Goku Jr. "I remember what he said. Appolysis can regain all his energy when he isn't under attack. He sucking Grandpa into his trap and getting stronger by the second!"

Far, far away, deep into the depths of the Other World, another entity was watching the events unfold in the Demon Realm besides Kabitokai and the others.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Master?" The servant looked up the gigantic white throne at the entity he was directing his question towards.

**I wish to receive more information on this one called Son Goku.**

"Would you wish to see his records from King Yama, Great One?"

**Yes, please,** answered the gigantic entity.

"Right away sir," and the servant ran out of the completely white room on his small mission.

**Perhaps,** the entity pondered to himself, **the Saiyans are the race I've been looking for since Creation…**

_Son Goku has finally joined the fray! Now ready for battle, will Goku Jr be able to warn him about Appolysis' trick before he regains to much energy! And what of this entity? Who is he, and what purpose does he serve? What could he possibly have in store for the Saiyan we know as Son Goku? The answers will be revealed in the coming chapters of DragonBall AF._


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Son Goku finally arrived on the scene just in time to see his descendents beaten by the mighty Appolysis. Now ready to fight, the fate of the Demon realm and his entire Universe rests on his shoulders!_

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Uubu. "Appolysis is able to regenerate his own energy! That's unbelievable!"

"Uubu, you have to warn him now!" shouted Goku Jr. Back at the spot where the two combatants were standing, Son Goku was still in Appolysis' snare, conversating with him.

"…which is why the Saiyan race is capable of so much power. Now could we quit the idle banter and get this going?" finished Son Goku.

_GOKU!_ yelled a voice inside his head.

_Uubu?_ he thought. _What is it?_

_You must start fighting now! He's regaining his energy as we speak! He could be at 100 percentby now!_

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Son Goku aloud. He looked right into Appolysis' eyes with an angry glare. "You bastard!"

"Hm," grunted Appolysis. "I guess you've figured out why I've been paying so much attention to you. I've regained much, if not all my power by now. And I have you to thank for it."

"You're done taking advantage of me!" yelled Son Goku. "Let's go!" And the fight began with the legendary Saiyan warrior lunging at the demon king. Appolysis quickly dodged it and blasted into the air at top speed.

"Let's fight somewhere else where everything isn't totally destroyed!" yelled Appolysis and he continued flying south of where the previous battle had taken place. Son Goku took chase and followed after him.

_Such speed!_ he thought. _But he is right about the fighting conditions. This place has become too barren. Even if he feels more at home in conditions that have some form of concealment, I do as well. I'll follow him for a bit, but if this is just another ploy to get more energy, then he'll regret it._

Uubu saw the two fighters take off and he decided they should follow in pursuit. "Goku," he said, "are you well enough to fly on your own?"

"Yea," he replied, "I think so. But just help my brother up. I don't think I'll be able to support him." Uubu walked over to Goshin's unconscious body and lifted him up over his shoulders.

"Son Goku and Appolysis must want to fight somewhere that hasn't been completely destroyed yet," pondered Uubu as he and Goku Jr went into the air. "Let's hope your ancestor can succeed. He's really our last hope."

After about a minute, Appolysis slowed down and hovered over the area he had chosen to fight. Uubu and the others stayed several yards behind. "What do you think?" asked Appolysis. "This seems a proper place for our fight." Like the last battle scene, they were surrounded by mountains and canyons. There were a few patches of green grass around them, but other than that, it was not much different from before.

"Fine with me," said Son Goku. "I like to have a few obstacles during a fight. Now if you're done regaining your power let's begin for real!" Son Goku entered his battle pose as did Appolysis. It was a classic stand-off for several seconds, both fighters refusing to budge. Uubu and the other two took cover on another mountain top to watch for when the action would start. Then Son Goku spoke. "All right, I'll let you get one free hit. Let's see how much pain you can make me feel."

Appolysis smiled broadly. "Gladly!" He disappeared from sight and quickly appeared behind Son Goku. "HAAA!" Appolysis elbowed Son Goku in the middle of his back, forcing him to jerk forward just a bit.

After a second Son Goku turned around and wiped the blood from his mouth that he had coughed up. He looked at the blood on his fist and smiled. "Heh," he snickered, "not as bad as I thought it would be."

Back on the planet of the Kais, everyone's attention was on the new battle at hand. "So Kakarot has finally arrived," grunted Vegeta. "It does seem like he's gotten stronger."

"How can you tell?" asked Kabitokai. "They've only just begun."

"Think about it for a minute," replied Vegeta. "He'd been somewhere with Shenlong for practically 100 years. And when he got back, he went back to the Dai Kaio's for a while. He had to have done some training while he was there. Besides, I've been training as well since my death. And I know my body has gotten stronger. So if I'm stronger, he must be too."

"Wow Vegeta," said Bulma. "You actually thought hard about something for once. Good job!"

"Ugh, you're so irritating sometimes," muttered Vegeta.

"Well he must be right!" put in Mr. Satan. "For as long as I've known Goku, he's always been able to get stronger and stronger with each battle he takes on. You should all know that by now!"

"Hm, I suppose it does make sense," said Kabitokai.

"You're always underestimating aren't you?" said Rou Dai. "Now everyone please be quiet so we can watch this fight unfold. Goku is probably the last chance that both universes have at survival."

A fierce grimace came across Appolysis' face as he looked into Son Goku's eyes. "Perhaps you were right," he said. "You do seem to be a bit stronger than the other two I've faced. But I'm just getting started." Appolysis charged at Son Goku, and Son Goku did so as well. Both fighters connected their fists with each other's at the exact same time. Then, they went into close combat. Punches and kicks began flying every which way.

"Son Goku is putting up an excellent fight so far!" exclaimed Uubu. "It looks like he's actually holding his own against him."

"If I had trained more intensely," put in Goku Jr, "maybe I coulda been stronger and be the one to defeat Appolysis."

"You can't blame yourself," replied Uubu. "Your ancestor has had about a century's worth more experience than you had, so of course he's stronger. But from what I'm feeling, they feel pretty even. But who knows who could be the strongest once they both begin to power up."

The fight continued on as both combatants were dealing an equal amount of blows. Then, out of nowhere, Son Goku let of a ki blast at point blank range. Appolysis quickly deflected it. But Son Goku took this chance and grabbed Appolysis arm and moved it behind his back, holding him in place.

"How-how did you do that!" stuttered Appolysis. Son Goku now had both of the demon kings arm's behind his back and was holding them in place.

"I'm just a little bit faster than you I guess," he shot back.

"How can anybody move so fast!" marveled Goku Jr. "That all happened in just a blink of an eye!"

"The ki blast was just a diversion," said Uubu. "It caused Appolysis to move his hand out just far enough that Son Goku could grab it without letting his defense down. Appolysis is in a very precarious position now."

"You'll regret it if you don't let me go!" shouted Appolysis.

"Then make me," said Son Goku. He began bending his arms in the opposite direction of the joints causing Appolysis to scream out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Damn you!" He tried to wiggle free of Son Goku's grip, but it was impossible to do so and there was no way he could get out unless Son Goku let go himself.

"I'm only giving you a taste Appolysis," whispered Son Goku. "I want you to realize that you're getting over your head trying to face me. But you're right on one thing. We've only just begun!" Son Goku let go of his captive and quickly circled around him and cocked his fist, quickly releasing it right into Appolysis face without warning. Appolysis sprawled through the sky, blood flowing from his mouth and nose.

Son Goku floated in place and began hurling ki blasts at Appolysis. Each of them made direct hits causing Appolysis to fall even faster out of the sky. Luckily for him, Appolysis recovered just before impact and landed on his feet. Son Goku saw this and began tearing down towards him. _He's coming down too fast!_ thought Appolysis.

THWOCK Son Goku landed a left hook right into Appolysis cheek and sent him flying into a mountainside. Rubble began falling everywhere, almost completely burying the demon king.

"There's no way you're done after that!" shouted Son Goku. "Get out before I pull you out." Appolysis began to stir, and then began talking.

"Too bad you don't understand more of what I can do," he said. "All the power I had regained is exactly that, what I had already lost. The thing was, I was only at 50 percentof my full power in this transformed state. I think it's time to heat things… UP!" BOOOOM

In a flash of light, all of the rubble that had been on Appolysis exploded into the air and uncovered him standing there with his blue aura around him. His aura kept expanding more and more as waves of electricity began circling around his body. "Are you ready for round two?"

"I suppose," said Son Goku. "But you just keep in mind that I'm not at my peak either yet."

_Amazing! Both fighters seem to be almost equal in strength! Obviously, Son Goku is much stronger than either Goku Jr or Goshin. Now with the fight starting to get interesting, how will both fighters cope, and will be the one that leaves the battle field triumphant? Find out in the coming chapters of DragonBall AF!_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the climactic fight between Appolysis and Son Goku finally began. After realizing that Appolysis was taking time to regain his energy, Son Goku showed his dominance by pummeling Appolysis. But soon afterwards, the demon king revealed that he had previously been fighting at only 50! He continues to power up, but still Son Goku remains calm. What will be the outcome of this battle?_

**So Son Goku has saved the Earth, even the Universe, on a few occasions. Makes me wish I was more involved with it sometimes.** The giant entity set down the scroll containing the information on Son Goku from King Yama.

"Sir," the servant spoke, "there's no need to feel that way. There's a reason why your presence is so limited in the Universe."

**Of course I know that,** he replied. **However, I wish I had known of these Saiyans' power before. They far surpass the Kaioshins in every way. At that time when choosing the temporal deities, the Saiyans were nothing less than beasts that had only begun evolving a reasoning mind. But after learning, and now seeing, what they are truly capable of, the Saiyans should now be holding the Kaioshins position.**

"Are you sure that is the most prudent set of actions, sir?" asked the servant.

**I am not yetpositive,** the entity replied. **I cannot just very well through out every Kaioshin from their realms they have so devoutly been watching over for millions of years. I must dwell on this longer and make the proper choice. I shall know for sure after this battle what action to choose…**

In another part of the Other World, Kabitokai and the others continued to dillegintely watch the battle unfold in the Demon realm.

"Appolysis still isn't finished powering up!" exclaimed Gohan. "Does he have a bottomless well of ki inside him or something? This is ludicrous!"

"But Goku must still have something up his sleeve," commented Kabitokai. "He still has that calm look on his face, like he knows exactly what he's doing."

"I definitely don't doubt you there," replied Gohan. "I really do think my dad could beat him down. I'm just in awe at how much ki Appolysis has at his disposal."

"I hope you're joking," scoffed Vegeta. "There's nothing awe-inspiring about this demon. I wouldn't even be surprised if he had another transformation to go. Kakarot had better get his act together if he really plans on winning."

"OK, now you just sound like a hypocrite!" yelled Bulma. "You were guilty of the same thing when you were alive Vegeta!"

"But I realized after what happened with Cell that an opportunity to beat anybody should be taken immediately," he answered solemnly. "Don't give your opponent anymore time than he needs."

"HEY!" exclaimed Vegeta Jr. "It looks like he done powering up! Holy crap, he's cut like a beast!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Appolysis. His muscles bulged as he stretched his arms upward as his massive aura wavered in the wind. "I hope you're ready, Son Goku, for the end is near."

"I'm ready," he replied. "Let's see if increasing your muscle mass will really get you somewhere." _Although is ki has shot up quite a bit, but I'm confident I can hold out a little longer before I power up more. I'll lead him on for a little bit first._

"YOU SONOFABITCH!" Appolysis charged at Son Goku head on and threw the first punch. Son Goku quickly crossed his arms and blocked the shot with his elbow. Son Goku's eyes widened at the point of impact and let out a sharp cry.

_That actually stung!_ he thought to himself. _I hope I haven't underestimated him._ With out hesitation, Son Goku retaliated by giving a left hook to Appolysis stomach. But when he punched him, Appolysis only laughed.

"Heh-heh-heh," he chuckled. Son Goku was surprised that it had no effect on the demon at all, and in a split second, Appolysis grabbed him by the hair. "RAHHHHHHHHHH!" Appolysis through the Saiyan through the air and quickly appeared at the other end, waiting for Son Goku to reach him.

_Oh no, I don't have time to defend myself at this speed!_ Just as he finished thinking that, Appolysis foot drove into Son Goku's back, causing him to cough up his blood and began to fall to the ground.

"GRANDPA!" yelled Goku Jr. "Damn it all! Why did I have to be so weak! I can't even help him!"

"Calm down," said Uubu. "I don't want any ideas popping into your head. We have to put our full trust in him."

"But you can feel that Appolysis is gaining, can't you?" Goku Jr and Uubu turned around, and to their surprise they saw Goshin sitting up and fully conscious.

"Goshin! You're OK!" exclaimed Goku Jr.

"As soon as I woke up," continued Goshin, "I was blown away by both of their powers. Our ancestor is much stronger than us two, yet I can feel that Appolysis is gaining the upper hand. And I read my ancestor's mind. He's realizing it too. But he doesn't know if his power is enough for Appolysis.

"That's because he hasn't powered up yet!" yelled Goku Jr. "As soon as he does, we'll be fine."

"You misunderstood me," said Goshin in a grave tone. "He means he doesn't know if his full power can stand up to Appolysis."

"WHAT!" shouted Uubu and Goku Jr in unison. But their attention was quickly turned back to the battle when they heard a familiar chant. Son Goku was now standing up again, preparing to attack Appolysis who was still hovering in the air.

"KA…ME…HA…" A red orb of energy began glowing in Son Goku's hands. Appolysis started to grow angry.

"FOOL! I'll attack you before you're able to release that on me!" And in an instant Appolysis vanished from sight.

"…MEEEEE…" Appolysis appeared directly in front of Son Goku and arched his fist back. But just as he was about to slam into Son Goku's face, he disappeared as well.

"WHAT THE!" exclaimed Appolysis. He instantly turned around, but it was too late. Son Goku floated just above him in the air and finished the chant.

"…HAAAAAAAAA! TIMES 10!" The red energy from the attack completely overcame Appolysis as he attempted to block it, but to no avail and a massive detonation ensued. BOOOOOOOOOOM

"He's still got this one!" cheered Goku Jr.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Without warning, Son Goku's energy started growing as he let out a shrill yell. The entire planet began shaking violently as Son Goku continued to release his power. The dust began to clear from the attack, and Appolysis was there, standing and waiting.

"BASTARD!" he boomed at the top of his lungs. The demon king had indeed taken damage from the 10X Kamehameha, but it seemed to anger him more so than hurt him.

"It's time we really got serious!" shouted Son Goku and he rushed towards Appolysis. But he too lowered his head and started barreling down Son Goku's path, making a collision inevitable. Son Goku raised his right fist, and Appolysis did so with the opposite hand.

"Here it comes!" yelled Goku Jr. DOOOOOOM Both fists connected at the same exact point. Now both fighters were in mid-air, fists locked together trying to overpower the other.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAH!" Son Goku struggled through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to push back Appolysis. His deep red aura began to pick up again as surges of electricity began forming around him once again.

"Tch-tch-DAMN!" Appolysis pressed back attempting to blow away Son Goku with his strength, but Son Goku would not back down at all. Then his aura began picking up too, causing his blue aura to mix with on Goku, concocting a purple haze to engulf both fighters.  
"This is insane!" exclaimed Uubu as he watched on in fascination. "At this rate, neither one of them is seeming to gain any ground! All this power! It's just too much! These two combined would be several times stronger than when you two boys were fused, I can feel it!"

"If there was just some way I could help…" trailed off Goku Jr.

But now focusing again on the fight, the threesome noticed a slight change happening. The purple aura began changing more to a redder color as Son Goku began pushing Appolysis back little by little.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Son Goku, continuing the struggle. Appolysis could feel that Son Goku was beginning to gain, and tried his best to hold him back.

"BASTARD!" he managed to yell. "YOU ARE NOT STRONGER… THAN ME!" In an instant, the aura surrounding both fighters grew immensely, and changed completely blue in color. Appolysis kept pressing and finally broke through.

"NO!" exclaimed Son Goku as his fist was finally knocked away. Appolysis then took his right hand, pulled is arm back and released the full fury of his fist into his opponent's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Son Goku. He heard his bones crack, and felt the blood erupt from his throat and out of his mouth as he was sent hurtling through the air.

"DEMON SOUL STRIKER!" Appolysis quickly released his attack and it honed directly on to Son Goku.

_No,_ he thought. _This… isn't good._

_The tide has seemingly turned in the fight to save the two universes! Will Son Goku be able to recover before Appolysis' ultimate attack destroys him? And what of the unknown entity watching over the fight? What use could he possibly have for Son Goku? The answers will be revealed in the coming chapters of DragonBall AF!_


	57. Chapter 57

_Last time on DragonBall AF, it seemed that Appolysis started gaining the upper hand against Son Goku. Now, with the demon king's Demon Soul Striker about to hit Son Goku, how will our hero be able to get out of this predicament alive?_

"DEMON SOUL STRIKER!" In an instant, Appolysis released his ultimate attack on Son Goku.

"He's dead if he can't avoid that!" shouted Goshin. The beam's path was headed straight for Son Goku.

_No. This isn't good,_ he thought to himself.

"If I act quickly…" whispered Goku Jr., and in a flash he turned Saiyan 3 and was gone.

"What the-!" exclaimed Uubu, but then he suddenly realized what was going on. "GOKU JR! DON'T DO IT!"

Goku Jr instantly reappeared directly in front of his ancestor a split second before it connected. Son Goku's eyes opened widely. "GOKU NO!" he yelled, but it was too late. BOOOOOOM Son Goku shielded himself as dust and smoke blew everywhere. Goku Jr had taken the full force of the attack and slowly fell down to the Earth unnoticed due to the flying debris.

"That idiot!" shouted Goshin. "What was he thinking!" Goshin quickly jumped down from where him and Uubu were standing to find his brother.

"Not you too Goshin!" yelled Uubu.

"That stupid boy!" yelled Appolysis. His eyes met Son Goku's and suddenly let out a roar. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You planned that didn't you? You bastard!"

"Of course I didn't!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "That's my grandson! I'd never sacrifice him! But perhaps something like that isn't out of your own league, is it!"

"ARGH!" grunted Appolysis. "I'll just have to kick your ass even harder now for making that beam useless on a brainless, foolish boy like that!"

Then Son Goku's eyes filled with rage and hatred. He gritted his teeth as blood and sweat trickled down his furrowed brow. "HE'S NOT BRAINLESS OR FOOLISH YOU… YOU… SONOFABITCH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" To Appolysis' surprise, Son Goku took off an the offensive. It surprised him so much, that he was frozen in place. "THIS IS FOR HIM!" yelled Son Goku, and with that he bashed Appolysis square in the face, causing his neck to snap back, and proceeded in giving Appolysis a through beating which he had never expected from Son Goku.

"That really set him off," said Uubu to himself as he gaped at what was transpiring. "I've never even heard Goku swear like that before! And his speed, it looks like it's… increased. His power level too. Maybe seeing Goku Jr go through that is pushing him over the edge. Wait, where is Goku Jr!" Uubu ran to the edge of the cliff and scanned the surrounding area below looking for any sign of him and Goshin. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Goshin flying towards him, holding Goku Jr's body.

"This is serious," said Goshin sternly. Goku Jr was once again in his Saiyan state, but covered in blood and dirt. His right arm was severely injured, to the point that his bone could even be seen.

"Why? Why did he do this?…"

On the planet of the Kais, everybody watching the fight had grown silent. Vegeta Jr finally broke the silence however. "Wh-what was he thinking! Is- is he dead!"

"No, he isn't," said Kabitokai. "I'd be the first to know that. But he looks severely injured after that stunt he just pulled."

"Honorable," commented Vegeta, "but not very smart as well. To think he'd risk his own life for that of his ancestor's who is already dead."

"There's a real reason behind it," said Rou Dai. "He was troubled by the thought that he let the fight go on long enough that Son Goku had to clean up after him. And on top of that, Goku was about to lose the battle at that moment."

"That just isn't possible!" exclaimed Gohan. "There's no way my dad would've been finished by that!"

"Finished no," replied Rou Dai, "but the turning point of the fight, yes. Young Goku couldn't stand to watch his ancestor suffer for the mistake he made of not ending the fight when he was fused. You all must watch the subtleties of facial expressions more to understand what is going on in a person's mind."

"We're kind of focusing on the fight here!" snapped Bulma.

"Then you should learn to multi-task," quipped Rou Dai.

"Grrrrrr," growled Bulma. "He's just an old perv anyway," she whispered.

"Heard that!"

**It seems that Son Goku is showing his true potential.** The mysterious entity rose up from his throne and started pacing around while his servant looked on.

"How do you mean?" he asked. "What is this man's potential?"

**Well I should very well know since I'm all knowing,** he chuckled. **But I do not know if he even knows of the potential inside him. If he were to be pushed just a little bit more, than my mind would definitely be made up.**

"Really sir?"

**Most definitely,** he replied. **But we shall find out soon enough if he can tap into the potential he holds. And I think I can see it seeping through just about now…**

Back in the Demon realm, Son Goku continued pummeling Appolysis as Uubu and Goshin examined Goku Jr more carefully. "His breathing," said Uubu, "it's becoming more and more shallow."

"That idiot!" shouted Goshin. Uubu looked up at him and could just barely see tears starting to form in his eyes. "I can't believe he did this to himself!"

"I better act fast then." And with that, Uubu laid his hands on Goku Jr as a bright pink light surrounded them both. The cuts, scrapes and blood began to dissipate, and in a matter of seconds, Goku Jr was restored and conscious.

"I'm- I'm alive?" he stuttered.

"You could've killed yourself you fool!" barked Goshin. "And Uubu? Why didn't you use your healing powers before on us!"

"I've been trying to conserve my own energy in case we're needed to fight once again," said Uubu. "But Goku Jr was in such bad shape that I had to restore him, or he very well could've died."

"You see!" exclaimed Goshin.

"But I-" he started. "I couldn't see grandpa be blown away like that. I felt somewhat responsible, so I had to help."

"Did you ever stop and think that he's already dead!" snapped Goshin. Goku Jr's eyes grew wide and then buried his face in his hands. "Next time think, before you act. I just hope that now he can keep up what he's doing now."

Now looking back towards the fight, the threesome took notice to how Son Goku looked as if he were now in domination of the fight. Appolysis took punch after punch as Son Goku's face grew even more bitter with each and every blow. Finally though, he stopped, and with a swift kick knocked Appolysis into the air.

"SUPER DRAGON FIST!" The eyes of the dragon were within Son Goku as his fist grew a bright gold and he flew up to meet Appolysis as he was still ascending from the kick dealt to him. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Appolysis saw him rising rapidly and in a moment's time, Son Goku's Dragon Fist connected into Appolysis' stomach. "OOOOF!" grunted Appolysis as blood spurted from his mouth. Son Goku kept grooving his fist into Appolysis' stomach, but it wouldn't seem to get past the first layer of skin.

_What is this guy made out of, iron hide?_ he thought to himself. "AHHHHHHHH!" He quickly powered up with more ki coming through his fist, trying to force his fist through Appolysis' abdomen. Then, unexpectedly, Appolysis came down hard with his elbow onto Son Goku's back, forcing him to stop trying to rip hole into his stomach. Son Goku quickly backed off for a moment as Appolysis seemed to catch his breath.

"That's the last time… you'll get any hits like that… on me!" panted Appolysis.

"What are you made of?" demanded Son Goku. "I couldn't even finish my attack."

"Lucky for me I had been able to set up a relatively weak ki barrier slightly before impact," he replied. "I honestly didn't think I'd have time to get it up without you seeing it. But enough of this, the fight isn't over yet."

"You're right about that!" shouted Son Goku and with that both fighters charged at each other. However, directly for confrontation, Son Goku vanished.

"Again with this!" bellowed Appolysis. "I will- GAH!"

"Will what?" said Son Goku. He had shown up directly behind Appolysis, and delivered a punch to the middle of his spine.

"Last time you surprise me!" yelled Appolysis, and he threw both his elbows back, both missing, but caused Son Goku to move away. "HAAAAAA!" He released a flurry of blue ki waves at Son Goku. He dodged them all swiftly, but one finally connected with his shin, leaving him wide open. "YAHHHHHHHHH!" Appolysis came flying forward and head butted Son Goku in his face, sending both fighters flying backwards.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Son Goku as he started falling from the sky. Appolysis was falling as well but instantly regrouped himself. It was then he paused from pursuing after Son Goku when he noticed Goku Jr, Goshin, and Uubu on the cliff.

"I may have to take care of them before they interfere again," he said. "They are nothing compared to this Son Goku, so there's no use in letting them go on much longer…"

_In a daring move, Goku Jr put his own life on the line for Son Goku! Now stronger than ever, will he realize the true potential that the mysterious entity has mentioned. Better yet, what IS Son Goku's true potential! Find out in the coming chapters of DragonBall AF!_


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the battle continued on. Appolysis made a direct run towards Son Goku by head butting him, knocking both fighters through the air. It was then that Appolysis noticed the boys and Uubu watching the fight. Appolysis is planning something sinister, can Son Goku realize it in time?_

"Is- is he looking at us?" asked Goku Jr. Appolysis was hovering in the air, and it appeared to them he was staring directly at them.

"I don't know," replied Uubu. _I hope he doesn't plan on using us against Son Goku._ he thought. _We might have to get out of here soon if that is the case._

Meanwhile, Son Goku was able to stop himself from falling just before he hit the ground. Blood dribbled down his forehead as he looked back up towards Appolysis. "I'll get him yet!" he said, and he blasted off at full speed to intercept the demon king.

Appolysis turned and saw Son Goku barreling towards him at high speed. "Akamu Beam!" Appolysis pointed out his right pointer finger and shot out a long, blue energy beam.

"What the!" exclaimed Son Goku as he narrowly dodged the attack. "He just nicked me too." But before Son Goku could go to the offensive, Appolysis had already beat him to it.

"HAAAAAAA!" Appolysis came straight down on Son Goku's back with his fists, knocking the breath out of Son Goku and sending him slicing through the side of a mountain. The ground began rumbling as the mountain crumbled before everybody, and on top of Son Goku.

"GRANDPA!" yelled Goku Jr. he ran toward the edge of the cliff to get a better look at the damage. "I-I can't sense him! Where is he! Is he-".

"Settle down already!" quipped Goshin. "You're to excited right now to even sense one's ki. I can feel it, he's not going to be down just from that.

Appolysis began slowly descending to the ground, and as he was, he turned to face the threesome yet again. They could clearly see the big grin across his face, and his shoulders bubbling with laughter.

"I don't like the looks of that," said Goshin. "He's definitely planning something that involves us."

Just as he said that however, Appolysis blasted off to the rubble where Son Goku lay. Uubu had a hard look on his face. "Boys, be prepared to leave this area soon," he finally said. "We can't be a hinderence to your ancestor, and we may have to leave this fight soon."

Appolysis landed before the rubble and outstretched his arm and opened his palm. "If you don't want to get hit I suppose you come out now!" He then proceeded in releasing multiple ki blasts obliterating what was left of the rubble. After about 15 seconds he stopped, and smirked. "You've been there for a while haven't you?"

"Right when ya told me to come out," replied Son Goku behind him. Appolysis turned around quickly to punch Son Goku but it was blocked. Son Goku swiftly kicked Appolysis in the face, but Appolysis managed to grab his arm regardless. Son Goku quickly turned around to try and twist out of it, but to no avail. The demon king tossed him up into the air, where Son Goku soon regained himself.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-". Appolysis saw the attack forming in his hands so he readied himself as well.

"DEMON SOUL STRIKER!"

"-HA!" Both attacks collided in mid air, but it could obviously be seen who had the upper hand. Appolysis' wave was almost encompassing Son Goku's, and it looked like he was about to give.

"How can this be so one sided!" yelled Goku Jr. "This isn't making any sense! Grandpa should be kicking his ASS!"

Appolysis heard this and grew angrier. "RAHHHHHHH!" And with one last mighty yell, he completely overpowered Son Goku and totally wiped out the Kamehameha wave. "That definitely tears it," he grunted and he took off and started flying n the direction of Goku Jr, Goshin, and Uubu.

"Uubu, I think now is as good a time as any," said Goshin. "He's heading this way for sure."

"Damn it he is!" exclaimed Uubu. "Guys, let's go now!" The three warriors powered up and started flying away from Appolysis.

"Oh no!" laughed Appolysis. "You're not going to save yourselves now! It's too late!"

Luckily, however, Son Goku was not knocked out of the air and still floated above the ground. He was injured from the attack, but not finished yet. It took him a few moments to realize what was going on. "That monster is going after the boys and Uubu! Why? I can't let him hurt them!"

But Appolysis was already several hundred yards away from Son Goku as it was and Appolysis was flying at top speed. Uubu and the two boys were flying as fast as they could to lose the demon king, but he gained more and more on them every second.

_We should've left when we had the chance,_ thought Uubu. _Why did I make us stay, that was so foolish of me! I feel Son Goku behind us now, but his power level has taken a major blow it seems. He really is the only one that can save us though anyhow._

But then the three froze when Appolysis finally passed them up and appeared ahead of them. "That's far enough!" he boomed. "I've allowed you pests to live for too long. You're too much of a liability, you may end up helping your friend here behind my back, and I can't allow that!" He started generating ki once again and outstretched his arms as the ki in his hands began to build more and more. The boys and Uubu were frozen, knowing they had nowhere to move.

"This can't be the end!" grimaced Uubu

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Son Goku.

"Goodbye!" shouted Appolysis and he released the ki blast at point blank, leaving the three no time to dodge the attack. BOOOOOOOOOOOM Son Goku stopped in his tracks as a stunned look overcame his face.

"Not them…" he murmured. "NOT THEM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This... can't be happening," pleaded Vegeta Jr as he backed away from Rou Dai's crystal ball. "They couldn't have just died like that. There's no way!"

A solemn look came over the rest of the spectators faces, knowing that it had to be true.

"Damn it, damn it all!" he yelled as he banged his fists on the ground. Kabitokai walked towards him, attempting to comfort him, but he could see that nothing would solace him now.

"I suppose," he announced to everyone, "that I should check in with King Yama in the meantime."

"That does seem the best thing to do," said Rou Dai sadly. "I just hope that the next person to pass through there, is somehow Appolysis."

"Yes," nodded Kabitokai, and with that he vanished from the planet of the Kais.

"Goku," muttered Rou Dai, "everything now rests entirely on your shoulders…"

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Appolysis defiantly. "What are you yelling about? The fact that you couldn't save them? It's totally your fault."

Son Goku, now face to face with him, looked into his eyes as the fury burned in his own. "There… was no need for that! That was completely without cause or provocation!"

"You're half right," he replied. "It's what they could have done. I know that they might have something up their sleeves to help you, so I took out the problem before it could actually happen. You'll just have to live with the fact that you weren't able enough to save them." II think it's working/I he thought to himself. IIf I can get him into a state of depression, this match will be over quicker than it already was going to be/I

"I-I can't stand for this," grunted Son Goku. "How many more times do people have to die while I'm fighting? They trusted in me and I let them down. How many more! Yamcha, Tien, Chaiotzu, Krillin, all my friends from Earth, and now my grandsons and Uubu! I can't let this happen anymore! I CAN'T! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Son Goku's aura began rising up, and his muscles began to bulge. The clouds started closing in and turned black as night. Appolysis began looking all around him noticing changes in the environment. "What's going on? You! What's going on! What are you doing!"

But Son Goku wasn't answering. His body began lifting up higher into the sky, but it wasn't voluntary. It's as if something was pulling him higher and higher. Then, his aura began to change from gold to pure white and it engulfed his entire being. His muscles continued to grow. Appolysis' anger finally got the best of him and he began firing dozens of ki blasts towards his opponent.

"TAKE THIS!" But to his astonishment, every ki blast deflected off of some kind of barrier unseen to him, leaving Son Goku unscathed. "No way! This isn't what I predicted! What's going on here!"

**Heh-heh, well it seems Son Goku might be tapping into that potential of his,** spoke the entity watching the fight.

"You think so," replied the assistant. "Have you made your final decision yet then?"

**I'm almost certain now,** said the entity.** But let's just see how this hand plays out and how he puts this all to use…**

_What's going on! Son Goku's rage has exploded, completely backfiring Appolysis' plan! Goku Jr, Goshin, and Uubu are all now lost, and Son Goku is the one last hope yet again! Will he triumph over Appolysis? And what exactly is Son Goku undergoing at this point in the battle? The questions will be answered on the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the embroiled battle between Son Goku and Appolysis raged on. But to Son Goku's distress, Appolysis had finished Uubu, Goku Jr, and Goshin! Now in a state of rage, Son Goku has seemingly begun to power up once again, and all of Appolysis' attacks against him are useless for some reason! What is happening to Son Goku, and will he be able to avenge his friends?_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Son Goku continued to yell into the sky, his aura growing all the time. Appolysis could do nothing but stare now.

"How are my attacks not having any effect?" he wondered aloud. "It's as if there's something invisible totally blocking everything I got! Wha- what's happening now!"

"Tell me what's happening to him!" yelled Vegeta as he gazed into the crystal ball. "I-I can feel the power from here! It's overwhelming! This can't even be possible! Don't any of you Kais have an idea of what's going on?"

"I'm as much in the dark as you are Vegeta," replied Kabitokai. "But it's true his power level is rising rapidly."

"My dad has always pushed the limits," said Gohan. "Could he pushing them even farther now?"

"But how can it be possible!" yelled Vegeta. "Are you implying there might be yet another level beyond Super Saiyan 4?"

"It could be!" exclaimed Gohan. "This jump in power, it's several times more greater than what he was previously fighting at. Who knows, maybe this is just his full power, but… this gain just seems so out of the ordinary."

"How far can us Saiyans really go?" said Vegeta. "Are there even any limits to the power we can possess?"

"Holy crap!" yelled Vegeta Jr. "I think we may be about to find out! Look!"

Before Appolysis' eyes, Son Goku's physical appearance began to change. His hair started to grow longer and arched, behind his back. It became very rigid and started to change in color from jet black into a whitish-silver hue.

"DAMN YOU!" hollered Appolysis. "I don't what you're doing but if I can't attack you right now, then I just won't stand here! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Appolysis' blue aura rose back up as he too began gathering more energy. Now both fighters were drawing energy, but Son Goku was undergoing something far more profound.

His arms and legs continued to bulk up little by little and increase in muscle mass. Then his tail began growing longer than it had been before. Again the color began to change, but into a deep gold color. It began spreading all over Son Goku's body and soon all the fur on his chest had turned completely golden. His hair finally stopped developing as it drooped down below his torso. It looked much like the hair of a Super Saiyan 3 except that it was completely silver in color and was much fuller.

His power continued to steadily grow as his aura started to sprawl across the sky, putting everything the eye could see in a whitish tint, making it hard to see anything. The red markings on his eyes slowly disappeared and his eyes changed in color from olive green into a deep turquoise. Then, he once again let out a mighty roar of rage, still feeding off the angst he was feeling from the loss of his friends. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! APPOLYSIS!"

The demon king subsequently halted in powering up as his eyes shot wide open. "HOLY HELL!" he exclaimed as his eyes met Son Goku's gaze. "Who are you!"

"I'm the same man you've been fighting the entire time," seethed Son Goku. "And you've finally pushed me over the deep end! You, Appolysis, are nothing to me now. If you can't even feel or know that, then you're dead before this round even begins!"

Appolysis was frozen, and even began to tremble from the sheer power Son Goku was emitting. But he regained his composure. "Then prove yourself to me! If whatever this is has been your trump card all along, then you're in luck! Because I already played mine too! See how you like me at 100 of my full power!"

A giant snarl came over Son Goku's face as he replied, "You've brought this upon yourself! KAMEHAMEHA… TIMES 20!" A gigantic red wave came forth from Son Goku, and even though he was several hundred yards above Appolysis, there wasn't even a split second for him to react.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM The blast caused a major explosion, larger and more destructive than any released by either of the fighters. Son Goku, not waiting around for the dust to clear, dived right into it searching for Appolysis.

_I still sense him,_ he thought, _but a least he's taken a big hit. I'm finishing this quick._ Just then, a shadow moved within the dust cloud, and Son Goku quickly shot a ki blast towards hit, but to no avail.

"UP HERE!" Son Goku looked up and out of the dust with his hands clenched together came Appolysis.

"UNGH!" Son Goku choked out as he blocked the attack, just inches from his head. BWOK Son Goku quickly kneed Appolysis in the stomach, causing him to keel over, and then quickly elbowed him in the back, sending him rocketing back toward the surface. Son Goku floated down and stood over Appolysis as the dust finally began to clear up.

HUCK Splurts of blood flew from Appolysis' mouth as he tried to regain himself. Just as he began to stand up again, Son Goku put his foot on the demon's back and made him fall to the ground again.

"You'll get up when I say so!" he yelled. "You've done it, haven't you? You've brought out the worst of my character. You did this to yourself, you did this by killing those important to me! They had nothing to do with any of this and now they're gone! YAH!" Son Goku put is foot down again, and again, stomping on Appolysis' back and giving him no chance to get back up.

"Your death won't be quick and won't be painless," continued Son Goku. "You and your men have already killed and hurt to many people, and you should get the same treatment. What's fair is fair. Now get up!" Son Goku kicked him on the underside, causing him to roll on to his back. His face was a mess, as was the rest of his body covered ion bruises and blood. But obviously seen in his eyes, is will to win was not bruised yet.

"No more talking…" he said. "I'll rip your head off!" And with that he quickly disappeared. Son Goku did the same as both began moving about at high speeds, trying to out maneuver the other in anyway possible.

Then, Appolysis appeared right before Son Goku, but quickly disappeared again. This continued for a while longer, until finally Appolysis slipped up and was caught by Son Goku. Before he could disappear again, Son Goku did a roundhouse kick to Appolysis' face, knocking him into the last standing mountain in the entire region. Appolysis quickly rebounded and charged at Son Goku once again.

His fist outstretched he was ready to deal a harrowing blow to Son Goku, but with what seemed like ease, Son Goku blocked the attack. "ARGH!" yelled Appolysis as he attacked with his other hand, but that too Son Goku blocked. The two locked eyes for a moment before Appolysis broke the stalemate. "AHHHHH!" A beam of ki erupted from Appolysis mouth at point blank range, but Son Goku easily dodged it to Appolysis' surprise.

"I'm just too fast for you," he said and he released Appolysis from his grip suddenly, and gave him an uppercut to the chin. Blood began flowing once again and Son Goku proceeded in an all out beating. Punches were thrown rapidly, kicks and ki blasts were fired as well. Appolysis couldn't defend against any of it. Then Son Goku wrapped his tail around Appolysis neck, lifted him above himself and then threw him back to the earth causing a huge crater to be left where Appolysis laid still.

"We're not done yet!" yelled Son Goku as he continued to float way above him. Appolysis was in immense pain as he struggled to get back up.

_Maybe I'm in over my head,_ he thought. _NO! I can't accept that yet! Only if I can't stop him soon will I have to resort to my true trump card. At least I'll know that if I die, he'll be coming along with me…_ Appolysis slowly floated back up and put his hands into an attack stance. "DEMON SOUL STRIKER!" Again, he released his attack as it hone din on Son Goku. Appolysis instantly disappeared but his wave still carried on.

Son Goku was just about to block it when Appolysis suddenly appeared a few yards behind him. "DEMON SOUL STRIKER!" Now two waves were heading directly towards Son Goku, and it was too late to move out of their path. "DIE!" yelled Appolysis.

But to this utter astonishment, Son Goku was holding back each wave, one with each hand! "IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Appolysis. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hundreds of ki waves came from Appolysis as they all directly hit Son Goku, and didn't stop until he was covered in smoke. Appolysis' breathing had become heavy as he waited for the cloud to clear and reveal what had happened to his opponent. When it finally did clear, Son Goku was completely unscathed and in his right hand was Appolysis Demon Soul Striker. Both molded into one giant one, now under Son Goku's discretion.

"And before you say it isn't," said Son Goku, "this is completely possible." Son Goku launched the attack and directly connected with Appolysis.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain as he as the wave carried him through the air.

**Excellent! Excellent!** exclaimed the entity. **My mind is definitely made up now!**

"I'm guessing that this is the Saiyan's true potential then?" commented his assistant.

**Yes, most definitely!** **Once Son Goku defeats Appolysis, I will name him the true Lord of Worlds.**

_Spectacular! Son Goku's new found power has made the battle increasingly one sided. But what exactly has he become? Yet another level of Super Saiyan it would seem! And what is the last ditch effort Appolysis has up his sleeve? And if Son Goku can survive it, the mysterious entity has huge plans in store for him! You won't want to miss the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Son Goku took the fight with Appolysis to an entirely new level! Son Goku now stronger than ever before has just sent Appolysis flying through the air with his own attack! Is this finally the end for Appolysis?_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Appolysis as he sailed through the air being carried by his reflected attack. Son Goku floated in the air, watching the beam travel across the terrain. Once the beam was out of sight, Son Goku blasted of and started flying in the same direction.

About a thousand yards away, the beam had run into the ground, and Appolysis lay where the crater was. He was still alive however, and was beginning to stand up just as Son Goku appeared. "You should've given up when you had the chance," yelled Son Goku.

"BASTARD!" screamed Appolysis up to him. "I won't allow you to totally destroy my plans! I've waited too long for this, and when it's just within my grasp, you come and take it away from me!"

"That's because I am the protector of the innocent," replied Son Goku, "the innocent that you have so mercilessly killed. It's because of you Jin was so filled with malice, something he should've never had to have experienced. And my friends! For all this, you have no right to anything! The only right you have is too a swift death!"

"YAHHHHHHHHH!" Appolysis powered up, obviously from regaining ki while Son Goku was speaking. He leapt from the crater and honed in on Son Goku. "Demon Soul Striker!" Again, Appolysis released his attack, but Son Goku swatted it away with his left arm easily.

Appolysis lunged at him once again, only to miss due to Son Goku dodging his every move.He continued to try and land a blow on Son Goku, but he dodged each one, frustrating Appolysis more and more. Finally, Son Goku had had enough playing games.

"DIE!" screamed Appolysis as he cocked his fist back once more, but this time instead of dodging, Son Goku caught his fist.

"I think it's about time I take the offensive approach once again."

Back on the planet of the Kais, Vegeta was in awe over what he was seeing unfold. "He does everything with such ease," he said. "He's in an entirely different class than Appolysis."

"Son Goku never ceases to surprise me," replied Rou Dai. "He has a knack for it, I swear."

Just then, Kabitokai suddenly appeared with a stunned look on his face. "Oh, so you're finally back, you sure have missed a lot," said Rou Dai. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen something."

"Hey, where's Goku and the others?" asked Vegeta Jr.

"That's just what I was about to get to!" exclaimed Kabitokai. "They're not there!"

"What!" shouted Rou Dai. "What do you mean they're not there?"

"King Yama said they have not passed through yet, and they're not in the line either! It can only mean one thing…" he trailed off.

A look of joy overcame Vegeta's face. "You mean they're still alive!"

Son Goku, still holding Appolysis' fist, punched him in the gut and caused him to keel over. Son Goku released his hand and began giving the demon king a barrage of punches. Appolysis tried to defend against the ongoing attack, but there was nothing he could do, Son Goku was too fast and too strong.

_I must put my last ditch effort into effect,_ he thought to himself. _Once I get a free moment, I'll go through with it, even if it takes me down, it should be more than enough to kill this sonofabitch._ "UHF!" Son Goku socked Appolysis right in the jaw, making blood dribble down his mouth and chin. Then Appolysis began to fall from the air.

"Wait a little bit longer," Son Goku said to himself. And after about ten seconds he reacted. "NOW!" He started hurtling down the same path of Appolysis' falling body and stuck his elbow in front of him. Appolysis saw him coming and knew what he planned as his eyes widened with terror.

"HA!" yelled Son Goku. He drove his elbow into Appolysis stomach, and grooved it in between his ribs making Appolysis cry out in sheer agony. Son Goku followed through all the way to the ground, only stopping once Appolysis made contact with the ground.

"AAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAGH!" choked Appolysis. He was a bloody mess, and from Son Goku's perspective, he looked just about finished.

"I've had enough," said Son Goku with disgust. "Your face sickens me, every time I look at it I want to throw up. And don't think things will be any easier when you die. You will suffer in the underworld. Now to end this, before you regain anymore of your ki." Son Goku lifted his hand into the air, ready to strike down on his opponent. Then with one swift movement, he brought his hand swooping down, but just as he was about to pierce Appolysis flesh, the demon king surprisingly rolled out of the way and wobbly rose to his feet.

"I still have one shot at this, and only one shot," Appolysis seethed with rage. With unexpected mobility, he leapt into the air and started flying away from Son Goku, back towards where they had been fighting moments before. Son Goku quickly took chase.

"You can't outfly me, not in the condition you're in!" yelled Son Goku, and instantly he appeared right in front of Appolysis. Now face to face, a sly smile came over Appolysis. He looked over his left shoulder to see what was left of the only mountain remaining from the battle that took place.

"Are you going to stare at me," asked Appolysis, "or hit me?"

"You have no room to be cocky!" yelled Son Goku as he dealt a stunning blow to Appolysis directly in his face and was sent careening into the mountain.

_Ha ha ha, perfect!_ thought Appolysis to himself. Son Goku flew over to the mountain and stopped trying to pinpoint exactly where Appolysis was at. But for some reason, he couldn't.

"What's going on here?" he said aloud. "Is he dead? Why can't I sense him?" Son Goku drifted down to the ground and stepped into the side of the remnants of the mountain. Once inside, he could still not sense anything. Rocks were crumbling all around him, and he knew if there were any great disturbances made inside, the mountain would surely crumble.

_Yes that's it, keep looking,_ thought Appolysis. He was sitting on the ground, waiting patiently inside the mountain. _By suppressing my ki, you can't even sense me at all, can you? Once you least expect it I'll use my last resort. Explode the ki in my body. It may take me with it, it may not depending if I can emit it right, but it will for sure take you out, there is no doubt at all._

After a few moments, Son Goku called out into the deep expanse of the mountain. "Appolysis! You can't hide from me! Come out and face your defeat!" Son Goku continued walking inside deeper an deeper when suddenly the cave began shaking. "What the hell!" Rocks started falling all around him and he knew he had to get out quick. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Son Goku blasted through the wall of the mountain and quickly flew out and was safe from the mountain as he watched the rest of it crumble. But then, he felt Appolysis' ki and looked up. "APPOLYSIS!"

The blue aura had returned around him, and some of his injuries appeared to be a little less severe. As he floated back towards the ground he began to speak. "This is the end," he said with conviction, "quite possibly for both of us, but as long as you're gone, I will at least have the comfort of knowing I wasn't killed by you." The aura began rising even more, and he finally landed on the ground, about 50 yards away from Son Goku. But then he realized what Appolysis was doing.

"Don't think that it's enough to destroy me Appolysis!" yelled Son Goku.

"HAHAHA!" he laughed. "Once I explode the ki inside me like a bomb, you will realize that you are wrong. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Appolysis turned completely blue as his aura multiplied many sizes. It grew brighter and brighter, causing Son Goku to shield his eyes.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "He can't have this much power left, unless… He's using his own life force as the catalyst!" The aura started changing shape and completely swallowed up Appolysis. It was now a giant, blue orb. Sparks of electricity traveled all around it as it started moving towards Son Goku. "All right then!" he exclaimed. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA! TIMES 20!" Son Goku released his massive attack, trying to hold back the immense bomb created from Appolysis own ki and life force. But it kept moving towards him, the Kamehameha wave having almost no effect on it at all.

"Damn it!" cried Son Goku. _If only he had used just his ki I would've had more than enough to push this away! But coupled with his very life force, even with all this power I have I can hardly push it back! I have to just get out of the way!_ Son Goku stopped feeding his Kamehameha wave into the bomb, causing it to move toward him with unparalleled speed, leaving no time to dodge the attack or go around it.

"Damn!" Son Goku then put up a barrier completely surrounding him. The barrier was holding, but was shocked that it didn't explode on impact. "What the hell!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he heard Appolysis laugh. "Surprised? This doesn't work like your conventional attack, now does it? I alone control when this bomb shall explode! HAHAHAHA!"

"You bastard!" yelled Son Goku as he struggled to keep the barrier up. "I have to think of something, I have to!" But then suddenly, he sensed something behind him and he turned his head just enough so he could see. "I don't believe it! UUBU!" Standing outside the barrier was in fact, Uubu.

"There isn't much time Goku!" he exclaimed.

"But I thought you were dead, there was no way you could've escaped!" shouted Son Goku.

"But I did, using Instantaneous Movement!" he replied. "I'm sure when you first got here you realized you couldn't do it, as did I, but in that moment of desperation I tried it again and luckily it worked saving all three of us! And the reason we couldn't do it before was because it was impossible on this planet to lock onto anything over 100 yards away. Luckily, a smallanimal was the first thing I sensed and I was able to lock onto that. We can do the same thing here Goku! Search for Goku Jr's and Goshin's ki! Do you feel them?"

Son Goku searched for a moment and then finally felt it. "I feel it now!" he exclaimed. "They're not far- ARGH!" Just then, the barrier began to crack, as the attack from Appolysis expanded in size once again.

"Goku! Listen!" shouted Uubu. "Once you feel his power increase, that's when he will detonate. At that time, transport to our location! Good luck!" And with that Uubu disappeared.

"If I can hold on for that long!" he yelled. The barrier was slowly degrading, and Son Goku was growing more and more tired. "I can't keep this state that I'm in for long at all. I'm nearly 50 percentweaker from when I started fighting in this state! Wait, I felt it!" A spike in Appolysis' energy occurred, as signaled by a bright light that flashed in the middle of the orb. "NOW!" he yelled to himself. He put his two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, causing the barrier to collapse instantly. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The ground shook with as much force as ever as the bomb exploded. The sky turned completely white and not a thing could be seen due to the brightness. Son Goku appeared next to Goku Jr, they were down inside a canyon, only a short distance away from where he originaly was, but the effects were strongly felt even there. "EVERYONE PUT UP YOUR BARRIERS TO AVOID DEBRIS!" All four did so as a hail of stone, rock and rubble started to fall upon them.

After what seemed like hours, the rocks stopped falling, the earth stopped shaking, and the light dissipated. The fighters let down their barriers, and Goku Jr spoke first. "Is it finally… over?" Son Goku stood up. "Stay here." He lifted up and slowly flew towards the spot he stood at only moments before. To his utter amazement, almost nothing was left. The crater left was humongous, but Son Goku could make out something in the middle of it, the charred remains of a demon king.

He landed next to him, and noticed that his muscles were still twitching. "You're- you're still… alive," gasped Appolysis as he looked at Son Goku with contempt. "You… bastard… just kill me… please. I can't… take this suffering any longer." All of his limbs were either torn off or burned to a crisp. His face was mangled beyond recognition and the rest of his body was either covered in blood or charred vestiges of what they once used to be.

"Unlike you," said Son Goku somberly, "I'm not totally without compassion." Son Goku again raised his hand into the air, and when he did so, Appolysis smiled to the best of his ability.

"Even though I said… I didn't want to die... by your hand… maybe it's best I do. Thank you, for showing me this compassion…" SPLURT

Son Goku stuck his hand into the demon king's chest, and pulled it out soaked with blood, and Appolysis ceased to breathe. "Don't mention it…"

_The fight is over! Son Goku has emerged victorious! But there's still much more in store for Son Goku that he has yet to realize. Don't miss the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	61. Chapter 61

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the battle had finally ended, and once again the side of good had emerged victorious. Now thanks to Son Goku, and his newly found power, the universe if finally safe from Appolysis' turmoil. But now, something of much more greater importance awaits Son Goku…_

Son Goku stood up and backed a few steps away from the body of the fallen demon king. Then, his eyes slowly closed and he began to fall slowly backward as the new features he had taken on disappeared and he was now back to his normal state.

In the distance, Uubu and the others were running towards him. "Goku! You did it! You've done it again!" cheered Uubu. The threesome finally stood over Son Goku with broad smiles on all their faces.

"Great job, grandpa," said Goku Jr. "I knew you'd be able to do it!"

Son Goku looked up and gave a quick smirk. "Yea," he said with a thumbs up.

"Well let me get you healed before we do anything else," said Uubu as he laid his hands atop of him.

"IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!" yelled Rou Dai enthusiastically. "They really pulled it off!"

"Way to go dad!" exclaimed Gohan. "No one can ever top you!"

"OHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Mr. Satan. "Nobody messes with my friend Goku and gets away with it! That'll show that no-good demon king for getting in his way! YEAAAAA! HAHAHA-"

"Would you shut up already!" snapped Vegeta. Everybody stopped the celebrating for a moment, but then burst out in laughter.

"HAHA!Vegeta," laughed Bulma, "you really crack me up when you get mad sometimes!"

"Ugh. I hate sappy moments like these…" moaned Vegeta.

"Well Vegeta Jr," said Kabitokai, "I guess this means you'll be wished back soon. They'll probably start looking for the Dragon Balls a day or so after they get back to Earth."

"Well that's great and all of course," replied Vegeta Jr, as he turned to face his ancestor, "but I was hoping before I went a certain someone could help me with some training here…"

"An excellent performance, to say the least, master," said the entity's assistant.

**A spectacular fight indeed,** boomed the entity.**I believe now is the time to make my proposition to Son Goku.** The giant entity rose from his throne. **Hm, I wonder which form I should take once I get down there, something that won't startle them, too much. Do you think an older-looking man would suffice?**

"If that is what you think would be best, then I agree," replied the servant. "But do you need me to come with you, sir?"

**No, that will not be necessary,** he answered.** I shouldn't be down there for too long, and I'm sure my offer will be something Son Goku cannot refuse. I will be back with him shortly.** And in a flash, the entity disappeared.

Uubu had fully healed Son Goku and had moved back to where they were hiding during Appolysis' final attack, to be away from the body.

"So do you think you've reached yet another level of Super Saiyan, Son Goku?" asked Uubu.

"Oh, most definitely!" he replied. "I mean, the power was just rushing through me, I never felt like that before! Haha, I guess this'll make it Super Saiyan 5 then!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," laughed Uubu, "Super Saiyan 5 it is. But, if you had so much power, how was Appolysis even able to damage you at all?

"Well I guess I didn't tell you guys, but I was holding back. A lot."

"Wait," put in Goshin. "Why would you hold back when you had all that power at your fingertips? You could've been… a god."

"True," said Son Goku, "but if I had put everything I had into all my attacks and fully allowed myself to power up, then I wouldn't be able to contain the energy. This is the first time I've ever experienced Super Saiyan 5. Like I said, I felt the power rushing through me, but I was scared that it might consume me, or even more so, all of you. I have to learn how to control this new form before I ever use it again, if I ever use it again. All I know is if I hadn't have held back, there could have been massive repercussions through out both of the universes."

"That then explains why it was so hard for you to keep up your barrier," said Uubu. "If you had put more into it, the sheer power could've just torn this world apart, maybe even a rip in the universe itself."

"That's partially true," replied Son Goku, "except for the fact that I was really getting tired by that point and Appolysis had put everything into that attack. If he had done that in the beginning of the fight, I would've been able to bounce it away without using much power. But I'll learn more about this new level, so I can get answers."

"Hopefully I can be of some assistance then," said a voice from behind them. Everyone quickly turned around to a see a small, 50-something year old man just standing there.

"Where did he come from?" said Goku Jr. "I didn't even sense anything."

"I still can't sense anything," said Goshin in a serious tone. "Who are you? You're obviously not really human, or I would be sensing something from this close range. And I am neither capable of reading your mind."

"Heh-heh," he chuckled. "I Am, who Am."

"What!" exclaimed Uubu. "What can you possibly mean by that?"

"Come, come now," he answered. "It means exactly what I said. And that also answers the second question as well, that I am not human."

"All right," seethed Goshin, "I don't have-" Goshin paused as Son Goku put his hand on his shoulder. Son Goku walked up to the old man and stood in front of him.

"Who are you really then? And why are you here?" he asked.

"Well I thought one of you would at least catch it," replied the mysterious person. "I Am, who Am. The one who created everything you have ever seen throughout your life."

"You're saying… you're like… god?" stuttered Goku Jr.

"Ah yes!" he exclaimed. "You finally understand! I am the Creator, and you may address me by that name. And the reason I am here is because I have a proposition for you Son Goku."

"The… Creator?" pondered on Goku. "I thought the highest deity was the Supreme Kai."

"No, that is a common misunderstanding," the Creator continued. "You see, I created the stars and the heavens, the moons and the planets, but I wished to always stay… behind the scenes. The only ones who even knew of my existence prior to this were the Kais, and King Yama. I wished to be known by no one and watch all of creation from afar. But Son Goku, you have showed me that you are a very special soul. You strength and good-heartedness is beyond comprehension. That is why I must ask you this proposal, and hopefully you will agree. Will you become the Supreme Guardian of the Other World?"

"WHAT! M-ME!" exclaimed Son Goku. "Wow, wouldn't that be like taking over Kabitokai's place though?"

"Yes, it would," said the Creator. "But we'll find something for him, and the rest of the Kais will still rule over their same duties." Son Goku's face suddenly turned serious as he seemed to be deep in thought about the subject.

"How do you even know that he is who he says he is?" shouted Goshin. "Why would the Creator look like an old man in the first place?"

"I had decided to appear as something that would not be as much as a shock to you," said the Creator. Then, he suddenly transformed into a monstrous looking alien.

"Shalkians…" murmured Goshin as his face turned pale.

"As you can see I'm capable of anything that I desire," said the Creator, and with that transformed back into the old man. There was silence for a couple of moments until Son Goku finally broke it.

"I'll take your offer," said Son Goku. "If you're the head guy, and you decided to choose me over so many other people, then I'm obligated to do this."

A broad smile came over the Creator's face. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. "We should definitely get going then, there are many things I must explain to you." The Creator then saw Uubu, Goshin, and Goku Jr looking on silently. "Well, I can give you a moment to say goodbye to your friends."

"Thank you," said Son Goku. "Well guys, I never thought it would've come to this!"

"I really can't believe it!" said Uubu. "I guess this will be the last time we see each other until we join you in the Other World, old friend."

"Yea, I guess so. But stay strong Uubu, you're a great fighter." The master and his former pupil shook hands as a token of their friendship.

"Is this really the last time we'll see you, grandpa?" asked Goku Jr.

"It might be," replied his ancestor, "until you one day pass from this world. But who knows, maybe I'll be allowed to check up on ya every so often. Goodbye, Goku Jr." Tears began welling up in Goku Jr's eyes, but he didn't want his brother to see him and tried to hide it.

"I'll be seeing you later too, Goshin," he continued. "And after you collect the Dragon Balls, make sure one of your wishes is to revive everyone killed by Appolysis, his men, and the torment they caused."

"Already on it," nodded Goshin. The Creator began to rise into the air, and Son Goku followed him.

"Once you three pass through the portal," called the Creator, "it, and any others around will be sealed for good. And speak to no one in the living world of what happened just now with Son Goku. Heh-heh, I'll be watching."

"Goodbye everybody!" yelled Son Goku. "I'll miss you all! Give my love to Pan!"

"Good luck grandpa!" yelled Goku Jr. "Thank you for just… being here with us, even if it was for a short while!"

"No problem, I'm really glad I got to know you a lot better Goku Jr. I'll see you all again someday!" And with that, the Creator and Son Goku disappeared into thin air.

_Now Son Goku's final journey has begun. He has been named the new protector of the Other World. He leaves his friends behind yet again, but they know what he is doing now is the most noble thing someone like the kind-hearted and selfless Son Goku would do._


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

_Last time on DragonBall AF, with Appolysis finally defeated, our heroes could finally rest easy. But the surprises weren't finished yet. The mysterious entity appeared before our heroes and revealed himself as the Creator, the one who had created all. Now, he has chosen Son Goku to become the new guardian of the Other Word and take over Kabitokai's job. Now with goodbyes already said Son Goku embarks on his newest journey as his friends and descendents return to Earth to wish Vegeta back with the Dragon Balls._

Son Goku was in awe of what he saw before him. Now back in the realm of the Creator, he was in sheer amazement that he was in such a place. "Wow, this place is really something," he said to the Creator. "Is this where I'm going to be staying?"

"No Goku," said the Creator, still in the form of the old man. "I'll take you to the planet of the Kais. That is where you will stay."

"But, do I really have to replace Kabitokai and the old Kai?" asked Son Goku. "I feel kinda bad doing that to them and all."

"Well, we'll figure something out I'm sure," replied the Creator.

Back in the Demon Realm, Uubu, Goku Jr and Goshin were at the mouth of the portal to get back to Earth. "Well guys, it's finally come to an end," said Uubu. "I'm sure Dende and Mr. Popo will be waiting right on the other side eager to hear what happened."

"But don't forget not to say anything about what happened with that Creator guy and everything," said Goku Jr. "I don't want him to smite me or something."

"You're too paranoid," scoffed Goshin. And with that he walked into the portal and the other two followed. Instantly, the portal closed behind them and vanished into thin air.

At the Lookout, the portal suddenly opened. Dende and Mr. Popo were tending to the garden when they saw it appear. "Somebody's coming out it looks like," said Mr. Popo. And on cue, out popped the three weary warriors, the portal disappearing behind them.

"Uubu! Goku Jr! Goshin! Welcome back guys!" said Dende joyously. "Hey where's Vegeta Jr at?"

"He… didn't make it," said Goku Jr. "But we're going to wish him back with the Dragon Balls before we go home."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," replied Dende. "But did you manage to defeat Appolysis? Is his terror finally over?"

"Yes," smiled Uubu. "And it was all thanks to a little help from Goku."

"Wait. Goku?" said Dende. "Son Goku! I always knew he could pull through for us! He's like our guardian angel, you know that guys?

"Heh, I think we know that more so than you think!" laughed Goku Jr. "But we really need to start looking for those Dragon Balls. Do you by chance have any up here Dende?"

"Actually I have found one," announced Mr. Popo. "I came across it while I was down on the Earth sometime last year. Allow me to go get it for you and then you can be on your way to find the other six Dragon Balls."

"That's great Mr. Popo," said Uubu. "Thanks a lot. Well guys, with my Instantaneous Movement, I'm sure we'll get all of the balls in no time and we can wish Vegeta back in no time."

"But we'll have to stop home and get the Dragon radar back first anyways," said Goshin. "Celery and Rupan are going to find out, I just hope they aren't too sad or anything."

On the Planet of the Kais, everybody was getting ready to leave and go back to the Grand Kai's planet, which is where they had been staying ever since they had passed. "Well Kabitokai, I appreciate you inviting us here to watch the fight," said Gohan. "And thanks to you too, Rou Dai."

"Don't mention it," replied Rou Dai. "Just come back and visit more often. Kibito here tends to get boring sometimes."

"Please ancestor," said Kabitokai trying to force a laugh. "Well everybody, just hold onto each other and I'll transport you back to the Grand Kai's." Everybody did so and in an instant, they all disappeared. Rou Dai reclined back against the tree, waiting for Kabitokai's momentary return. But just as he did so, he heard something and opened his eyes. Where he expected to see Kabitokai, he saw two other people.

"G-GOKU!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here!"

"Haha, hey!" waved Son Goku. "Hey everybody's gone right? Only you and Kabitokai are supposed to be here. Where's he at anyways?"

"More importantly, who is that man beside you that you've brought here?" yelled Rou Dai. "This is the planet of the Kais! He doesn't belong here!"

"Oh I'm sorry," said the Creator. "Perhaps I should've transformed before I arrived." Instantly, the Creator changed from the appearance of an old man, to a very regal and strong looking Kai. "Now do you remember me?"

"EEEE!" exclaimed Rou Dai as he froze in place. "Uh, uh, I am so sorry sir! I did not know it was you! Please forgive me for my insolence!"

Just then Kabitokai returned and when he laid eyes on the Creator, the same look appeared on his face as well. "Creator! What honor do we have of this visit?"

"You both may relax," he chuckled. "See Goku," he whispered to him aside, "I have many different disguises, but they only recognize me in this one. Ahem, anyways, I have something very important I must tell the both of you."

"What might it be sir?" asked Rou Dai.

"Well you see, after much consideration, I have chosen Son Goku to be your successor."

"WHAT! GOKU!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes, Goku," replied the Creator. "You see, the power of the true-blooded Saiyans are almost unimaginable. Perhaps even Vegeta could've possibly reached Goku's plateau if he trained hard enough. But what I'm saying is that we both know Goku is many times more stronger than the both of you. If we ever have another kind of attack like we did just now, or something like the Majin Buu case where he appeared here, Son Goku would be our best line of defense in taking him down. I hope you can understand my decision."

"I see sir," said Kabitokai, a little pained. "Does this go for all the Kais as well, sir?

"No, their positions will remain intact," he stated. "But, Goku here has a proposal."

"I'd like you both to stay here with me," said Son Goku. "You're probably both thinking I don't have that much smarts when it comes to making big decisions and stuff, and you're probably right in some cases. I'd like you both to help me out, be my, um, advisors I guess you could say."

"So what do you think?" asked the Creator. "I think it's a great proposition."

"Oh, I definitely agree then!" said Kabitokai quickly.

"Excellent," smiled the Creator. "Well, let's go into your house than shall we? There are many important things we must discuss. This is a new era we are entering into. One that will hopefully be full of peace, and it makes me feel much more at ease that we have Son Goku here to help us and protect usas we strive for it."

Back on earth, the threesome had arrived at Capsule Corp to pick up the Dragon radar. The news was taken better than expected. "Well, at least he didn't die for nothing, said Bra. "My father once sacrificed himself, but it was in vain. I'm glad that my grandson's meant something though."

"Now you three hurry and find those Dragon Balls," said Celery. "I'm sure your parents and Pan are very anxious to see you two boys, so hurry and bring Vegeta back safe and sound."

"Don't worry," said Uubu. "It shouldn't take us more than an hour. We'll be seeing you then, along with Vegeta."

"All right, good luck then," said Bra. "Once you come back, I'll be preparing a huge feast for all of you! Make sure to bring Pan and the others over as well once you get Vegeta!"

"Great, now I have some motivation!" laughed Goku Jr. "I'm only kidding! See ya then!" And the three vanished in search of the Dragon Balls once again.

_And so another saga ends. Son Goku is now in his rightful place in the heavens, and has a few friends to assist him in his new role. Vegeta Jr is now on the road to being revived as his friends search for the Dragon Balls once again. But this isn't all that's in store for our heroes. Evil never rests, and they may one day find themselves in the same position once again to save the ones they care most about…_


	63. Chapter 63

_Note: This begins the third saga of DragonBall AF._

Chapter 63

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Appolysis had finally met his downfall at the hands of Super Saiyan 5 Son Goku. And now with Son Goku taking over as guardian of the Other World, life on Earth is getting back to normal. Six months have passed since the battle. Vegeta Jr was revived with the DragonBalls in no time and Uubu has gone back to living in seclusion for the time being. The boys, except for Goshin, have reentered school, trying to get their lives back to the way they were…_

"Geez, another 6 hours of my life that I'll never get back," complained Vegeta. "I'm so glad finals are next week. And I'm sure you'll ace them of course."

"Hahaha!" laughed Goku. "I just have better study habits than you that's all! I'll help ya out if you need it Vegeta."

"Yea sure," he mumbled. The two boys walked behind some brush, and made sure no one was looking. Once they knew they were safe, they jumped into the air and started to fly towards home. "You know," said Vegeta, "it still pisses me off how you're parents don't make Goshin go to school. What does he do all day anyways, sit around and watch TV?"

"I told you already Vegeta," said Goku, "he doesn't need an education. He's smart enough in his own right because of what he learned growing up. Plus, I don't even know what he does in his off-time."

"Feh, I can think of a few colorful things," quipped Vegeta. Goku gave him a weird look. "But… I'll keep it to myself," added Vegeta. "Well let's go to my house. We can train a little bit in the gravity room."

"What's with you and training so much ever since we wished you back?" asked Goku. "I mean, you seemed devoted before, but now it's even more. Are you just trying to reach Super Saiyan 3 or something?"

"No, it's definitely not that," said Vegeta with conviction. "I've just realized that I shouldn't let myself become rusty in times of peace."

"Usually you slack of in times of peace."

"That was before I got some helpful advice," replied Vegeta. The boys remained silent for a few moments, but then they finally saw Capsule Corp in the horizon.

"You think your grandma made something to eat again? I'm starving," complained Goku.

"Does it matter?" asked Vegeta sarcastically. "You raid my fridge regardless when ever you come over."

"Heh, oh yea that's right," smiled Goku. The two boys landed and walked inside the front entrance.

"Good afternoon, Vegeta," said the guard. "Your grandmother wanted me to tell you she made some lunch in the kitchen. She and your mother stepped out to do some shopping and they'll be back shortly."

"Thanks Tom," said Vegeta. "Well let's eat so you don't wither away Goku and then we'll train." And with that, the boys walked in to the elevator leading to the kitchen.

Back at Mt. Pazou, Goshin was outside looking for wood. His parents and Pan were inside the house tending to daily business as usual. "UHF!" grunted Goshin as he piled the wood up. "That seems like it should last us pretty well for tonight." He looked up into the sky for a moment. "Hm, about 3 o'clock. Goku will be heading home soon most likely. I'll get him to bring the rest of this wood in when he gets home. Goshin bent down and picked up some of the wood and placed it on his back as he started walking in the direction of home.

The wind was blowing slightly, making the leaves in the trees rustle softly, and Goshin's hair waver through the cool breeze. Everything seemed peaceful all around him, until he stopped dead in his tracks and a look of confusion came over his face. "What the…" he started. _I swear I could've just sensed something for a second. It was considerably strong though, but it's just disappeared._ Goshin decided to keep walking on along the trail back home. Then, the wind started picking up as dark storm clouds began to roll in. Soon a low boom of thunder was heard in the distance.

"I have to hurry up now," he said, as he started picking up more speed. Soon drizzles of rain started falling as the storm moved closer. Lightning started flashing in unison with the rolling thunder. "Damn it, I had no idea it was going to rain today!" shouted Goshin. "Now all this wood is going to get soak-" BWOK

Goshin was kicked by somebody in the back, causing him to fall and drop all of the logs onto the ground. _What the hell? I didn't sense anything,_ he thought. Just as he was about to get up, he felt a large arm grab across his body, and a hand with a handkerchief in it sweep over his mouth and nose.

"Sleep now, sleep," said a raspy voice. Goshin struggled to break free at first, but he soon found himself losing consciousness. "With you down, nobody will stand in my way…"

"Muff…muff…" Goshin tried to say something but could only get out muffled noises before he finally passed out.

"You're grandma sure outdid herself Vegeta!" laughed Goku. "Maybe I'll come here to train more often!"

"Not if eating the first thing on your mind you fattie," sneered Vegeta. "Anyways, let's get to the gravity room." The two young Saiyans walked downstairs and into the room where Vegeta's ancestors spent so much time in year's ago.

"So what are you up for today Vegeta, 450X?" asked Goku.

"Let's push it up to 475," replied Vegeta. "It's one step below 500X. I'm pretty sure I'm almost to the point where I can take it. Just a few more days and I'll have it, I know it!"

"Whatever you say then," agreed Goku. He walked over to the panel in the middle of the room and turned the gravity machine on. "Turning it to 475X Earth's gravity." He turned the dial and instantly they both felt the pressure on them. It became harder to breathe as well. The boys had only started using the gravity room in recent months, but were already making steady progression. It seemed like they would achieve 500X in much less time than either the elder Vegeta or Trunks.

"HAH!" shouted Vegeta as he punched through the air. "Huff, this is pretty intense. HYAH!" Vegeta quickly turned Super Saiyan, giving him a bit more of mobility. Goku soon followed in suit. "Goku, let's see who can do 500 push-ups the fastest. You up too it?"

"Aw man, I hope I don't throw up from this," groaned Goku. They both got onto the floor in ready position and started. The boys struggled on the first few, but were soon getting used to the gravity and it became a little bit easier.

Two hours later, Goku and Vegeta emerged from the training room, dripping with sweat. "I haven't worked that hard in a while!" exclaimed Vegeta. "But it was good, I think by the end of the week I'll be able to master 500X."

"Speak for yourself!" aid Goku in an exasperated tone. "I need to go to sleep. I'll see ya later Vegeta." Just as Goku was about to walk down the hallway to the lobby, a shrill scream broke through.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"That sounded like grandma!" yelled Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta quickly raced towards where they heard the scream, it was back in the kitchen. "Grandma! Grandma! Are you all-!" Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, Goku right behind him. Before them they saw a tall man, his hand grasped across Bra's throat, and Celery on the floor knocked out in a small pool of blood. The man was very tall, and had jet black hair that stuck up in several places, somewhat similar to Goku's but not totally. He wore an old Saiyan vest, with shoulder pads jutting out, much like the kind the elder Vegeta wore when he first arrived on Earth. He had a black, skin-tight suit on underneath, and a malevolent grin crossed his face.

"AH! It's you!" the man said in a raspy voice. It was the same man who attacked Goshin. "You're tall hair I could not ever forget. It's almost exactly the same as the one back home…"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" demanded Vegeta. "Put my grandmother down! What have you done to her and my mother!"

The man looked at Bra and laughed. "HAHAHAHA! Very well!" And with a flick of his wrist he threw Bra at Vegeta, just barely catching her.

"Grandma, are you all right!" he exclaimed.

"V-Vegeta," she choked out. "B-b-be…" but she passed out before she could finish her sentence. Vegeta turned and put her into Goku's arms, and looked right back at her attacker.

"What the hell is your deal!" screamed Vegeta, shaking in place. "How did you even get past security? Tell me now!"

"HA! Well for one thing your security wasn't very… secure," he said. "As for my deal, it's you. All of you young Saiyans. You're my target."

"Then why did you attack Bra and Celery?" yelled Goku.

"Spur of the moment I suppose?" he said. "I wasn't really expecting them to be in here. Perhaps I should've got here an hour before."

"Why are we your target! We don't even know you!" screamed Vegeta once again.

"I don't know you too well either," replied the man. "But I do know that you both must be killed. You must be killed so that in the future your descendants won't be around to stop me!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"That's right," he continued, "I'm not from this era. I've come from the year 1788. I'm actually the descendent of Goshin. But your descendents are getting in the way of my plan to destroy the Universe! So I've come to the root of the problem."

"That's almost 900 years into the future!" said Vegeta in a surprised tone.

"Have you put two and two together yet?" he asked. "I'm sure you've heard stories of Broly from your parents and grandparents. He died about 100 years ago, correct? So 900 plus 100 would equal 1,000 years…"

Goku's eyebrows suddenly perked up. "No. NO! You're lying! That can't be true!"

"But it is!" boomed the stranger. "I am the next Legendary Super Saiyan!"

_Impossible! A time traveler from nearly 1,000 years in the future has come to the present day to attack Goku and Vegeta. But what about Goshin? What has become of him? And are this stranger's claims true? Is he really the Legendary Super Saiyan of the future! You won't want to miss the next exciting chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

_Last time on DragonBall AF, just as things had finally been going back into a regular routine, terror has struck again. A mysterious man claiming to be from the future has attacked celery and Bra at their own house. Goku and Vegeta are trying to figure out exactly why this man has come to their own time. But the question is, is he really a Legendary Super Saiyan?_

"He's got to be bluffing," said Vegeta. "I don't see a time machine or anything, and how can you even prove your Saiyan?"

"Hm, I suppose by my features," he said calmly. "The black hair and the vest, and of course the face. I bear quite an uncanny resemblance to the Son family even this far into the future."

Goku eyed the stranger menacingly. "What's your name? I want to know exactly why you're here."

"Inquisitive, aren't we?" he replied. "My name is Daikon, and as I said, a descendent of Goshin. Long story short, I want power. I was destined to be the strongest of the Saiyan race. But your descendents have ruined that. They are capable of achieving Super Saiyan 4. I unfortunately am not because my tail was severed at birth. I've been trying to overthrow them but I can't! And they always show mercy upon me, even when I have been sorely defeated. So by stealing a time machine from the Capsule Corp headquarters, I decided to come back in time and kill you both so that your ancestors will never exist and I will be free to take over the universe as its sole ruler!"

"Your sick!" yelled Goku. "Why even come back to this point in history? Why not go back only 500 years or less? Why us and why now!"

"Hahaha," chuckled Daikon. "I'm afraid my reasons for that I won't tell you. Let's just say you two are… the root of it all. Now if you don't mind, I believe it's about time we get down to business."

In an instant, Daikon vanished into thin air. "What the hell!" exclaimed Vegeta. "How did he move that fast? I can't even sense him!"

"Neither can I!" said Goku. "He must've went outside, let's follo-" Just as Goku made a break for the giant hole in the kitchen wall, when Daikon appeared behind him and put him in a strangle hold.

"If you follow, Vegeta," he said, "I'll kill you." And once again, Daikon disappeared, taking Goku with him, except this time he had used the Instantaneous Movement.

Vegeta was frozen on the spot as he stared at the place Goku was just standing seconds before. "I can't believe I let this happen," he said to himself. "DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist into what remained of the wall, causing it to crumble before him. "What do I do now?" he wondered aloud. "Wait, grandma and mom are the first priority."

He rushed to one of the cabinets and opened it. In the corner of it sat a small bag, containing 4 Senzu beans. He had received them from Yajirobe a few months back just in case of an emergency. He took two of them out and ran to his grandmother first. "Here grandma, eat this," he said. He slipped it into her mouth, helping her to chew it. She finally swallowed it and began to stir.

"Vegeta, is that you?" she asked.

"Yea grandma, it's me, are you all right?"

"I'm feeling much better now," replied Bra as she stood up with Vegeta's help. "Quickly, help your mother out as well." Vegeta did so and soon Celery was conscious and healthy again as well."

"What did he do to my kitchen!" she yelled. "That lumbering piece of-"

"Mom, you can save that for later," interrupted Vegeta. "Right now we have bigger problems on our hands and I need some answers. Do you guys know anything about the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"What?" scoffed Bra. "What are you talking about that for when we've just been invaded in our own home!"

"Because that was a Legendary Super Saiyan from the year 1788! He's taken Goku and I have no idea what's happened to Goshin!" screamed Vegeta.

Bra's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head when she heard this. "I-I was wondering why he had a vest on that looked like my dad's. Vegeta, before I tell you anything, you have to tell me what happened after we were knocked out first."

Miles away in a deep cavern below the surface, Daikon had a makeshift shelter set up. Also there was the imprisoned twin Saiyans. "Yes, everything is working perfectly now," said Daikon. "Still feeling a little bit of fight left, eh Goku? Why don't you just give up like your brother has?"

Daikon stood in front of a giant holding cell. He peered in through the glass and inside was Goku and Goshin. Goshin lay on the ground, unconscious. Goku was walking back and forth groggily. The chamber was filling slowly with some type of gas that was immobilizing the two brothers.

"I'll…get out of… here…" said Goku, slurring his speech.

"No," answered Daikon shaking his head. "You won't. Before you pass out though, you should hear this. I've taken you and your brother out before you knew what hit you so I wouldn't have that wretched Super Saiyan 4 to deal with. Vegeta is by far the weakest out of the three of you, and quite frankly, I know I can beat him. I'm much stronger than Broly ever was so it shouldn't be too much of a challenge. Once I kill him I will dispose of you while you are still knocked out and release Goshin. At least you get to die a painless death Goku, so be happy."

"You…bastard…" said Goku, but it was barely heard as he fell to the ground, knocked out from the noxious fumes inside the chamber.

"And now for phase two," said the Super Saiyan to himself. He walked to the corner of the cavern, and there was the time machine that he had used to get there. It was slightly modified from the one Bulma had made, but still had the same distinct characteristics. He pushed a button and the hatch opened slowly. He floated up and reached into the machine and pulled out a box. Inside were four capsules, and he took one and popped it open.

BOM "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Heh-heh, settle down there," laughed Daikon as he tried to calm the thing that had emerged. "This will by me enough time to prepare I think…"

"You mean to tell me that time can't be changed!" yelled Vegeta.

"Yes, Vegeta, we've known this for a while," answered Bra. "Once you travel back in time, you're setting up an entirely new change of events that makes a completely different reality. Time is a constant and can't be changed. This Daikon's plan is in vain."

"That's one good thing then," said Vegeta. "But I'll let him keep believing this for a while. He'll probably think I'm bluffing anyways."

"Wait, you can't seriously be thinking about going up against this monster," pleaded Celery.

"Mom, what do you expect me to do?" shot back Vegeta. "I have to help Goku, and Goshin might be in danger as well. I'm the last person there is to help. Even if I am without Super Saiyan 4, I still have to have a good shot if I'm a Super Saiyan 2, right?"

"I hope so Vegeta," said Bra. "But If what you said is correct about him being stronger than Broly, then anything is possible. Why don't you get Uubu to help you out, that way you won't have to go it alone."

"No, bad idea," he said sharply. "For one thing, nobody knows where he's at. I can't even sense him. And second, he's probably too focused to even know what's going on now. He's probably in some zen-meditative state or something."

"But you don't even know where to find this person!" yelled Celery. "I don't want you getting hurt.

The rage started building inside Vegeta, as the words his mother spoke struck a chord with him. "You must think that I'm so much weaker than Goku and Goshin that I can't do anything!" he bellowed. "I WILL defeat this Daikon ass and I will bring back Goku and Goshin! Super Saiyan 4 isn't everything you know, I still have my pride, if that's anything I've learned!"

"Learned?" questioned Bra. "What are you talking about?"

"J-just forget it," replied Vegeta. "I'm going, and I'm not coming back until I've killed this guy. Call Pan and try to find out if Goshin really is gone and tell her what's going on. And uh, try to get this wall fixed too." And with that, Vegeta ran through the gaping hole and jumped into the air on to his battle.

"So stubborn," mulled Bra, "he's just so stubborn. He probably doesn't even know where he's flying too. Always off on a whim."

_I have to prove to them, and myself, that I can still make a difference_, thought Vegeta to himself as he flew through the evening air. _I swear it, I won't be beaten again!_

_Anger has gotten the best of Vegeta after Goku and Goshin have both been abducted by Daikon. But how will Vegeta locate his friends? Is he even strong enough to beat Daikon? And what exactly does Daikon have up his sleeve with what was released from inside the capsule? Find out on the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku was captured by the evil Daikon. Now, Vegeta must pursue his enemy before it's too late for Goshin and Goku. Danger awaits Vegeta as he nears the hideout of Daikon._

Vegeta flew as fast as he could in his regular state as he blazed through the countryside. "Now if I was a big, lumbering idiot with two captives, where would I go?" he said to himself. He tried to meditate, searching for any ki he could possibly feel. He soon stopped and floated in midair.

"I sense something faint… to the east," he trailed off. "But it doesn't feel like anything I've sensed before. Is it Daikon? I can't even tell, but this seems like as good a lead as I'm going to get." Vegeta started off flying again towards the energy he was feeling.

Back outside of Daikon's hideout, the Super Saiyan was preparing his scheme. Next to him was a oblong, gray blob. It was the creature that had appeared from the capsule. "He can sense you," said Daikon in a serious tone. "He's changed course and is heading this way. I want you to intercept him and do your thing. Now off with you!"

"RYAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the disgusting creature, and in instant it bounced into a sky and shot through the air like a bullet.

"This will be good," said Daikon as he started walking back toward the entrance of his makeshift lair on the mountainside. "That little thing will reveal everything there is to know about Vegeta. I can't wait to defeat him. It will be the first time I can be victorious in years, and I've been looking forward to it for a far long time…"

About 15 minutes later, the energy that Vegeta had felt seemed to be coming closer towards him. _Is it just me or is this thing heading straight towards me?_ he wondered. Soon enough, he saw something in the distance. "What the…?" Moments later Vegeta could make out an orb like shape coming right at him. "That thing's moving pretty fast!" he exclaimed. He stopped instantly, but the orb wasn't.

"What is this thing!" Vegeta put up is arms to block it, and just as it was about to hit, the blob multiplied many times in size. A wave of horror came over Vegeta's face and before he could react he was completely engulfed by it. Vegeta struggled inside, trying to break free, but he couldn't.

About a minute later, Vegeta stopped struggling, and coincidently, the gray mass uncovered his body and reshaped into the orb. Vegeta dropped from the sky and hit the ground. He came to almost instantly, feeling dizzy. The orb floated down and stayed right in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta struggled to stand up. "Unh, what the hell is going on? HUH!" Just as he began to speak, the orb started moving around again and twisting its shape. Arms and legs popped out and took detailed form. The torso began forming as well, and so did the head. Vegeta watched in astonishment as the creature continued to contort itself until it finally took an exact humanoid shape. The last thing to form was it's face. Dark eyes appeared as did a crooked nose and a ghastly smile for a mouth.

"This isn't happening!" exclaimed Vegeta as he recognized what he was looking at. "You're dead! How are you here! BELIAL!"

"Hee hee hee, I knew this image would bring out great anxiety and anger in you," said the creature. "What do you think? I look almost exactly like him, don't I?"

"Are you Belial, yes or no!" demanded Vegeta.

"Of course not foolish boy," it replied. "Although I have exactly duplicated everything about him, or from what your memory can tell me about his features."

"What are you talking about?" said Vegeta. "This isn't making any sense! I should kill whatever you are right now!"

"Let's not be so hasty, all right?" said the Belial look-alike. "Lord Daikon wants a good battle, not some farce that was made in haste."

"You- you're with that Daikon freak then!" yelled Vegeta. "Well where is he! Tell him to get his ass out here so I can hand it right back to him!"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible yet, you must fight me first," it said.

"And what exactly are you anyways?" questioned Vegeta.

"I have no real name, except C-23, my capsule number," said the creature. "I and my 'brothers' were an experiment. We have the ability to tap into the mind of anyone we so choose. Once we have read the thoughts, we exploit the weaknesses of that person, or in this case, personify a memory of something that is haunting to that person. We were used in wars during your future, but Lord Daikon secured me from that line of duty and to serving his own whims, and he has told me to take you on."

"Well if it's a fight you want you've found it! AHHHH!" Vegeta quickly turned into a Super Saiyan 2 and eyed C-23. "Once I finish you, I'll be able to find Daikon. I won't let anybody get in the way of saving my friends."

"Then let's begin!" shouted C-23 and took to the skies, Vegeta following him in pursuit. Vegeta was gaining and put his hands together and let off three quick ki blasts. C-23 veered and avoided the first two but the final one clipped him on the right side, causing him to slow down.

"YOU'RE MINE!" shouted Vegeta, and with that he slammed his fist into C-23's face. But all the creature did was begin to laugh. This made Vegeta grow even more furious. He took his hand and covered C-23's face with it, and threw him down back towards the ground. C-23 face-planted directly into the tundra and Vegeta rocketed down to survey the damage he had dealt.

But to Vegeta surprise, he heard the same annoying chuckle again. "Hee hee, you're a real head case aren't you?" laughed C-23. "You've underestimated me Vegeta!" C-23 began glowing a bright pink and the light encompassed him completely, beginning to pulsate. "Are you ready! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Grrrrrrrr, come on! A little more!" The grunting coming from deep inside the lair was Daikon. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The cave started rumbling from the sheer power coming from Daikon. Rocks started falling from above him, and cracks began forming in the cavern's lining.

But the rumbling immediately stopped and out from the shadows came forth Daikon as he fell to the ground, exhausted. His body was drenched with sweat and he could barely move a muscle. _I did it,_ he thought to himself. _This new perfected technique will mow down Vegeta in an instant. C-23 has served his purpose by buying me time. I just never would've thought it would take me this quickly to master. But this leaves me plenty of time to regain my strength…_

Daikon's eyes closed as he fell into a deep slumber, attempting to recover his energy for the inevitable fight with Vegeta.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM The explosion was deafening, Vegeta could barely block C-23's attack since it came from all around him. The blinding light caused him to lose C-23, but he couldn't worry about that as he was being pushed back several yards away by the force of the explosion.

Moments later the light dissipated and Vegeta stood gasping for breath, looking for where C-23 could have escaped to. "That attack hit me from all angles. How was that even possible when he was directly in front of me? Ow, damn it!" Vegeta reached towards his back and felt a bloody cut across his back. His palm was full of his own blood, and seeing it made him all the more angrier.

"I won't lose to this freak of nature, I have to fight Daikon! I must!" he yelled. "Plus, I refuse to lose to Belial twice. This bastard is making it personal, and he definitely doesn't want that."

"Or maybe he does!" Vegeta turned around and was face to face with C-23. "Snuck up on you, eh? Perhaps you're sensing ability needs some fine tuning!"

"RAH!" yelled Vegeta. "SHUT UP!" He swung full force at C-23 but was blocked. C-23 clenched his fist and hit Vegeta in the gut, and then gave him a quick upper cut to the chin with his other fist. Vegeta was sent flying up into the air with a trail of blood coming from his mouth as he ascended.

Before he could stop himself, C-23 reached Vegeta mid air and attempted a kick to Vegeta's chest. Luckily he was sharper this time and he swiftly knocked C-23's foot away with his elbow.

"I'm sure you remember this attack!" yelled C-23. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The copied attack was released point blank in Vegeta's face. "HAHA- WHAT!"  
It seemed a direct hit, but Vegeta instantly disappeared and reappeared behind C-23. "TAKE THIS!" Vegeta clenched his hands together and raised them above his head and knocked C-23 to the ground before he could get a moment to react.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he hit the ground with a tremendous thud.

"You better get up," yelled Vegeta, "because we're just getting started you bastard!"

_The fight between Vegeta and the mysterious creature, C-23 has begun! But what exactly does Daikon have up his sleeve? What was he doing in his lair and what attack does he plan on using on Vegeta? There isn't any time to lose though, Vegeta must hurry and defeat C-23 to get to Daikon and rescue Goku and Goshin. Will he succeed? Find out in the coming installments of DragonBall AF!_


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the mysterious creature that came forth from Daikon's capsule was revealed to be a futuristic weapon, known only as C-23. Vegeta ahs engaged the strange being in battle which has now taken the form of Belial! Will Vegeta be able to succeed and reach Goku and Goshin in time?_

"Understand!" yelled Vegeta. "This is only the beginning of a world of pain for you!" Vegeta kicked C-23 in the side, causing him to gasp for breath. Vegeta reached down and pulled him up by his neck so that he was face to face with him.

"Brainless monkey!" seethed C-23. The rage grew in Vegeta's eyes and with that he leveled C-23 in the face sending him flying back. Amazingly though, he stopped himself in mid-air and floated there.

"So you still do have some fight left in you, you dirty bastard?" growled Vegeta.

"Don't be so quick to count me out," replied C-23. "Are you ready to introduce me to this world of pain you speak of?"

"As a matter of fact, I AM!" yelled Vegeta as he started charging towards his enemy. C-23 flew up into the sky as Vegeta rocketed off and followed him. "Stop running and fight!" And with that, Vegeta started hurling ki blast after ki blast, but somehow he could not hit his target.

"HAAAA!" C-23 suddenly flipped head over heels in mid-air and fired a huge, purple beam from his open hands directly into Vegeta's path.

"Crap!" exclaimed Vegeta. "FINAL SHINE!" Just before the beam was about to hit Vegeta, the Final Shine connected with it as both fighters began struggling for control."

"What's wrong Vegeta!" yelled C-23 as he kept pouring more power into his attack. "Am I jut too much to handle now!"

"Not… in the least! HAAA!" Vegeta fed a large burst of energy into his attack, pushing back C-23 and his ki wave. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" BOOM A blinding light overcame both fighters, but only C-23 was falling from the sky.

"AAAAAAAAH!" he yelled as he descended, taking the full brunt of Vegeta's attack, plus his own which was pushed back at him. Again he landed with harsh thud on the ground. Vegeta landed over him and was laughing heartily.

"HAHAHAHA! Weren't you just in this same spot a few moments ago?" he said. "You're pathetic. Now it's time to… what?" C-23 began losing the consistency of his transformed state as Belial and he began changing back into the strange, gray blob. Then immediately, it began changing again. Vegeta was frozen on the spot, curious to see what this strange thing could be up to.

First sprouted arms and legs. They were much bigger than the ones that were formed when C-23 transformed into Belial, signaling that this transformation would be of somebody much bigger. Next the rest of the body began to form. The torso became full, as did the stomach lined with a six pack of cut abs. The skin began to take color into a peach color, almost exactly like Vegeta's. Finally the head formed, greatly alarming the young Vegeta.

"What the hell! No way, he can't be changing into him now!" A wave of panic overcame him as he could see the hair sprouting from C-23's head. It was long and spiky, jet black. The face formed next, and it was almost as if he were looking into a mirror, except this face looked much older.

"Hahaha," laughed C-23 in a gruff, familiar sounding voice. "Maybe I should've taken this form in the first place! You recognize me then?"

"M-my ancestor!" choked out Vegeta. "The elder Vegeta!"

Back in East District 439, Bra and Celery had rushed over to Pan's house after calling and finding out Goshin was indeed missing as well.

"After he hadn't come back for an hour," said Pan, "I was starting to grow worried. That's when Gonell and Zonza came in and then Zonza went out too look for him, but found nothing but the firewood on the ground."

"Yea, from the looks of it," continued Zonza, "the wood was scattered everywhere, like it was knocked out of his hands or something. I wouldn't be surprised if a struggle took place as well seeing that some of the ground in that area was a bit torn up."

"I'm just so glad you called though," said Pan. "At least we have an idea of what may be going on now."

"Yes, that's true," replied Celery. "But we don't know where this Daikon is located at. Vegeta just flew off blindly, not knowing where he was going. I don't know how well this an even possibly work out."

"Can't we somehow contact Uubu?" asked Gonell. "There must be something he can do, right?"

"We've kind of already tried that," replied Bra. "according to Vegeta he can't be reached at all, but I don't fully believe that. Unfortuanetly, we'd have now way of finding him ourselves anyways."

"Yea, I can't sense him at all," said Gonell. "wait a second, what's that? It feels like Vegeta, and he's fighting… something!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Celery. "Is he all right?"

"I don't know, I can jut barely feel his power level and another," answered Gonell. "They're too far away though for me to get anything specific."

"Maybe we should go help him out then," said Pan. "There must be something we can do!"

"Pan, I know you've always been eager to help," said Bra, "But you have to realize, we aren't strong enough to take down anybody like this. Vegeta is stronger than all of us. All we would do is just get in the way, even you should know that."

Pan sighed in despair. "You know I've always hated watching from the sidelines, even when the boys went looking for the DragonBalls I wanted to help them some how."

"Well all we can do now mom," put in Gonell, "is just have hope."

"How dare you even think of becoming like him!" yelled Vegeta. "You can never be like him!"

"Hee hee hee!" chuckled C-23. "Remember that I possess ALL of his powers now though… grandson! HAAAAAA!" C-23 turned into a Super Saiyan 2, waves of electricity coursing over his entire body.

"What did you just call me?" asked Vegeta, infuriated. "This is the last straw! Trying to become my killer is one thing, but you've crossed the line taking the form of my ancestor! I'll make sure you pay!" Vegeta powered, his golden aura grew bigger as the sparks of lightning charged all about him increasing his power level even more.

"Then let's go!" shouted C-23, and with that both fighters charged at each other with their fists outstretched. THWOK

"OOF!" Vegeta and C-23 both succeeded in hitting their target. Both fighters connected with each other by slamming their fists into each other's chins. Each were sent sprawling back, but quickly recovered and reengaged in close combat.

Punches and kicks were thrown by both fighters some being blocked others connecting. In no time, Vegeta began gaining the upper hand. C-23 threw a punch at Vegeta, but he ducked under it and managed to smash his fist into C-23's stomach, and with his other hand he doubled the pain by hitting him directly underneath his chin.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed, but there was little time for him to recover. Vegeta got right back into his face and began pummeling him, not giving C-23 any chance to defend himself or fight back.

"You weakling!" yelled Vegeta. "You defile my ancestor's name by being so weak and close-minded! HA!" Vegeta took a finishing blow by cocking his elbow back and unleashed it in the middle of C-23's face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" C-23 was sent careening back, blood trailing from his nose and mouth as he was sent sailing through the air. Vegeta would not let this chance escape him however and he flew to meet C-23 as he sailed through the air and rose his clenched fists above his head, connecting into C-23's stomach just as he passed by him. HACK COUGH C-23 choked on his own blood as he rocketed back down to the earth below him.

_This isn't how I planned,_ he thought to himself. _I was already feeling considerably weaker after that first round. I was hoping this transformation would have a psychological effect on him and give me the advantage. Perhaps I should attempt to escape and get back to Daikon. I cannot fail him!_

BOOM C-23 connected with the ground leaving a giant crater. Vegeta hovered in the air waiting to make his next move. "Fool," he muttered.

_I'll launch this last attack with the rest of my energy,_ thought C-23, _and then escape. This must work!_ He slowly rose from out of the crater and put his hands together, much like the Kamehameha, but instead of having his hands in a vertical position like the Kamehameha, they were horizontal. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"He's actually using that!" exclaimed Vegeta. A giant ki wave began heading straight towards the young Saiyan, but then something clicked. "Wait, I can take this. He's not as strong as a Super Saiyan 2, he only appears to be one. I can take him down with the same attack that I actually learned, not copied from my ancestor!" The wave was only seconds away from connecting when Vegeta let out a might yell. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" The yellow wave shot forth from his hands and collided with C-23's.

"What!" he exclaimed. "How did he have time to even block that! DAMN IT!"

"Heh," smirked Vegeta. "This is for you, Gramps! HAAAA!"

_Amazing! Vegeta has figured out C-23's weakness and has gained the confidence to finally apply the finishing blow! But will this really be able to finish Daikon's lackey? Find out in the next exciting chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the battle continued between Vegeta and C-23. In an unexpected turn of events, C-23 has transformed into the elder Vegeta! Now with both in a death lock, will Vegeta finish the battle here and continue on to Daikon's lair? Goku and Goshin still await his rescue._

"HAAAAAAAA!" yelled Vegeta. He gave one last burst of ki to his Big Bang Attack, causing it to totally overlap C-23's wave and himself.

"NOOOOO!" yelled C-23. "I CAN'T FAIL!" BOOOOOM Vegeta turned and braced himself from the ensuing explosion as the two combined attacks took C-23 into oblivion.

After a few moments, the brightness faded away and Vegeta powered down to his regular Saiyan form. The surrounding area was now calm, as if a battle had never taken place there. Vegeta let out a long sigh and then turned around. "I feel him now," he said. "He's definitely this way. Hopefully there won't be anymore distractions. I have to hurry before he messes with Goku and Goshin!" And with that Vegeta flew off toward Daikon's lair, ready for a showdown.

"I can't even feel its energy anymore," said Daikon to himself. "Vegeta must've completely finished him off. And he's heading this way. Heh-heh. I suppose it's time for are inevitable battle. I'd better move this out of the way then." Daikon walked toward his time machine and pushed a button. BOM

In a cloud of smoke, the time machine returned to its capsule form. Daikon took it and placed it in one of his pockets. "Vegeta won't even be able to touch me once I get started, so this should be a safe place for the capsule." The evil Saiyan then walked in front of the holding cell where Goshin and Goku were. Both were still unconscious from the mysterious gas that had been pumped in there.

"We don't want Vegeta to see you two just yet." With that, he moved his hand over a control panel in the wall, causing a giant barrier to drop down in front of the cell. It blended in perfectly with the rock cavern, unseen to the naked eye. "Time to greet my guest."

As Vegeta began closing in, he started going over his plan of action. _If this guy is really what he says he is, a Legendary Super Saiyan, then can I really beat him? Maybe I'll just have to give everything I got before he transforms, unless he already is when I get there. Maybe if I can find Goku and Goshin, they can help me out. Maybe we could even do Fusion! But I'd have to find them first. I hope they're all right…_

In the distance, Vegeta could see a series of mountains before him, and he knew he was getting closer. Then, he could just barely make it out, but standing on a cliff inside the mountain chain was a small figure. "Daikon!" exclaimed Vegeta. He gave a burst of energy to get there as quick as he could.

"Haha," laughed Daikon. "I guess he sees me now. Moving pretty fast." Vegeta landed right in front of him, staring him down, even though it was more like staring up at him. There was at least a two feet difference between the two Saiyan warriors.

"Where are Goku and Goshin you sonofabitch!" demanded Vegeta.

"Don't be hasty," answered Daikon in a grim voice. "We're here to fight aren't we? You can worry about them after you defeat me. And that's if you can defeat me. So do you think you're up to it Vegeta? Can you take down a Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"You're going to find out right now! AHHHHHHH!" Vegeta transformed back into a Super Saiyan 2 and took a wild sing at Daikon who dodged it with ease. Vegeta came back and tried to knee him in the face, but Daikon caught it before it reached him. He tightened his grip on Vegeta's knee and raised him above his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daikon transformed into a regular Super Saiyan and threw Vegeta up into the air. Vegeta tumbled head over heels trying to regain his balance, but Daikon was coming up right from under him. "Try not to let your anger blind you! FOOL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Vegeta regained himself but took the full brunt of Daikon's fist into his right shoulder. But Vegeta wasn't down for the count at all. Daikon came right back with another punch in mid-air, but Vegeta countered it with his own. An aerial fist-fight ensued with both fighters exchanging punch after punch. Vegeta changed his tactics and left the fray, coming back with a roundhouse kick.

Daikon ducked underneath it, but waiting for him was Vegeta's hand with a ki blast ready to fire. "HA!" The blast connected point blank in Daikon's face, sending him back. Vegeta rocketed straight at him, and kicked him with both feet square in the gut.

"UHF!" coughed Daikon as his breath was taken away from him. Vegeta quickly put his hands together and released another blast.

"Final Shine!" The green wave shot forth from Vegeta connecting with its intended target. "You're nothing but a big pussie!" screamed Vegeta as he went to charge at him again. But before he could hit him, Daikon instantly vanished. Vegeta looked towards down the ground and sure enough he was there. Daikon gave a small smirk as the blood trickled down his chin. Vegeta knew precisely what he was planning.

In less than a tenth of a second, Vegeta was right on top of Daikon, ready to strike, when the time traveling warrior let out a mighty yell.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Instantly a barrier went up, totally blocking Vegeta's attack. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he continued to yell. Sparks of electricity began to appear all along his body, more and more every second. A horrified look came over Vegeta's face.

"I can't let him transform, I can't!" Vegeta flew up into the sky and looked back down. "FINAL SHINE!" Vegeta released the wave and it hit the barrier surrounding Daikon. Vegeta kept feeding more and more into the attack, trying to break the barrier.

"Come on, come on!" he yelled. The barrier was beginning to buckle, but it seemed that Vegeta wouldn't be in time.

Daikon's hair began to grow and became increasingly spikier. It began to change color to a pale green color, his eyeballs began to sink into his head, leaving a ghostly white stare of nothingness in his eyes. His muscles bulged, but just a little bit more from what they already had been. Then, the barrier finally collapsed.

"YES!" shouted Vegeta. "HERE WE- CRAP!" To Vegeta's dismay as he pumped more ki into the attack, Daikon immediately caught the wave once the barrier collapsed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" roared Daikon as he tried pushing back the wave.

"I'm wasting too much energy!" yelled Vegeta, and he stopped pouring his ki into the attack. Daikon, though, had the giant ball of ki in his hands now, still struggling with it. Finally, with one last grunt, he hoisted the attack above his head, and tossed it through the air and seemingly into orbit.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A loud laugh came from Daikon after he had repelled the attack. Vegeta didn't move a muscle. He just floated in the air and looked down at the Legendary Super Saiyan before him.

_How the hell did he do that?_ he thought to himself. _If I could've only broken that barrier a few seconds earlier, I might've been able to stop the transformation! Now what! Damn it, I hope Super Saiyan 2 is enough to take him down!_

"Vegeta…" trailed off Daikon. "Vegeta! Vegeta!" He became increasingly louder and turned to look at Vegeta hovering above him. "VEGETA!" The whole earth seemed to shake from the force of his yell as he showed his pure lunacy and rage. Instantly, Daikon blasted off into the air headed straight for Vegeta.

_I can't let him take the offensive now!_ thought Vegeta. "COME AT ME!" he yelled. Vegeta flew to intercept his enemy with both fighters' fists outstretched, ready to hit the other. BAM

Once again, each of their fists connected with each other, but they both held the same position this time. "ARRRRRRGH!" grunted Daikon as he tried to push back Vegeta's fist with his own. But Vegeta kept on going. Lightning sparks formed around both of their fists as they both tried to push off the other.

"DAMN… IT!" seethed Vegeta. Finally, Daikon started gaining the edge and began pushing Vegeta's arm back. "NO!" he shouted.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Daikon, and before Vegeta could even think, Daikon now being closer to Vegeta since he had pushed him back, he took his other fist and sucker punched Vegeta directly in the jaw. Vegeta was taken aback and Daikon seized the opportunity by shoving his fist into Vegeta's chin with a right uppercut.

HACK Vegeta started to profusely cough up blood, and the floodgates were opened. Daikon began beating on the young Saiyan, landing hit after hit all over his body. Every single one of his kicks, punches, and elbows connected, hardly giving Vegeta anytime to recover. After almost a minute, Daikon ceased his physical barrage and started showering Vegeta with ki blast after ki blast.

"HAAAAAA!" The ki blasts kept coming and coming, and finally Vegeta fell to the ground, tattered, bruised, and in bad shape. "Heh-heh-heh!" chuckled Daikon. He slowly floated back down towards Vegeta, who was struggling to move and get back up.

"Well Vegeta," he said in his normal tone of voice. "I came at you, and you couldn't do a thing. I thought you'd be a much tougher match for me. Maybe C-23 was just too easy for you. I'm afraid you met your end." Daikon outstretched his hand as a bright yellow ki blast began to form in his hand.

Suddenly, Vegeta sat up and grabbed Daikon by the wrist with a deadly grip, causing Daikon's ki to dissipate instantly.

Vegeta looked directly into the whites of Daikon's eyes with a look of determination. "It's not over, until I say it is!"

_Vegeta is still alive! But Daikon has seemed to overpower the young Saiyan ever since transforming! And how is Daikon even able to perform speech in this form that was before totally uncontrollable! Many questions await to be answered, so make sure you don't miss the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Vegeta finally came face to face with the evil Daikon. The fight began quickly, but soon Daikon showed the true nature of his power. Now in the form of Legendary Super Saiyan, what are Vegeta's chances of taking a victory! He must hurry if he wishes to save his friends!_

"HAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!" Daikon cackled in Vegeta's face uncontrollably.

" 'Not over until I say it's over', eh Vegeta? What a fool you are!" Daikon then freed his hand from Vegeta's grasp.

Vegeta stood up, a little wobbly, but he still wasn't ready to step down yet by any means. "I mean what I said, jackass," he said sharply. "So let's get back to business shall we!" Vegeta through a punch at Daikon, but he swiftly blocked it just by raising his right forearm.

"Heh, you don't understand," he muttered.

"RAH!" yelled Vegeta and he started punching and kicking Daikon rapidly, pushing him back farther and farther. But it didn't help that Daikon was still able to block everything that was thrown at him.

"Any time you want to stop, go for it," said Daikon. Finally, Vegeta realized it was going nowhere, and instantly backed off.

"FINAL SHINE!" Again, Vegeta released his attack, this time at point blank range. But out of the smoke emerged Daikon, unscathed, and whacked Vegeta on his chin, sending him soaring up into the sky. "UHF!" he cried in shock.

Daikon came rushing up from below him and caught Vegeta by one of his legs before his ascension stopped. Vegeta quickly shot off a ki blast, hitting Daikon in the top of the head causing him to let go. "BASTARD!" Daikon elbowed Vegeta below the belt, causing him to double over in pain.

"…that was cheap…" Vegeta barely choked out.

"All's fair in warm that's what I say kid!" shot back Daikon. "HA!" Again with the elbow, Daikon slammed it into Vegeta's back sending him falling back towards the earth.

_I can't stop now!_ he thought to himself. _Ignore the pain! Ignore the pain!_ And just before he hit the ground, Vegeta was able to stop himself, and he floated inches from his feet touching the ground. "Oh no, here he comes again…" Daikon started barreling toward the young Saiyan, and stretched out his arms.

"HAHAHAHA! BLOCK THIS! GIANT METEOR!" An enormous ki blast shot from his hands and Vegeta barely had enough time to cover himself before it exploded. "If he's still standing after that, I'll truly be surprised." Daikon landed a few yards away and waited for the dust to clear. When it finally did, Vegeta was lying in a bloody heap on the ground.

"Unh…unh," Vegeta gasped for every breath. He had blocked some of the attack, but it was too powerful for him to avoid the brunt of the damage. "How…?"

"Heh-heh-heh," chuckled Daikon. "It's simple really when you think about it. I've spent so much time honing my powers. I've learned not to make the same mistakes as my predecessor. He fought with your ancestor's you know. He was beaten, badly. Once I found out I had the same power, I knew I couldn't let the same fate happen to me."

_Maybe if this guy keeps talking,_ thought Vegeta, _I'll be able to regain some energy and pull off a surprise attack._

"Broly was a fool," continued Daikon. "From what I learned of him, I found out he was totally uncontrollable. But I trained hard, hard enough to know that I didn't have to lose my mind in order to stay in this form. I can think just as well in my base state. And through this control I've earned, I've been able to train longer in this form, making me stronger than that moronBroly!

"And now Vegeta, yours and Goku's death will usher in a new era in your future, a future ruled by me-! WHAT!" A small beam shot out of Vegeta's finger straight for Daikon's head. The Super Saiyan arched his back so as to avoid the attack, but when he got back up, there was Vegeta in his face.

"GO TO HELL!" BAM Vegeta punched Daikon square in the nose, causing him to lose his balance. Vegeta then swept Daikon's legs from under him with a swift kick, and then applied yet another kick to his back before he could hit the ground.

"You sonofabitch!" yelled Daikon as he stopped himself in midair.

"Just as I planned," muttered Vegeta. "Come on, one more time now. FINAL SHINE!" The bright green wave shot upwards toward Daikon, ready for the attack.

"GIANT METEOR! HA!" He too released his ki wave and the two attacks collided with each other. "How long can you keep this up Vegeta!" bellowed Daikon. "Can you feel your energy being sucked dry from you yet!"

"ARGH!" exclaimed Vegeta. He responded in putting more and more into the attack, trying hard to overpower Daikon. However, Daikon's beam steadily and slowly began pushing back Vegeta's.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Daikon let out a deafening yell, feeding his attack more and more, and it began to repel Vegeta's attack at an even higher rate. Vegeta began to lose his footing as he began being pushed back across the ground. "JUST GIVE UP!"

"I can't… I CAN'T GIVE UP!" But Vegeta's body couldn't take much more. His knees started to buckle and the sweat started to run down the back of his neck, mixing in with the blood from his previous injuries. "NOOOOOOOOO!" BOOOOM

Vegeta finally gave way. Daikon's Giant Meteor had overpowered him and finally won out. Vegeta slowly started to lose consciousness just as the two attacks exploded. _This can't be the end… no… it can't. …gramps…?_

_"Idiot! You're doing it all wrong!" yelled the elder Vegeta. "Do you see how my hands are? You have to realize that the positioning is just a important as anything else when creating an attack."_

_"Geez, all right gramps, cool down," replied Vegeta Jr. "All right, is this right? Big Bang Attack!" The giant attack cut through the dense trees that lined the Planet of the Kais._

_"Much better," answered his ancestor. "That one was much more powerful than the last."_

_"Phew, this is tiring," sighed Vegeta Jr "You mind if I take a quick rest Gramps?"_

_"I told you to stop with calling me Gramps!" yelled the elder Vegeta. "Only for 2 minutes though. I don't want to stop now. You wanted me to train you, and you're going to get it."_

_"Good," he replied and with that he plopped down on the ground under the shade of the one tree left untouched next to his ancestor._

_After a moment of silence, the elder Vegeta finally broke the ice. "So, is there any particular reason why you want me to train you before you get back to Earth?"_

_"What do you think?" answered Vegeta Jr in a similar cocky tone. "I need to get stronger, I can't stand to lose again to someone like Belial."_

_"Are you sure that's all there is?" prodded the elder Vegeta._

_"What are you trying to get at exactly? This isn't twenty questions here ya know."_

_"I'm no fool, I can tell you're concealing something. There's something more to all this. Are you trying to impress some girl or something?"_

_"What the hell!" he exclaimed. "You're crazy gramps. It's definitely not that. It's just that I… well, I dunno."_

_"Hm, you want to be able to protect the people in your life, don't you?" A surprised look came over Vegeta Jr's face. "I felt the same way many years ago, and I was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, but it wasn't enough. After that I never wanted anything I did to be in vain again."_

_"Well…" Vegeta sighed, "Yea, I guess so. That's why I thought if you could help me, even if it was just a little bit, I'd be able to come back stronger, and be able to fight alongside Goku, even Goshin. And make sure that nothing happens to them. I can't stand seeing my friends suffer!"_

_"You're already on the road then," replied his ancestor. "Kakarot and the others have changed my perception of things over the years. If you had said these things to me when I was still under Frieza, I probably would've killed you on the spot for being such a lowly sap. But now, I understand that defending those you… care about can actually be a strength. I learned this late in life however. But if you have the desire inside you, it will awaken your power inside. Just thinking of the people in your life can give you the strength you need, just knowing that they're counting on you. I can probably make you stronger, Vegeta, but the desire you have in you already, that's something that has already reached its full potential."_

_Vegeta Jr took a moment to soak all of what he heard in. "Thanks, I think I needed that," he finally said. "I just never thought I would've heard that coming from you."_

_The elder Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "You just be quiet now! Like I said, I can't help but have acquired some of the traits from all of them in the past century and a half. NOW! Let's get back to training! We're far from done!"_

_Goku, Goshin. You're both counting one me. I can't let you down. Not this time. Not like the last time. THIS CAN'T BE THE END!_

Vegeta's eyes suddenly opened. Daikon had his hand grasped around his neck, a sneer across his face. "HAHA! You've finally awakened to witness your own death! I thought that blast would be enough to kill you! Well now it's over, you've let your friends down! I'll enjoy telling Goku how you were too weak to defeat me and that you're the one who LET HIM DIE!"

Vegeta' face tightened up and clenched his teeth as his eyes sunk back into his head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Vegeta is in the most dire of consequences! Is he about to die again! Can he possibly break free from this stranglehold? Can his desire to save his friends propel him into making a comeback! You won't want to miss the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Vegeta fought hard against Daikon, but once he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan state, all seemed lost. But reminded in a dream about what his ancestor had taught him, Vegeta's anger explodes! Can he possibly take on Daikon, or has his fate already been sealed?_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta started yelling at the top of his lungs, his eyeballs rolling back into his head revealing only the blank whites of is eyes. Daikon still grasped tightly to Vegeta's neck, but a wave of nausea came over him.

"What are you doing!" he yelled, shaking Vegeta. "Are you trying to muster up the last of your strength! I won't let you!" Daikon began to squeeze harder, attempting to suffocate Vegeta to death.

"GAH! ACK!" Vegeta was struggling to breathe, but at the same time unbeknownst to him, his power was growing. His golden aura had returned around him, and Daikon was finally starting to feel it.

"ARGH! How is his power increasing so much!" he boomed. "And your neck should've snapped by now!" But it wouldn't. As Daikon kept squeezing his grip, he could also tell that Vegeta's neck muscles were tightening. In fact, Vegeta's entire body seemed to be growing.

_I'm not giving up!_ Vegeta thought to himself. _No way I am!_ "RAHHHHHHHH!" The piercing scream, caused Daikon to release his grip on Vegeta's neck. Then, no by his own will, Vegeta began rising into the air, his back arched and his screaming continued.

A smirk slowly came across Daikon's face. "Actually, this is nteresting," he said while gazing up at Vegeta. "This boy might have more spunk than I thought. Let's see what he can do now." Daikon crossed his arms and continued to watch Vegeta as he kept powering up.

The sparks of electricity returned and began to surround his body once again. His biceps began to bulge ever so slightly. But then, more noticeable features began to change.

"AHHHHHHHHH-AH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as if he were struggling to get his power out. It seemed that is face began to change. His eyebrows began to sink into his skin, as his forehead seemed to jut out ever so slightly. Then, Vegeta's hair began to grow longer, so long that it was forced to arch itself behind his back.

Again, Daikon felt a wave of nausea, but this time he realized why. "There's no way! This can't really be happening, can it!"

Vegeta's eyes suddenly opened. His aura was still constantly getting larger, and the waves of electricity continued to course over his entire body. The he finally let out one last yell. "HYAH!" The ki that he had let off seemed to shake the entire canyon, causing rocks to tumble down some of the mountains. Then, Vegeta turned his gaze towards Daikon.

"How could I have let this happen!" screamed Daikon. "He's transformed…! Into a Super Saiyan 3!" Daikon began to tremble as he felt the raw power surging through Vegeta.

"Heh," chuckled Vegeta, as he looked down at his hands. "This… is excellent. I've finally attained the next level of Super Saiyan! I'M NOT A NOBODY ANYMORE! HAHAHAHA! YES!" Daikon was confused seeing the joyous display that Vegta was putting on, but the young Super Saiyan 3 quickly grew serious and again locked eyes with Daikon.

"And who better to try this new power out on you," he said coldly. "The next round starts now!" Vegeta quickly disappeared from sight, leaving Daikon bewildered.

"Damn it! Such speed!" cried Daikon. But it wasn't long until he saw Vegeta again.

"Take this!" he yelled. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into Daikon's gut with such force that it sent the time traveler flying through at least 3 mountains behind him. "Heh, I guess I hit the bastard a bit too hard." But it wasn't enough to keep Daikon down. A giant explosion appeared where Daikon had stopped after being hit, and he was charging full speed straight for Vegeta.

"You sonofabitch!" he yelled. "Do you think you can still defeat me, the Legendary Super Saiyan! HAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta stood his ground, just waiting for Daikon to come at him. And just as Vegeta was about to get slammed by Daikon's fist, he vanished yet again, and instantly reappeared behind him.

"HA!" With a chop to the back of his neck, Daikon lurched forward, surprised by the sneak attack. He quickly turned around, the rage building in his eyes.

"WHY YOU… UHF!" Daikon was met with an elbow to the face, snapping his neck back. But Vegeta didn't stop there. Vegeta started pummeling his opponent, releasing a flurry of punches onto every part of his body. There was no way that Daikon could defend himself.

"Come on!" mocked Vegeta. "Fight back! Come on! I thought you were the Legendary Super Saiyan! You friggin pansy!" BWOK Vegeta then jumped and kicked Daikon in the chin, causing him to soar up into the air. Vegeta began powering up, and then released a volley of ki blasts into the air, each and everyone connecting with Daikon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony. Vegeta leapt forth from the ground and flew into the smoke surrounding Daikon, coming face to face with him.

"Let's see what YOU'RE made of," challenged Vegeta. He put his hands together, and directed it towards Daikon's face, just inches from touching it. Daikon couldn't move a muscle though, be it from fear that Vegeta would kill him right then and there or that he had become incapacitated completely. But regardless, Vegeta released his attack, point blank. "FINAL SHINE!"

The beam carried Daikon, and didn't stop until he collided with a mountain, partially crumbling it. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! This is great!" he laughed. "So much power is in my hands now! This guy is just leftovers now. I think it's about time I finish him." Vegeta then flew down into the opening created by the collision, but once he entered it, he realized what he had walked into.

"This is where that bastard must've been hiding out!" he exclaimed. "Which means… Goku and Goshin are in here somewhere!" Then out of the shadows and rubble, Daikon emerged.

"How perceptive of you, Vegeta," he said. He was clutching his right shoulder which had a giant, bloody gash from colliding with the mountain. He was covered in dust and blood, his clothing almost ripped completely to shreds. "You were not supposed to see this though."

"Like it matters now," replied Vegeta. "It's all over Daikon. There's no chance for you. Give up right now, and I'll make your death very quick and painless."

"Heh-heh, it's not over yet Vegeta," he answered in a raspy voice. "Not when I still have my ultimate attack still up my sleeve."

"HA! Please, spare me!" laughed Vegeta. "To think that you can do anything to harm me now, especially in my Super Saiyan3 form, is a crock."

"But remember that you have sustained serious injuries as well Vegeta," he replied. "You'll run out of power soon if you're not careful." Vegeta was just about to make another snide remark when he noticed something. Daikon's left hand was slightly glowing. "What the…?"

Daikon noticed that Vegeta was staring at his hand and decided to act. "MY ULTIMATE ATTACK! METEOR PULSE!" Daikon removed his hand from his shoulder and stuck out his arm. Instead of an actual ki blast coming forth, several blue rings of ki shot forth, more like a pulse of energy.

Each one had a direct hit on Vegeta since he had no time at all to move, nor did he expect Daikon to release the attack right then and there. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" maniacally laughed Daikon. "The future has finally been changed! Vegeta is no more! Now for the other one!"

"Aren't you getting just a bit ahead of yourself?"

Daikon's eyes grew wide as he looked into the smoke, and out of it popped Vegeta, and before Daikon could even blink, Vegeta's fist connected into his cheek sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Im-impossible!" he yelled. "I trained so long perfecting that attack!"

"It might have made an effect if I hadn't transformed," said Vegeta. "but as a Super Saiyan 3, I'm just too much for you to handle." Vegeta's gaze moved to right behind Daikon. Sitting there was his time machine. "So I'm guessing this is how your sorry ass got here."

Daikon didn't say a word. He was in total shock that his final attack was in vain. "Well then," continued Vegeta. Let's make sure you don't get back." BOOM With one quick ki blast, Vegeta destroyed the time machine leaving Daikon with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he bellowed. I…I can never go back."

"It doesn't matter," replied Vegeta. "Did it ever occur to you that time doesn't work in the way you thought it did?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" stuttered Daikon.

"I mean that this is not your timeline. Time is constant, it cannot be altered. All you've done is entered another timeline. Killing one of us would not have changed anything in your future, only in ours. So you see, you've done this all for nothing."

"No. NO!" he yelled. "This, this couldn't have all been in vain." Daikon slowly stood up. "YOU ARE ALL SUPPOSED TO DIE! I AM THE STRONGEST!" With the very last bit of ki he still possessed, Daikon charged up and flew straight for Vegeta.

But the young Saiyan just raised his hand and summoned up an enormous amount of ki. The sheer force repelled Daikon from him. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta finally released the attack, exploding in Daikon's face.

"HYOOOOOOOOOO-!" The entire mountain lit up, but amazingly, the attack was contained to only a few feet, totally obliterating Daikon.

Once the light dissipated, all that was left was a small pile of ashes at Vegeta's feet. "I guess the crazy bastard couldn't accept his defeat," he said to himself. "But now it's time I get Goku and Goshin out of here."

_Amazing! Daikon has finally been defeated! With Vegeta's sudden transformation into a Super Saiyan 3, Daikon was no match for him! Now Vegeta must find where Goku and Goshin have been hidden. Will they still be alive, or has the gas-filed chamber that has entrapped the Saiyan brothers been their undoing? Find out in the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the final blow was delivered! At long last, Vegeta had finally defeated the evil Daikon after transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 and foiled his schemes of changing the future. But before Daikon could be blown into oblivion, Vegeta told him that his attempt at changing time was futile, therefore leaving Daikon to die an uneasy and meaningless death. Now Vegeta must find Goku and Goshin, and hope that they are still all right._

Vegeta looked around the partially destroyed cavern he was in, searching for where Goku and Goshin could be. "Damn it, I can't sense anything. I hope this doesn't mean they're dead." He walked over towards the end of the cavern which had not been destroyed, hoping to find a sign that Goku and Goshin were around.

"Man this is getting tiring," Vegeta said to himself, and with that he finally powered down from Super Saiyan 3. "What's that?" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the panel that Daikon had used earlier which lifted up one of the cavern walls. Vegeta walked up to the panel and activated it, sending a bunch of gears into motion.

The cavern wall in front of him began to move upwards, but came to a halting spot after only coming inches off the ground. "Come on!" shouted Vegeta. "Now I'm convinced, they have to be under there." Vegeta crouched down and put his hands underneath the wall, trying to lift it higher. "UNH! Damn it!" It would hardly budge, as Vegeta was starting to feel the effects from fighting his first time as a Super Saiyan 3.

"All right, come on, just have to use one more bit… of power…" Vegeta started to power up just a little bit, and finally the gears started moving again as Vegeta kept pushing up. Then finally, a few moments later, he raised the wall completely, and there behind it was Goku and Goshin, passed out on the floor.

"Guys!" he shouted. "I'll get you out in no time. HAH!" Vegeta kicked through the glass, but made sure he got as far away from Goku and Goshin so that the flying shards would not slice them. As soon as he got in though, he noticed the noxious fumes surrounding them. "Crap! This definitely isn't good! Let's go guys!" Vegeta walked over to Goku and put him on his right shoulder, and Goshin on his left. He walked back towards the hole in the glass, ready to fly out of it, when he began to feel the effects of the gas.

"Unh, I can hardly breathe, it's like my strength's getting sapped out of me." He rose wobbly into the air and cleared through the hole, but as soon as he did, he collapsed onto the floor. "…I can't fail…now…"

"Vegeta. Vegeta. You awake?"

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. Looking down on him was his mother. Vegeta then quickly sat up. "Wh-where am I? Where's Goku and Goshin? What's going on!"

"Calm down Vegeta," said Celery. "You're in the medical wing here at Capsule Corp. You've inhaled some kind of noxious substance, but you're going to be fine."

"But how did I get here? And where is Goku and Goshin, mom!" he said with his tone rising.

"Right here." And into the room walked Goshin. "And Goku's in the next room. You actually came through Vegeta, wasn't expecting that really."

Vegeta gave him an odd look before he started bellowing. "What is this the Twilight Zone! Goshin was just on the brink of death, and we've all somehow managed to magically end up in the medical wing!"

"For starters, I wasn't on the brink of death," replied Goshin. "When me and Goku were thrown in there, it seemed that I had passed out pretty quick to both Daikon and my brother. But really, I kind of, well how do I put this? I guess I put myself to sleep. Once I saw the fumes pouring into the cell, I knew I didn't have much time to act. I can manipulate my Living Ki so as that it nearly shuts down all my bodily functions, much like a bear in hibernation. Since I wasn't breathing in the fumes that much, I was left practically unharmed, and awoke once you brought us out of the cell into the fresh air. After that, I took you and Goku back here for treatment and make sure we would get the necessary help."

"What about Goku then? I know he can't do anything like that," said Vegeta. "Is he all right?"

"He was definitely the hardest hit by it," answered Goshin. "He's in critical, but stable condition right now. But another 15 or 20 minutes in there, he probably would've died. He's lucky the fumes were coming in at a slow rate and not bombarding his lungs. But the doctors think he's going to pull through. Plus I have Yajirobe getting some Senzu ready for us."

"Great," sighed Vegeta. "If I could've only moved faster, that might not have happened."

"Come on now son," said Celery, "you can't go blaming yourself for that. If it weren't for you, Goku definitely would've died."

"Hm, you're right," he said. "I have to stop being so negative. I'm just glad that you guys are all right."

"So am I," said Goshin. "That attack on us was indeed a surprise. I would hate to think what would've happened if that maniac got his way."

"You don't have to, cause it didn't happen," said Vegeta. "I made sure of that. For once, heh, I guess I'm the hero."

Goshin smirked and turned back towards the door. "You're the man, Vegeta." And with a wave he walked out of the room.

Two weeks have passed since the battle with Daikon. Goku, who took the longest to heal fully, is finally out of recovery and joins his friends and family back at Mt. Pazou.

"Hey! What's up everyone!" Goku walked through the door to his house with Zonza with a greeting party of his family along with the Briefs waiting for him.

"Oh! I'm glad you've finally came home Goku!" said Pan as she embraced her grandson. "You're mother and I prepared a big feast for all you boys tonight, so I hope you're hungry!"

"Really!" exclaimed Goku. "This is great! Thanks so much everybody!" The Goku walked up to Vegeta and stuck out his hand. "Just wanted to say thanks…again. Heh, you know I was totally out of it last week when you came in."

"Hey it's all right man, it's the least I could do," replied Vegeta. "I know you're quick thinking has bailed us out plenty of time so I thought I could return the favor just once."

"Yup! And it couldn't have come at a better time!" laughed Goku.

"Hey!" shouted Bra from inside the kitchen. "Let's move you two, we're hungry too you know!"

"Don't got to tell me twice!" answered Goku as he ran into the next room. Vegeta just stood there and smiled, mildly shaking his head.

"Heh, picture perfect I guess," he said to himself as he looked on at everybody sitting at the table, stuffing their faces. "This is what I live for, to protect these guys I guess. I'll have to make sure to take one day at a time." And with that, Vegeta walked into the kitchen and joined his friends.

_Goku and Goshin have come back safely, and Vegeta finally feels a peace of mind. With the evil purged from the Earth for the time being, our heroes can finally relax and revel in their celebration of being back together in one piece. Knowing that he has something to live for has made him realize that every moment is valuable, and to live life to it's fullest…_


	71. Chapter 71

_Note: This marks the beginning of the 4th saga of DBAF_

Chapter 71

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the future legendary Super Saiyan, Daikon, was defeated by Vegeta. Life returned to normal as Goku returned home after his stay in the hospital. Once again there is a few moments of peace for our heroes as Goku and Vegeta start a new semester of school./_

"Briefs. Briefs. Briefs." The instructor looked up from his registry. "Does anybody know where Briefs is?"

"He's somewhere in the hall I think," spoke up one of the students. Just then the door burst open, and lo and behold was Vegeta.

"Already tardy and the first day of the new semester, Briefs," said the instructor in his monotone voice.

"Can I help that you guys start too early, Kubiyaki?" snapped Vegeta. "Give me a break, it's the first day."

"And that's what you said every time last semester," droned the instructor. "Just go take your normal seat so we can finally began class." Vegeta walked up the stairs to his seat and passed by Goku who was sitting on the edge.

"Geez Vegeta, guess you stood up late reading comics again!" laughed Goku.

"Shut up!" he said in a loud whisper. "I have my reasons, I'll tell you later."

"Well Vegeta, since you're in the talkative mood, maybe you can assist us with our first question for today," announced Kubiyaki.

Vegeta gave Goku a sneer and plopped into his seat behind him. "So tell me, when did the second World War take place?"

"Ummmmm, can I pass to Oragata?" replied Vegeta.

"You can't keep constantly passing to the smartest person in the class," Kubiyaki said while his voice began to rise. "Now answer the question or we'll have to start giving you detentions already. If only you were a good kid like Goku."

"Grrrrrrrrr," Vegeta grumbled. Goku slowly sunk into his seat. "I don't know, 2018?"

"OK Vegeta, that makes perfect sense," sighed Kubiyaki. "The war took place over a thousand years from now! You're an idiot!"

A hush came over the entire classroom as their normally boring teacher yelled for the first time in what they could remember. Even Vegeta was left stunned. "I can't take another semester of dealing with you! Go home! You're suspended for the remainder of the week!"

"Feh, fine with me," said Vegeta. "I could learn more from my television screen than from listening to you."

"HAH! Oh that's where you're mistaken Vegeta!" he laughed. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be serving your suspension IN school!"

"That filthy bastard!" yelled Vegeta. "Who does he think he is? I could bring him to his knees in a second!" Vegeta pounded his fist on the table outside schoolas Goku laughed to himself.

"You still haven't told me yet why you were late," he said.

"Oh yea, that's right," answered Vegeta. "I was messing around with that fat kid outside of school. What his face, um, Puck."

"Hey what the hell!" exclaimed Goku. "I told you to lay off him, he's not a bad kid, he's pretty cool."

"Haha, yea and he's a dumbass too!" chuckled Vegeta. "See what I did was make a bunch of after images of myself and I started circling around him. He was so confused, I couldn't stop laughing at him after he ran into the school wailing like a baby!"

"Man, Vegeta, and I thought you would've gotten more sense knocked into you by Daikon…"

"Holy crap, it just hit me!" exclaimed Vegeta, who had apparently ignored what Goku just said. "We're gonna give Kubiyaki the scare of his life!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said!" shouted Goku. "Come on Vegeta, we don't need to be doing this to a teacher now!"

"You're just saying that because you've been getting good marks in his class lately you little suck-up," seethed Vegeta. "If it were any other teacher I know you'd be up for it."

Goku looked down, making obvious confirmation that Vegeta's assumption was true. "Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Well tonight, after my mom and dad are asleep, I'll sneak out and drop back over here by your house to get you," plotted Vegeta. "Then we'll both go over to Kubiyaki's house and-"

"Vegeta, your mom is on the phone," burst in Gonell. Gonell could almost see right through the boys. "What are you guys hiding? You not looking at something Master Roshi gave to you, are you?"

"N-no mom," replied Goku. "We were just talking about school and stuff, that's all!"

"Hm, well here Vegeta," she said as she handed him the phone. "I think she wants you home so get your stuff together."

"All right, thanks," he responded. "Tonight," as he covered up the receiver, "just be ready, I'll tell you what to do then."

Later that night as planned, Vegeta sneaked out of Capsule Corp. and took to the night sky. He flew all the way out to Mt. Pazou and landed right in front of the window peering into Goku's room.

"That moron, he's still sleeping," he whispered to himself. He began tapping on the window to try and wake him up. Goku jumped up with a start, but then calmed down when he saw Vegeta outside his window. He got out of bed and opened it up.

"You sleep in your clothes?" asked Vegeta.

"No," said Goku, "I accidentally fell asleep waiting for you to get here. You never said what time you were coming."

"Oh brother," retorted Vegeta. "Well get out here and let's go. We don't got all night."

"Yea we do," he said smugly. "It's only midnight, we got like 5 hours. This plan of yours can't possibly take that long."

"Would you just come on," groaned Vegeta, and with that they both rose into the air. "This is going to be my greatest prank ever, HAHA! Even better than when I released all those gerbils from Lab 1 a couple of months ago!"

"Honestly Vegeta," said Goku, "I thought you grew a bit more mature ever since our last battle with Daikon. You just seemed so… serious then. But now, it seems like you're just going back to your old self. I know the stuff that's been going on lately has changed me plenty."

"OK, wait a sec," said Vegeta as he halted. "Don't get me wrong Goku, I'm not an immature brat like I was before. I've died man, that changes any person. But ya know, I still like to have fun, mess with people once in a while. I just want to have a good time, forget about all the stuff that's happened recently. Kind of like clearing my head, you know what I mean?"

"Yea," nodded Goku. "Sorry I was thinking that about ya Vegeta. Maybe you're right, we need to have some fun in our lives, act like regular kids for a change instead of being saviors of the universe al the time."

"That's the spirit!" yelled Vegeta. "Let's get goin then man, this is gonna be hilarious!"

About twenty minutes later, Goku and Vegeta entered a residential area and the two boys swooped down and landed on the street. The only light came from a flickering street light and there wasn't a sound except for the wind occasionally blowing through.

"All right that's his house, 4th from the corner," said Vegeta. "People in this area usually leave their doors unlocked, so we'll get in through the back."

"Right!" replied Goku. The two young Saiyans tip-toed up to the back porch and slowly opened the door. Everything in the house was neat and orderly, nothing was out of place.

"Looks like we got a neat-freak on our hands," scoffed Vegeta. "All right, now lets go Super Saiyan." Goku and Vegeta instantly transformed, and walked up the staircase. The could hear snoring coming from behind a door at the end of the hall.

"This is it!" laughed Vegeta to himself. He slowly turned the knob and entered. There was his teacher fast asleep and snoring up a storm. "All right, you know what to do," whispered Vegeta. With that, Goku and Vegeta began shaking the bed attempting to wake up Kubiyaki. After a few seconds, he awoke, and as soon as he did Vegeta and Goku ducked down.

"What the heck?" he wondered aloud. Then a bright yellow glow came up above him. He looked and there was Goku and Vegeta, circling above him using their after image techniques so they looked like ghosts. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Then Vegeta started talking in a deep voice to scare Kubiyaki even more, "If you don't go easier on your students, I'll make sure that you become one of us!"

"Become one of you? Wha-what are you!"

"GHOSTS! So do what we say!"

"OK! OK!" shrieked the teacher as he hid under his covers. "Just don't kill me!" And with that, Goku and Vegeta flew out of the room and out of the house in less than a second. "Wow Vegeta, real smooth," said Goku sarcastically.

"What, I thought it went over great!" he laughed. "Oh the look on his face was priceless!"

"Heh, I can't believe he actually bought that," replied Goku shaking his head. "You had some really cheesy lines there. Sure you thought all this through?"

"Trust me, it doesn't take much to scare that moron," assured Vegeta. "I hear that he's actually somehow related to your friend Puck. Now we know why he's such a pussy! HAHA!"

_Vegeta has proved that even though he's had great responsibilities at times, he can still have fun. What awaits Vegeta and Goku tomorrow will be surprising. And what's Goshin been up to lately? Find out this and more next time on DragonBall AF!_


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Vegeta and Goku began their new semester at school together, but not without causing some mischief. Their boring teacher now scared of his wits, Goku and Vegeta can afford to be a little more laid back in class for the next few weeks…_

The afternoon had just begun over by Mt. Pazou. Goshin was helping his father bring in supplies they had picked up from the hardware store in the city.

"All right, thanks Goshin," said Zonza as he placed the bags on the kitchen table. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll make us some lunch before your mom and grandma get home."

"That's all right," called Goshin as he walked up the stairs. "I'm not to hungry right now father. I'll be training in my room." The door closed softly behind him and Zonza shook his head.

"Can't seem to stop him from image training at all," he said to himself. "But that's the good thing about Goshin, always prepared I suppose. Just means more ham and swiss for me! Heh-heh!"

Upstairs in his room, Goshin floated in the middle of the floor with his legs crossed and his arms folded. Even though his eyes were closed, his eyes could still be seen moving all around. Just as his predecessors did before him, Goshin was training his mind, making sure that he stayed sharp during times of peace.

He was visualizing himself as a Super Saiyan facing off against Appolysis, remembering the battle that had taken place. _Watch for the opening, watch for the opening,_ he thought to himself. _Attack!_ He slammed his elbow into Appolysis' stomach and then kneed him in the chin. A barrage of punches came next and it seemed that the image training was paying off well. _All right, let's do this again, but as if I were in my normal state…_ And as if he had pressed the restart button on a video game, the image of Appolysis reanimated himself and Goshin was ready to continue.

DING DONG DING DONG, DING DONG DING DONG

The final bell rang at last as hundreds of teenagers were released from school. Goku and Vegeta were at their lockers gathering their books together before they left.

"Oh man Vegeta!" said Goku. "Mr. Kubiyaki didn't even come into school today! We got him better than we thought I guess!"

"Haha," chuckled Vegeta. "Yea, I'd say the same thing. We won't have to worry about detentions for a while I think."

"Yup!' agreed Goku. "So what's the plans for today? Want to go grab a bite to eat? I'm starved."

"Isn't that a surprise?" answered Vegeta sarcastically. "Actually I was hoping we could go pick up the new Chrono Dragon game. It just came out last week and I've been meaning to get for a while."

"Really? I thought they just came out with one a while back? Well, that's cool with me I guess, but after that you have to come with me to get some food."

"Do you even have any money on you?"

"Heh-heh," Goku laughed nervously. "Well that's where you come in Vegeta! HAHA!"

"You fat-ass free-loader," he muttered as he hit Goku upside the head. "Let's go." And with that the two young Saiyans walked out into the setting sun.

Once they became clear of the students walking around the area, the boys took flight and reached downtown in almost no time. The city was bustling with activity as students form other schools in the area usually shopped and got together after classes.

"So which store are we headed to then?" asked Goku.

"That one shop over on 59th street," replied Vegeta. "They tend to have the better deals and always have everything in stock." They began walking down the block when suddenly they heard sirens coming from behind them.

Two squad cars and a line of ambulances whizzed by with their sirens blaring and turned onto the next street. "OH MY GOD!" Someone screamed and people began running over to the scene to se what was happening.

"What the hell's goin on?" wondered Vegeta. Him and Goku turned onto the street and were stunned at what they saw.

People were being rushed out of one of the office buildings. Most of them were coughing and going through convulsions, but a few had strange lesions all over their bodies and were being tended to by the med teams.

"What happened here?" Goku said aloud.

"Something was inside that building," said a passerby behind them. "Nobody's giving any details but it seems that something was released in there and made all these people sick."

"That's not what I heard," spoke up another man. "Someone contaminated all the water taps in the building and these people are feeling the effects now."

"I think it was something to do with the lights that were floating in the sky!"

"You dumbass! It didn't have to do with flying saucers! Someone just accidentally released a container of a cyanide compound!"

"Geez!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Can't anybody get their facts straight?" Just then, a police officer ran by them, hollering into his radio.

"What! Someone's trying to jump off the roof! Get the fire department in here, now!" Everyone looked up to the top floor, and sure enough, a young man was leaning outside of the window, looking like he was going to jump.

"Holy crap, that guy's really gonna jump!" shouted Vegeta. "He's got those weird marks all over his body to, I can still make them out even though he's high up."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" yelled the man. "I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN ANYMMORE!"

"Vegeta," whispered Goku, "we have to do something. We can't just let that person jump off and die. It's going to take too long for the fire department to get here!"

"I know!" answered Vegeta. "But how do we know if what that guy has isn't contagious or not? I don't know if I even want to touch him!"

"But we could save him!" pleaded Goku.

"No need to fear fellow citizens!" A loud voice boomed from behind, and Goku and Vegeta both could've sworn they heard it before.

"It's him, it's really him!" shouted the crowds of people. "It's the Great Saiyaman!"

"…THREE! That's right, I'm here to save the day!" he yelled back.

"Oh great," said Vegeta as he put his head into his hands. "Didn't your brother kick this guy's ass at the tournament Goku?"

"Heh, yea," he replied. "But he's pretty lucky. He somehow managed to defeat both my parents, remember?"

"Step aside children," said the Great Saiyaman III. "This is a job for a hero!" He reached behind his cape to reveal two thrusters. "I'll save you good sir!" He pushed the two buttons on the handles and the thrusters lifted him into the air as he sped toward the suicidal man.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Vegeta in disbelief. In a matter of no time, the self-proclaimed super hero landed on the ledge and took the young man under his arm. With his other, he gave a salute to the crowd as they all began to cheer and chant.

"SAI-YA-MAN! SAI-YA-MAN! SAI-YA-MAN!"

"…Three!" he added on. The two thrusters shot out from behind his cape again and he was ready to take off when he looked down to the ground. He as at least 30 stories up, and just realized that he was afraid of heights. _Darn it! I knew this was too high of a building! Maybe if it were something like ten stories… or five... or two! Damn it what have I gotten myself into this time!_

"Mr. Saiyaman, can we please get off this building?" pleaded the man that he was holding. "I'm really not feeling well at all. Everything's… getting darker…"

"J-just hold on," nervously replied Saiyaman III.

"What's he doing?" said the police chief. "He's just standing there. "COME ON!" he said into his bull horn. "WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL ON THE DOUBLE, SAIYAMAN… THREE!"

"This guy has a serious problem," stated Vegeta. "He shouldn't have went up there if he knew he was going to have a problem."

"I'm going then," said Goku. He jumped into the air and flew up to the skyscraper.

"GOKU!" yelled Vegeta. "What do you think you're doing! Get back over here!" But Goku ignored him and kept flying towards the two men. Everyone on the ground was in awe as they saw Goku take flight.

Goku landed next to Saiyaman III and stretched out his hand. "Grab on, I'll take you down!"

"H-hey, you're that kid that beat me in the World Tournament," he said. "AHH! Please have mercy on me! I don't want to die today! I just had to keep up with my image and that's why I'm here!" GASP Saiyaman III looked down at the man he was holding. "He's unconscious, right?" he muttered to Goku.

"Um, yea. And I'm not the one who beat you at the tournament, I'm his brother."

"All right then!" he beamed. "Then if you'd please take us down to the earth we'd much appreciate it!"

Without a word Goku grabbed them and landed on the ground without a hitch. The throngs of people began to cheer and once they took the sick man away, they mobbed around Goku. "Whoa, kid how'd you do that?" "That was amazing!" "You're a real hero!"

"AH!" exclaimed Saiyaman III. "I'd like to introduce you all now to my… sidekick! The Little Saiyaman!" The crowd oohed and ahhed at the hero's big claim.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Goku.

"Just play along kid and they'll leave you alone so you can go home," Saiyaman III said to him. "Yes everybody! He's using a new propulsion system that fits inside our shoes!"

"Amazing! What will he think of next!" Everyone started paying more attention to Saiyaman III as reporters began asking him questions and such. Goku slinked off while this was going on and found Vegeta at the end of the block resting up against a building.

"Great job, Little Saiyaman!" scoffed Vegeta. "I said you should've left it alone."

"Well at least I saved both of then ya know," replied Goku. "I just hope people don't remember my face."

"Hey! There he is!" yelled one of the reporters around Saiyaman III. Without a warning, a horde of reporters started running towards Goku and Vegeta with their camera bulbs flashing.

"DAMN IT GOKU!" yelled Vegeta.

_It seems our heroes are finally in the media spotlight after Goku's heroics! But what caused this mass pandemonium? What could've been the cause of the sickness and evacuation of the people in the building. Time will tell, so make sure you don't miss the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku and Vegeta were caught up in the middle of a disaster in the city. For some reason, people in an office building began showing weird symptoms of something like a disease. The clumsy Great Saiyaman III stepped in, but in the end it was Goku who had to save the day… along with trying to stop a media frenzy!_

"…the cause of which is unknown. But thanks to the heroics of the Great Saiyaman III's sidekick, the man was saved."

"Sooooo lame," said Vegeta as he turned off the TV. "Well, great job gaining attention to yourself Goku. We really needed that."

"I told you a thousand times Vegeta, I'm sorry," replied Goku. "At least they don't have my name, right?"

"Yea, I guess so, but let's try to stay out of the limelight," remarked Vegeta, "it's overrated. Just look at your ancestor, that guy was a goof."

"HAHA!" laughed Goku. "Yea, my grandma always said Grandpa Satan was pretty goofy. Wow, I hope that's not what I'm becoming!"

"Hey you guys aren't going to be staying up too late I hope," said Bra as she walked into the room. Goku decided to spend the night once again at Capsule Corp.

"No grandma," answered Vegeta, "we'll be fine."

"Why doesn't Goshin ever come with you Goku? You know he's more than welcome to anytime he wants."

"Yea, I know," said Goku, "but he's just his own person I guess. It's different because I've known Vegeta for so much longer I guess, but he seems to be fine anyways."

"Hmmm, I see," replied Bra. "Well, I'll see you boys in the morning. Good night."

"Good night," said the boys.

Meanwhile, back at Mt. Pazou, Goshin was alone in his room. The shades were drawn and the lights were turned off. Goshin sat in the center of the room, his eyes closed tight in concentration. _Stay back… stay back… I mean it!_

Goshin began flinching and he tried to keep himself steady. _Why am I having these flashbacks?_ he wondered. _What does it signify? I killed them all, I know I killed all the Algaraons… except for those ones that abducted Mother and Father. But why now, what does it all mean! AH!_

What seemed to be right before him, Goshin saw the operating table, and the grotesque faces of his captors. _You bastards, stay back! Leave me alone! Please, STOP IT!_ The Algarons kept advancing, closer and closer. _I- I can't move!_

_That's it… sleep Goshin, sleep. Everything will be fine. It's just a minor test, that's all…_

_NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME ANYMORE! AHHHHHHHH!_ Suddenly Goshin shot up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. The entire house began to shake, scaring his parents and grandmother down stairs.

"What's going on!" shrieked Gonell. "Is that Goshin?" The yelling continued as the house still shook uncontrollably. Light fixtures began to burst and cracks began appearing in the ceiling.

"Goshin! GOSHIN!" Zonza ran up the stairs into his son's room and opened the door, but was blown away by a surge of power.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU BASTARDS! I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"Goshin!" screamed Zonza as loud as he could. "Stop! You're home! You're home! There not here anymore! SNAP OUT OF IT GOSHIN!"

VNNNNNNNNN "ARGH!" Goshin was hit by an energy beam and immediately fell out of his hallucination. Zonza turned around, and there in the doorway was Gonell, who still had her hands outstretched from the ki blast she shot off. She was panting heavily, but then stopped and ran to Goshin.

"Goshin, Goshin! Are you all right?" She took Goshin into her arms and shook him to try and awaken him. He then opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh, Goshin!" cried Gonell as she wrapped her arms around him. Pan just came up the stairs to see what had taken place.

"What happened in here!" she exclaimed. "That was all from Goshin?"

"Goshin, are you all right now?" asked Zonza.

"Yes, yes, I'm- I'm fine now," he replied shakily. He rose to his feet and rubbed his eyes. "That was the most vivid hallucination I've ever had."

"Hallucination?" repeated Gonell. "Goshin, what do you mean? Has this happened to you before and you never told us?"

"I suppose you could say that," said Goshin. "I've had… well…"

"Come on son," said Zonza. "You can say it. What is it?"

Goshin gave a glance to everyone around the room and the continued. "Ever since I settled down back here on Earth, I've had nightmares. It was never anything to serious. But sometimes, they'd just seem so vivid. However, they were never anything like what I just experienced."

"You've been having hallucinations of the Algarons?" said Gonell.

"Somewhat," replied Goshin, "but like I said, I've never experienced anything like this before. I felt like I was actually back on that ship, a scared frightened child. It sickens me thinking of all the horrid things that were done there. But I don't understand what it all is supposed to mean. The nightmares have been becoming more frequent, and this, this is the worst I have ever experienced. What can this possibly signify?"

"Goshin," answered Zonza, "if we knew, I'd tell you. I don't know, but something just isn't feeling right…"

The next morning, Goku and Vegeta were busy chowing down on their breakfast. The weekend had finally arrived and the boys were excited.

"I called up a few kids," said Vegeta in between mouthfuls of cereal, "and we're gonna try and get a game of baseball started."

"Where at, back at the field at school?" asked Goku.

"Yea, figure they got the best field to play on," answered Vegeta. "Plus the staff won't be there so it should be fine."

"Geez, we should play something… I dunno, something where we don't have to hold back as much," suggested Goku.

"Okay, name that sport then," added Vegeta sarcastically.

"Hmmm," grunted Goku. "Fine. Well I'm ready whenever you are." The boys got up from the table and ran out the door and into the air.

Once they arrived at the field, they were greeted by 12 other kids from their school. "Finally, we thought you'd never get here!" yelled one kid.

"Well you guys got here too fast," shot back Vegeta. "Now let's play some ball. We can get a seven-on-seven game going on here." The teams were divided up, and Goku and Vegeta were of course on different teams.

By the end of the 3rd inning, the score was tied 4-4. Goku came to lead off for his team in the top of the inning, and it was his second time up after striking out the first time.

"Hey Goku! Don't whiff this time! We need to get some runners on for Kazuya!"

"All right!" called Goku. "Event though I did it on purpose," he muttered to himself. Goku stepped up to the plate and got into his stance, ready for the pitch.

"Hey no batter! Hey no batter!" yelled Vegeta from second base. Goku ignored him. Then the pitcher entered the windup, and threw a hard slider to the outside edge of the plate.

"Strike one!" yelled the catcher. "What are you looking at, that was just hanging?"

"Just be quiet," snapped Goku. _All right, maybe I'll try bunting it down the line. That shouldn't be too hard… right?_ The pitcher entered his wind-up again and Goku squared up. THUNK The ball connected with the bat, but Goku turned it too much and it popped up behind the plate for a foul ball.

"Goku what are you doing!" yelled his teammates off to the side.

"Yea! Get in the game Goku! HA-HA!" ribbed Vegeta.

"All right, that's it!" muttered Goku to himself. He gripped his bat tight and waited for the pitch. The pitcher launched a blazing fastball, but it wasn't fast enough. Goku came full circle and launched the ball into deep center field.

"Holy crap!" yelled the pitcher. The ball cleared the fence without a hitch, but the center-fielder lost sight of the ball.

"Ha-ha, serves you guys right", chuckled Goku as he rounded the bases. But just as he circled third base he noticed that the third baseman was grabbing his stomach, and then he fell to the ground. "Hey are you all right!" exclaimed Goku.

"AUGH!" groaned the player. "It hurts!" Everyone ran in from the field to see what was the matter. Goku tried to help him up, but when he did, he was shocked at what he saw.

"What the-?" he stopped. "It's those… lesions again? What's gong on here?"

Vegeta saw it too and was taken a bit aback. Everyone else was starting to get worried too. "Hey aren't those kind of similar to those people from the office building on the news the other day?"

"I'll go get help!" yelled another kid. "You guys stay with him and make sure nothing else happens to him."

Goku and Kazuya easily laid the third baseman onto his back, but he had began to enter convulsions. Then, Kazuya yelled in horror. "My arm! What the hell? It's those same marks!" Goku was stunned to see this, and noticed that a few of the other boys were beginning to contract it as well.

"What the heck is going on!" Everyone started to panic as they realized that the third basemen wasn't the only one showing the symptoms.

"Guys!" yelled Goku. "Stay away from him! There's got to be a link to all this!" IBut then/I he thought, Iwhy aren't they showing up on my body too/I

_Once again, the unexplained lesions are appearing on people's bodies. What is causing this, and how is it being spread? Meanwhile, what was it that caused Goshin's hallucinations? Is it something that he and his family should worry about? What could they possibly signify? Find out on the next episode of DragonBall AF!_


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goshin began acting very strange. Flashbacks of his past were appearing before him, but they were more vivid than anything he had experienced. Luckily, Gonell was able to snap him out of it. Meanwhile, as Goku and Vegeta were playing a game of baseball, players began dropping like flies as mysterious lesions appeared on them. What could possibly be the cause of all this!_

As the ambulances hauled the last few players a way, Goku and Vegeta were being questioned by the police officers on the scene. "So you noticed that it was on one of the boys, and then they all started getting the same symptoms, correct?"

"Yes sir," replied Goku. "It's like they all just started falling prey to it after they noticed he had it."

"And how about you son," the officer questioned Vegeta. "You have anymore to add? Something you saw, or maybe smelled in the air?"

"No, nothing more than what Goku's already told you," he answered.

"Well guys the only thing about this," continued the officer, "is that you're the only two that weren't affected. I don't know why, but it does seem pretty odd. It could be that somehow it's taking longer to develop symptoms than the others. Or, it could just be that it didn't harm you in any way."

"What should we do then?" asked Goku. "Go to the hospital or something?"

"I don't think you'll have to right now. Just keep a close eye on yourselves and make sure nothing develops." The officer put away his notepad and pen and then looked back up at the boys. "Well you two can go now, we'll finish up investigating over here. Thanks for your help."

"One more thing though," said Goku. "Do you know for sure if this is somehow related to what happened downtown at that office building?"

"Actually some of the medical squad has confirmed that it is," he replied solemnly. "I just really hope this isn't some kind of epidemic or something." And with that, the officer turned and walked back to the rest of his crew.

"Wow, this is really getting freaky now," quipped Vegeta. "Both of these cases are somehow related? Something's going on here."

"But why weren't we affected?" wondered Goku. "It really doesn't make any sense." Once the two young Saiyans were clear of sight they took up into the air and continued their conversation.

"It could be just some kind of disease, like a virus," said Vegeta. "And we were just lucky enough not to catch it."

"I don't know if I can believe that though Vegeta," replied Goku. "I mean, we were just as close to everyone there, and every single person but us came down with it."

"Well don't have an aneurysm thinking about it!" laughed Vegeta. "There's got to be a logical explanation to it Goku. Don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll find out the answer sooner or later. They probably have some top medical team working on it right now."

"Yea, maybe you're right," said Goku, a bit uneasy. "Well, I'm gonna go home Vegeta. I'll catch up with you later."

"All right then," answered Vegeta, "see ya." The two Saiyans veered away from each other as they went towards their respectable homes. Once Goku arrived, he knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry Goku!" Gonell came into the room walking fast. "I was upstairs with your brother. Your grandmother went to Master Roshi's and your father is out right now."

"Oh, all right," said Goku. "So what's up with Goshin then?" Gonell gave him a dismal glance. "What mom, what happened?"

"Your brother just wasn't… well last night," she finally spit out. "Maybe you should go up and talk to him. He's been sitting in his room all day, just resting. Definitely no like himself. He's usually training or doing something else to keep busy, but not today."

"I'll go see what's going on then," replied Goku. He walked up the stairs to Goshin's room and knocked lightly before opening the door. "Hey, you awake Goshin?"

Goshin was laying in his bed, facing the wall. He stirred and then turned around to face Goku. "You need something?"

"No, I just wanted to say what happened last night," he said. "Mom was talking a little bit about…"

"Then leave," interrupted Goshin. Goku was taken aback by this, but he stood his ground.

"Geez, come on, I just want to know what happened last night," he said. "Mom didn't say anything except that you weren't well."

Goshin turned around again and glared at him. "Do you remember those… dreams I've been having?

"Um, yea, I think so."

"Well," he continued, "that's what it had to do with. Except on a much larger, and vivid scale."

"Like you acted out your dream or something?" asked Goku.

"Sort of," replied Goshin as he turned back to face the wall. "But everything's fine now, I just want to rest for today."

"Wait a second," realized Goku. "You were dreaming about the Algarons then weren't you? I remember now. Nothing's happened to you since then right?"

"No," he said in a monotone voice.

Goku cold see he wasn't really going to get anything else out of Goshin so he left the room quietly and walked back down stairs.

"Ah Pan! Glad to see you!"

"Hi Roshi, how's it been?" asked Pan.

"Oh, as well as can be expected," replied the old man. "Just living my life as usual, watching some TV, you know. Pan and Roshi both looked over at the TV, and of course, the lady gymnasts were working out once again. "Heh-heh, why don't we turn that off then."

"Oh brother," groaned Pan. "Anyways Roshi, I just wanted to drop in and talk a little bit."

"That's perfectly fine," said Roshi, "ladies can't stay away from me I guess. So what's on your mind?" He brought to glasses of lemonade to the table and set them down.

"Thanks," said Pan. "Well, yesterday Goshin began acting very odd. He was having hallucinations he said. He almost destroyed the entire house."

"Wow, really!" exclaimed Roshi. "Well how'd you stop him? Did you have Goku do something to him?"

"No, he wasn't home when this happened," she replied. "Luckily Gonell was able to stop him though. But I can't explain what made him act in such a way, and he did seem pretty shaken up after it all happened."

"Well I could understand him having bad remembrances about the whole thing," said the turtle hermit. "Has Gonell or Zonza had any similar experiences like Goshin's?"

"No, not that I've seen," she said. "They've never even said anything about having dreams or anything like that either. But I know that Goshin remembered his experience a lot differently than his parents did."

"Yes, this is true," confirmed Roshi. "I really hope it's nothing serious. If Goshin were to have another hallucination, say at his max power, who knows what could happen. I just wish I knew more about Goshin. He always keeps himself apart fro everybody. Who knows what goes on in that head of his."

"He has been becoming more open though," said Pan, "but like you said, I'm scared of what could happen if he goes through that again. I really hope that it was just a one time thing."

"Hey Master!" yelled Turtle from the doorway. "You have to see this!"

"What? What is it Turtle?" snapped Roshi. Him and Pan got up and walked to the door.

"It just appeared out of nowhere," said Turtle in awe. "I was just looking at the clouds and it just… was there!"

"Wow, it looks really bright!" cried Pan.

"What in the hell is that thing?" wondered Roshi aloud.

Back at Mount Pazou, Zonza was just returning home. "Hey Goku, how'd your day go?"

"It was pretty crazy," he said. "Everybody got sick at our baseball game except for me and Vegeta."

"Oh right, that reminds me!" exclaimed Zonza. He ran into the living room and quickly turned on the TV. Goku walked in after him and sat on the couch. "There was supposed to be a report on the news about the recent rash of this sickness going around. There was another outbreak today on a farm out by the mountains. About 10 people succumbed to it. Aw man, I hope we didn't miss it."

"You're serious!" jumped up Goku. "Dad, when did this happen?"

"Couldn't have been too long ago," he said. "Two or three hours at most."

"What is going on?" said Goku. "There has to be an answer to all this! Why weren't me and Vegeta affected by this, but everybody else is?"

_Once again, the weird epidemic is spreading. Something is causing these lesions all over these people's bodies, but is it a sickness, or something else? And what could be going on over at Master Roshi's island? Make sure you don't miss the next chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

_Last time on DragonBall AF, reports of the mysterious sickness plaguing the Earth were increasing. Goku and Vegeta still can't understand why they weren't affected by it. As more and more cases are made known to the public, the mystery surrounding it all continues to become deeper…_

"Are you seeing this Vegeta!" yelled Goku into the phone. "It's happening again!"

"Well you don't have to blow my damn ears out!" shot back Vegeta. "Goku, I don't know what could be going on. But if it makes you feel any better, my mom and dad are going to a conference concerning how to contain this tomorrow. They might be able to do something about it and figure out how to put a stop to it."

"Then make sure you get back to me when you hear something, all right?"

"OK, I'll let you know," replied Vegeta. "I think you're just getting too paranoid about this Goku."

"I really think something's up," said Goku. "I mean with what's been goin on with Goshin and all, and especially us not being affected…"

"Whatever man, just don't lose any sleep over it." And with that, Vegeta hung up the phone leaving Goku to think over things for himself. But before Goku could even walk into the next room, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Goku!" It was Pan's voice and she sounded distressed.

"G-grandma, what's wrong?" answered Goku. "Is everything all right?"

"NO! It Master Roshi, come quick!"

In almost no time, Goku and Gonell rushed over to Roshi's island. Pan ran to the door and opened it. "He just… passed out suddenly. But that's not the worst of it…!"

To Goku's horror and disbelief, Roshi lay on the couch, feverish and going into convulsions, with the mysterious lesions all over his body. "N-no way!"

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Gonell. "Roshi! Roshi! Can you hear me?" The shaking didn't stop, and the old man couldn't even open his eyes. "Mom, did you call for paramedics already?"

"Yes, but it's going to still be a while before they get all the way out here in this remote spot!" She started to sob and shake her head. "It just happened so suddenly, we were just standing outside when-"

"When what, grandma?" questioned Goku eagerly.

"We saw something, something strange in the sky," she said. "It was really bright and shiny, Turtle was the one that spotted it first and- TURTLE!"

She rushed outside and there on the sand was the gigantic sea tortoise. He looked sickly, but was still conscious. "Goku! Help me bring him inside!" Goku ran out and quickly lifted Turtle up and took him into the house."

"Thank you little Goku," he wheezed.

"Don't talk," said Goku. "Just relax, I'm not sure what effect this might have on animals." Finally, in the distance the sirens could be heard coming across the water. "Grandma, you said you saw something in the sky then?"

"Yes, I did," she said a bit anxiously. "But I don't know if this had anything to do with what happened to Roshi."

"And you haven't shown any symptoms at all?"

"No, none that I can see or tell, I feel fine," she said.

"That's three of us that haven't been affected," said Goku. "Me, Vegeta, and grandma. There's got…wait! All three of us, we're all part Saiyan! But what does it mean!"

The paramedics busted through the door with the stretcher. Pan immediately showed them right to Roshi. "We have to get him out of here, stat!" shouted one of the paramedics. "Try and sedate him so these convulsions will stop!" They put him onto the stretcher and hurried towards the door to get him to the hospital.

"Where are you going to take him so we can go see him?" asked Pan.

"We're going to take him to the Satan City Hospital, it's closest," replied the paramedic. "To avoid getting you affected with the virus, we can't allow you to come into the ambulance, you'll have to find your own transportation there." They closed the ambulance doors, and whizzed off across the ocean.

"Mom, are you going to go meet them there now?" asked Gonell.

"I'm going to call Bra first and tell her," said Pan. "Then I'll take the car up there."

"All right, I'll go with you," said Gonell. "Goku, you go back home and make sure everything's all right there. I'm sure your father will probably want to know what's going on."

"OK then," said Goku. "Just drive careful grandma." And with that he went outside, and leapt into the air to hurry home.

Soon enough he was back at Mt. Pazou, and his father left to meet Gonell at the hospital. An hour later Vegeta stopped over. Goshin was seemingly back to normal and finally came out of his room. He came down the stairs and looked at Goku and Vegeta watching TV and broke the silence.

"Where did mother and father go?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Goku. "Oh, Master Roshi has fallen down with this virus too. Mom, dad, and grandma went up there to see him for a little bit."

"Haven't seen you in a while," Vegeta said to Goshin. "Finally done laying around I guess. I wish I could afford to do that." Goshin just shook his head and went to the fridge to grab some food.

"Don't you think this is all odd Goshin?" asked Goku.

"Pertaining this sickness?"

"Yea, I mean, me, grandma, or Vegeta haven't been affected by it at all. And this is the second time that I've heard about something being in the sky at the time when the symptoms started appear.

Goshin became more attentive and looked right into Goku's eyes. "Something in the sky? Like a ship?"

"I guess you could say that," said Goku. "Grandma described as something really bright, maybe it was metallic. Maybe it has something to do with all this. Like someone is emitting something to sicken everybody."

"Can you remember the shape of the ship at all, size perhaps?" asked Goshin.

"No, I'm really not sure," replied Goku. "Goshin, do you know something about this."

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore. Just forget about it."

A few hours later, Gonell, Zonza, Pan, Bra, and Baba as well gathered at the hospital to hear about Roshi's condition. They were all seated in the waiting room when the doctor came in.

"Are you all relatives of Roshi?" he asked.

"I'm his sister," replied Baba, "but the rest are good friends. Is it serious?"

"Well," replied the doctor, "it's the same thing we've seen in all the other patients that have contracted this. We don't know if he'll be able to get well or not, there's no way of telling. Some people have recovered relatively quickly, while others have relapsed and ultimately… But we have found out more about the nature of this infection. It seems to be being caused by some kind of radioactivity."

"What?" quipped Bra. "You mean like some kind of radioactive waste or something?

"We're not sure, but these lesions are due to some kind of waves, but it's not matching any known pattern that I or other doctors have ever seen before because this is somehow contagious in some ways."

"Well, can we see him yet at least?" asked Pan.

"Yes, he is contained in a controlled environment so you can go in there now. But only three at a time." Pan, Bra, and Baba decided to go in to the hospital room first. When they walked in, Roshi was hooked up to all sorts of machines, most of them keeping him alive. There was a see-through curtain separating Roshi from the others, but they could still talk to each other.

"You've gone and done it this time," said Baba. Roshi slowly opened his eyes and looked at his visitors.

"So… nice to see you too," he said already running out of breath.

"You'll be outta here in no time," said Pan cheerfully. "Just hang in there, you're tougher than that."

"And if anything bad does happen," said Bra solemnly, "we always have the Dragon Balls."

COUGH COUGH HACK "No!" coughed Roshi. "If it's my time to go, then it's my time. I've… lived a full life. If I die, I don't want to be wished back…"

_Can this be true? Does Master Roshi really feel this way? The mysterious sickness keeps spreading and there's more and more questions at every turn. What is Goshin hiding though? Could he have an answer to all this? Find out, next time on DragonBall AF!_


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the mysterious disease had hit close to home. Master Roshi is now infected. But Goku has realized something strange about all of this: Saiyans are somehow seemingly not affected. What could this possibly mean? Did this happen just by chance, or has it been intentional…_

It was late. Everyone had finally returned home from the hospital and were dead tired, except for Goku and Goshin.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to get to the bottom of this," he told Goshin. "I'll need your help too Goshin. You can't deny the fact that something is seriously wrong here now. And I know you know more than you've said already."

"You are right," he murmured, "but we can't do anything until morning."

"Goshin, if you know something else you need to tell me," pleaded Goku.

Goshin sighed. "I didn't want to say anything, because really, there's almost no chance that this is true. I suppose I'll tell you what's on my mind though. There could be a chance, again a slight chance, that some of the Algarons survived."

"What!" exclaimed Goku. "What are you talking about? I thought you told us that you had killed all of them!"

"Well I'm pretty sure I did too," continued Goshin, "but I remember the Algarons using some kind of technology, bio-warfare I guess you could say, aboard the ship during tests, and it seems eerily similar to what I've seen. Plus the fact of grandmother seeing a ship in the vicinity of Roshi's island is also strange. It could be mere coincidence and be something totally unrelated to this though."

"But what if it isn't…?" asked Goku ominously.

"I don't want to go down that road yet."

The next morning, Goku was busy getting ready for school. The phone rang and he ran to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Goku it's Vegeta. Just wanted to tell ya I'm skipping today, so don't bother flying over."

"Tch, all right," replied Goku. "Whatever then, I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone and walked over to the table to get his books. Just then Goshin walked down the stairs. "Morning."

"Meh," he muttered.

"Hey, um, when I get home," said Goku, "tell me if anything interesting happened, like if you say it on the news or something."

"Sure," said Goshin.

"All right thanks, I'll see ya later." Goku opened the door and leapt into the air on his way to school. He was about halfway there and was now flying directly over the city. The air was calm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was warm out and Goku was feeling very comfortable flying along. Unfortunately, the air was pierced by a shrill scream. Goku looked up, and far above him was a metallic craft.

"What in the hell!" he screamed. He rocketed up closer to see it, but it was extremely high up, at least the distance of Kami's Lookout. As Goku neared the strange craft it started moving slowly away, then it began to pick up speed. "Come back here!"

Goku went in pursuit and started to make out tiny windows, but couldn't see anything through them. Then, he noticed that the craft was beginning to descend. "W-what is going on!"

The terrified screams of the people below began to get louder and louder. From the way the craft was coming down, it seemed that it was going to land in the middle of the 8 lane expressway going through the middle of the city, cars on the road or not.

Goku rushed down to the ground, trying to beat out the ship. "EVERYBODY! GO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" There was one man's car that wasn't going, apparently the battery had died out.

"Damn it!" he panicked. "Come on, come on!" The ship came closer and closer, growing in size as it came nearer to the ground. Goku bolted for the car, and he could see that the ship was about to touch down and slide directly into the car.

"Just a little more speed… HA!" Goku turned Super Saiyan, and in a mad dash, ripped open the door, grabbed the terrified man and jumped to safety just as the ship collided with the car. KABAM

Metal flew everywhere as the ship began sliding across the pavement. Sparks began appearing underneath it and finally at last came to a halt. Goku quickly went back to regular Saiyan so as not to cause any more surprises. The man he had saved fainted and Goku lid him onto the curb behind him.

Now everyone's attention was turned towards the ship. It was at least 25 yards long and was about 10 feet tall. There were windows, but there wasn't a door to be seen. The crowd started to become restless, and then, the panic began to set in.

"This- this is what's causing it all!" yelled someone. Goku looked around and sure enough, lesions had started breaking out on most of the people's bodies. "AHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" The cries of the public grew louder and louder. Goku looked around franticly, helpless.

_Wha-what am I supposed to do?_ he thought. _I can't do anything for these people. And what is inside this ship?_

Back at Mt. Pazou, Goshin was doing his daily chores while Gonell sat in the living room watching TV. Unexpectedly, Goshin stopped what he was doing and froze. Gonell noticed since she didn't hear the clanking of the dishes. "Are you all right Goshin?"

"I just felt Goku's power level jump dramatically for an instant," he replied. "He turned Super Saiyan for a moment."

"That's odd," added Gonell. "I wonder what's going on…"

"We at ZTV interrupt this program for breaking news!" Gonell turned her attention back to the TV and Goshin walked into the room as well.

"We bring you breaking news from our chopper above the downtown metropolis! As you can see from these images, something from the sky ahs fallen onto the freeway! It's a large metallic object, somewhat circular in shape. We don't know if anyone has been injured as of yet, but the authorities are on their way!"

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Gonell.

"I'm going down there," said Goshin firmly. "I'm going to grab Vegeta first. This isn't looking good at all mother."

Gonell didn't acknowledge Goshin at all and she brought her hand to her mouth. "I-I recognize that ship…" Goshin's eyes grew wide. "I was on that ship… I was on there at one point! Goshin! They're back!"

Goshin gritted his teeth in disgust. "Those dirty bastards… Mother, what ever you do stay here! I don't want you getting hurt! I'm going to make sure that this time I put an end to it once and for all.

Back at ground zero, Goku stood in front of the crowd, still not sure what he should do. He could hear the sirens coming in the background from the police force. "There must be something in there," he said to himself. "But why aren't they coming out?" He looked around him. Most of the people had passed out or were almost completely immobile. "I guess I can try and blast it open, and give whatever is in there a scare."

Goku jumped back and put his hands together. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!" The wave came forth from his opened palms and connected with the craft. It didn't budge and inch, and when he discontinued the beam, all that he managed to do was partially singe part of the outer shell.

"What is that thing made of?" he shouted. Then, out of what seemed to be nothing, a door appeared and lowered down. It was pitch black inside and Goku couldn't make out anything. The few people that were still conscious began to panic and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Then, a figure started to come forth but it stopped before it came completely out of the shadows, before anyone could see any defining features.

_I was not planning for our first meeting to be like this._ The voice came from the alien, but he did not speak it. It was projected into the minds of everyone around him. _But it seems now was as good a time as any._

"Who are you!" demanded Goku. "What do you want from us? Why have you done this to everyone?"

_It does not matter to you,_ it replied. _You are not affected by it, were you?_

"Grrrrrrh," seethed Goku. Then, Goku looked up, and to his utter surprise, there was Goshin and Vegeta descending down from the sky. "Goshin, Vegeta! How did you know to come here!"

"I felt your sudden power surge," answered Goshin, "and when I saw this on the news and found out what was going on, I thought it would be good to have Vegeta come along."

"You know what's going on!" said Goku, wide-eyed.

"Yes," said Goshin as his eyes burned into the dark figure inside the ship. "The Algarons have returned."

_You must be Goshin then,_ the alien said. _I have heard so much about you. I have waited for this day for so long…_

_Is it true! The Algarons have returned! What could they want with the Earth? Something has piqued their interest, and it seems to be Goshin. What does this alien plan on doing to our heroes and the citizens of Earth? You won't want to miss the next exciting chapter of DragonBall AF!_


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goku, Goshin, and Vegeta learned the harsh truth of who was behind the attacks on humanity. With a ship crash landing into a metropolitan area, Goshin is sure of it: the Algarons have returned!_

"The- the Algarons!" exclaimed Goku. "This is insane! I hoped against hope, but it's really them!"

"Show yourself," said Goshin sternly. "Come out of hiding from that ship, let us look at your disgusting face."

_Don't let your temper get the best of you Goshin,_ said the alien brazenly._ We would not want the people here to be hurt more than they already are, now would we?_

"Grrrrr," Goshin growled under his breath.

"What's the point of all this!" yelled Goku. "Why have you done this to everyone? And why weren't we affected? What do you want!"

"Heh… heh… heh…" A raspy laugh came from the Algaron's mouth. He slowly stepped forward and into the light.

"What in the hell…?" gasped Vegeta. The Algaron stood there with a small smile on his tightly pursed lips. His skin was light brown, and very leathery looking. And of course, the calling card of all Algarons were his deep, vacuous red eyes.

"I can never forget the disgusting faces of your kind," said Goshin, disgusted. "You must be responsible for the hallucinations I've been having as well. What is your purpose!

_So you wish to know our intentions, hm?_ replied the Algaron casually. _The truth is, I have no idea what has been causing your "hallucinations", for it surely wasn't myself. But we have decided that now is the time to take this world, just as we planned to years ago, before our race was almost completely wipe out by this Saiyan trash!_

"It suits you doesn't it!" quipped Goshin back. "I'm the fruit of all of your race's labor, I was to be your instrument! It's only fitting that I destroyed you in the end, although it seems that I didn't get all of you. How many of you still remain in existence after my spree?"

_I do not see why I have to divulge that information to you,_ seethed the Algaron. _Just know that there is more than you think, and that you were not the only "fruit" that we Algarons produced…_

"Get to the point!" interrupted Vegeta. "What have you done to everyone?"

_You see, I've been sent here by our overlords. I'm a scout ship I suppose,_ he answered. _We had to make sure that you Saiyans were on Earth when we began our assault, especially Goshin. You would not imagine the hatred burning up inside us for you. The humans around you, dropping like flies and becoming like diseased lepers is a side effect of our new propulsion system. It was a bit deliberate as well as it is an unseen weapon. The radiation emitted from it cannot be tolerated by most species, but this does not include Saiyans. Your resistance to radiation is much stronger than most species, so even a little bit of Saiyan blood in you would make it relatively harmless._

"But why, after all this time," boiled Goshin, "would you decide to come back and take this planet? Is it merely for revenge on me, or is their some reason you need this planet so badly? I know the main reason back then was natural resources, but with your race decimated, I'm pretty sure that's not the case."

_You are a perceptive one,_ replied the scout. _There is a reason we've returned. It has taken a while to regroup ourselves. It was the crew that took your parents that orchestrated all of this. They would not let our once glorious race die! They ventured all over the quadrant, looking for the last remnants of ourselves. They couldn't let the ultimate weapon go to waste, not after so much time leading up to its completion._

"What are you talking about?" demanded Goshin. "Never did I remember anything being said of some "ultimate weapon" going under construction."

_That may be because the beings that abducted you were not directly under the lordship's jurisdiction,_ continued the Algaron._ The ones that abducted your parents, however were in direct contact with the lords of our planet. Under their direct orders they made this weapon, and it was to be used to take over this planet. If you had stayed under our control, I'm sure you too would've been part of the siege on this planet, but you rebelled against the ones that gave you your knowledge, your power, and killed them all!_

Goshin's eyes grew wide and he let out a might scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He directly turned Super Saiyan 2 with sparks of electricity coursing around his body. The Algaron was taken a bit aback. "Do you dare try and justify what they did to me, you BASTARD! How could I be grateful at all for what they had done to me! YOU…!" Goshin paused and looked at the ground. "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life coming here."

Goshin instantly disappeared before anyone could know what happened. Then, he reappeared in front of the Algaron. "Ah!" He squeaked out.

"Tell this to your superiors." SPLURT Goshin drove his arm into the Algaron's stomach, and quickly retracted it, leaving behind a gaping hole dripping with blood.

HACK The Algaron began choking on his own blood and he fell backwards back onto the bridge leading to the ship. "If you sons of bitches want a fight," bellowed Goshin, "then we're damn ready for one! You hear me! Die knowing that your mission was a lost cause from the very beginning!"

"Heh… heh-heh…" the Algaron began chuckling in shallow breaths. _Our weapon will destroy you. It knows you tell well… it's a PART of you and your brother! There is no way you'll be able to win. I'll die knowing, that your death will be 10 times more despicable and worthless than mine was!_ "Heh-heh… heh… heh-heh."

Goshin's brow furrowed in sheer rage and he lifted his fist high into the air. "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" CRUNCH Goshin slammed his fist into the Algaron's face, smashing his skull and killing him immediately.

Baba had gone back up to the hospital to check up on her brother. Unfortunately, Roshi's condition had not changed much.

"Baba," he said quietly. "Tell me, what can you see in the future on your crystal ball?"

"You know that I haven't used it in a very long time," she replied. "It usually is changed anyways due to Goku and Vegeta and their ancestors always helping."

"I see," he said solemnly. He turned his head and looked outside the window. The curtains were billowing in the wind as the sun shined through onto his bed. "There's not much time left for me. I just wanted to know, how this last battle might turn out."

"Roshi, what are you talking about?" asked Baba. "Don't you go senile on me now!"

"Couldn't you sense it?" he continued. "It was Goshin, I'm sure of it. Whatever was haunting his dreams, is facing him now."

"Oh please Roshi," whispered Baba, "just take it easy."

The police force and ambulances finally arrived on the scene. The infected people were taken away and carted off. Soon, men in radioactive gear came and started inspecting the Algaron's ship. The Algaron's carcass was but into a body bag and whisked away for an autopsy. Goku, Vegeta, and Goshin stood off to the side after they had answered some questions about what had happened from the police.

"What do we do now?" said Goku aloud. "I mean, how many more are coming? When are they coming?"

"I don't know," sternly replied Goshin.

"You've had a lot of… contact with them," said Goku. "Are they strong, are they really going to be a threat?"

"To me, not at all," answered Goshin. "The Algarons aren't well known for their strength, more so their weaponry and technical advancement. They use things like mind control on their enemies, but I wouldn't be affected by it. You two might be at a disadvantage, but strength wise, you have them beat."

"Then what the hell is that weapon he was talking about?" asked Vegeta.

"Again, I don't know," repeated Goshin. "It could be anything really. Maybe this thing really is capable of putting up a challenge. But of course, I can't read the Algarons' minds so I have no idea what it can be. It could be anything from a high powered laser to a beefed up Algaron."

"We need to prepare," said Goku. "If this is going to be a full invasion, we need to be ready and get all the help that we can get. Maybe Dende has sensed something and he can help."

"What about Uubu?" put in Vegeta. "I'm sure we can definitely use him."

"Good points," said Goshin. "We do need to prepare. The Algarons are back, and we have to make sure they don't stay around."

_The invasion of planet Earth has begun. What will our heroes do during this dire time! Will they succeed and protecting the Earth? And just what could this "ultimate weapon" be? Don't miss the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

_Last time on DragonBall AF, our heroes finally found out who was behind the plague that was set upon humanity. It was the Algarons. The scout ship had crash landed and the alien inside revealed the plot that had been planned to invade the Earth! Ina rage, Goshin killed the Algaron, but is now left with more questions than answers. Just what is the ultimate weapon that is going to be unleashed? What was behind the hallucinations and dreams that Goshin experienced. But most importantly, when will the Algarons strike?_

"You have to be lying!" cried Celery. "There is no way what you're saying can be true!"

"If you turn on the news you'll see mom," said Vegeta. "It's the Algarons, there's no doubt now." The three boys returned to Capsule Corp to share the bad news with their families.

"So now what?" asked Pan aloud. "We have to make a plan or something, right? We have to be ready when these aliens come back!"

"We've already established that," said Goshin. "We need to get all the help we can get. We need to find Uubu, although that will be a bit hard since he has gone back into seclusion after the fight with Appolysis. We also need to get to the Lookout and talk with Dende and Mr. Popo. Maybe they know something that can help us."

"I never would've thought I'd see these bastards again," said Zonza. "I thought that maybe they had given up this idea to come here, but I guess I was wrong. If I could help you boys I would, but we all know I'm not strong enough. It's going to rest on your shoulders."

"We know dad," replied Goku.

"Don't forget that I will help you though," added Gonell. "I might not be able to surpass Super Saiyan, but I have to be good for something. After I learned that I was brainwashed by them, I have held plenty of bitterness towards them. If I can do anything to help, then definitely count on me."

Everyone was silent for a moment until Goshin finally spoke up again. "Well, let's not waste any time. I'll go up to the Lookout and have a talk with Dende. Goku and Vegeta, you two try to find Uubu."

"But just how do we do that?" exclaimed Vegeta. "I haven't sensed his power level for the longest time. He's always masking it."

"It's possible that he may be looking for us now," answered Goshin. "Hopefully you'll meet in the middle, but if not, just concentrate hard, and you should feel his ki if he's nearby."

"I wouldn't count on him finding you though," put in Pan. "Remember how long it took for him to come out of hiding before? He doesn't budge for almost anything, that's for sure."

"Well it's worth trying," said Goku. "We definitely need his help. Let's go guys." And with that, the three young Saiyans walked out and went on their respective missions.

Goshin flew through the air, rising higher and higher as he neared the Lookout. He couldn't help but think about everything that had transpired._ I wanted to be wrong,_ he thought to himself, _I really did. But deep down, I know the Algarons had returned. Damn it! Why does this have to happen now! If I could've only killed them all from the beginning… But what about my dreams, those hallucinations? If it wasn't caused by the scout ship, than what was causing it? Is there already a fleet in orbit of Earth? Are they transmitting something through deep space into my mind? How are they even accessing my memories? Or could it just be that I'm just going crazy and it wasn't them at all?_

"Damn it!" he yelled aloud. He sped up as the tower came into view, and in no time he was on the Lookout. He landed on the edge and looked around for Dende and Mr. Popo. He looked toward the sanctuary, and there was Dende walking slowly out.

"Goshin," he called, "I sensed you coming here. I suppose this isn't just an ordinary visit. It is about the invasion isn't it?"

"Yes Dende," replied Goshin. "One of their scout ships just crash landed into a city. The Algarons are planning to come here. Do you know anything that might help us?"

Dende's face quickly turned serious. He looked down towards the ground and closed his eyes. "I know that we are in grave danger, and I don't know if we can overcome it this time."

Goku and Vegeta were busy searching for Uubu, but so far their efforts hadn't found even a sign of him.

"Damn, we'd have better luck just shouting his name than doing this," griped Vegeta. "He better be going through some intense training if he has no idea that we are about to be invaded by these crazy aliens."

"Well you know what my grandma always says," replied Goku, "Uubu's always been very hard working is almost always in a meditative state. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't realize what's going on right now. But I agree with you on one thing…"

"And that being?"

"That Uubu has to have gotten stronger," he answered. "I don't know what their secret weapon is, but I know we're going to need all the power we can get. We might even have to fuse again."

"Haha!" laughed Vegeta. "I guess I wouldn't mind that. We kicked Goshin's ass that one time remember?"

"Heh, yea I remember," said Goku. "We just have to make sure we have all of our options ready."

"I guess I'm already at a disadvantage then," said Vegeta. "I can't go Super Saiyan 4 like you and Goshin."

"Well not yet at least," said Goku. "And remember, you're the one that saved us the last time, and you were only Super Saiyan 3. Might sound corny, but just do the best that you can."

"Yea, yea," replied Vegeta, "I know.

"Well I wasn't exactly hoping to hear that," said Goshin to Dende. Dende led him into the sanctuary and they both sat down at a table. Mr. Popo walked in with some drinks.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"No thanks Mr. Popo," replied Goshin. "But Dende, please tell me what you know. Do you know what their secret weapon is?"

"Well, I don't know exactly what it is," said Dende, "but I can feel it."

"It's power is that great!" exclaimed Goshin. "It's not on earth yet is it?"

"No, not yet," answered Dende. "But it is coming closer and closer to Earth. That scout ship you destroyed is the only ship that has come into Earth's orbit so far. However, I sense that many more of these Algarons are coming to earth at an alarming rate. This weapon is with them, and I know that is what I am mainly sensing."

"Is it a life form of some kind?" asked Goshin. "Is it an Algaron itself?

"I-I just can't tell yet," he replied. "It does seem to be alive, but to what extent I don't know. It could be an Algaron, or it could be some kind of actual weapon with a consciousness."

"Could the opposite be true?" said Goshin. "I know that the Algarons studied in bio-technology. Maybe they've made some that is alive, in a sense, but has no consciousness, no soul."

Dende's face took an even grimmer turn as he shook his head. "Any of these possibilities could be right or wrong. It's just too far to sense."

"Then how long do we have, how long until the Algarons strike?"

"Five days… at best," replied Dende has his eyes bore into Goshin's. "The Room of Spirit and Time is available for you to use if you wish to do so. I suggest you make the best of this week and train hard."

"I don't think we're going to use the Room though," announced Goshin. "We can only go in twice in a lifetime and we've all done it once already."

"That's understandable," nodded Dende. "This power though, whatever it is, you need to be ready for it, because at your current power level, there is no way you can claim victory."

Goshin was caught off-balance by the Guardian's last comment and read his mind just to be sure he was 100 confident. _He's… he's telling the truth,_ thought Goshin. He quickly composed himself and answered. "I understand. We'll be busy training these next few days. If you learn anything new, just reach me telepathically."

"Of course," said Dende. Just as Goshin began to walk out of the room, Dende stopped him. "Goshin, would you like to know where Uubu is training? He should be able to help."

"That'd be great," realized Goshin. "I don't know why I didn't ask you sooner."

"He's training in the mountain range just east of Satan City," said Dende. "You should find him there."

"Thanks for everything," said Goshin. And with that, he walked out of the room and left the Lookout, knowing that time was already running out.

IOnly 5 days until the Algarons return! What does this mean for our heroes? And as Dende sheds more light on what the "ultimate weapon" is, it seems like whatever it is it will give our heroes quite a challenge. But now, the search for Uubu is on. Hopefully Son Goku's pupil will be able to help, but will it be enough? Find out on the next installment of DragonBall AF/I


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the Algarons invasion of Earth was coming soon. Goshin went to the Lookout to talk to Dende while Goku and Vegeta set off to find Uubu. Once at the Lookout, Dende told Goshin that the Algarons would arrive in five days, and that whatever their secret weapon was, it was definitely something formidable. The hour comes nearer and nearer for our heroes…_

Goshin flew through the air as he sent a telepathic message to Goku. _Goku, can you hear me?_

Goku and Vegeta were sitting in the shade under a giant tree when he heard Goshin's voice. _Um, yea, I'm here. What's up?_

_Well I just talked to Dende,_ he said. _It seems that he knows were Uubu is after all. I want you and Vegeta to meet me by the mountain range outside of Satan City, to the east._

_Sure thing,_ replied Goku. _We'll be there soon. Did Dende have any more info on what's going on with the Algarons?_

Goshin was silent for a moment before he answered. _We can talk about that when you get here…_ And with that, Goshin cut off the link and sped towards Satan City.

"Hey you there Goku?" butted in Vegeta. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry about that," said Goku. "Goshin just talked to me. He says that Dende knows where Uubu is at and we should meet him outside of Satan City."

"Geez, and after searching for about an hour too," grumbled Vegeta. "Well let's get a move on. The faster we do this, the sooner we can start our own training."

Goshin arrived at the mountains first and tried to concentrate and sense Uubu's presence. "He's really masking his power quite well," he said to himself. "I can just barely feel it, but he is around here somewhere. But where exactly…"

The mountain range spanned about 10 miles across and was home to one of the world's largest peaks. Many crevices and caves were inside it and Uubu could be in any one of those. Dende's help narrowed the search, but it still would be hard to find the elusive fighter.

Goshin turned around and looked behind him. "Here comes Goku and Vegeta." Two little dots in the distance soon took the shape of the young Saiyans as they rocketed towards Goshin.

"So what exactly is going on?" demanded Vegeta. "What did Dende say to you?"

"A little persistent, aren't you," replied Goshin. "The thing is, the Algarons are only days away, five at most. We're going to have to use this time wisely to train."

"Does he know anything on what the weapon might be?" asked Goku.

"Actually, he's really not sure," said Goshin. "The only thing he's sure of is that it's powerful. And from the way he acted and sounded, this is something we should really get ready for because it could get ugly."

"Damn it," muttered Goku. "What is the reason they're doing this for? Just why do they want to invade us? What have we ever done to them? We've lived peacefully with other aliens on Earth for almost a century. Why can't they do the same with us?"

"I've pondered this many times myself Goku," replied Goshin, "but I never found out the answer either. I could only begin to imagine what their reasons are. Perhaps, once they come to earth, we may learn some answers."

"Well in the meantime," interrupted Vegeta, "let's find Uubu. Like I said before, I'd really like to get back and start training. I don't want to be caught off guard."

"None of us want to," said Goshin. "Let's split up and start searching. If you concentrate, you can feel Uubu's power level, but it's faint. Hopefully it will grow stronger as we come closer to him. It shouldn't take us more than a couple of hours to find him." Goshin turned to his left and flew into the mountains to begin looking.

"I swear, Uubu is either dead or an idiot, that's all I can come up with," said Vegeta. "You'd think he'd know where we were despite everything."

"Just deal with it and stop complaining," snapped Goku. "What's up with you, just calm down. There's plenty of time to train." Goku split up and left Vegeta by himself.

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled to himself. "You and Goshin are Super Saiyan 4's." He went the opposite way of Goshin and Goku trying to find any sign of Uubu. _Where are you?… Where are you?_ He could just barely sense him. As he moved northerly, he could feel a small spike in Uubu's energy, but it wasn't too significant.

Vegeta moved a little closer and then felt another small spike. "He's gotta be over here somewhere... Ah-ha!" Down a few meters was an entrance to a cave system. Vegeta flew down and landed on the cliff which led inside to the cave. "Hope you're in there Uubu." And with that he walked inside.

He couldn't see much, so he generated a small ball of ki in his hand to light up the cave. "Man, I can still barely see anything," he complained. Just as he made the I a little brighter, he didn't feel his feet touch the ground, and before he could think, he was falling down a hole. "WHAT THE-"

CRASH Vegeta crashed down onto the rocky floor. He didn't have time to stop himself in mid-air since he was taken totally by surprise. "Of all the damn rotten luck!" he shouted. He looked up and saw the hole where he had fallen in. A single ray of dim light shown from the outside. Vegeta again generated his ki in the palm of his hand, brighter this time, and noticed that the hole seemed to be perfectly round, as if someone had cut it into the rock face with something.

"This just keeps getting ridiculous," he said to himself. Vegeta then tried to rise to his feet, but when he did, a sharp pain went throughout his left leg and quickly forced him back to the ground. "DAMN!" He felt his leg and could tell something was dislocated. Blood was starting to soak through his pants as well.

"I really can't believe this," he began laughing ironically. He rose into the air, but he was very wobbly. He knew he could reach the hole into which he fell into, but getting back to Goshin and Goku would be tough. "Those two better hurry up and get here to bail me out." He quickly powered up and went Super Saiyan so that they would be able to pinpoint where he was at. He slowly levitated into the air so he could get back up through the hole and wait for them there.

Just then, Vegeta heard some rocks rumble behind him. He turned around and in the glow of his aura saw someone standing there. "What the hell?" He looked at the person's face, and to his surprise it was Uubu. "Uubu, finally I found you! Hey-" But Vegeta was cut short as Uubu's power began steadily rising. "Hey, wh-what are you doing? Stop!"

Back at the hospital, Goku and Vegeta's parents along with Bra and Pan went up to see Master Roshi. Baba had called them in because it seemed that's Roshi's condition had took a dire turn.

"We came as soon as we hear," said Pan. "Can we go into see him?"

"The nurse said only a few at a time," answered Baba solemnly. "I doubt they'll let you all in at the same time."

"Three of you can follow me if you'd like," said a nurse. Pan, Bra, and Gonell followed and went into Master Roshi's room. Three doctors were in there monitoring him. He had a breathing mask on and there what seemed to be dozens of tube going in and out of his body.

Pan let out a small cry and found her daughter's shoulder. "I hate seeing that old perv like this," she cried. Roshi slowly opened his eyes and tried to turn his head to face his visitors.

"Hey Roshi," said Bra quietly as she rubbed his hand. "You're gonna be just fine all right. Just hang in there and it'll be all right." All Roshi could do was look into her eyes. He struggled to open his mouth and talk, but all that came out was a hoarse, wheezing sound, ending in him coughing.

"Please settle down Mr. Roshi," advised the doctor, "you need to save your strength." Baba then floated into the room and stayed behind everybody else. Roshi's eyes then moved to Pan.

Pan began sobbing because she knew that Roshi's time was about to come. She walked over to him, and with a surprising showing of strength, he grabbed her hand. "don't… let… them… win!"

"Roshi!" sobbed Pan. A single tear fell down Roshi's cheek as his eyes slowly closed for the last time. The machine monitoring his heart rate went flat. The doctors pushed Pan out of the way and tried desperately to save the old master's life.

"CLEAR!" The attempt to restart Roshi's heart didn't work. They tried it again, but of course, it was to no avail. The doctor turned around with a somber, serious look on his face. "I'm truly sorry," he announced. "We just couldn't save him."

Meanwhile, Goshin and Goku were racing towards Vegeta's location. "I hope he found him and that's why he powered up," said Goku.

"Might as well check and be sure," answered Goshin. _Vegeta, it's Goshin. What's up?_

There was no reply from Vegeta. _Vegeta, what are you doing?_ Again there was no reply back. "He's not answering my telepathic messages," said Goshin. "It feels like he's having some kind of anxiety. I can't get a clear reading on his mind state for some reason."

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Goku. "Did you feel that? Uubu's power just raised significantly!"

"And it feels like it's in the same area as Vegeta is," said Goshin. "Let's hurry up and get over there."

_A sad day overshadows all. The Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi has finally passed away, and cannot be wished back with the Dragon Balls. While everyone else is mourning, Vegeta seems to be in some kind of danger. But if it's Uubu, then what could be meaning of it? You won't want to miss the next installment of DragonBall AF!_


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

_Last time on DragonBall AF, Goshin learned that the Algarons were only days away from landing on the Earth! But to everyone's dismay, Master Roshi passed away in his hospital bed. Now with the three young boys searching for Uubu, they're hoping that he will be able to help them. But what ahs Vegeta encountered in the cave? Is it something sinister, or is it really Uubu?_

"RAHHHHHHHHH!" The walls of the cavern began to shake as rocks came crumbling down. Vegeta looked around nervously.

"What are you doing Uubu!" he yelled. Uubu stopped powering up, but his pink aura engulfed his entire body. His eyes were closed and his face seemed to be a bit calmer. Then, Uubu entered a battle pose.

"Are you ready Appolysis," said Uubu, "for our rematch?"

Vegeta started to panic. "Wh-what the hell? Hey! I'm not Appolysis! It's me, Vegeta!" But without warning,Uubu charged towards Vegeta. Vegeta just barely dodged his fierce attack. "Hey come on Uubu! Open your eyes it's me!"

"Vegeta!…" A vice came through the hole which he'd fallen into, and then in less than a second, Goku jumped through and landed next to Vegeta, followed right after by Goshin. "Uubu!" said Goku. "Hey what's up!"

"Goku you idiot!" shouted Vegeta. "He's gone crazy or something! Just look at him." Uubu powered up again and was ready to take another charge.

"I see Belial and Beelzebub have joined you as well," interrupted Uubu. "HA!" And just as he cocked back his fist, Goshin instantly turned Super Saiyan 2 and blocked Uubu's punch.

"If you guys can't tell," Goshin said to Vegeta and Goku, "Uubu seems to be image training, but to an extent that I haven't seen before." Goshin pushed Uubu back and then closed his eyes. _Uubu,_ he said telepathically, _it's just us. Goshin, Goku, and Vegeta. The battle with Appolysis is in your mind. The actions that you are taking are not happening only in your head but in the real world as well._ Goku and Vegeta stood in suspense waiting for something to happen.

Then, Uubu started shaking his head, as he began snapping out of his delusion. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Goshin? What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you!" snapped Vegeta. "Geez, could you hide anywhere less secluded?"

"Well that is the whole point about training alone," answered Uubu, "so you can't be found. But can you guys tell me why you're here?"

"Just come with us," replied Goshin. "We'll tell you on the way back to Capsule Corp."

As the foursome flew through the air, Goshin and the others explained to Uubu what exactly was taking place and that the Algarons would be touching down on Earth soon.

"Wow, well first just let me apologize for back there," said Uubu after he took everything in. "When I enter my visual training, I tend to get a little… into it. Usually there's nobody around me so I usually end up pummeling a rock or the occasional mountain goat."

"Everyone has their own different style of training," said Goshin. "I can understand, you must've been concentrating very hard on the battle in your mind."

"Yes, to say the least," laughed Uubu. "But what you've told me about the Algarons, it does worry me a bit. I'll definitely do as much as I possibly can to help. If we only five days, that doesn't give us too much time. Once we get to Capsule Corp., we have to get down to business."

"Exactly what I've been thinking the entire time!" chimed in Vegeta. "Who knows, we might not even have five days, right?"

"Yes, that is a good point," said Uubu. "Should we maybe consider going back into the Room of Spirit and Time?"

"I don't think it'd be a good idea," said Goshin. "You can only go inside twice in your lifetime, so if we were to go in again, we'd have to make sure it was definitely worth it."

"Well," replied Uubu, "how do you know if the Algarons are worth it or not? What if this secret weapon is the real deal and going inside the Room is worth it?" Goshin looked at him, but didn't say anything. "All I'm saying is that we should keep all of our options in front of us."

"Well where ever we go," added Goku, "we just have to make sure we're at our strongest when they come here. So come on guys, let's get move on." And with that, the four warriors picked up speed and rocketed towards their destination.

Light years away from our heroes, but increasing ever closer to them, were the Algaron fleet. IEnsign, how much longer at current speed until we reach Earth/I

_105 hours and counting sir,_ replied the ensign. The captain of the flagship walked around the bridge and approached two other Algarons.

_You are sure the weapon is safe in stasis, correct?_ questioned the captain.

_Of course, of course_! answered one of them. _It is perfectly fine and ready to battle. I will have much pleasure in watching it destroy Goshin._

_Just be sure that it is ready for deployment,_ the captain continued. _We are a little over four days away, and we need to be ready for the invasion as soon as we come into contact._

_You do not have to keep worrying,_ replied the other,_ we have everything under control. We still have the geneticists' original notes and data taken from before the ship was destroyed. We plan to follow everything to the letter._

The captain's face grew even more sour than it already was. _It's my responsibility to worry. The very existence on our race depends on this invasion…_

Soon, Uubu and the others arrived back at Capsule Corp. They walked in through the main entrance and went to the residential wing where Bra, Celery, and Rupan all lived. When the door opened, they were surprised o see no one there.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Vegeta as he went through the rooms. He touched one of the interfaces on the wall panel. "Where are Bra Briefs and family?"

A monotone voice came through the sounds system. "Vegeta is the only family member in he complex. All others are not on the premises."

"They could have maybe gone back to the hospital," suggested Goku.

"The hospital?" asked Uubu. "What for? Is one of them ill?"

"Well remember we told you that Master Roshi was affected by whatever that ship was emitting?" said Goku. "He's been in the hospital ever since, but he hasn't been doing too well from what I've been hearing lately."

SIGH "That is a shame," replied Uubu. "Well, I'll just have to talk to them all later then. In the meantime, we have to figure out what our plan is going to be. Do we want to train here on the complex, use the gravity rooms, train in the secluded areas of the forests, or should we enter the Room of Spirit and Time?"

"I think it's pretty much unanimous that we train on the outside," said Goku. "There might be some bigger enemy we have to face in the future, and then we'd never have a chance to use the Room again."

"That's fine," said Uubu, "I just wanted you all to consider your options." Just then the door opened. The boys' parents and grandparents all walked in, along with Baba. Goku noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, guys, what's wrong?" he asked. "Did you guys go up to the hospital?" For a long moment no one said anything.

"He… he passed away, a few hours ago," murmured Rupan. Pan and Bra walked into the kitchen while the rest of them hung up their coats.

"I'm sorry to hear about this," said Uubu. "Baba, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Uubu, did you just get here?" asked Gonell. "I guess the boys finally found you."

"Yes, it might have taken them a while, but I'm here now," he chuckled. "We need to tell you what is going on with the Algaron invasion." Pan popped back inside the living room.

"Are they coming soon?" she asked.

"No less than five days," answered Goshin. "We've come back here to train. Celery, hopefully you won't mind if we use the training rooms and gravity rooms. It will definitely assist us in getting ready for this assault."

"Use what ever you need," she replied. "I'm not much of a fighter so the least I could do is let all of you use our facilities here."

"Just please," choked Pan, trying to hold back tears, "make sure you avenge Roshi's death. "I- I might've been hard on him sometimes, but after everyone started dying, Roshi was always there for us, me and Bra. I really never though this day would come, but it has. His last words were, 'Don't let them win!' Don't let them! You have to defeat them, for his sake!"

_After a shorter search than expected, Uubu has finally been found. The Algarons are steadily closing in on Earth, and our heroes are ready to prepare for their arrival. Will our heroes be able to succeed? Don't miss the coming installments of DragonBall AF!_


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the boys finally found Uubu in a secluded mountain range. Our heroes came back home to the sad news of Master Roshi's passing. Unfortunately there is not much time to mourn with the Algarons on their way. Will our heroes be ready in time for when the Algarons arrive?_

Uubu and the three Saiyans made their way through the Capsule Corp complex as they walked to the gravity room to train. "Grandma looked so broken up," commented Goku solemnly. "Just seeing the look on her face made me feel so bad. I hate seeing her like that."

Goshin didn't say a word. Uubu decided to answer back to Goku. "I know Goku, I hate seeing her broken up like that too. But that's why we're going to train, so we can protect everyone from feeling any hurt."

"Here we are," said Vegeta. "I'm pretty sure we can all fit in here, there's enough room it seems. I don't know what levels the rest of you guys can handle though, so we might have to go separate after all."

"I can take about 500G or so," said Goshin. "Of course I could go more if I transformed past Super Saiyan, but I strongly disadvise that since we'd probably destroy the entire facility."

"Yea," laughed Vegeta nervously. "Then my mom would probably go crazy on you."

"I can go over 500G," said Uubu, "so I think I'll let you three go in first. I wouldn't want your bodies being crushed under such weight."

"Well then let's get crackin' guys," said Vegeta. And with that, Vegeta opened the door and he, Goshin and Goku walked inside."

In the depths of space, the Algaron invasion force crept closer and closer to the Earth. Five Algarons sat in a dimly lit room as they were discussing their plans.

_What do you suppose we do now?_ growled one of them. _If the weapon is not brought out of stasis once we land we will be at a heavy disadvantage._

_I greatly apologize sir,_ replied the Algaron seated to his left, _but we have to be sure that it is ready. If we do not have it fully under our control it could completely backfire._

_Even though you told me before that everything was under control…_ The captain glared menacingly into the scientist's eyes, causing him to turn his gaze away.

_Sir, if you could just be patient. We do not want a fiasco when we land on Earth._

_You'd better have a back-up plan then, because as soon as we land the invasion will begin! What do you expect me to send out there if the weapon is not ready yet!_

_You don't have to even worry about that,_ commented a different, shorter Algaron. _We have three of our own experiments to help lead the invasion force. They should be able to buy us time until the weapon is ready and should give Goshin and the other Saiyans there a hard time. We're counting on that._

A grimace came over the captain's face as he looked across the table. He rose up from his seat and walked slowly across the room. He finally stopped at the window and began to speak while still peering out into the depths of space. _Holus, I want the weapon to be ready to used at my disposal exactly 24 hours after we land. You already know how important this is to us. There IS no invasion without it, no matter how strong you and your partner might say your own experiments are. If you disappoint me again, you will have to suffer the most dire of consequences…_

_We… we understand sir,_ replied Holus.

_Then you can all be dismissed,_ muttered the captain. The sliding door closed behind the other four Algarons leaving the captain to himself, still positioned at the window, deep in thought. _We must succeed, we must!_

Four days had passed. It was mid-morning back on Earth as Uubu walked out of the gravity room and into the common area of Capsule Corp. Vegeta, Rupan, and Bra were all there eating breakfast. "How'd it go?" asked Vegeta with a piece of toast in between his teeth.

The sweat was beading off of Uubu's body and he was taking deep breaths, but he still had a smile on his face. "I'd say it went pretty good," replied Uubu, "I broke my own record of 750G."

"750!" gasped Vegeta. COUGH COUGH

"Chew your food!" scolded Bra.

"Haha, I think I'm going to hit the showers though," said Uubu, "the we'll head over to the Son's house. Today's the day Vegeta, I hope you're ready."

"Tch, of course I'm ready," answered Vegeta, "aren't I always?"

Back at East District 439, Goku and Goshin were already prepared for whatever the invasion force could bring. "Uubu and Vegeta should be here any minute," said Goshin as he tied his boots.

"Where are we going to wait though?" asked Goku. "We never actually discussed anything past meeting up here. It's not like we can actually sense spaceships, right?"

"We'll know when they come Goku," replied Goshin. "We just have to wait it out as bad as that sounds." Then, the boys heard footsteps walking in from the kitchen. A puzzled look came over both Goku and Goshin's faces. "Mother?"

Gonell beamed back at them, dressed in full battle garb. "I've decided that I'm going to fight alongside you! It's been too long since I've made a difference." She was wearing an orange gi, almost identical to Son Goku's except that it had no symbol on the front or back.

"Uh mom," said Goku, "are you sure you want to go through with that?"

"Of course what's the harm?" she said. "I might've not been training in the gravity room with you boys, but I've been doing my own regimen and I think I have something to offer."

Goshin was just about to say something when he felt a sharp pain in his head. INot again/I he thought. In his mind, he saw past events of himself on the Algaron ship reliving itself in horrifying clarity. He fell to his knees and put his hand to his head and started shaking.

"Oh my God, Goshin!" exclaimed Gonell. She and Goku rushed to his side but there was nothing they could do.

Goshin saw himself lying on a metallic table, with three Algarons standing over him, but he couldn't move. _HELP! HELP! Somebody help me! _He turned, looking all over the brightly lit room for a sign of escape. Then, in the corner of the room, he saw a dark figure. It's arms were crossed and it was leaning up against the wall. _I… I don't remember that…_ thought Goshin. _Who are you!_ he yelled out to it. The figure moved a step closer into the light showing his light blue skin. Then, its eyes opened and glowed a deep red color.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Goshin finally snapped out of his hallucination and began gasping for breath as he jerked up into a seated position.

"Hey! HEY!" yelled Goku. "Goshin, did you have another hallucination?"

"I-I think so," stuttered Goshin, "but, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gonell. "Are you all right now? Are you hurt?"

"No, it's just that my hallucinations have been something from my past," replied Goshin. "This time though it was different. There was something there that I don't remember."

"Goshin I have no idea what you're talking about," said Goku. Goshin stood up and shook his head.

"There was somebody there, but I don't know who it was. But his eyes, he had the same eyes as the Algarons…" Just then, Vegeta and Uubu walked through the door.

"Sorry we running a little late," said Vegeta, "Uubu here needed to be clean for the big fight today. Hey you guys look like you just seen a ghost or something."

"No everything's fine," said Goshin. "We've been ready to go for the past few hours."

IHEY! Can everybody here me? Dende's voice pierced through the air.

"Yea, yea we can hear you fine," answered back Uubu.

_I need all of you to come to the Lookout at once! I can feel something coming rapidly towards here, and I'm pretty sure we all know what it is._

"We'll be right there," replied Uubu. "Everyone, grab on to me." Pan walked in from the living room.

"Guys, make sure you put up a good fight," she implored. "We won't let our planet get invaded by a bunch of ugly looking freaks. Make sure you sock it to them."

"You got my word grandma," said Goku, giving her the thumbs-up. And with that Uubu and the four Saiyans disappeared into thin air.

_After four days of long training the hour has finally arrived! Dende has sensed the Algarons attack force coming straight for Earth! But just what were the hallucinations that Goshin was having prior to leaving? What significance is the person that he saw? Make sure that you don't miss the next exciting installment of DragonBall AF!_


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the Algarons grew ever closer to the Earth where are heroes prepare in anticipation. Dende has alerted them that something is on the way. The battle for the Earth begins today!_

The four warriors soared through the air as Korin's Tower became visible in the distance. As they came closer to the top of the tower, they saw Yajirobe waving at them.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Take these last two Senzu beans! You might need them!" Yajirobe whipped them into the sky and they were both caught by Goshin.

"Tell Korin thanks for us," said Uubu. And in a matter of seconds, they landed on top of Kami's Lookout, both Dende and Mr. Popo waiting there for them.

"Good, you've finally made it," said Dende, breathing a slight sigh of relief. "Well, the moment we've dreaded is here. I can sense something coming close to Earth's orbit, and I'm sure that it's the Algarons. And there is something in the group that feels exceptionally… formidable."

"It's gotta be this so called weapon they've been talking about," replied Vegeta.

"Do you have any idea where they might be landing?" asked Goshin. "That way we will know where they're coming from and we can intercept them before they do damage."

"I'm not totally sure yet," said Dende. "But as they come closer, I'll have a fairly good idea. Another 10 minuets and I should be able to pinpoint them."

Just then, Goshin lost his balance. "Whoa, Goshin!" exclaimed Goku. "You all right there." Goshin started massaging his forehead with the tips of his fingers as a grimace grew across his face.

"Not now!" he shouted through clenched teeth. Goshin saw himself, with amazing clearness, lying on the table once again, Algarons looking over him. _LET ME GO!_ A pointed instrument was picked up by one of the Algarons, and it slowly started to make its way for Goshin's stomach_. NO… NO! STOP! _Goshin looked into the left corner again, and there was the same figure he had seen in his last experience. The figure didn't move at all, but then without warning, its head shot up. Its piercing red eyes locked onto Goshin, and his mouth curled into a sinister, laughing sneer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goshin screamed bloody murder, fainting quickly thereafter.

Goku quickly caught him before he fell onto the ground, but he was unconscious. "Goshin! WAKE UP!"

The Algaron ship began nearing closer and closer to the Earth's orbit. The captain was standing out by one of the windows, a slight grin coming over his face as Earth moved closer. _Lieutenant,_ he barked. _Deploy the 10 scouter ships. Two pilots to each ship._

_What is our battle plan, sir?_ asked the lieutenant.

_The scouter ships will go ahead of us and make sure our coordinates are safe for landing. Once we land the scouters will go out and begin acquiring hydrogen we need. Kill anything that poses a threat, moves, whatever. If something gives us enough trouble, we have five of our strongest genetically enhanced warriors to throw at them…_

_Understood sir,_ he replied. _We'll get underway right now._

Back at the Lookout, everyone was gathered around Goshin, as he just began to come to. He opened his eyes slowly and pushed Goku back so that he could stand up.

"Are you all right now Goshin?" asked Goku.

"I really don't know anymore," answered Goshin, shaking his head. "it seemed just so real. And that person, whatever it was. I could see its face clearly. It was hideous."

"Did you recognize it at all?" asked Uubu. "Somebody who tormented you from the past?"

"No, I still don't know who it is!" Goshin's tone became a bit louder. "I wish I could just understand what is happening! SIGH But I won't lose my focus. I know what we need to do."

"I can feel the Algarons much better now," announced Dende. "They are in Earth's orbit and coming through the atmosphere as we speak. Near… the Southern Capital! Seems to be about, maybe 45 or 50 miles away from the actual city, hopefully there won't be too many people in the area."

"I'd use Instantaneous Movement to get there," put in Uubu, "but we need the element of surprise and can't show up right on top of them. They can't sense our ki, right Goshin?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Well then, we'll race there as quickly as we possibly can to intercept them," replied Uubu.

Dende walked up to Uubu. "You all are taking a great risk in doing this, and I thank you. I sincerely hope that you will be able to overcome them, but I know for a fact it will not be easy. Stay on guard and don't get tired down. Your ancestors have saved us many times before, and you've all been heroes of late as well. Once again, the Earth will be in your debt."

"Those bastards don't even know what's coming," laughed Vegeta. "I'm ready to kick some alien behind." Vegeta leapt into the air and waited for the other s to do the same.

"Let's go!" shouted Uubu, and with four blasts of power, the young Saiyans and Uubu went off to the Southern Capital to do their business.

Goshin pulled far ahead of the rest of the group, visibly anxious to arrive. Soon, the continent came into view over the horizon.

"Slow down Goshin!" yelled Uubu. Goshin turned around and proceeded in slowing his speed. "There," pointed Uubu. Goshin and the others looked up, and just barely visible were 11 black dots, one larger than the rest.

"The invasion force no doubt," stated Goku.

"Let's hurry up and get down there as fast as possible," said Uubu. "There's some hilly ground right before that small town, we should stay there for as long as possible and just hope that the Algarons don't land near those people." With that, they started speeding back down towards the Earth and went behind one of the small mountains, and were able to peek just above the top of it to see where the ships were headed.

"Soooooooo, we're just going to wait here now?" asked Vegeta. "Maybe we should just ambush them before they even land. That'd be easier wouldn't it?"

"Well we have no idea of knowing what they will be able to do," replied Uubu. "If they land here and get out of the ships, then we'd have an easier chance of doing damage to them directly." The ships came steadily closer and closer. From their vantage point, it seemed that the ten smaller ships were coming down faster than the larger one, possibly because the mother ship ahs stopped in mid-air.

"What are they up to?" wondered Goshin aloud. The ships were rocketing down at top speed through the atmosphere. A couple of the ships had tails of fire streaming behind them due to the excessive velocity at which they were going.

"They really don't seem to be stopping," quipped Vegeta. "Is this a bad thing?" The first two ships whizzed by overhead, with almost no sound at all. The other eight ships we coming closer as well.

Goku jumped up and floated in the air as he looked towards the first two ships. "Damn it!" he yelled. "They are heading for the town!"

"Those dirty bastards!" yelled Goshin. He leapt from behind the hill and started flying towards the remainder of the fleet.

"Goshin don't!" pleaded Uubu in vain. Vegeta followed Goshin's lead while Goku stayed put with Uubu.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goshin stretched out his right hand and emitted an enormous beam of ki, connecting with one of the impending ships. It caught fire and soon exploded, spewing debris over the countryside.

"Nice shot!" exclaimed Vegeta. Two more ships came barreling through the smoke heading straight for Goshin and Vegeta, proceeding in opening fire. Twin, blue lasers came shooting out of two barrels on top of each ship, but were dodged by the two Saiyans.

"You take one out and I'll get the other!" yelled Goshin. He split off from Vegeta with one ship tailing him. Vegeta stood his ground as the other ship neared him, dodging each and every shot that it took.

"Heh-heh, you don't want any of this," he grinned. He put his hands together and shot back his own ki blast. "HAAAAAAAA!" The ship tried to move out of the way, but it was no use and exploded on contact. Three more ships raced by Vegeta who proceeded to give chase.

KABOOM BOOM Two clouds of dust emerged behind the warriors, causing Uubu and Goku to turn around. "They're firing on those innocent people!" shouted and enraged Goku. He noticed the three ships coming his way and Vegeta right behind them. "You're not going to join your friends! KAMEHAMEHA!" VNNNNNNN The bright blue wave sliced through the air, and just caught the wing of the first ship. It went into a tail spin, narrowly missing the other two ships behind it, and met its demise by crashing into the ground below in flames.

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!" Another of the ships was taken out, this time by Goshin, but the rest of the ships sped past Goshin, and then Vegeta, closing in on the town.

"Uubu!" yelled Goku. "We have to get over there now!"

_Earth has been raided by the Algarons. Our heroes are trying desperately to take out the first fleet of scout ships, but will it be enough? Will they be able to reach the town in time before all the inhabitants are killed by the malicious Algarons? You won't want to miss the next exciting installment of DragonBall AF!_


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

_Last time on DragonBall AF, the invasion force of the Algarons finally has arrived! The scouter ships deployed, our heroes tried to destroy them all, but the ones that got away are firing on a near by town! Will they be able to stop them in time?!_

_VNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

The remaining ships sped past Vegeta and Goshin and were heading towards the nearby town to join their comrades.

"We have to get over there now Uubu!" yelled Goku. Goku and Uubu started racing towards the city as Vegeta and Goshin gave chase as well to the remaining ships.

"They're gaining on Goku and Uubu!" yelled Vegeta.

"I think we need to boost our speed a bit," said Goshin. In a flash of light, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, sparks dancing around him as he closed in on a group of three of the ships. Vegeta transformed as well and rushed to join him. In less than two seconds, Goshin and Vegeta appeared in front of the incoming ships, so close that they could see the alarmed looks on the pilots' faces.

"HAH!" Both of the Saiyans released their ki and bounced the ships back, all three spiraling out of control. Goshin flew through one plane and then elbowed another, sending it directly into the path of the third ship and exploded on contact.

"That's seven ships down," said Goshin. "The other three are already in the city, come on! We'll come back for the mother ship after!" Goshin and Vegeta rushed to join Goku and Uubu, but already it was too late. The ships opened fire on the city's inhabitants, their cries could be heard from the smoldering ash.

_Yes, you have permission to open fire! Do it!_ yelled the Algaraon captain from the mother ship into his radio. He stood near one of the windows with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. After just seeing almost his entire fleet destroyed, he decided to allow the remaining ships to unleash wanton destruction on the innocent people.

_Shall we deploy our warriors sir?_ asked Holus. _This would be the perfect opportunity to showcase their abilities._

The captain remained motionless for a second, and then turned his head towards Holus. _Do it as soon as you can,_ he said in a monotone voice.

_You won't be disappointed sir,_ replied Holus. _It will only take a few minutes until they are ready, so please be patient…_

Goku and Uubu hovered above the city and were horrified to see what the remaining three ships were doing to the townspeople. The city was already a flame, people were running from their homes, offices, and businesses trying to escape the destruction. "Those rotten bastards!" exclaimed Goku. "Come on Uubu, what are we waiting for!" Goku took off from their position heading directly for one of the ships.

Seeing the Saiyan warrior coming at full speed, the ship's pilot ceased it's firing and began taking evasive maneuvers to escape Goku. Of course Goku was much too fast for any of the ships to evade him. He started leaving after images of himself, further confusing the pilot. Then, Goku raised his fist and punched through the ships left side, causing it to enter a tailspin.

"What is he doing?" shouted Uubu. "Now the plane is going to crash onto the street! And usually he's the level-headed one!" Uubu turned to his right and saw Vegeta and Goshin heading in his direction. "Quick! Stop the two other ships before this city is turned into rubble! I'll go help Goku!" Without saying anything, the two Saiyans raced past Uubu and continued heading towards the final two ships.

Goku had soon realized his error and he rushed towards the falling plane once again, this time to save it from hitting the ground where hundreds of citizens were running around through the panicked frenzy. He grabbed the metallic hull of the ship and started pulling up on it in an attempt to slow the descent. The ground was coming up faster and faster, and it didn't seem like Goku would be able to stop it. There were still too many people crowded directly below, and any impact would be fatal.

"Hang on Goku!" yelled Uubu. He flew through the air and stopped just under the ship and pushing against it, finally stopped it from falling.

Goku breathed a sigh of relief. "PHEW! Thanks Uubu."

"No problem," he replied. "Go ahead and let go, I'm going to launch this thing into space." Goku released his hold as instructed, and Uubu cocked his arms back and launched the ship through the atmosphere until it disappeared into the clouds beyond.

"We only have to finish off those other two ships right?" said Goku as he saw Vegeta and Goshin making quick work of them.

"Well that and the mother ship back there," replied Uubu, pointing to the gigantic vessel in the distance. 'They have something up their sleeve," he continued. "They wouldn't be sitting there watching us destroy their fleet unless they had some kind of plan. I think we should head back over there now and make a pre-emptive strike, I think that Goshin and Vegeta have a handle on things here."

"Well, sounds like a good idea to me," agreed Goku. Just then, they both sent a power level coming straight towards them. As it got closer, Goku recognized it. "Mom? What is she doing?" In the distance, Gonell was becoming visible with her golden Super Saiyan aura surrounding her and a few moments later joined Goku and Uubu.

"I told you that I was going to help out didn't I?" she said. "I can't believe you left without me."

"Mom, I just don't want you getting hurt!" pleaded Goku. "Why can't-"

"She's here now," interrupted Uubu. "I think we can use all the help we can get, the more the better. But let's move and get to that mother ship, no time for debate." And with that, Uubu powered up and headed for the ship with Goku and Gonell following close behind.

Meanwhile, Goshin and Vegeta were finishing up with the two final ships. They couldn't just fire random ki blasts at them in fear that it might defeat the purpose of actually trying to save the citizens of the town.

"HYAAH!" Vegeta slammed one of the ships with his fist hitting it up higher into the air as it arched away from the city. Once he was sure it was clear of any people or buildings, he extended his hand and let loose a showering barrage of ki blasts, destroying the ship completely as the fragmented wreckage landed safely in the fields outside of the town.

Goshin was just about done taking care of the final ship. The pilot had already been killed with a piercing beam of ki through the ship. It flew around sporadically for a few seconds until Goshin kicked upward, trying to follow in the same suit as Vegeta. When it started to make it's descent, Goshin decided he would deliver yet another kick sending it into the open expanse out side the city.

The ship began descending, and just as Goshin was about to deliver the final blow he stopped. Again, the hallucinations were starting. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in terror. Vegeta could hear the agonizing scream from yards away and turned around to see that the ship was still heading towards the ground.

"CRAP!" he yelled as he started charging for the ship. Goshin was slowly floating back towards the ground, his hands on both sides of his head. It looked like he was about to pull out every hair from his skull.

"Damn it! Leave me alone!!!" he screamed. "Why? Why am I being TORMENTED?!" Vegeta whizzed past, not even giving Goshin a second though; but rightfully so.

With not a second to waste, Vegeta got to the underside of the ship and reached out with both hands to stop the ship. "NGHHH!" he struggled as he tried to support the ship. Even as a Super Saiyan 2 he was having trouble stopping the ship from such a fast free-fall.

His feet sunk into the cracked pavement as he tried to support all of the weight. Then, in a blinding flash of light that encompassed the entire city for just a second, Vegeta emerged rising upward with the ship in his Super Saiyan 3 form. "I knew I should've powered up a while ago." With one arm, Vegeta threw the ship into the air and with two quick ki blasts destroyed the final ship. "Oh no, wait a second…. Goshin!" Vegeta suddenly remembered Goshin and found him below, a crowd of people standing over him trying to help him.

"Step aside, step aside!" yelled Vegeta. "Are you all right Goshin? Goshin!"

Back near the mother ship, Goku, Gonell, and Uubu all stood in front of the monstrous craft, getting ready to launch a mass attack. "If there's no entrance, make one," said Uubu. "Ready?" The other two nodded, and with that all three of them put their hands behind their backs and started charging their attack.

"KA….ME…HA…ME… HAAAAAA!!!!" Three bright, blue waves merged into one and destroyed part of the hull of the ship, making a wide opening for them to get into. Once the wave dissipated, the heroes looked inside.

"I would've thought we'd at least have a welcoming party," scoffed Gonell.

"Sorry, I guess we moved too fast for your eyes to see." Gonell and the others turned quickly around and came face to face with two Algarons. However, these didn't look anything like the one from the original scout ship. Both of them were much larger and had much bigger physiques. Before they could react any further, one of the Algarons smirked and thrust his hand into Gonell's side.

**HUCK** Blood came spurting out of her mouth and stomach, and then she was kicked aside by the other Algaron as she descended rapidly towards the ground, crashing onto the dirt.

"MOM!!!"

_The first fleet of Algaron warships have been destroyed, but it seems that the captain has released Holus' warriors onto our heroes! How will our heroes overcome them? Could Gonell be finished already before the battle has begun? And what of Goshin? Find out in the next exciting installment of DragonBall AF!_


End file.
